Magia y Alquimia
by Yersi Fanel
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter crossover. Ed ha sido invitado a Hogwarts, Roy sabe la razón de ello, Voldemort esta tras el alquimista de acero. ¿Cómo sobrevivirán Ed y Roy en el mundo de la magia?. RoyxEd
1. Capitulo I

__

Inspirado por "Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny" de Seito.

****

Nota: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

Reseña: (Fullmetal Alchemist/Harry Potter crossover) Ed ha sido invitado a Hogwarts, Roy sabe la razón de ello, Voldemort esta tras el alquimista de acero. ¿Cómo sobrevivirán Ed y Roy en el mundo de la magia?. (RoyxEd)

****

...ADVERTENCIA...

Esta historia contiene **Yaoi** (amor entre dos hombres) Roy x Ed, si esto no es de tu agrado, por favor abstente de leer la historia.

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés  
Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles  
Taisa: coronel  
Baka: tonto

"Magia y Alquimia"

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo I: **Entre magos y alquimistas**

Edward Elric estaba sentado en el sillón de la oficina del coronel Mustang leyendo un libro, el joven estaba tan concentrando en su lectura que ni se inmutó en notar como su coronel se ahogaba en entre la enorme cantidad de papeles con los que tenía que trabajar.

Hacía mas de una hora que Ed esperaba que se le asignara su siguiente misión, pero Roy estaba tan ocupado que lo único que hizo fue lanzarle el libro que ahora estaba leyendo e indicarle que esperara, Ed suspiró, se puso cómodo en el sillón y entró en el mundo de _"Alquimia Avanzada. Volumen II"_

-"Hagane no"- llamó Roy a su subordinado, el joven levantó la vista del libro y miró a Roy el cual aun estaba firmando varios papeles, los cuales dejó a un lado para ver el reporte que le había entregado el joven –"Al parecer no hiciste mucho escándalo en tu ultima misión, eso es bueno. Aun creo que deberías pasar un tiempo en un solo lugar, te presionas demasía..."- Roy levantó la vista, Ed tenía los ojos clavados en el piso, las manos sobre su regazo y se veía algo deprimido

-"Tal vez tengas razón... y deba quedarme un tiempo aquí..."- el joven cerró los ojos –"Ya han pasado varios años y no he encontrado la manera de ayudar a Al... la piedra filosofal ya no es una opción, porque la método para hacerla... Al jamás me lo perdonaría"-

Roy miró al joven un momento, para luego dejar los papeles sobre el escritorio y recargarse por completo en el sillón, por mas que le molestara admitirlo, detestaba ver al joven de ojos dorados deprimido.

-"Fullmetal creo que..."- el comandante no estaba seguro de que decir.

-"No es que te importe mucho de todos modos"- dijo Ed –"Dejaré de aburrirte con mis problemas, y bien coronel, mi siguiente misión?"- preguntó, dejando ver una clara y bastante falsa sonrisa. Roy arqueó una ceja.

-"Te alejarás de las misiones por un tiempo, es una orden"- con eso, Roy regresó su atención a sus papeles, Ed lo miró un rato y parpadeó varias veces, el comandante no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

El joven se hundió en el sofá color negro de la oficina de Roy y cerró los ojos. Esperando que el coronel le dijera que siempre no tomaría vacaciones y le diera su siguiente misión, solo tenía que esperar unos minutos, al menos eso pensaba.

-"Fullmetal, no se que esperas, no te asignaré misión alguna por ahora"- dijo el coronel.

-"Entonces estoy algo así como de vacaciones, al parecer"- dijo el joven repasando en suelo con los ojos, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, menos de pelearse con Roy.

-"Así es, puedes estudiar o algo, no sé, otra cosa que no sea alquimia, ya te sabes casi todos los libros de la biblioteca"- En ese momento dos lechuzas entraron por la ventana, una de ellas descendió frente a Roy y la otra en el sillón junto a Ed, ambas dejaron caer una carta frente a ellos para luego posarse en la cornisa del edifico, esperando.

Ed tomó la carta, extrañado por el inusual método de envío.

_Señor Edward Elric.  
Oficina del Coronel Roy Mustang.  
Cuartel General del este.  
Ciudad del este._

El joven miró a Roy, quien ya había desenvuelto su carta y la leía con mucho cuidado, para luego sacar otras cuatro de su escritorio y leer algunas partes de ellas y regresar a la más reciente, dejando ver ojos de asombro de vez en cuando en la lectura de la carta, para luego seguir leyendo. Ed abrió la carta con cuidado y empezó a leerla:

__

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia

Director: Albus Dumbledor  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera clase,  
Gran hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
Jefe supremo, Confederación  
Internacional de Magos)

Querido señor Elric:

Tenemos el placer de invitarlo a formar parte del alumnado del Colegio Hogwarts, esperamos que considere nuestra invitación, hemos de ser sinceros y decir que desde hacía unos años se le había invitado a nuestra institución, pero por causas de fuerza mayor, los mensajes no le fueron entregados, de aceptar su puesto entre el alumnado, será reubicado en un nivel adecuado con su edad, será su responsabilidad el ponerse al corriente con los estudios del nivel que cursa, tenemos fe en que eso no será problema para usted. Por favor observe la lista de quipo y libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre, esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

_Muy Cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta._

Edward miró la carta en silencio por al menos cinco minutos hasta que finalmente estalló en mi grito poniéndose de pie y agitando el papel.

-"¿QUÉ!"- el joven aun no salía de su sorpresa cuando vio que Roy estaba escribiendo una carta y entregándose a una de las lechuzas, ambas salieron volando después de eso –"¡Explicación. Ahora!"-

-"Tal parece que si estudiarás después de todo, pero no en la biblioteca de central, sino en el colegio Hogwarts, considéralo como un método de recolección de conocimiento"-

-"Pero, pero, esto debe ser una mala broma, muy bien elaborada por cierto, pero aun así!"- Ed agitó la carta de arriba abajo innumerables veces, Roy estaba muy calmado, de hecho estaba sonriendo.

-"Nunca he estado en ese lugar, pero el director es una persona muy amable, tengo el gusto de conocerlo"- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

-"¿He?"- Ed tenía los ojos muy abiertos

-"Vamos Fullmetal, se que no es común para ti escuchar sobre magia, pero puedo asegurarte que este lugar existe y que esa magia es muy real, Albus Dumbledor es un excelente mago, también es alquimista debo decirte, no del mismo tipo que nosotros, el siempre me dijo que prefiere la magia"-

-"¿Cómo...?"- Ed no sabía como terminar la frase

-"Para mantener una alianza Fullmetal, es que los Alquimistas mantenemos un contacto con los magos y vise versa, déjame ponértelo mas claro"- Roy tomó aire –"Nuestro mundo esta en un plano igual al mundo dónde los magos y la gente no mágica, muggles si mal no estoy residen, pero estamos separados por una brecha, esa brecha no es cruzada a menos que haya una situación considerable, pero se mantiene un contacto por que ambos elementos, la magia y la alquimia, se parecen en el contexto de lo sobrenatural. Por lo general la gente de nuestro mundo, el mundo de la alquimia, no es invitada a formar parte de Hogwarts y el mundo de la magia por consecuente con menos que sea un caso especial"- Roy miró de reojo la carta que se le había enviado y luego regresó su atención a Ed –"Si se te invitó a Hogwarts debe ser por una buena razón Fullmetal, Dumbledor es un hombre muy astuto y puedo asegurarte que sabe lo que hace"-

-"Este hombre... ¿alguna vez la alianza ha sido plenamente utilizada?"- el general afirmó con la cabeza

-"En un tiempo el nos ofreció su ayuda, hace muchos años, yo aun era un niño, no se bien de esa situación"- Roy bajó la mirada-"Y de nuevo cuando la guerra de Ishbal ocurrió... pero dando a relucir que no queríamos que mas inocentes se involucraran con nuestros pecaminosos problemas, se le pidió que no interviniera... aun que a mi me hubiese gustado que no fuera así"- esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un murmullo, Ed sabía esa batalla brinda memorias oscuras al general, por el solo hecho de recordar la masacre en el pueblo de Ishbal...

-"Eso fue por su parte... ¿nosotros?"-

-"Los registros dicen que en lo que ellos denominaron '_los tiempos oscuros_' se pidió ayuda a los alquimistas, se mantuvo en secreto nuestra intervención"-

Roy le comentó algunos otros datos relevantes sobre el mundo de la magia y Hogwarts, poco a poco Ed empezó a relajarse y la idea comenzó a agradarle un poco, desistía por que Alfonso no podría acompañarlo, pero quizá eso era algo bueno, por cause de Ed es que Al se veía involucrado en problemas que no le correspondían.

'_Creo que estaría bien, dejar que Al descanse de mi y mi facilidad para obtener problemas durante un tiempo_' el joven sonrió para si.

-"Esta bien, iré"- dijo el joven mirando a Roy, quien sonrió de forma habitual

-"No tenías otra opción de todas formas, ya envié tu confirmación"- Ed sudó gotita –"Iremos a comprar tus cosas, yo seré quien te vigile en tu estancia en Hogwarts, también fui invitado"-

-"¿Ha si y que harás ahí, Taisa?"- preguntó Ed bastante curioso, Roy levantó una ceja

-"Ayudaré en la biblioteca"- dijo sin mucho afán mientras Ed dejaba escapar una estrepitosa risa –"¿Qué?"-

-"¡Es que no te puedo imaginar de bibliotecario!"- Ed siguió riéndose

-"En ese caso, creo que nunca obtendrás los libros de consulta restringida que requieras"- Ed dejó de reírse, ahora quien sonreirá como maniático era Roy

-"Baka Taisa..."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Tras explicarle a Al sobre su nueva, ejem... "misión", recibir deseos de suerte por parte de su hermano menor y asegurarse que quedara bajo la vigilancia de alguien de confianza, es decir, Maes Hughes, su subrogado padre, el joven se propuso empezar el viaje.

Roy dejó a Hawkeye a cargo de la oficina, quien le dijo que el que estuviera del otro lado del mundo no lo salvaría de hacer su trabajo de escritorio, el cual le sería enviado cuando fuera necesario, Roy dejó ver una expresión sombría ante esto, Riza le deseó suerte a Ed y los despidió.

Havoc condujo el auto, hasta una estación de tren aparentemente abandonada, prácticamente en medio del desierto, las vías no llegaban muy lejos, parecía que las habían removido y en lugar se veía lúgubre.

-"Aquí estamos"- dijo Roy mientras Havoc le ayudaba a Eda bajar un baúl que Roy insistió que llevara en lugar de maleta.

-"¿Es una broma verdad?"- dijo el alquimista de acero al ver el lugar.

-"Certeramente no Fullmetal, este lugar es la base de la brecha entre el mundo de la alquimia y el mundo de la magia"- Roy caminó a la estación, Ed detrás de el. –"Teniente Havoc, gracias por su apoyo, hasta que nos volvamos a ver, cuídese"- dijo Roy antes de perderse en el edificio.

-"¡Adiós jefe!"- se despidió el teniente de Ed

-"Te veré después Havoc, hasta luego!"- Ed se despidió eufóricamente mientras arrastraba el baúl en la misma dirección que había tomado Roy.

El coronel estaba de pie en un andén del medio de la estación, cuando Ed llegó Roy dibujó se arrodilló en el suelo, Ed pudo ver que había un circulo de trasmutación que nunca antes había visto, el alquimista de fuego colocó su mano en el círculo y este se iluminó en rojo,

-"¿Contraseña?"- dijo una voz de la nada, Ed tembló ante esto

-"_plomo en oro_"- respondió el comandante, mientras se ponía de pie, tras esto el sonido de un tren empezó a escucharse, hasta que una locomotora con un vagón de pasajeros apareció de un portal que inicia dónde las vías del tren empezaban en el desierto, a unos cuantos metros de la estación.

-"¡Qué!"- Ed casi cae al suelo del susto, el tren se paró en el andén donde ellos estaban y las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a un muchacho de no mas de 18 años vestido en un uniforme rojo descuidado, el joven saltó al andén, y sin mirar a nadie comenzó a leer una tarjeta.

-"Bienvenidos al expreso _Magia-Alquimia_, trasporte del mundo de la alquimia al mundo de la magia y vise versa, mi nombre es John Shunpike y estaré a su disposición en su viaje"- tras esto guardó la tarjeta y miró a Roy y Ed. –"Este..."-

-"Ha si, el baúl del niño por favor"- dijo Roy señalando el objeto

-"¡A quien le llamas niño!"- Protestó Ed con una mueca graciosa, Roy sonrió para si.

'_Se ve lindo cuando esta enojado_' al terminar la frase en su mente, sintió grandes deseo de golpear su cabeza contra un poste, '_Roy Mustang, tu no llamaste lindo a Fullmenta, okay?_'

Mientras Roy entraba en el tren, Ed esperó a que John metiera su baúl en el trasporte, el joven de uniforme rojo los condujo hasta un cubículo y ahí guardó el baúl de Ed y el equipaje de Roy.

-"El tren tardará 5 minutos en salir del mundo alquimia y de ahí, el viaje durará una hora hasta llegar a la estación de Londres... ¿si es a Londres a dónde van, no es así?"- preguntó nervioso

-"Si, de ahí al callejón Diagon"- respondió Roy

-"Hey, no dices mucho este discurso, verdad?"- le preguntó Ed a John, el joven se relajó ante el tono amigable del alquimista de acero.

-"La verdad no, como casi no hay pasajeros en este tren, me la paso limpiando y dando mantenimiento, son pocos los viajes y la gente en el tren, por ejemplo solo son ustedes dos ahora, por lo general estoy solo con Morty, el maquinista, contrario de mi hermano Stan, el trabaja en el autobús noctámbulo, el si que ocupa su rutina"-

-"Si, normalmente un representante viene de vez en cuando por motivos de reuniones, pero no es muy seguido, no había habido novedades"- comentó Roy '_Hasta ahora..._'

El tren empezó a moverse, Ed miró por la ventana como el enorme trasporte se acercaba a el final de las vías, para luego empezar a desaparecer a través de un portal que estaba justo antes del final de la aparentemente rota vía.

-"Genial"- dijo el alquimista cuando cruzaron el portal y el paisaje de una boscosa montaña se dejó ver frente a sus ojos.

Roy sonrió al ver como Edward estaba mucho mas relajado ahora que hacia varias horas, ya que entre la consternación de no saber nada del mundo de la magia, el hecho que iría a un lugar totalmente desconocido y su previa depresión lo había hecho una bola de nervios andante.

'Al menos... en Hogwarts estarás seguro' pensó al recordar la carta de Dumbledor que recibió hacía unos meses atrás.

En ella, el director de Hogwarts le anunciaba el regreso del mago mas temido de la historia, Lord Voldemort, que un que el hecho de que estaba de vuelta no era oficial, porque el ministerio de magia no quería aceptarlo, pero el sabía lo que decía y el consejo de Dumbledor para el mundo de la alquimia era simple: tengan cuidado.

Poco después, recibió nuevas noticias, en su carta, Dumbledor le advertía que Voldemort tenía entre sus múltiples planes usar la alquimia, fuentes de confianza y el grupo de opositores del cual Dumbledor era parte podían confirmárselo, el mago no estaba seguro de que Voldemort supiera plenamente del mundo de la alquimia, pero las advertencias nunca estaban de mas.

En su tercera carta, Dumbledor le confirmó sus sospechas, Voldemort no solo planeaba usar la alquimia, sino a un alquimista en especial, el agente infiltrado confirmó que el nombre del este alquimista no era conocido por el Lord oscuro, pero su si identidad de familia, Voldemort buscaba al hijo mayor de "Light Hohenheim", no sabían las razones.

Roy le confirmó que el hijo mayor de Hohenheim era un joven de a penas 15 años, de gran inteligencia, un prodigio en la alquimia, su nombre, Edward Elric, el hecho de que su padre fuera este alquimista de gran fama era poco mencionado, poca gente conocía este hecho, pero eso no impedía que el peligro siguiera de cerca al mayor de los Elric.

En su ultima misión, Ed estuvo a punto de ser secuestrado por un hombre de sospechosa apariencia que usaba '_Una pieza delgada de madera_' para atacar, el hombre murió durante el rescate por causas desconocidas, lo encontraron después de que Ed escapó de su encierro, el joven alquimista dice que una gran luz verde iluminó la habitación dónde el hombre estaba y que este gritaba por piedad por haber permitido que el joven escapara, eso fue lo único que vio sobre su hombro y escuchó mientras corría para alejarse, el asesino no siguió a Ed.

El alquimista de fuego estaba seguro que el asesino era otro de los hombres de Voldemort, el cual cumplió una orden directa de su amo, también estaba seguro de que Ed estaba en peligro.

Tras ese incidente le escribió a Dumbledor, el director le ofreció asilo para el joven Elric dentro de Hogwarts, dónde estaría mas seguro y gente del mundo de la alquimia no se vería involucrada, a Roy le ofreció un puesto en la escuela para infiltración y trabajar junto con "La Orden del Fénix" para evitar que Voldemort obtuviera lo que busca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Roy accedió, Dumbledor era un hombre digno de confianza y podía estar seguro de que la ayuda que le ofrecía era importante, nadie mejor que un mago para aconsejar sobre otro mago.

El asunto se mantendría bajo extraña cautela, Roy estipuló que Edward no debía enterarse que era posible blanco de aquel hechicero, lo que Ed menos necesitaba eran mas problemas en su cabeza y Dumbledor dijo que el estaba por sugerir eso mismo.

Con todo el plan arreglado, Dumbledor le pidió a McGonagall que escribiera una carta especial ese año, mientras que el escribió una quinta carta a Roy, dándole los consejos y detalles que debía saber para el viaje.

Tras tres cuartos de hora de viaje, Ed volvió a mirar plenamente por la ventana, para notar que había otra vía ferroviaria cerca.

-"Hey John"- el muchacho del uniforme rojo abrió el compartimiento dónde estaban Ed y Roy –"¿Esa vía es del mundo de la magia o muggle, esa es la palabra?"-

-"Muggles, gente no mágica. No, esa otra vía es del Expreso Hogwarts"-

El tren se fue acercando hasta finalmente entrar en una estación de tren dónde había muy poco gente moviéndose entre los andenes.

-"Que diferencia, la estación de central y este siempre están concurridas"- comentó Ed al ver por la ventana.

-"Es porque esta es la parte de los anden mágicos, cuando entrene a la estación Muggle de Londres verás la diferencia"- John miró por la ventana –"Bien, ya estamos aquí, plataforma 5 ½, preparen sus pertenecías para bajar del tren"-

-"¿5 ½?"- el joven de ojos dorados estaba muy confundido por todo el asunto, las plataformas, las vías y los números quebrados, Roy soltó una risita

-"Justo entre las plataformas 5 y 6 Fullmetal, el expreso Hogwarts esta en la 9 ¾"- le comentó Roy mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su equipaje.

Una vez que bajaron del tren, John se despidió de ellos y les deseó un buen viaje, por primera vez Ed notó que Roy no tenía puesto su uniforme, sino un traje azul oscuro de civil menos llamativo y una gabardina negra, se había cambiado de ropa durante el viaje, pero Ed no lo notó por estar contemplando el paisaje.

-"Bien, vamos"- Roy caminó directo hacía una pared que estaba enmarcada con ladrillos rojos, Ed levantó una ceja –"Es un portal Fullmetal, camina, no tenemos todo el día"-

Ed arrastró su baúl hasta llegar a un lado de la pared enmarcada y subió el baúl en un carro de trasporte y se puso de pie frente a la pared, cerró los ojos y se dejó ir hacía ella, para su sorpresa el golpe nunca vino, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en la concurrida estación de Londres, Roy a un lado de el.

-"Siguiente parada, el caldero chorreante"- Roy empezó a caminar, sacó una nota de su saco y la miró, de ahí tomó una dirección y Ed lo siguió sin decir nada, estaba muy ocupada poniendo atención a cada detalle a su alrededor.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ed había estado leyendo un menú que encontró en el caldero chorreante, todo parecía interesante en su opinión, pero al ver el manejo de precios arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Galeones, sickles y knuts?"- Ed parpadeó –"A mi no me dan de esos en mi nomina"-

-"Evidentemente"- Roy hubiera golpeado a Ed de no ser porque tenía flojera de moverse –"¿Recuerdas que te dije que el último deposito de tu ahorro anual sería movido a otra cuanta?"-

-"Si"- Ed siguió leyendo el menú

-"Un contacto de Dumbledor nos hizo el favor de cambiar el dinero a moneda mágica y te abrió una cuenta en el banco de este mundo, Gringotts si mal no estoy"- Roy tomó un poco del contenido de su baso.

-"Para nunca haber venido a este lugar, sabes mucho"- le dijo Ed con acento sospechoso, Roy sonrió con los ojos cerrados

-"Nunca he estado en Hogwarts Elric, pero si en el mundo mágico"- confesó el coronel, Ed parpadeó, bajó el menú y tomó un poco de la botella que le había traído Roy.

-"Hey, eso sabe muy bien"- dijo aprobando la bebida

-"Cerveza de mantequilla"- le dijo Roy –"Es popular por aquí"-

-"Ahora se porque, volviendo al tema¿cuánto dinero hay en mi cuenta?"- Roy escribió la cantidad en un papel

-"Por cierto, La moneda de oro es llamada galeón, la de plata, sickle y la de cobre, knut. Un galeón vale 17 sickles, y un sickle vale 29 knuts"- le explicó mientras le mostraba una de cada una, Ed leyó el papel.

-"Genial, tengo una buena cantidad de dinero y mi cuenta en nuestro mundo sigue perfectamente bien"-

-"Aun pienso que ganas demasiado dinero para tener 15 años..."- Roy afiló la mirada

-"Mayor Edward Elric, haha, el titulo tiene un suelo establecido"- dijo sonriendo –"Además tu ganas mas que yo, así que no critiques"- Ed afiló la mirada contra el coronel, Roy sudó gotita.

-"Ya disponemos de una habitación aquí, tus cosas junto con las mías ya están ahí, así que sigamos, hay que comprar tu útiles y otras cosas"- Roy se puso de pie, Ed terminó su cerveza de mantequilla y lo siguió hasta la parte de atrás del lugar, dónde había una pared.

-"¿Otro portal?"- preguntó Ed

-"No, este es diferente, a ver... ¿dónde dejé esa cosa?"- Roy buscó entre su gabardina para finalmente sacar una varita –"Hace años que no usaba esto"-

-"¿Qué es?"-

-"Una varita mágica Elric, como la que vas a necesitar"-

-"¿Cuándo te dieron una varita?"-

-"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de los... tiempos oscuros?"- esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, Ed afirmó con la cabeza –"En esa ocasión obtuve un varita y un entrenamiento básico en magia"- Roy golpeó algunos de los tabiques.

En ese momento se empezaron a mover, dando a formar una entrada, Ed miró asombrado esto, cuando los tabiques dejaron de moverse, Roy guardó su varita.

-"Aquí estamos, el callejón Diagon"- el alquimista de fuego empezó a caminar –"Fullmetal, en este mundo no es muy conocida la alquimia así que quiero que te abstengas de usarla, entendido?"-

-"...esta bien"- dijo de mala gana, para luego regresar su atención al novedoso panorama, las tiendas, la gente, todo era realmente nuevo e interesante.

-"Primero vamos a Gringotts"- dijo Roy caminado de frente con dirección al enorme edificio al final de la calle.

Una vez en el banco, un enano de mirada fría levantó la cabeza.

-"¿Si?"- dijo con una voz lúgubre

-"Edward Elric aquí presente desea realizar un retiro, aquí esta la llave"- dijo entregando el objeto al enano.

Ya en el vagón de Gringotts, Ed sintió que devolvería todo lo que tenía en el estomago o se desmayaría ahí mismo, Roy estaba muy quieto, pero el alquimista de acero puedo notar que el rostro de su coronel estaba de un color verde pálido ligero.

Tras hacer el retiro, volvieron al callejón Diagon, después de hacerse dado unos minutos para recuperarse, regresaron a sus compras.

-"Según la lista, necesito... tres túnicas negras, un capa de invierno, guantes protectores, un montón de libros... no puede ser¿cuántas clases voy a tomar?"- Roy miró la lista

-"Esa lista incluye los libros de los años anteriores, tienes que ponerte al corriente"- le señaló

-"Ha bien, será fácil, a ver que mas... un caldero¿caldero, si tu lo dices... un juego de frascos de vidrio, un telescopio, una balanza y una varita"-

-"Vamos por la varita primero, La tienda del señor Ollivander es la indicada"-

El alquimista de fuego empezó a caminar una vez mas sin decirle a Ed la dirección que tomaría, el joven rubio suprimió los deseos de crear una pared frente al coronel y lo siguió de cerca.

Definitivamente esta "misión" sería interesante.

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora:

·Lo del suelo de Ed es real, se menciona en el volumen 3, capitulo 10.

·La plataforma 5 ½: me parece que de haber mas plataformas, también serían con números quebrados.

·Esta historia no sigue la crónica del quinto libro de Harry Potter por completo, pero espero que eso no sea un punto en contra, sino que favorezca en el Fan fic.

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, será un placer para mi que le lean y me dejen sus comentarios constructivos acerca de ella, si desean contactarme, mi email es yersifanel arroba hotmail punto com, gracias.


	2. Capitulo II

**Nota**: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

_**Advertencia**_: Yaoi (RoyxEd) Sino te agrada, no lo leas, gracias.

**Comentarios**:

_Clarissa, Nonite-chan_: si, Harry aparecerá en esta historia y la relación entre Ed y Roy irá viéndose según el entorno.

_MisaoQ.Q_: me alegra haber despertado tu curiosidad, si en determinado momento ya no te agrada lo que escribo, simplemente cierra la pagina, gracias!.

_Kayter_: Me alegra que te haya animado mi historia y haré los capitulo mas largos cuando se presente la situación, te lo aseguro!.

_Catherine Lartwright_: si, es algo curioso, pero imagínatelo con túnica, que lindo no, espera en RxE por que por va llegando.

**Vocabulario**:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés

Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles

Taisa: coronel

Baka: tonto

"Magia y Alquimia" 

Por Yersi Fanel

**Capitulo II: El callejón Diagon y el niño que vivió **

Roy abrió la puerta de una de las muchas tiendas de la calle principal, dejando pasar a Ed. El lugar estaba atiborrado de cajas y solamente cajas, había un mostrador y un hombre detrás de el.

-"¡Miren nada mas, Roy Mustang!"- dijo al reconocer al coronel –"Y yo que creí no volverlo a ver por estos lugares, y me refiero a una extensión muy grande de terreno de hecho, conservar su varita, Pelo de Unicornio, madera de caoba, 32 centímetros"-

-"Hola Señor Ollivander, si, aun conservo mi varita"- saludó Roy –"El pequeño de allá"-

-"¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS HABICHUELA!"- Roy sudó gotita

-"...Es Edward Elric y le gustaría comprar una varita"- dijo Roy ignorando el enfado de su subordinado, Ed recuperó la compostura.

-"Que bien, que bien"- el señor Ollivander se acercó a Ed –"¿Con que brazo usas la varita?"-

-"Hem... con el mismo con que escribo, cierto?"- Roy afirmó con la cabeza –"El izquierdo"-

-"Bien, ahora tomaremos tus medidas"- El hombre sacó una cinta métrica y empezó a tomar las medidas de Ed, quien estaba aun mas confundido de lo que ya estaba y miró al hombre con una mueca cómica, cuando terminó, Ollivander fue a la parte de atrás y traje una caja –"Recuerda que tiene que encontrar la varita adecuada, o mejor dicho, la varita adecuada tiene que encontrarte, prueba esta, fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de fresno, 30 centímetros, dale una vuelta"-

Ed tomó la varita, pero en cuanto a agitó, un montón de cajas se salieron de su lugar y cayeron en sima de Roy.

-"¡Fullmetal!"-

-"Eso no fue mi culpa"- dijo sinceramente, Ollivander le quitó la varita

-"Definitivamente no"- comentó el vendedor dejándola a un lado.

Una varita tras otra y ninguna era la adecuada, Ed empezaba a pensar que tal vez había sido una mala idea venir a este lugar, sino podía encontrar una varita, como manejaría todo lo demás?. Al paso de tres horas, el joven de ojos dorados estaba somnoliento, aun que los múltiples golpes en las paredes, caídas de cajas y atentados contra la vida de Roy lo mantenían despierto.

-"No te preocupes muchacho, encontraremos la adecuada para ti... veamos, tal vez..."- Ollivander fue hasta el final de la tienda, donde sacó una caja, la cual desempolvó y tras pensar un momento, la trajo ante Ed –"Una combinación muy interesante, pluma de ave fénix, madera de secoya, 27.5 centímetros"-

Ed tomó la varita de mala gana, pero de inmediato sintió un calor en su pecho y esta resplandeció armoniosamente ante el toque del alquimista.

-"Ajá, la varita ha escogido a su mago"- Ed sonrió –"Esta varita esperó mas de un siglo para conocerte jovencito y es interesante como escogió a un alquimista..."-

-"He?"- Ed estaba tan contento que no prestó mucha atención a lo que decía Ollivander

-"Las varitas que entregué a los alquimistas años atrás, todas eran de una combinación entre pelo de unicornio y un cierto tipo de madera, lo curioso es que aquellos pelos eran del mismo unicornio, mientras que tu varita Edward... digamos que el fénix que brindó su pluma era de lo mas confidente, solo brindó una pluma, contrario a su hermano, quien brindó dos..."-

Ed entregó el dinero y miró como Ollivander sonrió y se retiró detrás del mostrador, el joven salió de la tienda para seguir comprando sus cosas, Roy tardó un poco mas en salir, Ollivander podía recordar todas y cada una de las varitas que había vendido y sus características, así como a la persona que se la había dado.

-"Me pregunto..."- Roy sacudió la cabeza y salió de la tienda.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

El alquimista de acero estaba sentado en un mesa frente a una tienda, comiendo un helado, a su lado había una caja llena de libros, un paquete de útiles, túnicas y otras cosas, Roy le había dicho que esperara en ese lugar.

'_Ya se tardó, que estará haciendo, y si le pasó algo?_' Ed entrecerró los ojos '_No estoy preocupado por el, claro que no_' poco convencido de su argumento, regresó con su helado.

Al cuarto de hora, apareció Roy, Ed se puso de pie para reclamarle la tardanza, pero antes de que dijera algo, Roy alzo una bola de pelo frente a el casi en su cara, la bola de pelo se movió.

-"¿Un gatito?"- preguntó al ver al felino

-"Gatita para ser mas exactos, considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, puedes llevarla a Hogwards"-

Ed tomó a la gatita entre sus brazos, esta era de pelaje color ladrillo oscuro con trazos negros difuminadas uniformemente, sus ojos eran color dorado oscuro.

-"Gracias"- dijo en voz baja sin quitar los ojos de la gatita –"¿Cuál es su nombre?"-

-"Lo dejo a tu criterio, es tu mascota después de todo"-

Ed alzó a la gatita a la altura de su cara y la miró por un momento, esta movía la cola tranquilamente estudiando a su amo.

-"Tu nombre es Seihi, entendiste?"- la gaita maulló y lamió la nariz de Ed en aprobación, el alquimista acomodó a la felina entre sus brazos y dio media vuelta.

-"¿Fuego escarlata?"- preguntó Roy al traducir el nombre dado por Ed a su gatita, el joven miró sobre su hombro.

-"Me la regalaste tu después de todo"- le respondió sin mirarlo, Roy se quedó en silencio viendo como Ed se alejaba para sentarse de nuevo en la mesa, tras esto sonrió y se unió al alquimista de acero.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Mientras esperaban que el día de ir a Hogwarts llegara, Ed se concentró el leer para ponerse al corriente, el joven estaba acostado en la cama, leyendo, mientras Seihi estaba acurrucada en su espalda ondeando la cola, cada vez que Roy se acercaba y pretendía moverla, la gatita levantaba una pata y sacaba sus garras amenazadoramente, haciendo que el alquimista de fuego retrocediera, para luego regresar su cómoda posición en la espalda de su amo.

Cierto día, Ed se había quedado dormido mientras leía, Roy le quitó el libro y lo dejó a un lado, miró a Seihi, quien de nuevo no pretendía moverse y dio un suspiro.

-"Cuídalo, regresaré en un momento"- la gatita dio un maullido y levantó la cola.

Roy bajó al caldero chorreante, donde tomó asiente en una de las mesas, ordenó una bebida y siguió leyendo un manual de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

La puerta se abrió y varias personas entraron, Roy miró sobre su libro para luego regresara su lectura, un grupo de adolescentes con dos adultos habían entrado en el lugar.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la habitación.

Ed se giró en la cama, Seihi saltó para no ser aplastada por su amo, la gatita lanzó un sonido de inconformidad pero al ver que su joven amo seguía en su quinto sueño, desistió de ello, saltó de la cama para subir a la de Roy y acurrucarse en la almohada.

El alquimista de acero cerró los ojos fuertemente, algo lo estaba perturbando en su sueño, las imágenes de un evento que prefería no recordar se estaban repitiendo en su mente, los gritos de su hermano y su desesperación al no verlo a su lado, la imagen de aquel ser agonizante en el circulo de trasmutación, el sonido de la voz de Nina convertida en quimera, la imagen sellada en la pared y sus intentos por ayudarla.

Edward apretó las sábanas, pronto las imágenes cambiaron una vez mas, mostrando un escenario nunca antes visto por el joven, se acercó a una casa y abrió la puerta, un hombre luchó para impedírselo, pero tras una gran luz verde, este fue apartado del camino, subió las escaleras y una mujer con un niño en brazos le rogaba que se detuviera.

-"No..."- Ed se revolcó en la cama enredándose entre las sábanas –"Al niño no..."-

Cuando vio como la mujer caía al suelo sin vida sintió pánico, el bebé era el siguiente, Ed apretó los dientes, Seihi se acercó y levantó una pata, para después lazar las zarpas contra el rostro de su amo.

-"¡AH!"- Ed se levantó llevándose las manos al rostro, Seihi lo miró con una expresión de alivio y frotó su cuerpo contra la pierna de su amo –"Pudiste haber sido un poco mas gentil, sabes?"- le dijo levantando una ceja, la gatita lanzó un maullido como diciéndole que no le importaba que le desagradara el método, saltó al regazo de Ed y se acurruco descaradamente.

Ed suspiró ante las acciones de su gatita, definitivamente era posesiva y confidente, un regalo de Roy sin duda, el joven empezó a acariciar a la felina mientras pensaba en su sueño mas reciente.

No tenía sentido el haber visto eventos los cuales no podía reconocer, quizá había sido la cerveza de mantequilla que lo hizo tener sueños raros, pensó, o algo mas importante, no estaba seguro de la razón.

Seihi levantó las orejas, alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, la gatita saltó de la cama y empezó a rascar la puerta.

Es se puso de pie y con pasos lentos y aun algo somnoliento, el libro que estaba leyendo aun bajo el brazo, abrió la puerta para dejar salir a la felina y el le siguió para buscar a Roy, fue cuando escuchó a su gatita lanzar un chillido.

-"¿Seihi?"- preguntó, la gatita esta gruñendo, Ed apresuró el paso y dobló la esquina, para encontrar a su mascota en un concurso de miradas contra un gato de mayor edad color canela, Ed levantó una ceja –"Seihi deja eso, hay que buscar a Roy"-

-"¡Crookshanks!"- una chica alzó la voz para luego acercarse al gato color canela y alzarlo en brazos, Ed se hincó, Seihi saltó y se aferró en su chaleco para luego acomodarse en su cabeza y lazar una mirada que decía '_es mío!_', definitivamente una gatita posesiva –"Lo lamento, mi gato te estaba molestando?"- le preguntó.

-"Para nada"- respondió Ed tratando de hacer que Seihi se moviera, sin éxito alguno. El joven de ojos dorados entonces prestó atención a la chica frente a el.

Cabello rizado color castaño brillantes y ojos claros, tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa celeste de manga corta y un chaleco azul fuerte.

-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger"- dijo extendiendo la mano, Ed la saludó dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Edward Elric"- se presentó, Hermione notó el libro que Ed sostenía era del mismo año que ella cursaría dentro de unos días

-"¿Estudias en Hogwarts, en que año?"- le preguntó –"No creo haberte visto antes"-

-"La carta no decía a que año entraría, quinto creo"- dijo inseguro –"Este... soy un estudiante de intercambio o algo así, podría decirse"- le comentó algo nervioso

-"Que bien, si tienes problemas para ponerte al corriente, yo puedo ayudarte"- le ofreció mientras bajan las escaleras –"En que escuela estudiabas antes?"-

-"Ha no, tenía una maestra privaba, pero créeme, eso es mucho mas duro que la escuela, al menos con ella"- Ed se refería a su maestra, quien le había enseñado alquimia, la señora de la casa Izumi, realmente una mujer estricta.

-"¿Te asignaron una casa ya?"-

-"¿Casa?"- Ed no sabía de lo que hablaba

-"Si, en Hogwarts hay cuatro casa, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, tu casa es como tu familia mientras estas en la escuela, ganas puntos con tus buenos logros para la copa de las casa y te quitan puntos si haces cosas fuera de lugar, cada casa tiene asignado dormitorios, que es dónde te hospedas todo el año"-

-"En la carta no decía nada sobre las casas"- comentó Ed recordando la nota

-"Supongo que entrarás al sorteo de las casa junto con los de primer año"- concluyó la chica, finalmente los terminaron de bajar las escaleras –"Mira, el grupo que esta allá con mis amigos, deja te los presento"-

Hermione tomó del brazo a Ed y lo condujo hasta una mesa, Roy pudo ver este y bajó el libro por completo para poner atención al alquimista de acero.

-"Hermione, quien es el niño?"- preguntó Ron

-"¡Estas diciendo que soy tan pequeño que para verme lo tienes que hacer a través de una lupa!"- gritó bastante molesto por el comentario a lo que Ron parpadeó y se rascó la cabeza, no estaba seguro de haber dicho una frase tan larga. –"Tengo 15 años y no soy chaparro!"- dejó el joven bien claro, Hermione sonrió nerviosa junto con Harry.

-"El es Edward Elric, entrará a Hogwarts este año, a nuestro mismo grado, antes de esto tenía estudios particulares"-

-"Pueden llamarme Ed"- saludó levantando una mano, ahora ya tranquilo, Seihi levantó la cola.

-"Ellos son Harry Potter, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George Weasley"- Ed seguía sonriendo como si nada, los pelirrojos la chica y Harry se asombraron un poco ya que Ed no dijo nada acerca de Harry, no es que el chico le gustara su popularidad de cajón, pero si era algo extraño.

-"Vinimos a comprar nuestras cosas para el año que comienza, los padres de Ron insistieron en que nos quedáramos aquí, mientras ellos compraban las cosas"- comentó Harry mirando hacia la puerta del caldero chorreante.

-"¿Tu ya tienes todas tus cosas Ed?"- preguntó Ginny algo curiosa

-"Si, fui a comprarlas junto con el co..."- Ed fue interrumpido al sentir una mano en su hombro, no era otro sino Roy Mustang.

-"Señor Mustang, Elric"- le dijo y pasó su mirada a los adolescentes –"Roy Mustang, nuevo miembro del personal docente de Hogwarts, una placer"-

-"Mucho gusto Señor Mustang"- dijeron casi al unísono los jóvenes son saber que otra cosa decir, Ed dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a Roy con una risa ahogada, en su opinión, _Señor Mustang_ sonaba extremadamente gracioso.

-"Elric, necesito hablar contigo, hasta luego niños"- Ed le dijo que regresaría mas dentro de un momento y siguió a roy hasta una rincón del lugar.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"No uses términos militares en este lugar, no menciones que eres parte del ejercito, alquimista o del mundo de la alquimia, si te preguntan venimos de Wellington, eso esta en Nueva Zelanda, entendido?"-

-"Correcto..."- dijo no muy seguro, en especial porque no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba Nueva Zelanda o como era Wellington.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Harry y Compañía.

Hermione tenía curiosidad de saber porque Edward había sido invitado a Hogwarts tan súbitamente, era cierto que se preparaban para lo que podían ser tiempos muy oscuros, habiendo presenciado, a escondidas, algunas reuniones de la Orden del Fénix, podía decirlo, quizá Dumbledor quería proteger a los magos menores de edad que no estaban en Hogwarts, para ella sanaba como una posible explicación.

Harry estaba hablando con Ron y la chica de cabello castaño notó que la conversación era sobre el joven rubio que acaban de conocer.

-"¿Hijo de Muggles?"- preguntó Harry

-"Supongo, no he escuchado de la familia Elric antes"- comentó Ron, quien tenía la cabeza levantada mirando al teco y un dedo en la barbilla, haciendo memoria –"Pero podría estar en un error, de todas formas no es muy importante"-

Ed regresó a la mesa dónde ellos estaban y empezaron una animada platica sobre eventos humorísticos dentro de Hogwarts, el joven de ojos dorados escuchó atentamente todo esto, se sentía bien.

-"Durante los partidos de Quidditch suceden las cosas mas graciosas"- dijo Fred, Ed, quien había estado apoyado sobre sus brazos en la mesa, levantó la cabeza, el joven recordaba que entre uno de los muchos libros que compró, Roy había incluido un manual sobre la historia del Quidditch y las reglas del mismo, Ed lo había leído.

-"¿Conoces el juego Ed?"- preguntó Harry al ver la expresión del joven

-"Si, pero nunca lo he jugado"- aclaró sonriendo nerviosamente, Fred y George entonces pasaron cada uno un brazo sobre el hombro de Ed y ahora el joven estaba entre los dos pelirrojos.

-"Es fácil una vez que lo entiendes"- inició Fred

-"Todo es cuestión de velocidad, coordinación y destreza"- le siguió George

-"Nosotros somos golpeadores"- dijeron a la vez

-"Mientras que Harry"- habló George

-"Es buscador"- completó Fred

-"Estamos dentro del equipo de Gryffindor"- volvieron a decir al unísono, Ed estaba sorprendido por la felicidad con la que podían coordinarse para lo que iban a decir, era sorprendente, resaltando el hecho de que eran gemelos.

-"¡Niños, niños!"- llamó la voz de una mujer, Ed miró sobre su hombre para encontrar a una pareja, ambos pelirrojos, caminado en su dirección, supuso que eran los padres de los hermanos Weasley.

-"Aquí estamos mamá"- indicó Ginny, la señora y el señor Weasley se acercaron a la mesa, junto con varias cajas que contenían las cosas que habían comprado, junto con ellos estaba una chica alta de cabello color rosa goma de mascar.

-"Ha, hola cariño"- saludó Molly a Edward –"Yo soy Molly Weasley, el mi esposo Arthur y ella es Tonks"-

-"Edward Elric"- al escuchar el nombre, Tonks ladeó la cabeza, pero luego recuperó la compostura y sonrió nervisa, Ed parpadeó extrañado.

-"¡Elric!"- llamó la voz de Roy desde el pie de las escaleras, Ed afiló la mirada contra el coronel y se puso de pie, se despidió de todos y fue con Roy para luego ambos subir las escaleras y regresar a sus habitaciones.

Mientras emprendian su viaje de vuelta al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Ron y Harry comentaban:

-"Creo que es extraño que Hogwarts admita nuevos a estas alturas"- dijo Ron mientras comía una rana de chocolate –"¿Y viste a ese hombre, no se que puesto vaya a tener pero no quiero verlo enojado"-

-"Ed me parece agradable"- comentó Harry –"Pero hay algo... no se exactamente que es, que encuentro diferente en el..."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

El día por fin llegó, los alquimistas estaban listos para ir a Hogwarts, todas sus cosas ya estaban en los baúles, Seihi estaba algo molesta porque tenía que estar dentro de una jaula, al menos durante un momento, Ed estaba asegurando el objeto.

-"Te prometo que en cuanto me suba al tren, te sacaré"- le dijo, la gatita afiló la mirada, como diciéndole que mas vale que lo hiciera.

Ed se sentó en la cama y empezó a trenzarse el cabello, Roy estaba acarreando cosas y esperando por un taxi, el cual los llevaría a King's Cross y de ahí a Hogwarts.

'_Me pregunto si Al esta bien..._' pensó el joven '_De seguro se la están pasando bien con Elysia, somos como sus hermanos después de todo_' Ed tomó un pedazo de listón de la mesa y se amarró la triza '_Le escribiré cuando llegue a Hogwarts_'

-"Fullmetal"- llamó Roy, Ed levantó la mirada –"Ya es hora, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa pequeño perezoso"-

-"¡Estas diciendo que soy tan pequeño como para perderme entre las sábanas!"- Ed estaba de nuevo usando esos movimientos cómicos característicos de si mismo, aun con el resentimiento del comentario, tomó la jaula de Seihi y salió de la habitación, Roy sonrió de forma pícara mientras cerraba la puerta.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Una vez en la estación, Ed tenía las manos muy firmes sujetando su carrito mientras miraba fijamente la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10, Roy suspiró y lo empujó cuando fue seguro y el joven lanzó un grito mientras pasaban por el portal para llegar a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

Ed finalmente se detuvo, solo para caer al suelo cuando un enorme perro de color negro, Ed levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los profundos ojos del canino.

-"¡Por Dios, Siri- quiero decir Hocicos, deja a ese muchacho!"- dijo la voz de la señora Weasley mientras empujaba al perro para que se hiciera a un lado

-"Me pregunto porque a los perros les gusta saltar sobre mi..."- dijo Ed en voz baja mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-"Hola Ed"- el alquimista levantó la vista para encontrarse con Harry, quien le estaba ofreciendo una mano, Ed la tomó y se puse de pie –"Lamento de lo, este, mi perro, a veces hace eso... me pregunto porque"- esto ultimo le dijo mirando sospechosamente al canino, quien seguía moviendo la cola

-"¡Harry, Harry, vamos, el tren va a partir!"- dijo Hermione quien se acercó al joven de ojos esmeralda y lo tomó de la manga para jalarlo al tren –"¡Tu también Ed!"- gritó, estipulando que se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. El joven sudó gotita.

Roy dio un suspiro y siguió a los jóvenes junto con el carrito del equipaje, para acercarse a Ed y subir mas cosas al tren.

La señora Weasley abrazó a todos para despedirse, a Harry dos veces, Tonks se despidió de las chicas y el perro negro se levantó para "abrazar" a Harry.

-"Actúa como un perro"- le dijo la señora Weasley empujando a Harry al tren.

-"Me agrada tu perro Harry"- comentó Ed al ver al canino sobre su hombro, a pesar de que lo lanzó al piso, le pareció agradable.

-"Gracias, es único, créeme"- dijo Harry con un aire misterioso, Ed parpadeó.

Una vez dentro del tren, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la reunión de prefectos como debían hacerlo, Harry suspiró pero pronto dejó eso a un lado, Ed y Roy se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros.

-"¿Buscamos un compartimiento?"- les preguntó Harry, los alquimistas afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron al niño que vivió.

-"Vamos, apresúrense o todos quedarán llenos"- dijo Ginny jalando a Ed del brazo, quien tomó con fuerza el asa de su baúl, Roy tenía la jaula de Seihi.

Mientras caminaban, Ed noto que muchos miraban a Harry de manera extraña, daban codazos y murmuraban, el joven se preguntó la razón, finalmente se acercó a el.

-"Hey, Harry"- el joven de ojos esmeralda lo miró atento –"Por que todos actuan tan... sospechosamente, siempre es así?"- preguntó el joven alquimista, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-"Las historias del 'El profeta', digamos que lo que se ha dicho de mi este verano no es bueno"- dijo algo dolido –"Me pregunto si realmente creen todo..."-

-"_Sr. Mustang_, que es el profeta?"- preguntó mirando sobre su hombro a su coronel, tratando de no reírse por la forma en que tenía que dirigirse a el.

-"Elric, sal del hoyo en el que vives de vez en cuando, el profeta es el periódico mas leído del mundo mágico"- dijo en tono calmado, Ed lanzó un balbuceo y volteó a ver a Harry de nuevo –"Que dice el periodico?"-

-"Que soy un mentiroso y un fanfarrón"- dijo en voz aun dolida –"Todo porque nadie quiere creerme que Voldemort ha vuelto..."-

Ed levantó una ceja y miró a Roy de nuevo, para luego acercarse, el general suspiró y se acercó para susurrarle al oído quien era Voldemort.

-"Una amenaza del mundo mágico, mago malvado con complejo de grandeza, se cree que fue derrotado hace 15 años, por Harry precisamente, cuando era un bebé, se rumora que ha vuelto, pero no quieren aceptarlo"-

Ed recordó su sueño, miró a Harry algo sorprendido.

-"Miren, aquí hay un vagón, solo esta Luna Lovegood en el, vamos"- indicó Ginny –"¡Hola Luna!"- saludó la chica –"¿Te importa si nos quedamos aquí?"-

La muchacha había estado sentada junto a la ventana, levantó la cabeza, Ed la miró sobre el hombro de Ginny, chica de cabello largo rubio desgreñado, cejas claras, tenía la varita detrás de la oreja izquierda y un collar de corchos. La chica miró a Harry y luego a Ginny y afirmó con la cabeza.

Todos acomodaron sus cosas en el compartimiento de equipaje, Ed dejó salir a Seihi quien saltó para quedar a una lado de Luna, la chica miró a la gatita un momento, sonrió y regresó a leer sus revista, la cual estaba al revez, Ed sonrió nervioso.

-"Has pasado un verano bueno Luna?"- le preguntó Ginny

-"Si"- respondió en tono soñador –"Si, me la he pasado muy bien, Tú eres Harry Potter"- añadió

-"Ya lo se"- repuso el chico, Ed lo miró con los ojos afilados y Roy levantó una ceja –"¿Qué?"- Roy cerró los ojos y Ed negó con la cabeza.

-"A ustedes no los conozco"- dijo la chica bajando la revista, Seihi saltó en su regazo, para sorpresa de la muchacha, quien tras un momento sonrió y empezó a acariciar al gato.

-"Edward es nuevo, se va a integrar al curso con Harry y los demás"- dijo Ginny –"El Sr. Mustang ahora forma parte del personal de Hogwarts, Luna va en mi curso, pero es de Ravenclaw"-

-"Una inteligencia sin limites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres"- recitó Luna con sonsonete

-"Me gusta esa frase"- comentó Ed mirando por la ventana, Luna, quien estaba por volver a levantar la revista, no lo hizo, en cambio la dejó a una lado y siguió acariciando a Seihi.

-"Me agrada tu gatita"- le dijo finalmente, Ed sonrió, Ginny parpadeó al ver como Luna estaba actuando, ella solía ser un extravagante y muchos la acusaban de chiflada, Ed parece no pensar lo mismo.

Ed bajó la cabeza y miró su mano derecha y entrecerró los ojos, por momento, la mirada soñadora en los ojos de Luna le recordó a su madre, como solía ver por la ventana en espera de alguien que jamás regresaría.

La tarde se nubló e incluso empezó a llover, Roy estaba leyendo un libro, Ed miraba por la ventana con ojos tristes, Harry estaba platicando con Ginny sobre varios temas, principalmente cuanto tardarían Ron y Hermione en volver.

Roy notó el estado de Edward y bajó el libro, ladenado la cabeza para verlo mejor.

-"¿Elric, que te pasa?"- preguntó tratando de no sonar consternado.

-"Recordé algo, es todo"- dijo mientras apoyaba el brazo en la ventana y seguía mirando por la ventana.

-"Cuando yo era pequeña y salía a jugar por las veredas, empezó a llover así una vez"- comentó Luna, mirando al horizonte –"Estaba empapada y no podía ver nada, no sabía como volver a casa... fue cuando vi una luz parpadear a lo lejos, la seguí y llegue a mi casa, mi mamá había estado haciendo señales para indicarme el camino, porque estaba preocupada por mi, siempre que llueve así lo recuerdo"-

Ed abrió un poco la boca pero no dijo nada, su madre solía hacer lo mismo por las noches para que el y Al nunca se perdieran en el camino de regreso a casa.

Harry dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa y miró el pasillo del vagón de nuevo, Ron y Hermione se acercaban, el joven se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para dejarlos entrar.

-"Estoy muerto de hambre"- dijo Ron al dejarse caer en el asiento

-"Hay dos prefectos de quinto en cada casa"- explicó Hermione –"Un chico y una chica"-

-"Adivina quien es uno de los prefectos de Slytherin"- dijo Ron en tono lúgubre.

-"Malfoy"- contestó Harry entre dientes.

-"Por supuesto"-

Ed no tenía la menor idea de que estaba pasando, pero lo seguro es que no era agradable para sus nuevos amigos, la manera en que Harry hablaba de aquel muchacho llamado Malfoy era de total despecho y resentimiento.

Luna le comentó a Ron algo sobre los eventos del año pasado, para luego regresar a su revista, Ron miró a su hermana pidiendo una explicación, pero ella estaba tratando de aguatarse la risa de ver la cara de su hermano.

Pasó un rato, Harry leyó la revista de Luna y luego Hermione comentó que esa revista era puerta basura, Luna apretó los puños y le dijo que su padre era el editor, Hermione trató de arreglar su comentario sin mucho éxito. Ed suspiró y le pidió a Harry la revista, para luego regresarse a Luna, quien se tranquilizó y la dejó cerrada sobre su regazo, mirando el piso sin decir nada.

Un chico rubio con otros dos que no se veía muy inteligentes llegaron al compartimiento.

-"¿Qué?"- disparó Harry agresivamente antes de que Malfoy pudiera hablar.

-"Cuida tus modales Potter, o tendré que castigarte"- le dijo sonriendo descaradamente –"Mira, a mi me han nombrado prefecto y a ti no, lo cual significa que yo puedo poner castigos y tu no"-

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, frente a Draco estaba Roy con toda su grandeza y esa mirada que hacía hasta a Ed retroceder.

-"El abuso de poder es un falta grave Señor Malfoy, no deje que me entere que lo practica"- le dijo amenazadoramente

-"¿Quien?..."- Draco no completó la frase

-"Roy Mustang, encargado adjunto en la biblioteca, quizá mi cargo no sea muy alto Sr. Malfoy, pero no creo que le gustaría averiguar que tanto daño puedo causarle"- Roy afiló la mirada Malfoy dio media vuelta y se fue junto con Crabbe y Goyle.

Todo el personal docente de Hogwarts tenía el mismo poder sobre los alumnos, así que ponerse al tu por tu con Roy sería como hacerlo con cualquier otro maestro, cosa que no era conveniente.

Roy volvió a tomar asiento junto a Ed y regresó a su libro, todos lo miraron aun dentro e su sorpresa mientras Ed daba un risita nerviosa y sudaba gotita, Luna fue la primera en hablar.

-"Creo que iré a la biblioteca mas seguido"- dijo sonriendo mientras ahogaba una risa.

La señora con el carrito de bocadillos apareció mas tarde y Ed compró prácticamente de todo, fascinado por los dulces tan extraños que veía y probaba por primera vez.

-"¿Grageas de todos los sabores?"- preguntó al ver el empaque.

-"Te cuidado, cuando dicen de todos los sabores, lo dicen en serio"- le advirtió Ron –"Fred me hizo comerme un montón con sabor a hierva que había juntado"-

Ed tomó una, que era color blanco, Roy miró el dulce y sonrió deforma pícara, después vio como Ed la revisaba y finalmente se la llevó a la boca, para luego poner una cara de desagrado muy cómica, Roy le cubrió la boca obligándolo a tragar el dulce y sonrió con malicia.

-"Asco..."- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados –"¿Por qué no me dejaste escupirla, eso sabía a leche!"- le reclamó bastante enojado –"Odio la leche..."-

Roy soltó una carajada y los demás tan solo podían mirar a los alquimistas y sudar gotita mientras el tren estaba cada vez mas cerca de su destino.

**Continuará...**

Luna es un persona que me agrada mucho y habrá una relación amistosa interesante entre Ed y ella. Sigue siendo RoyxEd, okay?. Ed, efectivamente, es zurdo, al menos en el mango xD. 

Les agradezco mucho que lean mi historia y sea de su agrado, me siento halagada, para dudas y comentarios, estoy a su servicio, mi correo es yersifanel arroba hotmail punto com, gracias por su tiempo, hasta pronto.


	3. Capitulo III

****

Nota: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

****

Advertencia: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Sino te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

****

Vocabulario:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés  
Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles  
Taisa: coronel  
Baka: tonto  
Konnichiwa: Buenos días.

"Magia y Alquimia"

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo III: La primera noche en Hogwarts.

Los jóvenes ya estaban listos para bajar del tren, Ed se puso la túnica y se arregló el cabello mirando a Roy de reojo de vez en cuando, el alquimista de fuego ahora lucía una túnica negra y se veía extraño pero atractivo a los ojos de Ed.

'_Yo no pensé eso..._' Ed tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

-"¿Otra gragea Elric?"- bromeó Roy y el rubio rechinó los dientes.

Ed aun tenía una mirada de muerte para con Roy mientras toda la tropa acarreaban sus cosas para salir del tren, una vez en la estación, Roy miró hacía los lados esperando, Ed parpadeó extrañado.

Finalmente una mujer con un farol se acercó a el, Harry la reconocí como la profesora Grubbly-Plank, una de las maestras suplentes de Hogwarts.

-"Bienvenido Profesor Mustang"- Roy arqueó una ceja, por mas que se hizo a la idea, no podía acostumbrarse al titulo.

Roy estaría como encargado adjunto de la biblioteca, pero oficialmente tenía el puesto de maestro suplente en Hogwarts, aun que no se preocupó mucho porque no había a quien suplir por el momento, Roy suspiró, la mujer frente a el sonrió y le indicó el camino.

-"Los veré mas tarde"- le dijo al grupo en voz baja y levantó una mano para despedirse, Hermione, Luna y Ginny se despidieron con un gesto de mano, Ed seguía fulminándolo con la mirada para finalmente suspirar y afirmar con la cabeza, los muchachos miraron a Ed y sonrieron nerviosos.

Los jóvenes estaban por buscar los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogwarts, cuando un gran hombre se dejó ver entre la multitud.

-"¡Los de primero pónganse en fila, los de primero conmigo por favor!"- gritó la voz de Hagrid, cuidador de los terrenos de Hogwarts y maestro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas de la misma escuela. –"A ver a ver... me falta uno... hum, algún chico de apellido Elric por aquí?"- dijo mirando a los lados, Ed levantó la cabeza.

-"¡Esta aquí!"- dijo el muchacho levantado una mano, Harry empujó a Ed para que Hadrig lo viera, el rubio estaba sorprendido por la altura de Hagrid, era mas alto que la armadura de Al. –"Al parecer harás el recorrido de los de primero completo, aun que no vayas a ese grado"- le dijo Harry.

-"Así parece"- dijo Ed acomodándose la túnica, Hagrid caminó hacia ellos.

-"Bienvenido a Hogwarts, hola Harry!"- saludó el medio gigante, Harry saludó con la mano –"Vamos, vamos, se hacer tarde"-

Cuando caminaban en hacía el lago, Ed miró sobre su hombro y notó las extrañas criaturas que tiraban de los carruajes dónde Harry y los demás se fueron, caballos con aire de reptil y alas de murciélago.

-"Que criaturas tan extrañas"- comentó el joven para si, sin embargo Hagrid lo escuchó.

-"¿Puedes verlos?"- le preguntó algo interesando, Hagrid sonrió –"se llaman Thestrals, los verás en cuidado de criaturas mágicas y entonces sabrás que tan especiales son"- rió Hagrid.

Ed observó al Thestral que alaba el carruaje principal, este lo miró, aun a pesar de la distancia, con sus brillantes ojos plateados directamente y Ed sintió algo estremecerse dentro de el y a la vez tranquilizarse, el joven cerró los ojos y el Thestral viró la mirada.

El joven rubio subió a uno de los botes y miró la majestuosidad de Hogwarts cuando se acercaban al castillo, sus ojos brillaron con las luces del castillo y tras un momento, sonrió.

Al llegar al otro lado, Ed saltó para salir del bote y siguió a Hagrid hasta la escalera principal, dónde una mujer los esperaba.

-"Yo me encargo desde aquí, gracias Hagrid"- dijo la mujer, el cuidador de terrenos asintió con la cabeza y se fue, Minerva McGonagall miró a todos los presentes mientras les explicaba sobre las casa de Hogwarts, las clases y la ceremonia de selección que empezaría en un momento, finalmente sus ojos pararon para ver directamente a Ed. –"Ha, me da gusto que _todos_ hayan aceptado sus invitaciones y verlos aquí, vamos, es hora"-

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, Ed miró asombrado el techo, lo que leyó en _Historia de Hogwarts_ era totalmente cierto, el encantamiento que asimilaba el cielo en ese gran salón era increíble y sensacional para sus ojos.

Ed miró a sus amigos en una de las mesas del salón y a Roy en la mesa de maestros, el alquimista de fuego estaba hablando con un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos claros, quien miraba de reojo de forma nerviosa a los alumnos y luego a otro maestro de cabello negro, completamente liso, junto a el, el hombre de cabello negro sonrió nervioso y el de cabello negro suspiró, se llevó una mano a la frente y tenía cara de que desea que alguien lo matar ahí mismo.

-"¿Inquisidora?"- preguntó Roy al escuchar al profesor, Remus Lupin

-"Si... es enviada del ministerio de magia, realmente le desagrado, va a estar merodeando por la escuela de vez en cuando, Dumbledor logró que no le dieran el puesto de maestra, pero eso no le impidió meter su nariz en Hogwarts..."- dijo el hombre con pesar.

-"Esa mujer desprecia a las criaturas mágicas"- comentó Snape –"Así que no lo tomes personal... aun me sorprende lo fácil que Dumbledor logró que aceptaran que te diera el puesto de maestro de nuevo, quiero decir, es el director y puede hacer lo que se le plazca, pero convencer a los padres de familia, Ja, un verdadero reto, pero es Dumbledor después de todo..."- dijo el hombre en tono sombrío.

-"Yo estoy aun mas sorprendido Severus, créeme"- Roy parpadeó, no estaba nada familiarizado con la situación, pero Lupin dijo que lo pondría al tanto mas tarde, ya que Roy sería quien lo ayudara cuando el estuviera indispuesto. El alquimista localizó a Ed entre los alumnos de primero, el cabello del rubio del joven estaba a punto de erizarse cuando una mujer vestida de gris de largo cabello negro, un fraile, y dos hombres vestidos como duques de la realeza lo rodearon para hablar con el, el detalla, eran fantasmas.

-"Pero que niño tan adorable, de seguro eres muy inteligente"- dijo la dama de gris, fantasma residente de Ravenclaw.

-"Seguramente, pero de seguro tienes un lado algo feroz"- dijo el Varón Sanguinario, mientras Nick casi decapitado miró al chico

-"Ha, eso no se puede ver así de fácil Varón"- dijo el fraile gordo.

-"No te dejes abrumar muchacho, bienvenidos a Hogwarts, da lo mejor que tengas y cuídate de Peeves"- dijo Nick, Ed sonrió nervioso y afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Andando, andando!"- dijo McGonagall señalando el camino, hasta que todos estaban en fila, al frente de las cuatro mesas estaba una banquillo y sobre este un sombrero negro viejo, el cual se movió y mirando a todos, empezó a cantar.

'_¿Un alma unida a un sombrero?_' Se preguntó Ed al ver el objeto, mas bien el ser, cantar, diciéndoles que aun que tenía que separarlos, quería que todos permanecieran juntos, porque un gran mal se avecinaba hacía Hogwarts.

McGonagall tomó la lista de los alumnos en su mano derecha y el sombrero en la izquierda y llamó al primer alumno.

-"Avalon, Susan"- empezó

Uno tras otro, el sombrero indicaba en que casa estarían, con algunos meditaba un poco, con otros simplemente al tocar la cabeza del alumno, ya había gritado el nombre de la casa.

-"Deniston, Dante"-

-"¡Ravenclaw!"-

-"Eanor, Fernanda"-

-"¡Hufflepuff!"-

-"Eliston, Jonathan"-

-"¡Slytherin"-

McGonagall miró la lista y luego a los alumnos y sonrió.

-"Elric, Edward"-

Ed tragó saliva y se acercó al banquillo para luego sentarse en el, McGonagall miró a Dumbledor sobre su hombro, el sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza y la profesor regresó su atención al muchacho y colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza, este casi le cubrió los ojos.

-"¡Un alquimista!"- dijo el sombrero, muy emocionado –"Hace mucho que no me topaba con uno, esto será muy interesante"-

-"Hey, es mi mente la que estas viendo, mantente a ralla!"- le dijo Ed algo irritado.

-"Inteligente y dedicado como para Ravenclaw, pero temperamental, hum... A pesar de tener algo de rebeldía, escuchas a los demás y piensas en ellos antes que en ti mismo..."-

-"¿Podrías apresurarte?"-

-"Impaciente también.. veamos, veamos, Ravenclaw te daría las armas para reforzar tus habilidades y el amplio conocimiento que hay en esta cabeza tuya, pero tu vas mas allá de eso, que hacer, ya se , ya se, se perfectamente que hacer contigo, joven alquimista, el destino ha decidido que estés en... GRYFFINDOR!"- gritó el sombrero con fuerza y entusiasmo.

La profesora le quitó el sombrero, Ed miró el ente quien le sonrió ampliamente y Ed devolvió el geste, para luego acercarse a la mesa, donde Harry y los demás estaban aplaudiendo, el joven miró a la mesa de Ravenclaw, dónde, para su sorpresa, Luna estaba aplaudiendo también, Ed levantó la manos para saludarla y ella hizo lo mismo.

El joven rubio se sentó entre Harry y Ron, frente a el los gemelos mostraron el signo de victoria con las manos y Ed hizo lo mismo.

La ceremonia siguió y finalmente cuando todos ya habían sido colocados en una casa, Dumbledor se puso de pie y pidió su atención.

-"Bienvenidos alumnos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, antes de empezar, unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están... ¡Extraños, nuevos, familiares y extraordinarios, los alumnos este año han de verse asombrados, muchas gracias!"- y se volvió a sentar. Ed sudó gotita.

-"Este año hizo que rimara"- comentó Hermione –"El es un genio, aun que esta algo chiflado"- le dijo a Ed sonriendo nerviosa

-"Ya veo..."- contestó Ed arqueando una ceja.

El banquete empezó y Ed no podía estar mas feliz, muchas cosas eran desconocidas párale joven, pero se aventuró a probar todo lo que estaba a su alcance y escuchaba la conversación de Harry, Ron y Hermione sobre el verano.

-"Espero que este bien..."- dijo Harry en voz baja –"Debe sentirse solo estando todo el día en esa casa"- Ed parpadeó –"Heee, mi perro"- aclaró, Ed sonrió y tomó un bombón de mente cubierto de chocolate.

Ed buscó a Roy con los ojos y lo encontró rápidamente entre los maestros, se quedó mirándolo un rato mientras el chocolate del bombón en su mano empezaba a derretirse, Ed cerró los ojos.

-"Baka Taisa..."- dijo en voz baja y devoró el bombón de una sola mordida.

Cuando el banquete terminó, Dumbledor se puso de pie de nuevo y pidió la atención de los jóvenes presentes, todos guardaron silencio.

-"Ejem... ahora que ya hemos comido, unos anuncio para el inicio de este año, El profesor Remus Lupin se ha reincorporado al personal como profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras"- la mesa de Slytherin empezó a murmurar, mientras que en la de Gryffindor estaban muy contentos, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw permanecieron neutrales.

-"¿Pasa algo?"- preguntó Ed a Harry

-"Bueno si...luego te lo explico, solo un detalle, Lupin es el mejor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y puedo jurarlo!"- dijo muy firme, Ed ladeó la cabeza, miró al profesor y luego a Harry.

-"Esta bien"-

-"Alumnos"- llamó Dumbledor –"Denle la bienvenida a Roy Mustang, nuevo miembro del personal docente, quien asistirá en la clase del profesor Lupin y la Biblioteca"- Roy se puso de pie y recorrió el comedor con los ojos, para luego volverse a sentar –"Les anuncio a los nuevos alumnos y recuerdo a otros que los terrenos del bosque están prohibidos para los alumnos"- Dumbledor miró a los gemelos sobre sus gafas de media luna –"El señor Filche me ha pedido que les recuerde que no pueden hacer magia en los pasillos ni descansos. Las pruebas de Quidditch serán en la segunda semana, los que estén interesados en jugar para el equipo de su casa pónganse en contacto con la profesora Hooch"-

-"¿Harry?"- preguntó Ron con ojos brillantes

-"Si, hay puestos libre este año, la capitana es Angelina, habla con ella para la prueba"- Harry miró a Ed –"¿Vas a intentarlo Ed?"-

"Este... pues no se"- dijo mirando hacia el techo algo nervioso, y es que la verdad nunca antes se había subido a una escoba, menos jugado.

-"Por ultimo, cuídense unos a otros muchachos, sin importar en que casa estén, recuerden que todos son compañeros"- dijo seriamente –"¡En hora buena!"-

-"Ron, hay que guiar a los de primero"- dijo Hermione

-"Ha si"- exclamó como si lo hubiese olvidado –"¡He, ustedes, enanos!"- Ed lo fulminó con la mirada, Ron tragó saliva –"Quiero decir... ¡los de primero!"-

-"Ven conmigo Ed, yo te diré dónde es"- dijo Harry apuntando al camino, Ed afirmó con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron Ed miró el retraro, la mujer dentro de este les habló y se movió como si nada, Ed estaba otra vez sin palabras, había visto las fotos moverse, fantasmas, retratos parlantes, simplemente ya no sabía que esperar.

-"¡Hola Harry!"- saludó Neville, sosteniendo cuidadosamente una planta –"Yo se la contraseña es _mimbulus mimbletonia_"- dijo muy contento –"No la olvidaré esta vez"- era el nombre de una planta y Neville era fanático de la herbología –"Ho, disculpa, tu eres Edward Elric?"-

-"Si"- dijo el joven una vez en la sala común.

-"Mucho gusto, Neville Longbottom"- saludó –"La profesora McGonagall me pidió que te avisara que compartirás el dormitorio conmigo, Harry y Ron"- explicó el joven –"Hicieron cambios en los dormitorios y en todo el castillo en general, no tengo idea del porque"- le dijo a Harry algo confundido. –"En fin, Dean y Seamus están en un nuevo dormitorio junto con Marco Stuard y William Korebar"-

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Ed miró que sobre la que sería su cama estaba su posesiva gatita mirándolo como si le reclamara su tardanza.

-"Seihi, no me mires así"- le dijo en tono juguetón, la gatita maulló, Ed abrió los brazos y ella saltó para que la tomara en ellos.

-"Edward, de donde vienes?"- preguntó Neville al muchacho.

-"Lámame Ed, Neville"- le dijo –"Yo vengo de Rase- quiero decir, Wellington!"- dijo mirando hacia el techo y luego a Neville quien seguía sonriendo tranquilo

-"¿Y es bonito?"- le preguntó, Ed sudó gotita, no tenía ni idea de cómo era Wellington

-"Si, este, yo solía vivir en un lugar mas apartado de la ciudad, este... mi maestra era muy exigente y precavida"- le dijo –"Así que para que nadie nos interrumpiera, así se dieron las cosas"- le comentó improvisando.

-"Si, mi abuela dice que hay que tener cuidado cuando se vive cerca de vecindarios muggle"- dijo mientras ponía su planta en la mesita de noche.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Ron, quien parecía estar muy molesto y gruñía cosas entre dientes, Harry se acercó para preguntarle que pasaba, Ron afiló la mirada y alzó un puño.

-"¡Ese idiota de Seamus!"- gritó muy enfadado –"Escuché que su madre no quería que volviera a Hogwarts este año, le pregunté porque y dijo que era por causa tuya Harry"- la mirada de Hary cayó al suelo –"¡Ese tonto cree lo que dice _El profeta_ en lugar de a ti, merece que lo golpee!"-

-"Mi abuela dice que ella siempre supo que Quien-Tu-Sabes volvería algún día, así que canceló la suscripción a _El profeta_"- dijo Neville en voz baja –"Nosotros apoyamos a Harry"-

-"Gracias Neville..."- dijo el chico de cabello negro en voz baja, Ron miró a Ed.

-"¿Qué hay de ti Ed?"- preguntó el pelirrojo, Ed parpadeó –"Harry se ha enfrenado a quien-tu-sabes desde siempre, fue quien lo venció una vez y ahora que ha vuelto nadie le cree por culpa de los estúpidos comentarios del periódico, que hay de ti?"-

-"No tengo idea de que están hablando"- respondió sinceramente, mientras se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba a Seihi.

El rostro de Ron cambió por una mueca de confusión cómica, mientras Harry parpadeó varias veces seguidas, bastante extrañado.

-"Voldemort"- dijo Harry, Ed notó que Neville y Ron temblaron al escuchar el nombre, el joven alquimista ladeó la cabeza.

-"Lo siento, no tengo idea"- repitió entrecerrando los ojos –"Se que Voldemort es un mago temido y que causo una devastación hace algunos años y que había sido vencido, pero no se porque... el alboroto"- Ron y Neville volvieron a temblar con el nombre.

-"Entonces, déjame contarte"- le dijo Harry sentándose a un lado de el en la cama, Neville se despidió y cerró las cortinas de su cama, mientras Ron se unió a la platica, mirando a Ed con ojos llenos de sospecha a cada momento.

Desde lo básico sobre Voldemort, pasando por los eventos en cada curso, hasta finalmente el día de hoy, Harry le contó a Ed muchas cosas, aun que en varias ocasiones Ed notó que la forma en que hablaba el muchacho era mas bien para desahogarse y no para informar a Ed, pero no dijo nada.

-"A ver si lo entendí... ese tipo, Voldemort"- Ron tembló, Ed sudó gotita –"Casi muere cuando intentaba matarte, por el sacrificio de tu madre, regresó cuando estas en primer año y desde entonces te ha estado acosando una y otra vez como garrapata deshacerse de ti y luego regresar al poder?"-

-"Básicamente"- afirmó Harry viendo como Ed resumió cuatro años de su vida en un párrafo.

-"El tipo es obsesivo"- dijo Ed alzando las cejas –"¿Por qué quiere matarte?"-

-"No lo sé, en primer lugar no se por que atacó hace 15 años, no tengo idea"- comentó Harry, dándose cuenta lo perdido que estaba en ese asunto. Ed suspiró

-"Bueno Harry, aun que no se que diga ese periódico y la verdad no se mucho sobre Voldemort, te creo"- le dijo

-"¿Ha si?"- a Harry le brillaron los ojos –"¿Por qué?"- Ed sonrió dejando ver sus dientes

-"Por que la verdad no tienes ni idea de cómo mentir propiamente"- le dijo atragantado la carcajada, Harry no sabía si sentir alivio o indignación.

-"Eso es bueno... creo"- Ed finalmente se rió, le dio las buenas noches a Ron y Harry y cerró las cortinas de su cama.

Ron se quedó viendo las cortinas de la cama de Ed, el sentimiento de sospecha crecía dentro del pelirrojo rápidamente y es que el muchacho rubio era un misterio andante, había algo que lo hacía pensar que era algo mas que un mago con educación privada y no estaba seguro de que.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Roy estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón forrado con un material color negro, mirando una nota que estaba sobre su escritorio, el alquimista se puse de pie y caminó por la habitación revisándola, había libros de magia variada en el librero, muchos eran de artes oscuras, mirando de nuevo la habitación, localizó la pequeña sala de estar en una esquina y la puerta que daba a su dormitorio en la contraria.

El alquimista de fuego caminó hasta aquella puerta y la abrió, miró la amplia cama de postes y cortinas morado oscuro, otro librero, un sillón personal, una mesa de té, un guardarropa y otras cosas, cerró la puerta y regresó a la antesala.

Se le había dado una habitación en una hala desocupada, por lo que ningún otro maestro estaba cerca de sus aposentos, Roy se dirigió ala puerta y salió, al entrar en el oscuro pasillo, sacó su varita.

-"_Lumus_"- dijo en voz baja y una luz fue emitida de su varita y empezó a caminar por los pasillos con una dirección en especifico.

-"Hey, baja esa luz"- le dijo uno de los cuadros, Roy giró los ojos y lo pasó de largo, siguiendo su camino, finalmente estaba en una parte del castillo mas conocida, camino hasta llegar a una enorme gárgola.

Roy se quedó mirando la estatua unos cuantos minutos, con una expresión cómica de resignación en el rostro y finalmente suspiró.

-"...Sorbete de limón"- dijo finalmente, incrédulo de la contraseña y la gárgola se elevó dejando ver unas escaleras, por las cuales Roy siguió su camino. –"_Nox_"- dijo para finalizar el brillo de su varita y tocó a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Minerva McGonagall

-"Pasa Roy, tubiste problemas para encontrar la oficina?"- le preguntó dejándolo pasar.

-"No, el mapa estaba muy claro, gracias Minerva"- le dijo mirando la oficinal de Albus Dumbledor, el director estaba tras su escritorio, en las paredes, los retratos de los otros antiguos directores estaba cuchicheado y el grupo de magos reunidos en el lugar voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

-"¡Ha, Roy, un placer que te nos unas!"- dijo Dumbledor poniéndose de pie, en la oficina estaban, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape y Remus Lupin –"Ahora, ya podemos pasar asuntos de relevancia..."- dijo en forma tranquila pero seria mirando a Roy sobre sus gafas de media luna, el alquimista afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Vamos, vamos"- Minerva le indicó a Roy que tomara asiento en un silla junto a Lupin, el alquimista lo hizo.

Roy escuchó atentamente los detalles que los hechiceros le dieron sobre Voldemort y la orden del fénix, cada revelación que le era dad, hacía crecer en el la preocupación de que Edward tuviera que enfrentarse a el grupo de los Mortífagos.

Edward solo tenía 15 años y había pasado toda su infancia creciendo, a los ojos de Roy esto era demasiado injusto...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ed abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz de la luna se colaba por una espacio entre sus cortinas, el joven se proponía a cerrarlas por completo, cuando escuchó lo que parecían lamentos. Con cautela, bajó de la cama y caminó hacía la de Harry, que era de dónde venía el sonido, el joven corrió la cortina, encontrando a Harry luchando con lo que parecía ser una mal sueño.

-"Harry"- llamó en voz baja –"Ha-rry!"- dijo un poco mas fuerte, finalmente levantó el brazo derecho y estrujó al joven por el hombro.

-"¡HA!"- Harry se levantó asustado y miró hacía la persona que lo había despertado. Ed tenía el cabello suelto, una pijama azul y la mirada somnolienta. –"¿Qué pasó?"-

-"Tenías una pesadilla"- le dijo tratando de ahogar un bostezo

-"Ha... gracias por despertarme"- Harry miró las sábanas

-"No hay problema"- Seihi maulló y Ed la miró sobre su hombro, sonrió aun bastante dormido y regresó a su cama, cerrando las cortinas.

Harry se llevó una mano al hombro, Ed tenía mucha fuerza, Harry acomodó las cortinas y luego las sábanas.

El sueño que había tenido esta vez, no se parecía a ninguno otro, hasta le dio la impresión de estar viendo a través de los ojos de alguien mas, el paisaje era desconocido, todo, absolutamente todo lo era.

Lo que mas lo asustó fue la voz que parecía ser de la persona a por cuyos estaba viendo, gritar, gritar por su hermano y por el perdón de su madre...

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que no se repitiera el sueño, no, la pesadilla de hacía unos momentos.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

A la mañana siguiente, Ed despertó al sentir a Seihi fritar su peluda carita contra la de suya, el joven abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó, acariciando a Seihi, para luego salir de la cama y asearse.

El joven corrió las cortinas y se colocó el uniforme, el pantalón, la camisa y la corbata con los colores de Gryffindor, para luego ponerse la túnica, finalmente la cortina fue corrida de nuevo.

-"Buenos días Ed"- saludó Ron algo sobnoliento, Ed, nerviso, escondió su manos entre la tunica, puesto que aun no se ponía los guantes.

-"Ha, Konnichiwa Ron"- dijo sonriendo nervioso y se alejó del pelirrojo.

-"¿Ko que?"- Ron parpadeó con el cepillo de dientes en su boca, mientras Ed tomaba su mochila y salía de la habitación.

Una vez fuera, el joven se colocó los guantes blancos y suspiró aliviado, para luego retomar el paso para ir a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Los gemelos Weasley estaban colocando un cartel en el tablón de anuncios, Ed parpadeó y se acercó a verlo, en este invitaban a las personas a probar sus productos y les pagarían, pero tendrían que asumir las consecuencias, Ed sudó gotita.

-"¿Te interesa Ed?"- preguntaron a la vez, Ed sonrió nervioso.

-"No, pero gracias por la oferta, cuando ya tengas todo patentado, les compraré algo de mi interesa, lo prometo"- dijo acomodando la mochila en su hombro.

-"Gracias"- contestaron de nuevo al unísono y se fueron.

Ed se sentó en uno de los sillones y sacó uno de sus libros mientras esperaba que Harry y los demás bajaran, la primera en llegar fue Hermione, los muchachos llegaron después, Hermione, discutió de cómo Ron y ella deberían reprender a los gemelos por el cartelón, Ron no dijo nada y Ed sudó gotita.

Mientras se dirigían al comedor para el desayuno, los jóvenes empezaron a hablar sobre los exámenes que tenía que presentar ese año, los TIMOS y como tras esos seguían los EXTASIS, para graduarse en una profesión magica.

-"No me importaría ser Auror"- dijo Ron durante el desayuno, Harry dijo que el también quería serlo y Hermione habló sobre como consumía mucho tiempo y no tendría tiempo para trabajar en el PEDDO, Ed tan solo podía mirarla y parpadear lentamente.

Tras esto, se dirigieron a su primera clase, Historia de la magia.

-"Escucha esto Ed"- dijo Ron –"Historia de la magia es la clase mas aburrida de la historia de Hogwarts, nuestro profesor fantasma, el profesor Binns jamás cambian la entonación de su voz y tiene un efecto adormecedor que te derrumba en 10 minutos, cinco si hace calor"-

-"¿Fantasma?"- preguntó Ed entrando en la sala –"No sabía que los fantasmas también daba clase"-

-"Solo el"- le aclaró Harry.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en una de mas mesas del salón y fue cuando Ed vio como el profesor apareció atravesando la pizarra y empezó la clase.

Tal y como Ron lo había dicho, tanto el, como Harry y gran parte de la clase, estaban cabeceando, bostezando y con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Binns hablaba en su eterno y plano discurso.

Ron estaba por comentarle a Ed que Hermione los había ayudado años anteriores pasándoles sus apuntes, cuando para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Ed estaba anotando.

El rubio abrió su libro de texto y subrayo un párrafo que creyó importante, marcó la hoja y regresó al cuaderno anotando algunos datos que estaban en la pizarra, Harry y Ron tan solo lo miraban fijamente, Hermione había soltado la pluma y parpadeó tantas veces que llamó la atención de Harry y Ron.

El receso empezó cuando Binns se perdió a través de la pizarra, Ed guardó sus cosas al igual que los demás. Cuando iban saliendo, reanudaron la conversación

-"¿Que pasaría?..."- preguntó Hermione con frialdad –"¿Y este año no les diera mis apuntes?"-

-"Reprobaríamos el TIMO"- contestó Ron –"Si quieres eso en tu conciencia..."-

-"Pues se lo merecen, ni siquiera intenta escuchar al profesor"- dijo caminado con la cabeza en alto, Ed alzó una ceja.

-"Si lo intentamos, pero no tenemos tu cerebro, ni tu inteligencia, eres mas lista que nosotros, pero no es necesaria que te lo recordemos todo el tiempo"- dijo Ron sonriendo con aire juguetón.

-"No me vengas con cuentos"- Hermione estaba por seguir hablando cuando Harry fue quien lo hizo.

-"O podemos pedirlo los suyos a Ed"- sugirió el joven de lentes, Ed miró sobre su hombro, puesto que había estado caminado delante de Hermione y Ron, junto a Harry.

-"Esta bien"- dijo Ed sonriendo '_Intercambio equivalente, de algo me servirá esto mas adelante_', Hermione sintió como su una roca la hubiese golpeado sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando, clavando la mirada en la nuca de Ed.

-"Es cierto"- recordó Ron –"¿Cómo pudiste soportar la clase?"- Ed soltó una risita, ciertamente el profesor _si_ lo aburría pero por naturaleza no podía permitirse el perder la oportunidad de obtener conocimiento, así era el.

Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo por algo a lo que Ed no prestó atención, los cuatro estaban de pie en el pasillo esperando la siguiente clase, el alquimista suspiró mirando al suelo, cuando algo al final de pasillo llamó su atención.

-"Taisa"- dijo en voz baja, nadie lo escuchó.

Roy estaba al final de pasillo, junto con madame Pince, la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, Ed se quedó viendo como la mujer le daba a Roy indicaciones, mientras el alquimista de fuego asentía con la cabeza, respondió o se quedaba callado con una expresión plana en su rostro.

Ed apretó el libro que tenía en las manos contra su pecho, mientras la voz de la discusión entre Ron y Hermione crecía, Harry tenía una expresión de agobio en el rostro mientras sus amigos seguían hablando y no tenían planeado dejar de discutir pronto.

Harry notó que la mirada de Ed estaba clavada en el profesor Mustang, pronto una pregunta surgió en su cabeza.

¿Cómo es que Mustang y Ed se conocían?

Era algo en lo que no había puesto atención antes, pero aquella espinita finalmente se clavó en su mente, sería fácil preguntarle, pero quizá también sería inapropiado, después de todo, a Harry que le interesaba si Ed conocía a un profesor? El mismísimo Harry conocía a varios mas allá de su relación maestro-alumno.

El sonido de la campa sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-"Ya sonó el timbre"- les dijo a sus amigos, ninguno de los tres le hizo caso, Harry optó por jalar a Ed por la túnica, la manga derecha...

Al sentir esto, el joven reacción automáticamente, la expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos, Harry lo soltó al notar esto, Ed dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezándose y cayendo de espaldas al suelo, los libros se salieron de su mochila y el ruido atrajo la atención de los presentes alrededor.

-"Lo lamento Ed"- se disculpó Harry arrodillándose para ayudar a Ed con sus libros, Ed se sentó en el suelo.

-"Ten mas cuidado Elric"- dijo Roy al pasar a su lado.

-"Llegarán tarde a clase niños"- dijo madame Pince, Roy ayudó a Ed a levantarse, Ed sintió que el color se le venía a las mejillas pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, cuando ya estaba de pie, Roy y manadme Pince se alejaron, el coronel no dejó de ver al joven sobre su hombro hasta que este se puso de pie.

Cuando Ed estaba por decirle algo, Hermione lo empujó hacía el corredor que bada a las mazmorras del castillo.

-"¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde a pociones!"- le dijo algo molesta, ron se le unió para apresurar a Ed, Harry negó con la cabeza y aceleró el paso.

-"¡Dejen de empujarme con un..!"- Ed cubrió su boca al ver a Snape en la puerta del aula, los cuatro entraron al aula, Snape localizó a Ed en el salón y aun esperando que entraran en resto de los alumnos, fijó la mirada en el joven.

__

'Edward Elric y terminó con Potter y su grupo... hum' el profesor sonrió, la expresión de diversión en su rostro, definitivamente sería una clase interesante.

****

Continuará...

__

Notas de la autora:

·Odio a Dolores Umbrige con pasión, por lo que realmente no quiero escribir sobre ella mas de lo necesario.

·La relación entre Roy y Ed se irá acoplando a los eventos, tengo planeado algo muy interesante y espero que les guste.

Agradezco mucho el interés que han mostrado por mi historia, me alegra que sea de su agrado, sus comentarios son bien recibidos, mi correo es yersifanel arroba hotmail punto con, gracias por su tiempo.


	4. Capitulo IV

****

Nota: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

Advertencia: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Sino te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

****

Vocabulario:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles Taisa: coronel Baka: tonto Hai: si Ie: no Oyasumi: Buenas noches (forma casual) 

"Magia y Alquimia"

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo IV: Pociones, ruinas y boggarts

Ed entró en la mazmorra destinada a ser el aula de pociones, el joven no tenía idea a dónde ir y Harry lo notó de inmediato así que jaló de la túnica de Ed, indicándole la mesa donde debían estar, Hermione y Ron ocuparon la mesa detrás de ellos.

-"Silencio"- dijo Snape de forma cortante al cerrar la puerta y no era necesario que elevara la voz o hiciera mas fuerte la orden, el aula quedó en afonía al segundo.

Snape habló de cómo este año tenía que prepararse para los TIMOS, esperando que por lo menos obtuvieran un 'Aceptable' o se enfrentarían a su descontento, también les dijo que probablemente ya no varía a muchos, porque el solo preparaba a los mejores para el EXTASIS, pero que antes de el _feliz momento de la despedida,_ tenía una año por delante.

-"Hoy vamos a prepara una poción que suele aparecer en el Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria, El Filtro de Paz"- Snape dejó de hablar y recorrió el aula con los ojos, su mirada se clavó en cierto rubio de nuevo ingreso –"Elric"- anunció, Ed lo miró directamente –"¿Para que sirve esta poción?"-

Harry sentía que le hervía la sangre, Snape como siempre tenía que molestar a los nuevos alumnos de Gryffindor, Ed no pudo haber sido la excepción o el mundo se hubiese caído a pedazos en ese momento, Harry pudo ver como Draco Malfoy reía entre dientes, mirando a Ed, esperando por la frase en falso y la caída del nuevo Gryffindor.

-"Es una poción para calmar la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo"- Contestó el alquimista en tono neutral, la sonrisa de Draco murió, Harry simplemente miró a Ed con la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro y Snape levantó una ceja.

-"¿Cuáles son las advertencias de esta poción?"- preguntó Snape

-"Sino se miden bien los ingredientes se puede provocar un profundo y a veces irreversible sueño a la persona que la beba"- contestó Ed, casi recitando el párrafo del libro de pociones que había leído que hablaba sobre esta poción.

Pociones se parecía en cierto modo a la alquimia, por la mezcla de ingredientes exactos, tiempos y métodos... pociones incluso capaces de detener la muerte, un tema fascinante.

Snape sacó su varita y por un segundo todos los de Gryffindor creyeron que mataría a Ed ahí mismo, simplemente por haber contestado correctamente la pregunta, Ed sintió la necesitada de poner sus manos juntas, por si acaso.

-"Correcto"- anunció Snape y dio media vuelta –"Los ingredientes y el método están en la pizarra"- dijo agitando la varita –"Encontraran lo que necesitan en el armario de material"- volví a agitar la varita –"Tiene una hora y media, ya pueden empezar"-

Hermione, Ron y Harry esperaban un anuncio negativo por parte de Snape, perdida de puntos hacia Gryffindor o que algo pesado y viscoso cayera sobre Ed en cualquier momento, pero el momento nuca vino.

El alquimista de acero tomó los ingredientes necesarios para la poción junto con los demás alumnos, la poción en si era detallada y complicada, tenía muchos pasos demasiado específicos.

Ed estaba tan concentrado en hacer la poción que no prestó atención a como sus compañeros estaban al borde de la histeria, Harry estaba a un paso de un colapso nervioso, Hermione estaba simplemente ausente de la realidad y Ron parecía que gritaría en cualquier momento.

Snape, como siempre, tenía la vista fija en los alumnos a los cuales solía criticar con palabras que atravesaban paredes, llego a una lado de Harry, quien estaba dejando hervir su poción a fuego lento, contando a que pasaran siete minutos, tras esto, Harry tomó un ingrediente, Ed miró por casualidad y parpadeó extrañado al ver la sonrisa burlona de Snape y decidió mirar el trabajo de Harry, sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación al ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, antes de que Harry añadiera el ingrediente, Ed lo detuvo.

-"¿Ha?"- Harry estaba sudando tanto que parecía que se deshidrataría pronto, Ed le quitó la botella que tenía en la mano.

-"Tus lentes están empañados Harry, tomaste la botella equivocada"- le dijo casualmente, entregándole el jarabe de eléboro y regresando a su poción, Harry miró el frasco y luego la pizarra, estuvo a punto de saltarse una línea, Harry se quitó sus lentes y los limpió y volvió a mirar la pizarra, el alma se le fue a los pies al darse cuenta del error que estuvo a punto de cometer, Snape frunció el entrecejo.

-"Un punto menos para Gryffindor, concéntrate en tu trabajo Elric, no en el de los demás"- dijo el profesor caminado al frente, Ed contó del 100 hacía atrás.

Por mas increíble que fuera, Ed estaba controlando su temperamento, de alguna forma sabía que Snape haría eso, pero sacrificar un punto por una nota de Harry le pareció un buen intercambio equivalente.

-"Ahora un débil vapor plateado debe empezar a salir de su poción"- anunció Snape con solo diez minutos restantes

La poción de Harry emitió un vapor plateado medio, la de Ron lanzaba chispas verdes, Seamus luchaba por que el fuego de su caldero no se apagara, la poción de Neville lanzaba humo gris, Snape pasó entre los lugares y se detuvo con Hermione y no dijo nada, dando señal de que no encontró que criticar.

-"Terminado llene una botella con una muestra de su poción, etiquétenla claramente y déjenla en mi mesa para que la examine"- Harry estaba a tres segundos de desmayarse cuando Snape se acercó con un cucharón y sin previo aviso lo metió en la poción de Ed, quien ya había sacado una muestra y la estaba etiquetando, el alquimista levantó la vista.

Snape le dio el cucharón, el cual tenía una medida como de una cuchara sopera, a Harry, quien lo miró extrañado.

-"Bébelo, estas a punto de desmayarte Potter y no quiero lidiar contigo en el suelo de mi aula"- Harry lo hizo, no lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo. Ed se preguntaba si lo había hecho bien o mal y si Snape planeaba envenenar a Harry.

Al momento, Harry sintió sus músculos relajarse y la tensión disminuir considerablemente, dándole un ambiente soñador a su cabeza.

-"Dos puntos para Gryffindor..."- dijo Snape casi en un murmullo, muchos no lo escucharon –"Tu poción es aceptable Elric"- Snape dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ron y Hermione tenían la boca muy abierta, Harry ladeó la cabeza esperando el golpe o algo por el estilo mientras Ed estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

Severus Snape, maestro de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin le había dado dos puntos a Gryffindor, reponiendo el que había quitado antes y uno mas... aquel evento tenía que ser una señal de Apocalipsis.

Al salir del aula Ron lloriqueó que todos iban a morir y por alguna razón Hermione no le dijo nada, ya que aun que no lo admitiera, sintió tentación de hacer lo mismo.

Snape cerró la puerta del aula ahora vacía y cruzó los brazos.

__

'Edward Elric, sus habilidades pueden llevarlo muy lejos o destruirlo, me pregunto que querrá el Señor Oscuro de ese mocoso... hum' el profesor se dirigió a su escritorio para retomar su trabajo, mientras tanto Harry y sus compañeros se dirigían a comer.

-"Gracias Ed"- le dijo Harry al rubio –"Por lo de la poción"-

-"Estabas demasiado tenso, en verdad podías haberte desmayado"- le comentó Ed mientras caminaban.

-"Pues, te diré... esta clase de pociones no fue nada común"- Harry suspiró, si bien Snape era parte de la orden el fénix, aun tenía una gran enemistad con Harry, el día de hoy tuvo suerte de no perder unos 20 puntos de Gryffindor, su nota y la salud –"En fin, vamos a comer"-

En el pasillo, se encontraron a Anelina, actual capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

-"Harry"- saludó la chica –"¿Estas listo para este año?"- Harry afirmó con la cabeza –"La próxima semana serán las pruebas para las posiciones que están libres en el equipo, veremos que tal salen las cosas, quiero verte ahí, avisa a los demás que estén interesados en aplicar"- cuando dijo esto, Ron sonrió nervioso.

-"Claro Angelina"- los cuatro retomaron su camino después de eso.

En el gran comedor, Ed buscó a Roy con la mirada, pero no lo encontró, su semblante cambió por uno de decepción inmediata.

Harry contempló su plato durante toda la hora de la comida, Hermione y Ron se estaba peleando de nuevo, Ed estaba recargado en su brazo mirando a otro lado mientras ellos peleaban y Harry estaba en otro planeta.

-"¡Ed!"- llamó una voz soñadora, Ed levantó la cabeza para ver a Luna saludarlo desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, el devolvió el gesto y se puso de pie, Luna hizo lo mismo y se encontraron entre las dos mesas. –"¿Qué tal tu día?"- le preguntó sonriendo

-"He de confesar, no se parece en nada de lo que haya vivido antes"- le dijo riendo entre dientes –"Después de la comida tengo clase de Ruinas antiguas junto con Hermione... esa materia me recuerda a la alq- es interesante"- completó

-"Si, yo la estoy tomando pero un nivel mas abajo"- comentó Luna –"Es interesante ver como los grabados antiguos representaban poder y otras cosas, sus traducciones tiene mas significado de lo que esta escrito, es increíble"-

'_Cómo los círculos de alquimia... por eso el Coronel me dijo que estudiara esta materia_' recordó Ed y un ligero color apareció en sus mejillas, Ed sacudió la cabeza y regreso su atención a Luna.

Mientras tanto, Roy había entrado al gran comedor, de inmediato localizó a Ed hablando con Luna, el coronel frunció el entrecejo y sintió la necesidad de chasquear sus dedos cuando la chica abrazó a Ed para despedirse de el y se alejó ondeando la mano. Dándose cuenta de aquel sentimiento que comúnmente no estaba, el alquimista de fuego sintió ganas de lanzarse a una pozo.

'_Definitivamente NO estoy celoso_' sin importar la entonación que diera, la frase sonaba muy falsa en su cabeza. Ed regresó a la mesa sin notar la presencia de Roy.

-"¿Por qué frecuentas a Lunática Lovegood?"- preguntó Ron, el semblante de Ed cambió, el joven tomó su mochila.

-"Luna es mi amiga"- le respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo, Ron captó el mensaje.

-"Este... si, si, Luna puede ser agradable, si, lo siento"- se disculpó, Ed afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar –"¡He, el aula de adivinación no es por ahí!"-

-"Yo no tomo esa clase"- le informó ya sereno, hasta sonrió, dándole a Ron algo de tranquilidad –"Sino Ruinas mágicas"- Hermione tomó su mochila y siguió a Ed –"Nos veremos mas tarde"- dijo el rubio, Hermione se despidió y ambos se perdieron en el pasillo.

Ron una vez mas afiló la mirada, ese sentimiento de sospecha para con Ed se estaba haciendo mas y mas grande.

-"Ed no es un chico normal y en lo normal estoy incluyendo a Hermione"- dijo Ron

-"Es inteligente, eso no es raro, hay personas que no les da flojera estudiar..."- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie –"...aun que"-

-"¿Aun que, que?"-

-"Tal vez si tengas razón..."-

Sin decir mas del asunto, ambos se dirigieron a la clase de adivinación, que después de pociones era la materia menos querida por Harry.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Durante la clase de Ruinas Antiguas se creó un escenario de competencia silencioso entre Ed y Hermione, la profesora asignada a esa materia, Berenice Midnight, no estaba muy segura de alegarse o preocuparse.

Estaban viendo una nueva clase de ruinas, encontradas antes de los tiempos oscuros por un grupo de Aurores en una zona poro explorada, estas ruinas contenían símbolos y texto mas fácil de entender pero de mayor significado que otras ruinas.

La profesora Midnight agitó la varita, dibujando un triangulo isósceles con el pico principal en ella.

-"Este símbolo se repite en varias de las ruinas y podría considerarse como los kanjis orientales, ya que describe un elemento, alguien me puede decir..."- Ed y Hermione levantaron la mano, la profesora Midnight sonrió nerviosa. –"He... Señor Elric"-

-"Ese símbolo representa el fuego"- contestó Ed acertadamente.

-"Correcto, pero si trazo con el pico principal hacía abajo..."- dijo agitando la varita, de nuevo ambos Gryffindor levantaron la mano –"Señorita Granger"- dijo la profesora sudando gotita

-"Representa el agua"- contestó la chica, el resto de los alumnos buscaban entre sus notas aquellos símbolos otros habían cerrado sus libretas para mirar como Ed y Hermione contestaban.

-"Al parecer tiene mucha energía el día de hoy... veamos"- la profesora movió la varita, creado un circulo con un línea trazada en medio y una curva arriba y otra abajo y trazó un línea sobre el pico del triangulo anterior –"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre estos dos?"-

Ed levantó la mano, mientras Hermione parpadeó extrañada tratando de recordar la respuesta.

-"Señor Elric"-

-"No hay diferencia, ambos representan tierra"- contestó Ed sonriendo para si mismo, '_Ha, tomo eso Hermione!'_

Berenice Midnight estaba segura de que este año su clase sería muy interesante, sino era por la materia, sería por ver a ambos alumnos Gryffindor explotando sus conocimientos, mientras que sus otros compañeros debatían en silencio a quien de los dos acuciarían de ser necesario.

-"Pasemos al siguiente subtema, la traducción de textos de lenguas muertas a la nuestra, esto será gran parte del punta de su TIMO, por lo que pido ponga especial atención a los detalles de traducción"-

La profesora empezó a anotar datos para el subtema en la pizarra, el sonido de las plumas contra el pergamino empezó a invadir el aula y la clase continuó.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Al sonar el timbre, Ed y Hermione esperaron a Ron y Harry al pie de la torre de adivinación, el pelirrojo se estaba quejando de cuantos deberes tenían ya y deseaba que solo faltaba que Lupin también les asignara mas.

-"¿Qué tal ruinas mágicas?"- preguntó Harry a sus amigos

-"Me agradará"- comentó Ed caminado a una lado de Harry, Ron miró a Hermione, quien tenía los ojos tan afilados, que Ron pensó que de hacer un movimiento en falso, la chica terminaría mordiéndolo.

-"Por fin una materia que si me gusta, Defensa contra las artes oscuras"- casi gritó Harry al entrar al aula"- a Ed le brillaron los ojos al ver que Roy estaba junto a el profesor Lupin en la parte principal del aula, Roy levantó la mirada y Ed sintió escalofríos, sacudió la cabeza y siguió a Harry hasta la mesa en la que se sentarían, en ese momento Malfoy pasó junto a el y lo empujó hacía adelante, Ed casi cae al suelo pero logró estabilizarse, lanzó una mirada de muerte contra el rubio y rechinó los dientes.

-"Fíjate lo que haces enano"- Ed no gritó enfadado, no dijo nada, pero en cuanto Malfoy estaba por reírse, el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Ed lo golpeó en la cabeza –"Ouch!"- Ed lo había soltado y lanzado hacía arriba al ser empujado y por simple "casualidad" cayó sobre Draco.

-"Ho que pena"- dijo Ed tono poco convincente tomando su libro del suelo –"Ensuciaste la pasta Malfoy"- Ed dio media vuelta y tomó asiento mientras Draco rechinaba los dientes. Harry sonrió complacido mientras Ron y Hermione ahogaban una risita.

-"Muchachos"- llamó el profesor Lupin, los alumnos tornaron su atención hacía el –"Empezamos un nuevo año, estuve revisando las notas del profesor Moody sobre su curso anterior..."- la verdad es que Moody se la pasó todo el curso anterior dentro de un baúl al ser suplantado por Barty Crouch Jr usado la poción multijugos, pero ese hecho era solo conocido por allegados de Dumbledor, Harry y compañía –"Y al parecer todo esta en orden y se ha cumplido de manera adecuada, sin embargo este año el curso es mucho mas dura, los TIMOS están a la puerta, así que deben de preparase lo mejor posible, durante los temas vistos en este curso, no duden en preguntar si tienes dudas o pedir ayuda si lo requieren, el Profesor Mustang y Yo estaremos encarados de ayudarlos"-

Roy levantó una ceja y Ed pudo leer claramente escrito en su casa '_Encantado, siiiii, claro..._' y el rubio tubo que ahogar un risita.

-"El día de hoy haremos un repaso básico, empezando con una criatura bastante molesta, no muy peligrosa pero fuente de distracción y engaño"- dijo Lupin, Roy quitó una sábana de un armario, Luín agitó la varita y las mesas desaparecieron. –"¿Recuerdan a los Boggarts?"-

Harry levantó la mano, Ed sonrió con aire de diversión al ver esto, Harry le había comentado que esta era su materia favorita.

-"Ha, Harry"- dijo Lupín sonriendo

-"Los boggarts son criaturas que se trasforman en el objeto de nuestro mayor miedo, para vencerlos se usa el hechizo Riddíkulus pensado en algo gracioso para que se transforme, la forma de vencer a un boggart es con la risa"-

-"Correcto Harry"- dijo Lupin agitando la varita –"Vamos, formen una línea, practiquemos esto para calentar y empezar el curso con ánimo"-

Mientras los alumnos pasaban, Ed se había hecho a un lado mirando como el boggart se trasforma en diferentes criaturas, con Ron pasó a ser una enorme araña y a tientas y temblando la puso en patines y pasó el ejercicio, Hermione se enfrentó a una profesora Minerva McGonagall que amenazó con reaprobarla, Ed sudó gotita.

Ed estaba algo distraído, por lo que no notó el momento en el que Draco se acercó peligrosamente hacía el, Harry se dio cuenta, pero fue algo tarde, Malfoy empujó el joven alquimista al frente de la clase, el boggart empezó a cambiar.

Ed movió los brazos tratando de no caerse, tomó la varita con fuerza pero cuando estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, en realidad no lo estaba del todo.

Una puerta luminosa, los gritos de un niño, sangre.

-"_Te odio, te odio como no tienes idea, todo esto fue tu culpa, tu maldita culpa_"- decía la voz del niño cuya figura no se podía distinguir por la luz.

-"Al..."- a Ed le tembló la voz, Roy reconoció la voz que llena de rencor que proyectaba la mente de Ed.

-"¡Hagane no!"- gritó el comandante, Ed parpadeó regresando a la realidad.

-"Ie, esto no es real"- Ed levantó la varita –"_Riddíkulus_"- dijo el joven y la imagen se trasformó en un montó de flores de Sakura las cuales cayeron lentamente al piso. El joven alquimista suspiró aliviado.

El profesor Lupin sonrió calmado mientras el resto de los alumnos realizaban el ejercicio, Ed estuvo pensativo y algo callado el resto de la clase, Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos intrigados.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Esa noche, antes del toque de queda, Ed fue a la biblioteca, Roy estaba ahí, esperándolo mientras ordenaba algunos de los libros.

-"Quiero mandarle esta carta a mi hermano"- dijo con voz plana levantando el sobre que tenía en la mano, Roy asintió con la cabeza.

-"Puedes enviarla con una lechuza, no será problema, esas aves pueden localizar a cualquier persona sin importar dónde se encuentre"- Ed no contestó –"Deja de pensar en lo que pasó hoy"-

-"¡No lo estoy haciendo!"- dijo en tono cómico, Roy sonrió

-"Pensé que sabias mentir Elric"- le dijo acercándose y tomando la carta –"Yo la enviaré, no te preocupes por eso, Al te escribirá de vuelta en cuanto la reciba"-

Ed desvió la mirada, u ligero rojo se pudo ver en sus mejillas, el joven dio media vuelta mientras Roy regresó al escritorio, acomodando algunos libros.

-"Ha... al fin lo encontré"- Ed lo miró sobre su hombro, Roy estaba sosteniendo una copia de _'Quidditch a través de los tiempos'_ –"Este libro es popular, lo han rentado tantas veces"- dijo al mirar la tarjeta en la parte posterior –"Pensé que se lo habían llevado"-

-"¿Qué le ven a ese juego?"- se preguntó Ed con aire de grandeza, Roy se sentó en una silla de las varias mesas de la biblioteca

-"A mi me gusta"- dijo casualmente, Ed dejó a un lado su tono para ver a Roy intrigado –"Hace 15 años cuando..."- Roy verificó que no hubiese nadie cerca –"Estuve en este mundo, vi algunos partidos e incluso jugué en uno, es un juego interesante, deberías intentarlo, algo mas que libros te vendría bien"- le comentó, Ed parpadeó.

-"Tenías 15 años cuando conociste este mundo?"- Ed calculó es por la edad de Roy

-"14 Elric"- Roy afiló la mirada, Ed sonrió burlonamente –"No te atrevas a decirlo"-

-"Estas viejo"- lo siguiente que Ed supo es que estaba boca abajo con un montó de libros sobre su espalda.

-"Respeta tus superiores Elric"- le dijo también burlonamente mientras Ed en el suelo tenía su expresión de enfado cómica.

Tras una breve y muy cómica discusión con Roy, Ed se dirijo a la torre Gryffindor, caminado lentamente tratando de recordar bien el camino para no perderse.

Ed estuvo caminado por diez minutos hasta que se detuvo en un oscuro pasillo y miró a su alredero.

-"Es oficial, estoy perdido"- dijo para si.

-"A menos que intentaras llegar a la sala común e Ravenclaw, si lo estas"- dijo un voz, Ed miró sobre su hombro, cerca de el, con la varita encendida, estaba Luna, al final del pasillo se encontraba un cuadro con que lucía a un caballero de plata como guardián, la entrada a la esa casa.

Ed dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa, ambos se sentaron en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared del pasillo.

-"Escuché decir de unos chicos de quinto... que la clase del profesor Lupin fue algo fuerte"- dijo mirando al suelo –"¿Es cierto?"-

-"Podría decirse"- contestó Ed –"Estábamos practicando con un boggart..."- Luna entrecerró los ojos.

-"No me gustan esa criaturas...aun que, quizá lo que no me gusta es que me hacen ver cosas desagradables"-

-"si, debe ser eso"- acordó Ed –"¿Tienes hermanos Luna?"- le preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza –"Yo tengo uno, su nombre es Al"-

-"¿El no esta en Hogwarts?"- Ed negó con la cabeza –"¿Se quedó con tus padres?"- los ojos de Ed entristecieron un poco

-"No exactamente, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10 años por un enfermedad y mi padre..."- Luna colocó las rodillas contra su pecho

-"Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 9 años"- le dijo –"En un accidente, ella una científica, le gustaba experimentar con pociones y cosas así... pero ese día las cosas fueron extrañas y su hechizo salió muy mal"- Luna colocó los brazos sobre las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en ellos –"Mi padre es editor de una revista que es conocida por decir verdades a medias, la verdad es que yo se que muchas de las cosas escritas en ella no son ciertas ó simplemente no tiene pruebas, pero me gusta creer que pueden ser verdad, me da esperanza en todo lo demás"-

-"Tener algo en que creer es muy bueno, un sueño que te impulse había adelante"- dijo Ed mirando el techo –"Tu padre tiene la mente muy abierta, eso es todo"-

-"A veces creo que con eso intenta ocultarme algo, no se porque me da esa impresión"- Luna sonrió –"Espero poder entenderlo bien algún día"-

-"Yo también..."- Luna miró a Ed intrigada –"Mi padre es un total desconocido para mi"- le confesó –"Y aun que siento rencor hacía el... en el fondo me gustaría entender que fue lo que pasó"-

-"El mundo de los adultos es muy complicado y a pesar de que con cada minuto nos acercamos mas y mas a el, seguimos muy apartados, creo que es porque el tiempo en que crecimos fue diferente, la situaciones... simplemente porque no somos ellos"- le dijo Luna mirando hacía el oscuro pasillo. -"Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado por ahora"- le dijo a Ed quien contestó con una pequeña sonrisa y afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Envié una carta a mi hermano, se va a sorprender de todo lo que he conocido en Hogwarts"- Ed sonrió ampliamente, Luna se puso de pie.

-"Vamos Ed, sigamos hablando mientras te guió hacia la torre Gryffindor, se hace tarde"- le surgió, Ed se puso de pie y caminó siguiendo a Luna, hablando de diferentes temas de interés común para ambos, hasta llegar al Quidditch.

-"La verdad yo no soy muy buena jugando, pero me agrada ver los partidos y Lee Jordan es muy buen comentarista, debo admitir que siento curiosidad por alguna vez hacer de comentarista en un partido"-

-"Sería interesante"- admitió Ed algo curioso sobre el juego.

-"Aquí estamos"- dijo señalando una escalera, Luna sonrió –"Esta escalera te lleva directo a la torre Gryffindor, Ginny me lo dijo"-

-"Gracias Luna, oyasumi"- le dijo empezando a subir las escaleras, Luna se despidió con la mano y dio medía vuelta para regresar al ala oeste y la casa Ravenclaw.

Ed siguió el curso de la escaleras y luego del pasillo, hasta llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, quien somnolienta, le preguntó por la contraseña.

-"_mimbulus mimbletonia_"- respondió Ed, la señora gorda lo dejó pasar.

El joven alquimista entró en la sala común para encontrarla vacía, sin darle importancia al detalle, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

El venir a Hogwarts le había casado a Ed emoción y no lo iba a negar, pero también estaba algo incomodo con un detalle y no estaba seguro de que era.

Ed entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar un bostezo, involuntariamente sus ojos se cerraron y para cuando acordó, estaba dormido.

En su sueño podía ver una figura fantasmagórica de ojos rojo sangre, piel pálida y sonrisa tétrica, aquella figura surgía entre las sombras de seres encapuchados que lo rodeaban, mientras el se encontraba indefenso, no podía moverse, su voz estaba apagada, estaba perdido dentro del temor que sentía.

Aquel ser alzó la varita, convocando aquella luz verde, pero la suya se enlazó con la de su oponente deteniendo el ataque, los lamentos de los que habían caído por ese hechizo se hicieron presentes.

Ed tembló, aquellas imágenes lo ponen nervioso, escenas de una historia de terror cuyo personaje principal era una desconocido de quien sus ojos eran ventanas para ver lo que pasaba, Ed sabía que no era su memoria, no era nada que conociera, pero los sentimientos vividos por el instante era tan reales como los suyos.

La figura se acercó peligrosamente hacía el, el joven retrocedió y cayó al suelo desesperado, tratando de alejarse con movimientos torpes, arrastrando el cuerpo inerte de alguien mas, miró de nuevo, ese ojos rojos sangre estaban clavados en su ser.

Se escuchó un grito.

Ed se despertó asustado, para percatarse de que estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor aun, se llevó una mano al pecho, al ver que no había nadie mas, se puso de pie para dirigirse a los dormitorios.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Harry estaba sentado en la cama, las cortinas cerradas, tenía las rodillas contra el pecho y la cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos.

Había tenido dos sueños extraños hacía poco, en uno, parecía ver a través de los ojos de su protagonista recuerdos de una vida extraña, se despertó cuando vio sin vida a una ser el cual la voz de su protagonista llamó Nina.

El siguiente parecía ser al momento, viendo a través de los ojos de alguien maligno, la cicatriz le dolió con fuerza y despertó.

-"Creo que debo hablar con Sirius... pero no se como"- dijo en un murmullo, cuando escuchó ruido en la habitación, Harry gateó hasta la cortina y la abrió solo un poco, lo suficiente para ver como Ed entraba en el dormitorio, iba al closet para cambiarse y regresaba con una pijama color rojo, Harry notó que Ed aun tenía los guantes puestos y que de hecho cerró las cortinas y no se lo había quitado.

Harry parpadeó extrañado, pero no le dio mayor importancia y regresó a dormir.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

A la mañana siguiente, Ed despertó antes de la hora estimada, salió de la cama y se preparó para ir a desayunar.

Neville, Ron y Harry despertaron mas tarde, Ed estaba poniéndose los guantes cuando Harry entró en el dormitorio, el cepillo de dietes en la boca y en sus ojos una clara expresión de cansancio.

-"¿Noche pesada?"-

-"Y que lo digas"- dijo Harry tras sacar el cepillo de dientes de su boca y regresar al terminar de contestar.

Ed tomó su mochila, pero algo llamó su atención, en el baúl abierto de Harry estaba un libro que hablaba sobre Quidditch, se acercó curioso, Harry miró sobre su hombro.

-"Si quieres darle un vistazo, es un libro interesante"- le comentó poniéndose la túnica, Ron salió del baño y corrió a su baúl buscando un repuesto de su corbata puesto que la otro no la podía encontrar por ninguna parte.

-"¡_Accio corbata_!"- dijo agitando la varita, pero escuchó los maullidos de queja de cierta gatita de ojos dorados, miró como sobre el baúl de Ed estaba Seihi usando su corbata de juguete, la gatita levantó la pata y sacó la zarpas peligrosamente y fue cuando Ron desistió de la idea de quitársela, en lugar de eso siguió buscando un repuesto.

-"Yo tengo otra"- le dijo Ed sacándola del baúl, tras haber movido a Seihi, acariciándola casualmente.

-"Será como el repuesto a la otra, dudo mucho que tu gata quiera regresármela, al menos no en buen estado"- Seihi lanzó una mirada fría hacía Ron y levantó la patita diciéndole con la mirada '_Te reto a que me tientes'_, el joven tragó saliva, Ed no pudo evitar reírse nerviosamente.

Harry buscó como loco sus apuntes de pociones, sin mucho éxito de encontrarlos, no podía recordar dónde había dejado su ensayo sobre las propiedades del ópalo, sino lo entregaba Snape lo mataría o lo ridiculizaría públicamente lo cual era peor.

-"Esto no me esta pasando, HA!"- Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado –"¡Ed, Ed, por favor préstame tus apuntes de Pociones! Si empiezo otro ensayo ahora, tal vez tenga listo el ensayo antes de la clase"- dijo tratando de darse esperanza.

Ed miró el libro que tenía en las manos y la imagen de Roy vino a su mente, el alquimista de fuego clasificó aquel juego como interesante...

-"Esta bien Harry"- le dijo sin verlo –"Pero quiero pedirte un favor, intercambio equivalente"-

-"¡Lo que quieras!"- le dijo acercándose para que Ed le diera sus apuntes, Ed sonrió de forma muy amable.

-"Me gustaría aprender a jugar Quidditch"-

****

Continuará...

Notas de la autora:

·Berenice Midnight es un personaje inventado por mi, ya que hasta el momento, se desconoce quien da la clase de Ruinas antiguas.

· Para aquellos que preguntaron, no sé cuanto gana Ed, sólo se que es mucho, ya que en el volumen 3 del manga, cuando Ed le pide a la teniente Ross que recompense a Seska por ayudarlo, ambas gritan con sorpresa que es demasiado dinero y que clase de _niño_ puede tener tanto dinero como fondo de investigación xD.

· Ya que no suelo escribir Fanfics de HP que tenga parejas (Yep, solo he escrito sin parejas, huu...) no estoy muy segura si dar aire a las parejas yaoi/normales en el lado HP, aun tengo escenario libre para cambios en ese punto así que... ¿opiniones al respecto por favor?.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, lamento no contestar todas sus preguntas, pero haya algunas que son contestadas por si solas con la historia, ese es la razón, mientras que la demás no hay problema, dudas y comentarios, yersifanel arroba hotmail punto com, gracias por su tiempo.


	5. Capitulo V

****

Nota: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

Advertencia: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Sino te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

****

Vocabulario:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés  
Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles  
Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés.  
Taisa: coronel  
Baka: tonto  
Hai: si  
Ie: no

"Magia y Alquimia"

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo V: Quidditch 101

La tarde era tranquila, las clases había sido algo pesadas pero tras terminar sus deberes, Ron y Harry se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, Harry estaba dispuesto a cumplir su parte del trato ya que Ed prácticamente le salvó la vida prestándole sus notas, el hecho de que Snape haya mirado con mucha sospecha que el trabajo estaba hecho de forma decente ya no era problema del rubio sino de Harry.

Ed llegó minutos mas tarde tras haber terminado sus deberes, Luna iba corriendo junto con a el, sosteniendo un gran envoltorio entre las manos.

-"Llegaste, que bueno"- dijo Harry preparando su escoba, Luna sacó la suya del envoltorio y se la pasó a Ed.

-"¿Una cometa 280?"- preguntó Ron al ver la escoba –"Es un buen modelo, que bien"-

-"Me la regaló uno de mis tíos en mi cumpleaños, la verdad yo no soy buena jugando, así que decidí prestarse a la Ed mientras consigue una propia"- dijo la chica de ojos grises mientras Ed sostenía la escoba mirándola con una expresión de intriga.

Harry tomó la escoba y la colocó en el suelo, mientras Luna y Ron se dirigieron a las bancas para verlos, mas tarde llegó Hermione quejándose de que no tenían tiempo para eso, porque ella y Ron era prefectos, Ron se hizo el occiso y la ignoró.

Harry le dio instrucciones básicas de vuelo al joven alquimista, empezando por la manera de subirse a la escoba, Ed se pus de pie a un lado de la escoba y alzó la mano.

-"¡Arriba!"- dijo con fuerza, la escoca se levantó, Luna se cubrió los ojos justo cuando el mango de la escoba golpeó a Ed entre los ojos y cayó de nuevo al suelo, Ed se llevó una mano a la frente y lanzó una mirada de muerte a Harry, quien sudó gotita.

-"Este... ¿por qué no lo intentas de nuevo?"- Ed lo hizo, la escoba de nuevo se levantó con fuerza y esta vez esquivó el golpe. Aquella mirada sombría en los ojos del alquimista regresó mientras miraba el objeto caer al suelo.

'_Tal vez esto no es para mi..._' pensó con pesar '_Pero... el coronel, no, no, no, no estoy haciendo esto por el coronel!_' las palabras de Roy parecían retumbar en su cabeza, _algo mas que libros te vendría bien_, y la sonrisa tranquilo mientras lo miraba de reojo, Ed se sonrojó y agitó la cabeza llevándose las manos al cabello. –"¡HAAA!"-

-"Sólo cálmate Ed, disfrútalo"- le sugirió Harry, Ed de nuevo levantó la mano y dejó escapar un suspiro

-"Arriba"- dijo de nuevo y la escoba se levantó para quedar en su mano levitando junto a el, Ed sonrió alegre por el hecho, Ed se subió en la escoba.

-"Ahora tienes que patear el suelo para elevarte en el aire"- le dijo Harry mostrándole como y el joven de ojos verdes se elevó, Ed miró un momento el suelo e hizo lo mismo.

Pasaron tres cuartos de hora y Ed estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba mas veces de las que Ron pudo haber contado, el joven de ojos dorados empezaba a pensar que aquel instrumento de trasporte era una conspiración en su contra. Para la enésima vez que se reacomodó en la escoba, ya empezaba a entender un poco mas como mantener el equilibrio.

-"Vamos a darle unas vueltas al campo mientras te explico mas sobre el Quidditch"- dijo Harry señalando el horizonte, Ed afirmó con la cabeza.

Mientras Harry volaba tranquilamente explicando las posiciones de los jugadores y lo que cada uno tenía que hacer, Ed se concentraba en no caerse y mantener el control, poco a poco se le fue haciendo mas fácil el volar en escoba, las vueltas y giros que Harry le dijo que hiciera fueron improvisado y media hora después ya podía volar sin preocuparse por perder el control de la escoba.

-"¡Muy bien Ed!"- gritó Luna desde las gradas dando saltitos, Ed mostró el signo de victoria con su mano derecha.

Fue cuando Hermione lo notó, la luz de sol charoló un momento contra el brazo de Ed, la joven se preguntó la razón de esto, el rubio regresó su mano al mango de la escoba mientras aumentaba la velocidad y repetía la maniobras que había hecho Harry alrededor del campo.

Ron sacó de los vestidores una caja, esta tenía las pelotas de quidditch y lanzó la quaffle al aire, Harry tomó la pelota.

-"Vamos Ron, sube a tu escoba para que practiques, quieres calificar para guardián, no?"- Ron tomó su escoba y se lanzó al aire, para tomar su posición frente a los aros.

-"¡Listo!"- dijo el joven pelirrojo

-"Ed, te gustaría practicar en algún puesto de juego en especial?"- preguntó Harry, Ed sabía que el joven mago era el buscador del equipo y muy bueno a parte, Ron quería ser guardián, Ed parpadeó.

-"Si"- le contestó mirando al cielo, luego sonrió –"Cazador"-

Y así, empezaron a practicar, Ed dominó las habilidades que requiere un cazador al paso de la tarde, Hermione se les unió para ayudar aun que murmuraba a cada rato que el quidditch simplemente no era para ella y lo mucho que detestaba volar, Luna la remplazó mas tarde.

Ed tomó la quaffle la lanzó al aire y la golpeó con el puño izquierdo, Ron tubo que esquivarla por la fuerza y esta entró por el aro central.

-"¡Ese golpe estuvo genial!"- dijo Harry al verlo, Luna aplaudió para dar apoyo moral y luego miró a Ron.

-"Fue bueno que la esquivaras, pudo haberte hecho daño"- le dijo la chica, Ron afiló la mirada.

-"Claro que no, pude haberla detenido"- dijo en un tono orgulloso, Ed giró los ojos, Luna seguía sonriendo.

Cuando la tarde se hacía noche, decidieron regresar al castillo, Ed le entregó su escoba a Luna y le agradeció por prestarse, la chica se despidió de ellos y regresó a la sala común de su casa, Ed acompañó a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-"Toda la tarde en el campo, somos prefectos Ron, debimos estar vigilando la sala común"- dijo Hermione con la cabeza en alto, Ron ladeó la cabeza y suspiró mas no dijo nada.

Cuando dieron vuelta en el pasillo, notaron que una mujer chaparra, regordeta de cabello rizado y que en opinión de Ed tenía cara de sapo, estaba hablando con Lupin.

-"¿Quedó claro?"- preguntó con su voz chillona, Lupin afirmó con la cabeza con una expresión nerviosa en el rostro. –"Entonces me retiro"- dijo la mujer.

-"Si, Señorita Umbrige"- respondió Lupin en voz lúgubre.

Harry y compañía, menos Ed, se escondieron detrás de unas armaduras, Ed al no tener idea de que estaba pasando, se quedó de pie donde estaba.

-"¡A pero si es un alumno!"- dijo la mujer al ver a Ed, quien dio un paso hacía atrás, aquella mujer le traía mucha desconfianza –"¿No deberías estar haciendo tus deberes?"- el alquimista no le contestó –"Pero que joven tan mal educado, deberían ponerte un castigo por ello"- Ed frunció el entrecejo molesto por el comentario, la mujer se le acercó un poco mas, detrás de las armaduras, Harry se llevó una mano a la frente al sentir dolor, Ed lo miró discretamente sobre su hombro –"¡Dime tu nombre niño!"-

Cuando aquella mujer estaba por tomar a Ed por la muñeca, Snape pareció salir de la nada y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del joven, moviéndolo fuera del rango de alcance de la mujer.

-"Elric, regresa a la sala común de tu casa inmediatamente"- le ordenó, sin pensarlo dos veces, Ed afirmó con la cabeza, pasando de largo a Umbrige y caminado por el corredor, miró sobre su hombro, sus amigos estaban esperando el momento para seguirle.

-"Profesor Snape"- empezó a hablar la mujer, Snape lanzó una de sus mirada mortales contra ella, pero la mujer estaba demasiado ocupada balbuceando como para notarlo.

Mientras tanto, Ed estaba al final del pasillo, donde se da vuelta, esperando que Harry, Ron y Hermione apareciera en el corredor, pasaron los minutos y no llegaron, Ed entre cerró los ojos y se recargó contra la pared para seguir esperando, pero al cabo de un rato desistió de la idea, al parecer sus amigos habían tomando otro camino y no regresarían a la sala común pronto.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ed se quedó en la sala común, esperando la llegada de Harry, Ron y Hermione, los alumnos iban y venían, la sala empezó a vaciarse, Ed cabeceó mientras el fuego en la chimenea danzaba, Seihi apareció y saltó en su regazo, dándose lugar para acomodarse.

'_Me pregunto como estará todo en ciudad central..._' pensó melancólico cerrando los ojos por completo '_Se esta haciendo tarde_'

Ed tomó a su gatita y subió a los dormitorios, en cuanto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Hermione salió de su escondite detrás de la puerta, Ron la siguió y Harry miró a ambos con cara de fastidio.

-"Muchachos, dejen a Ed en paz"- dijo Harry pasando una mano entre su cabello.

-"Me sorprende que no hayas notado lo extraño es el, Harry, con ese de que paranoia es tu segundo nombre"- dijo Ron afilando la mirada contra la puerta que daba a la escalera de los dormitorio de hombres.

-"En realidad mi segundo nombre es James..."- comentó Harry ladeando la cabeza –"No puedo creer que tu también estés en esto Hermione, el que Ed sea listo igual que tu no es para que levantes sospechas contra el, solo porque estas celosa— "-

-"¡Yo no estoy celosa!"- dijo la chica de cabello castaño lanzando una mirada congelante al niño que vivió, quien sintió un escalofrío –"Además las señales permiten levantar sospecha"- añadió.

-"¿Que señales?"- preguntó Harry aun confundido

-"El hecho de que haya sido integrado a Hogwarts en quinto grado para empezar"- dijo Ron

-"Eso no es del todo raro, ya habíamos dicho que Dumbledor probablemente esta reuniendo a los magas jóvenes en Hogwarts y las otras escuelas para su protección"- replicó Harry.

-"Pero también están otros hechos"- le dijo Ron –"¿Has notado que Ed nunca se quita los guantes, ni siquiera cuando come?"- le preguntó, Harry parpadeó –"o que llegó con le profesor Mustang, ellos dos parecen conocerse"- añadió –"Y como el profesor lo llamó _Hagane No_ durante la clase cuando se enfrentó al boggart"-

-"¿Seudónimo?"- sugirió Harry a lo que Ron y Hermione respondieron negando con la cabeza. –"Ustedes dos están locos..."-

-"claro que no"- dijeron ambos a la vez, Harry sudó gotita.

-"Dejen de pensar en eso, tenemos mejore cosas en que preocuparnos, por ejemplo el asuntos de Lupin y ese mujer del ministerio de magia"- dijo Harry –"No puedo creer que el ministerio este restringiendo la enseñanza de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya se me hacía raro que Lupin sólo nos pusiera investigaciones y trabajos escritos últimamente"-

-"Debemos admitir que Harry tiene razón en eso, Mione"- dijo Ron, la chica entrecerró los ojos

-"Si... hay que preocuparnos por eso, sino podemos aprender a defendernos en Hogwarts, estamos perdidos, pero aun me preocupa lo de Ed"- dejó bien claro la chica –"Se hace tarde"-

Los tres se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, Harry abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Ron, ambos se prepararon para dormir.

Harry miró hacía la cama de Ed, esta tenía las cortinas entre abiertas, Ed estaba acurrucado en la cama cubierto por las sábanas, el joven notó algo.

Ed tenía en la mano izquierda una objeto plateado, al moverse lo soltó y este calló al suelo, Harry lo levantó, era un reloj de bolsillo, a Harry le llamó la atención el símbolo en la carátula, dejó el objeto sobre la mesa de noche de Ed y cerró las cortinas de su cama.

'_Hermione y Ron están paranoicos, solo eso... verdad?_' Harry se encontró dudando de sus convecciones, sacudió la cabeza dejando el pensamiento a un lado y regresó a su cama.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Roy estaba sentado en la oficina de Dumbledor, el director de Hogwarts le había pedido que se presentara de inmediato en ese lugar.

-"¿Ocurre algo señor?"- preguntó el alquimista al ver al mago.

-"En realidad si Roy, hace unas horas hubo un atentado contra la plataforma 5 ½, los registros de los últimos viajes fueron robados"- dijo el director.

-"¿Eso quiere decir que ellos saben que?..."-

-"Me temo que los Mortífagos han reanudado su búsqueda para capturar al hijo mayor de Hohenheim de la Luz..."- declaró Dumbledor cerrando los ojos

Roy se dejó caer por completo en su asiento, el sabía el poder de los Mortífagos, el alquimista conoció de lo que eran capaces a la edad de 15 años, cuando era una soldado en entrenamiento del gobierno, su maestro había fallecido hacía poco y tubo que continuar su entrenamiento para ser alquimista el solo, El Doctor Marco lo había estado asistiendo al proporcionarle libros y algo e entrenamiento para el manejo del elemento fuego, que es el campo de Roy.

El doctor Marco se negaba a dejar solo al joven alquimista, por lo que pidió que fuera incluido en la misión del mundo de la magia.

Roy conoció un mundo totalmente nuevo pero también la maldad que habitaba en el, los Mortífagos harían cualquier cosa por su amo, sin importar de que se tratara, ya sea por respeto, devoción o simplemente por miedo.

Una vez mas la preocupación de que Edward pudiera esta en peligro creció en su pecho, el alquimista apretó los puños y afiló la mirada contra el suelo.

-"Los movimientos en la orden del fénix por este caso se están haciendo mas recuentes, tenemos la sospecha de que el... uso... que Voldemort quiere darle a las habilidades de alquimia que Ed posee tiene que ver con los planes para su resurgimiento"- Dumbledor abrió los ojos.

-"Aun así, no quiero que el sepa nada sobre esto, al menos aun no"- dijo Roy sin mirar al director.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, pero será mejor que pienses como decirles de todas formas, porque tarde o temprano lo sabrá, esa mente suspicaz que tiene se lo permitirá"-

-"Lo sé..."-

Roy podía asegurar que si Ed llegase a enterarse de toda la situación, le gritaría por tres cuartos de hora, mínimo, incluso podía asegurar que mas tiempo, el alquimista de acero tenía cierto temperamento cuando de ocultarle cosas importantes se trataba.

Por ahora tenía que mantener al alquimista de acero ocupado y sabía exactamente como hacerlo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

El día de las pruebas de Quidditch había llegado, Ron se escabulló por la sala común evitando a Hermione para ir a desayunar y luego a las pruebas, mientras Harry con fastidio tubo que desistir de la idea de ir a ver las mismas ya que tenía que cumplir una detención con la profesora McGonagall por haber hecho explotar su escritorio en clase.

Ed estaba desayunando en el gran comedor junto con Ron y Harry, Hermione se les unió mas tarde.

-"¿Harás la prueba Ed?"- preguntó Harry mordiendo un panecillo, Ed suspiró

-"No estoy seguro"- confeso revolviendo el puré de manzana que tenía en el plato con el tenedor.

Hermione mira constantemente a las ventanas esperando algo, de vez en cuando tomaba una probada de su desayuno y de nuevo miraba las ventanas, hasta que finalmente llegó el correo.

La chica recibió su copia de El Profeta, Ed parpadeó, sabía que Hermione y sus amigos detestaban ese periódico por las cosas que decían sobre Harry, no entendía porque seguía recibiéndolo.

-"¿Algo interesante?"- preguntó Harry.

-"Nada en lo absoluto"- respondió la chica cerrando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado, Ed cerró los ojos.

-"¡Cuidado Ed!"- dijo Hermione empujando el chico, un enorme paquete cayó en la mesa junto con una carta, ambos para Ed.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor e incluso de los la mesa vecina, Ravenclaw, miraron intrigados a Ed quien estaba en el suelo tratando de recabarse de la caída, una vez en su asiento, miró que tenía correo, Ed tomó la carta.

-"¡Es de Al!"- gritó mas para si mismo que para sus amigos, contento de haber recibido respuesta de su hermano, Ed notó la confusión en los ojos de los muchachos –"Mi hermano"- aclaró, ellos dejaron ver una expresión de entendimiento tras esto.

-"¿Y el paquete?"- dijo Harry señalando el enorme envoltorio café, Ed desvió su mirada a este, guardó la carta en su bolsillo y desenvolvió el paquete.

-"¡Dios mío!"- gritó Ron al ver el contenido del paquete, atrayendo la atención de los demás, los gemelos Weasley se acercaron de inmediato, así como Ginny y los cercanos de la mesa miraron intrigados –"¡Es una _Llamarada Escarlata_!"- dijo a punto de gritar.

Ed observó la escoba que Ron llamó _Llamarada Escarlata_, era hermosa, incluso para el joven alquimista que desconocía de esos instrumentos.

-"No lo puedo creer"- dijo George al verla –"La Llamara Escarlata es considerada la escoba hermana de la Saeta de Fuego, también posee matricula, aerodinámica, con equilibrio insuperable, lo único que la distingue de la Saeta es el material con que esta hecho el mango y las ramas, ambos cuidadosamente seleccionados"- continuó el pelirrojo recitando el párrafo de la revista de Quidditch que había leído.

Ed, aun dentro de sus sorpresa, tomó la nota que venía con la escoba, esta decía _"¿Crees poder lograrlo?. - Honoo no"_ Ed afiló los ojos y miró a la mesa de profesores, donde Roy sostenía una copa con jugo y lo miraba con una sonrisa picara pero desafiante.

La verdad era que Roy había visto como Harry enseñó a Ed a volar en escoba desde la ventana de una de las torres, sabía que quizá por propia voluntad Ed no se adentraría en el juego de Quidditch, así que Roy decidió darle el instrumento y el incentivo correcto, las cosas se darían después de eso.

-"Taisa..."- murmuró Ed mirando el objeto y tras esto sonrió abiertamente –"Claro que puedo"- dijo decidido –"Si Harry"-

-"¿Si, que?"- preguntó Harry apartado la vista de la escoba, aun fascinado.

-"Si haré la prueba de Quidditch"-

Luna se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Ed para ver de cerca la escoba y preguntarle sobre esta, se acercó mas a el apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza del joven rubio.

Roy se atragantó con el jugo al ver esto, Lupin le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que retomara aire, tras recuperar la cordura sonrió nervioso mirando a los demás profesores. Ed estaba platicando animadamente con Luna y los demás, sosteniendo su nuevo regalo cerca de su pecho, el alquimista de fuego sentía como su una nube fuera a aparecer sobre el ahí mismo y lanzarle lluvia, tomó otro trago de sus jugo y entrecerró los ojos.

'_No. Estoy. Celoso'_ se dijo una y otra vez, cada vez menos convencido _'¡cómo podría estarlo, Hagane no es su subordinado, nada mas!'_ se dijo a su mismo de nuevo _'HA!'_ el alquimista se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego se tranquilizó _'Esta bien, soy patético, si, me preocupó mas por Fullmetal que simplemente por ser su jefe, contento?'_ el alquimista entrecerró los ojos _'Dios mío, estoy discutiendo con migo mismo...' _

Luna y Ed solo eran buenos amigos, porque se entendía mutuamente, pero aun así ese gusanito que tanto negaba Roy estaba carcomiéndolo.

De regreso en las mesas de los alumnos, Luna sonrió abiertamente aplaudiendo unas cuantas veces.

-"Que bien Ed, iré a verte en las pruebas"- dijo la rubio animadamente, se despidió de el dándole un rápido abrazo antes de regresar a su mesa, Roy quebró la copa de tanto apretarla.

-"Perdón..."- dijo el alquimista mientras Snape se sacudía el jugo de la túnica y lanzaba una mirada fugaz de muerte a Roy y Lupin sonreirá nervioso.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Esa tarde en el campo de juego, Harry no pudo presentarse a ver la pruebas, el ya tenía su lugar en el quipo, pero le hubiese gustado ver que tal estaban los candidatos, pero tenía que cumplir con su detención.

Luna estaba junto con Lee Jordan, quien era comentarista en los partidos, el chico de cabello negro estaba platicando animadamente con ella, mientras le señalaba varios puntos del campo, Ed se preguntaba de que estarían hablando.

-"¡Atención!"- gritó Angelina quien era la capitana del quipo de Gryffindor –"Las pruebas para los puestos libres en el equipo están por comenzar, por favor todos suban a sus escobas y síganme"- indicó la joven.

Ed subió en su nueva Llamarada Escarlata y de inmediato se elevó en el aire, alcanzado a Angelina sin problemas.

-"¡Empecemos!"- indicó Angelina, Fred y George le estuvieron ayudando con las pruebas, atormentando a Ron a cada momento, mientras Ed le recorvada que no se pusiera nervioso, aun que el mismo Ed lo estaba.

Cuando estaba por llegar el turno de alquimista para la prueba, notó algo interesante, Lee Jordan había traído dos megáfonos esta vez, el segundo se lo dio a Luna, al momento de que ella lo tomó, hizo un sonido fuerte y algo desagradable, Lee la corrigió para evitar esto.

-"¡Y así funciona el megáfono mágico!"- dijo Lee con el instrumento funcionando, Luna sonrió nerviosa mientras el muchacho seguía indicándole que hacer.

-"¡Jordan!"- llamaron los gemelos Weasley al unísono

-"¿Al fin conseguiste alguien dispuesto a apuntarse para ser tu compañero comentarista?"- preguntó George

-"¡Si se pone roñoso, golpéalo con el megáfono Luna!"- dijo Fred.

-"¡HEY!"- se quejó Lee agitando el instrumento, Ginny voló para quedar a un lado de Ed.

-"Lee Jordan había estaba buscando alguien que quisiera ser comentarista junto con el, pero no se había decidido, me da gusto que le haya dado la oportunidad a Luna"- comentó la pelirroja.

-"Si, ella me dijo que le agradaría ser comentarista"- recordó Ed mirando hacía las gradas donde Luna sostenía su megáfono y miraba como funcionaba el marcador para los partidos.

Llegó el turno de Ed, quien se lanzó contra Angelina, ella le pasó la Quaffle, esquivó a Fred y George haciendo una maniobra evasiva y lanzó la pelota con el brazo derecho, esta tenía tanta velocidad que el chico que le hacía de guardameta le dio miedo y tuvo que esquivarla, dejando que Ed anotara 10 puntos.

-"¡Que buen lanzamiento!"- comentó Angelina volando cerca de Ed, el alquimista sonrió.

Pasó una hora, Ron paró todos los tiros que le mandaron e incluso algunos fueron con movimientos muy interesantes, a los que Ron sonrió nervioso tras ser felicitado, Ed arqueó una ceja, parecía que Ron había hecho ese par de movimientos por pura suerte, pero nadie lo notó.

-"Muy bien"- indicó Angelina volando hacía las gradas, donde estaban Luna y Lee, y les entregó una lista.

-"Bien Luna, empecemos"- dijo el chico de cabello negro, Luna afirmó con la cabeza –"Estas son las posiciones del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor, atención, gracias a todos los que participaron en las pruebas y felicidades a los que ganaron los puestos, aquí van: capitana"-

-"Angelina Johnson, con la posición de cazadora"- completó Luna con el megáfono en alto.

-"Guardián"- habló Lee, Luna miró la lista

-"Ron Weasley"- indicó la chica, Ron casi se cae de la escoba al escuchar esto, sus hermanos volaron alrededor de el

-"Bien hecho Ron"- dijo Fred

-"Ahora, no vayas a hacer el ridículo"- completó George.

-"Segundo cazador"- acució Lee

-"Ginny Weasley"- completó Luna –"Bien hecho Ginny"-

-"¡Gracias Luna!"- dijo la pelirroja ondeando una mano

-"Golpeadores"- Lee dijo con un tono seco –"Como si no lo supiera…"-

-"Fred y George Weasley"- dijo Luna sonriendo nerviosa

-"¡Obvio!"- gritaron los dos a la vez

-"Buscador"- indicó Lee –"Obvio también"-

-"Harry Potter, quien no se encuentra por un accidente en clase de trasfiguraciones"- dijo Luna con aire soñador.

-"Y por ultimo, tercer cazador"- Luna leyó la lista y se le iluminador los ojos.

-"¡Edward Elric!"- dijo dando saltitos y ondeando una mano –"¡Felicidades Ed!"-

-"Yeah, Elric, su lanzamiento mortal y su llamarada escarlata el equipo de Gryffindor, vamos al frente muchachos!"- gritó Lee también ondeando una mano.

Del otro lado de la gradas, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson observaron todo, Malfoy rió entre dientes.

-"Otras dos comadrejas para Gryffindor y de bono una habichuela, que patéticos"- dijo el chico de ojos grises cruzado de brazos

-"Tu puedes derrotarlos sin problemas Draco"- dijo Pansy mirando al joven de reojo

-"Por supuesto, pero mi batalla directamente es con Potter, después de todo yo soy el buscador de Slytherin"- dijo el joven –"Ese tal Elric me desagrada, habichuela entrometida"- Draco sonrió –"Tengo una idea, los entrenamientos de Gryffindor será pronto, verdad?"-

-"Así es, mañana si mal no estoy"-

-"Hagan espacio en la agenda, vamos a _dar nuestro apoyo_ a Gryffindor"- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Pansy rió abiertamente. Tras esto, los chicos Slytherin se retiraron del campo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Harry arrastró los pies por los pasillos deseando llegar a la sala común lo antes posible, MaGonagall lo había hecho ordenar todos los libros del aula por orden alfabético tras haber limpiado y restaurado las coberturas, estaba cubierto en polvo y sofocado en aburrimiento.

-"¡_Mimbulus minbletonia_!"- dijo el joven a la señora gorda, quien lo dejó pasar por el retrato sin comentarle nada, estaba muy ocupada leyendo una revista.

-"¡Lo he conseguido Harry, me han elegido, soy guardián!"- dijo Ron casi saltado sobre el chico de ojos verdes.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó aun desorientado –"¡Oh, es fabuloso!"- exclamó Harry intentado sonreír con naturalidad

-"Si"- dijo ron sonriendo, luego lanzó una mirada fugaz a una esquina –"Ed fue elegido cazador al igual que Ginny"- dijo mucho menos emocionado –"Toma una cerveza de mantequilla"- Ron le puso la botella en la mano.

Harry miró a Ed, quien estaba en una de las butacas junto con Ginny platicando con Katie Bell y Angelina.

-"Vamos, Ron, Ed"- dijo Katie –"Tiene que probarse las túnicas para ver si les quedan bien y ponerles su nombre, Ginny usará la mia"-

Katie tomó la mano de Ed y lo arrastró por la sala común hasta un closet que había en el, dónde sacó la antigua túnica de Oliver Wood para Ron y la de Alicia Spinnet para Ed.

Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet había cedido sus puestos como cazadoras por razones de estudio, alegaron no se lo bastante hábiles para preparase para los EXTASIS y seguir en el equipo, pero ayudarían como suplentes de ser necesario, Angelina estuvo de acuerdo.

Ed se colocó la túnica y de inmediato una aura gris y llamadas azules de mal augurio se dejaron ver, Alicia sudó gotita, la túnica le quedaba demasiado grande.

-"No te apures Ed, eso tiene solución"- dijo la chica sacando su varita –"¡_Reducio_!"- y con esto la túnica se encogió y quedó perfecta para Ed.

-"Por mas que me duela admitirlo... creo que tendré que aprenderme ese hechizo"- dijo de nuevo en voz lúgubre, Alicia rió nerviosa.

La noche de celebración se terminó, cada quien se fue a su respectivo dormitorio, Ed guardó su nueva escoba en el baúl frente a su cama y sonrió al cerrarla, guardó la nota que Roy había dejado con el paquete y se preparó para dormir.

Tras ponerse la pijama, tomó la carta que le había enviado su hermano y se dispuso a leerla.

__

" Hermano:

Me alegra mucho saber que todo esta bien por allá, aquí las cosas han estado relativamente tranquilas, Elysia esta aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta y estoy haciendo lo posible por ayudarla (nota: Hughes-san me pidió que te mandara fotos, están en el sobre)

En el cuartel, Riza-san tiene vueltos locos a todos y amenazó con enviarle al Taisa una caja llena de la papelería que dejó pendiente y la que se esta juntando, mientras los demás le desean suerte porque realmente se ve determinada a hacerlo.

Winry te envía saludos y te advierte que trates bien tu automail para que no se rompa, descomponga, rasgue, rasguñe y otras advertencias.

Gracia-san te también te envía saludos y sus mejores deseos por tu próximo cumpleaños, dice que te enviará una caja de dulces cuando la fecha este cerca.

Estoy bien hermano, no te preocupes, así que no escribas tan preocupado la próxima vez, relájate.

Te extraño y deseo que este bien, cuídate mucho.

Con cariño, Al. "

Ed miró la fotos de al y Elysia, Hughes, Gracia y Winri, había algunas de sus compañeros militares, como Havoc y Farman siendo atormentados por Riza y Armstrong al fondo con Black Hayate.

Ed sonrió al ver esas fotos y las guardó en el baúl tras contemplarlas un rato, cerró los cortinas de la ama y se dispuso a dormir.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

La figura rebotó sus huesudos y pálidos dedos contra la mesa de café mirando a sus sirviente arrodillado en el suelo.

-"¿Y bien?"- preguntó con una voz profunda y tenebrosa.

-"Esta confirmado señor, el objetivo esta en nuestro mundo"- dijo el hombre, la figura lúgubre afiló la mirada.

-"Encuéntrenlo"-

Continuará...

Notas de la autora:

Dolores Umbrige debe morir, el escribirla tan solo en un párrafo es horrible... Para aquellos que preguntaron, he visto la mayor parte de Fullmetal Alchemist, creo que solo me faltaron algunos capítulos que mi adorable video casetera no grabó correctamente... estoy buscando obtener la serie en dvd. Roy tiene conocimiento del estado de Lupin, puesto que tiene que cubrirlo en esos días en los que esta indispuesto, sobre Sirius, solo sabe muy parcialmente. 

Agradezco sus comentarios y el que se tomen parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia, una vez mas gracias, comentarios y preguntas mi email es yersifanel arroba hotmail punto com.


	6. Capitulo VI

****

Nota: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling. **

****

Advertencia: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Sino te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

****

Vocabulario:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés  
Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles  
Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés.  
Taisa: coronel  
Baka: tonto  
Hai: si  
Ie: no  
Kami-sama: Dios

"Magia y Alquimia"

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo VI: Sospechas

El sábado por la mañana, Harry se levantó y tras arreglarse, salió de la torre Griffindor para enviar una carta, había tenido una molestia con sus cicatriz y quería contárselo a Sirius, aun que Hermione le dijo que no lo hiciera, Harry decidió escribir la carta en código, así nadie desconocido podría entenderla de llegar a ser interceptada.

Mientras caminaba, algo llamó su atención, Ed cruzó por el pasillo y se dirigió a la biblioteca, Harry parpadeó extrañado, no había notado que su compañero se había levantado antes que el. El joven recordó la conversación de la noche anterior entre él, Ron y Hermione, tras dudar un momento, se resignó y sitiándose culpable, siguió a Ed por el pasillo.

Harry se escabulló en la biblioteca y se ocultó detrás de unos estantes, Roy pasó cerca de los mismos, Ed detrás de el sosteniendo un montón de libros, ayudando a su coronel a ponerlos en orden.

-"Gracias..."- dijo Ed en voz baja mirando a un lado, Roy lo miró sobre su hombro mientras acomodaba los libros.

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó Roy haciéndose el desentendido

-"Por el regalo"- le respondió el joven fulminándolo con la mirada, Roy dejó ver una sonrisita y regresó a los libros –"Taisa"- dijo en voz alta, llamando de nuevo a Roy.

Harry parpadeó, no sabía que quería decir aquella palabra.

-"¿Y ahora que, Hagane no?"-

De nuevo aquel seudónimo, Harry se encogió en el suelo deseando traer su capa invisible puesta, realmente no debería de estar ahí y se sentía culpable por estar espiando a Ed, pero ya era algo tarde para salir del lío.

-"¿Qué estas tramando?"- le preguntó pasándole un libro, Roy parpadeó lentamente

-"No tengo idea de que hablas"- Ed afiló la mirada, levantado sospecha, Roy se dio cuenta de esto con facilidad.

-"Todo este viaje... quiero saber la verdadera razón por la que se hizo"- Ed desvió su vista a la ventana –"Porque dudo mucho que sea simplemente porque querías darme vacaciones"- Ed lo miró de nuevo –"Además las cosas en central— "-

-"Elric"- dijo Roy de forma cortante, Ed cerró la boca, Roy le estaba dando la espalda, apretando el libro con demasiada fuerza –"Eres demasiado desconfiado"- dijo relajándose y sonriendo, así que volteó a ver al joven –"¿No puedo simplemente darte otro tipo de vacaciones?"- dijo recuperando su tono pícaro, Ed levantó una ceja

-"Supongo que si..."- le contestó no muy convencido de las palabras del coronel, en realidad aun sentían sospecha de su razón de estar en ese lugar, pero Roy no le diría nada concreto, después de todo Roy sabía ocultar sus planes.

-"Hoy tienes practica de Quidditch, no es así?"- le preguntó

-"Si, pero es en la tarde"- confirmó el joven

-"Ya están sirviendo el desayuno, vete o llegaras tarde"- le sugirió –"Y deja de merodear en los pasillos por la noche, el profesor Snape me contó de tu encuentro con Dolores Umbrige"-

-"¿Quién es esa mujer de todas formas?"- preguntó el joven recordado el desagradable y afortunadamente corto encuentro.

-"Trabaja para el ministerio de magia, ha estado regulando las normas de enseñanza sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, prácticamente esta obligando a que se restrinja la enseñanza"- Roy suspiró –"No debería esta diciéndote esto, ahora vas a estar molestando con ello un buen rato"-

-"¿Dumbledor lo permite?"- preguntó Ed alarmado

-"No lo permite, pero hay otros factores por ahí de los que Dumbledor tiene que encargarse antes, ya lo arreglará"-

-"Si Dumbledor es tan hábil como has dicho, no deberías preocuparte por esa mujer, Taisa"- dijo Ed dejando el ultimo libro en el estante.

-"No es la presencia de esta mujer lo que me preocupa..."- dijo Roy en voz baja, Ed parpadeó –"Se te va a hacer tarde"-

-"Si, ya voy"- Ed salió de la biblioteca sin decir mas, Roy se quedó contra el librero un rato mas.

Roy se dirigió a la sección prohibida siguiendo su agenda laboral del día, Harry se escabulló entre los estantes y salió de la biblioteca apresurado, esperando no haber sido visto por Ed o Roy en su camino.

Harry retomó su camino a la lechuzería tras ese evento, al llegar ahí llamó a Hedwig y le entregó la carta, dándole las instrucciones adecuadas de a quien debía dársela, sin importar el nombre en el sobre, después de todo la carta estaba en clave, así que el destinatario también, el joven se quedó mirando el techo del lugar y a las lechuzas que ululaban tras la partida de su mascota.

El gusanito de la curiosidad lo golpeó de nuevo, recodando la forma en que Ed se dirigía hacía el profesor Mustang.

-"Me pregunto si Hermione sabrá que quiere decir la palabra _Taisa_..."- comentó el voz alta.

-"Significa _Coronel_"- respondió una voz tranquila, Harry miró sobre su hombro para encontrar a su cliché, Cho Chang, frente a el. –"Es una palabra japonesa"- comentó –"Lo siento, no puede evitar escucharte"-

-"No te apures, gracias"- le dijo acercándose a ella –"¿Coronel dices?"- Cho afirmó con la cabeza. –"hum..."-

-"Hey, escuché que tu amigo Ron es el nuevo guardián de Griffindor, es bueno jugando?"- preguntó mientras entregaba su carta a una de las lechuzas.

-"Pues si, pero no lo puede ver cuando hizo la prueba, estaba castigado"- Cho contuvo una risita.

-"La profesora McGonnagall estaba realmente enojada por lo que pasó en clase"- dijo con una sonrisita, Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

-"Bueno si, se me pasó de la raya el hechizo..."-

Mientras Cho seguía hablando con el, Harry en realidad estaba pensando en cual sería la razón por la cual Ed se dirigía hacía el profesor Mustang con el titulo de Coronel...

Pronto Harry recordó otra cosa mas.

-"¿De pura casualidad no sabes que quiere decir _Hagane no_?..."- Cho le sonrió

-"¿Viste esas palabras en alguna revista o libro?"-

-"Pues si, Hermione me dio una revista de Quidditch..."- mintió.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Edward caminó por los pasillos arrastrando los pies mientras seguía ciegamente el camino para llegar al gran comedor, una vez que entró, se dirigió a su asiento, cerca de los gemelos Weasley y se dejó caer en el asiento, colocando los brazos sobre la mesa.

-"Hoy tenemos practica Ed"- le recordó Fred –"Te vez algo distraído"- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, luego sonrió con malicia y susurró algo al oído de su hermano, quien sonrió de igual manera después.

-"¡Así que ponte listo, toma algo de leche a ver si creces!"- le dijo jugando con un vaso, Ed saltó de su asiento.

-"¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS SÚPER ULTRA CHIBI QUE NO PUEDE CRECER?"- dijo disparando dagas con la mirada contra los gemelos, ambos estallaron en risa.

-"¡Ahora estas despierto!"- dijeron ambos al unísono, Ed regresó a su asiento, aun molesto por el comentario de la leche.

Mas tarde llegó Ron junto con Hermione y al poco rato se les unió Harry quien parecía mas animado que de costumbre. Les contó que Flitch intentó reprenderlo por mandar una carta pero que Cho Chang se puso de su lado para ayudarlo, Ed parpadeó extrañado.

-"Cho Chang es el enamoramiento de Harry"- le comentó Ginny, Ed rió nervioso, la pelirroja señaló discretamente a la chica Ravenclaw.

-"Ella es la buscadora de su equipo, me lo comentó Luna"- respondió también susurrando –"Me dijo que el año pasado su novio tuvo un accidente"-

-"Lamentablemente, Cedric murió..."- le contestó Ginny en voz baja y regresó a su desayuno.

-"A Cedric lo mataron"- dijo Harry, habiendo escuchando la conversación y apretó con mucha fuerza el vaso de jugo de calabaza en su mano, Ed no dijo nada ante esto, tan solo asintió con la cabeza y al igual que Ginny y regresó a su desayuno. –"¿Algo interesante en el diario?"- preguntó el chico de cabello negro a Hermione.

-"Nada..."- ella siguió hablando, Ed no estaba poniendo atención, llegó un momento en que Harry tomó el diario arrebatándoselo a Hermione, rompiéndolo en dos, algo sobre un tal '_Sirius_' fue lo que el rubio escuchó.

-"Ahora no podrá salir"- dijo Hermione en voz baja, Ed volteó a verlos –"Heeee..."- notando que no era bienvenido en la conversación, el alquimista se puso de pie y se dispuso a saludar a Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Harry tomó su oportunidad.

-"No se si tengan razón... pero si hay algo fuera de lo común con Ed"- declaró el joven a sus amigos, ahora los tres muy juntos hablando en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara –"Cho me dijo que la palabra '_Taisa_' que es como Ed se refiere a el profesor Mustang, quiere decir _coronel_"- Harry miró sobre su hombro, Ed ya estaba junto a Luna lejos de escuchar la conversación –"_Hagane no_ quiere decir '_de acero_', no se cual sea la relación"-

-"¿Por qué referirse a una maestro con un término militar?"- se preguntó Hermione parpadeando

-"Insisto que tal vez solo sean seudónimos, porque no lo dejamos así?"- sugirió Harry sintiéndose culpable de sospechar de una persona que confía en el.

-"Harry, admite que esa es la verdad que quieres creer, pero que no necesariamente es la correcta"- dijo Ron tomando un panecillo.

-"Pero... y si tengo la razón?"- preguntó, Ron y Hermione giraron los ojos.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Puedes creerlo?"- dijo Luna señalando el periódico –"Seis meses en Azkaban, solo por intentar pasar por un puerta"- la chica rubio dobló el diario, ambos estaban en la orilla de la mesa Ravenclaw, así Ed no molestaría a los de aquella casa por estar ahí, aun que a nadie le disgustaba su presencia.

-"¿Azkaban?"- preguntó sin querer, luego rió nervioso –"Si... Azkaban"- trató de corregirlo sin mucho éxito, Luna le sonrió.

-"Es la prisión del mundo mágico, no es un lugar bonito, en especial por los Dementores..."-

Ed escuchó con atención la descripción de los dementores, o Luna tenía realmente un buen toque para explicar o simplemente el hablar de esas criaturas era terrible, porque al escuchar a su amiga hablar, Ed sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

En la mesa Gryffindor, Harry, Ron y Hermione parecían discutir sobre el mismo articulo que Luna había comentado, pero con mucha mas intriga, Ed no le dio importancia.

-"¿Tendrás practica de Quidditch?"- preguntó Luna regresando al alquimista a la realidad.

-"He si, por la tarde... Ron quiere practicar un poco por su parte antes del entrenamiento, para acostumbrarse al terreno, Harry quiere ayudarlo, pero Hermione a cada rato les recuerda el montón de deberes que no han terminado"- dijo Ed con un sonrisita

-"Supongo que tu ya las tienes hechos desde el día que los encargaron, no es así?"- dijo aguantando una risita.

-"Por supuesto"- Ed mostró el signo de victoria en su mano derecha, Luna rió entre dientes para luego seguir con su desayuno, mientras ahora era el turno de Ed para hablar.

Luna y Ed siguieron platicando, mientras Harry y Ron se escaparon para entrenar por su cuenta, tras varias horas, regresaron para la hora de la comida, donde Hermione aprovechó para dejar muy claro que los consideraba unos irresponsables, Ed sudó gotita.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Edward estaba en los vestidores del campo, colocándose el uniforme y el equipo de seguridad, Fred y George ya estaban ahí y al poco rato llegaron Ron y Harry.

Ron estaba demasiando callado, mientras Fred y George aprovecharon para molestarlo, preguntando si estaba listo y que clase de exhibición les daría.

-"¡Cállense!"- le gritó Ron a sus hermanos mientras agitaba un puño, los gemelos rieron entre dientes.

-"¡Hola chicos!"- saludó Angelina saliendo del despacho del capitán ya lista –"Fred y George, pueden llevar las pelotas al campo, hay un par de personas mirando, quiero que las ignoren, de acuerdo?"-

Por el tono forzadamente despreocupado en la voz de la chica, Ed sospechó quienes eran los espectadores indeseados y en efecto al salir encontraron al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y algunos aficionados.

-"¿Qué es eso que lleva Weasley, por qué alguien encararía un palo mohoso y viejo como ese?"- dijo burlonamente Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy soltaron una carajada, Ron dio una patada en el suelo para despegar, Harry lo guió, notando que las orejas de su amigo se ponían coloradas, Ed suspiró resignado, vio a todo el equipo despegar, y luego los siguió.

-"No les hagas caso"- dijo Harry tratando de apoyar a su amigo y voló mas rápido para alcanzarlo –"Ya verán lo que les espera cuando nos toque jugar contra ellos"-

-"¡Esa es exactamente la actitud que quiero de mis jugadores Harry!"- dijo Angelina animadamente –"Vamos a empezar con unos pases para calentar, equipo..."-

-"¡He, Johnson, quien te hizo ese peinado, parece que te salen gusanos de la cabeza!"- gritó Pansy.

Angelina apartó las trenzas de su cara.

-"Sepárense y a ver que podemos hacer..."-

Angelina lanzó la Quaffle a George, quien se la pasó a Fred, quien se la pasó a Harry quien la lanzó para con Ron, quien la dejó caer...

Todo el equipo de Slytherin, liderados por Malfoy estallaron en risa, pero sus carcajadas fueron apagas cuando el enorme estandarte de las gradas de Slytherin se levanto con un fuerte viento impregnado con chispas azules y les cayó en cima, modificándose para quedar como si los estuviera atrapando, provocando que se golpearan unos contra otros y cayeran al suelo.

Los de Gryffindor vieron esto y fue su turno de estallar en risa, Harry miró a Ed, quien estaba regresando cerca del equipo, sacudiéndose las manos.

-"Ron, si te pones nervioso todo te va a salir mal"- le dijo el joven rubio.

-"¡claro que no!"- respondió indignado

-"Entonces hazlo bien"- concluyó Ed con una sonrisa desafiante, Ron se puso totalmente rojo y afirmó con la cabeza, con una mirada decidida, Ginny aguantó una risita, al parecer todo estaría bien, hasta que se escuchó una voz desde el centro del campo.

-"¡Elric!"- gritó la voz de Roy Mustang, Ed se congeló en el aire y tragó saliva –"¡Baja aquí en este instante!"-

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Angelina –"Ed no hizo nada"- dijo extrañada, en efecto, Ed no había hecho nada, al menos no mágico.

Ed miró con frustración la mirada de enfado de Roy y sintió un carcomer dentro de el, seguido por una duda del el porque le molestaba que Roy estuviera enfadado con el.

El joven bajó hasta el centro del campo y luego de la escoba, Roy lo jaló de la túnica hasta la orilla del campo, lejos de los oídos de los demás.

-"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?"- le preguntó con tono autoritario, Ed bajó la mirada

-"Yo..."-

-"¿Acaso no te prohibí usar alquimia?"- le recordó, Ed afirmó con la cabeza, Roy observó al joven vestido en uniforme de Quidditch un momento, Ed no había levantado la cabeza, el coronel suspiró y colocó una mano en el hombro del joven quien levantó la mirada –"Que no se repita"- le dijo mas tranquilo, pero aun así muy serio.

-"Hai"- confirmó el joven.

-"Y tienes detención"- añadió, Ed parpadeó varias veces.

-"¿QUÉ?"- el joven agitó los brazos.

-"Todos los de allá"- apuntó a los Slytherin tratando de salir de debajo del estandarte –"Creen que algo mágico hizo eso, cosa que no debió pasar, así que tendré que ponerte detención por hum... _'mal uso de tus habilidades' _o será sospechoso. Tras el entrenamiento, en la biblioteca, tengo una pila de libros llenos de polvo con tu nombre"-

Ed dejó ver una expresión de tristeza cómica en el rostro y afirmó con la cabeza, se montó en la escoba y regresó con el equipo, Roy sonrió, dio media vuelta y se quedó sentado en las gradas.

-"¿Qué te dijo?"- preguntó Angelina bastante consternada de perder un miembro de su equipo

-"Tras el entrenamiento tengo detención el resto de la tarde por mal uso de mis habilidades"- dijo girando los ojos

-"Que alivio"- dijo Ginny, Ed levantó un ceja –"Quiero decir, que mal lo del castigo, pero que bueno que no pasó a mayores"- la chica rió nerviosa.

-"¡A entrenar!"- gritó Angelina

-"¡Si señora!"- respondieron todos los demás antes de provocar la ira de su capitana.

Ed pasaba la pelota de uno de sus compañeros a otro para entrenar, finalmente se dividieron y sacaron el resto de las pelotas para seguir el entrenamiento, cuando los Slytherin se libraron del estandarte constrictor cortesía del alquimista de acero, se pusieron a cantar cosas como "los Gryffindor son unos perdedores" reír por cada error cometido por Ron y molestar a resto de sus compañeros.

-"Potter, pon atención, no vayas a confundir a Elric con la Snitch"- gritó Draco, Ed lanzó una mirada de muerte a Malfoy y lanzó la Quaffle al aire con la mano izquierda y estaba por lanzar su golpe con la mano derecha contra las gradas cuando Fred y George lo detuvieron, la Quaffle cayó hasta el suelo.

-"Ed, ya tienes detención, así déjalo"- dijo Fred haciendo un esfuerzo para que Ed no se liberara.

El joven alquimista estaba tan enojado que por un segundo pensó en violar de nuevo al regla que le había impuesto Roy, pero no fue necesario.

-"¿Tan poco hábiles son como para estar haciendo estos espectáculos, jóvenes?"- preguntó Severus Snape desde la entrada a las gradas de Slytherin, todos palidecieron al ver a su jefe de casa en aquel lugar, Adrian Pucey, actual capitán del equipo se puso de pie -"Pucey... vine a entregarte la aprobación para separar el campo para sus entrenamientos, aparentemente han estado usando su tiempo en cosas... menos productivas"- Snape levantó una ceja –"Señor Malfoy, ahórrese sus inteligentes comentarios con respecto a sus compañeros y sígame junto con el equipo Slytherin"- el sarcasmo de Snape golpeó a Draco como si Ed realmente le hubiese lanzado la Quaffle, el joven miró al alquimista lleno de rencor –"Los demás vayan a ocupar su tiempo en algo útil"- finalizó.

Todos los alumnos se miraron entre ellos nerviosos y sin saber que decir, Harry parpadeó mas que extrañado, una vez mas aquel comportamiento de Snape no podía ser otra cosa que otra de las siete señales de Apocalipsis, al menos eso creía el.

Ed observó a Draco salir del campo junto con el resto del equipo Slytherin, pero antes de perderse de vista, Malfoy le lanzó de nueva cuenta una mirada de muerte, Ed le enseñó la lengua mientras jalaba el párpado de su ojos en una mueca de burla.

Tras esto el entrenamiento siguió, Angelina dejó muy claro a todo el equipo que no debía dejarse intimidar por los comentarios de Slytherin y en lugar de eso, concentrarse en sus habilidades como jugadores, Ron mejoró mucho tras esto, decidido a no darle a nadie el placer de burlarse.

Harry sonrió aliviado.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

En la sala común, Ed luchaba para que Ron soltara su túnica mientras intentaba salir del lugar.

-"Tengo que.."- dijo jalando la tela negra –"Cumplir mi..."- Ron jaló la túnica de nuevo-"detención"- continuó Ed jalando hacia su lado mas fuerte –"Termina tus deberes solo"- un jalón mas –"Ron, la luna mas grande de Júpiter es Ganímedes, no Calixto y la que tiene los volcanes es Ío"- dijo al ver el pergamino.

-"¡Gracias!"- cuando Ron soltó su túnica para corregir el pergamino, Ed cayo de espaldas al suelo.

-"Ita..."- Ed colocó una mano en su nuca y se puso de pie.

-"Creo que debemos hacer mas deberes durante la semana y no dejarlo todo al final"- sugirió Harry terminado su composición sobre el hechizo _Inanimatus Conjurus_ y abatido, siguió con la investigación de la Profesora Siniestra sobre las lunas de Júpiter.

-"Es una buena idea"- acordó Ed –"Los veré por la noche"- dijo saliendo de la sala común para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Al llegar, Roy le entregó una larga lista, la cual marcaba secciones de toda la biblioteca, Ed miró confundido a su superior.

-"¿Ves todo los libros regados en las mesas?"- dijo señalando el lugar, eran demasiados.

-"Si..."- respondió dudoso.

Los alumnos de séptimo año habían estado haciendo investigaciones para sus EXTASIS, usando prácticamente la mitad de libros de cada sección.

-"Quiero que los acomodes todo de vuelta sus estantes"- indicó Roy dando media vuelta para regresar a su escritorio y seguir con el inventario, Ed cayó al suelo de forma cómica.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Tras mas de dos horas, Ed había conseguido acomodar la mayor parte de los libros en sus respectivos estantes, Roy levantaba la mirada para observarlo de vez en cuando, Ed hacía lo mismo para con Roy, pero sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los del otro.

Ed estaba arrodillado en el suelo ordenando unos libros en la parte inferior de un estante, Roy se acercó al joven, fue cuando lo vio.

Una pila de libros que se encontraba sobre el estante tembló peligrosamente y estaban por caer sobre Ed, Roy corrió y se lanzó sobre el joven, los libros cayeron sobre el en lugar del rubio.

-"¡Taisa!"- gritó Ed cuando Roy fue golpeado en la cabeza por una pesada enciclopedia. Del otro lado del estante, Draco Malfoy maldecía su suerte y la intervención de Roy en su venganza.

Malfoy se escabulló de la biblioteca antes de ser notado.

Ed estaba en el suelo, Roy sobre el, abrazándolo protectoramente, el joven se puso muy rojo al notar lo comprometedora que era la situación y perdió la voz del nerviosismo, Roy se incorporó nervioso mientras Ed parecía que no podía sonrojarse mas.

Apenado, el joven se volteó atareadamente dándole la espalda al alquimista de fuego.

-"...Gracias"- dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras Roy se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, Ed aceptó.

-"No hay de que"- dijo Roy, tras unos segundos soltó la mano del joven –"Ten mas cuidado"- sugirió.

-"¡No fue mi culpa!"- se quejó Ed, aun sonrojado.

Roy miró entre los pasillos buscando alguna causa para el súbito caer de todos esos libros sobre _su_ pequeño alquimista.

'_¿De pura casualidad estas proclamando a Fullmetal como tuyo?_' dijo la voz en su cabeza '_¡Cállate!_' se respondió a si mismo '_No otra vez, estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo de nuevo..._'

-"He...Taisa"- Ed sacó de su pelea consigo mismo a Roy

-"¿He?"- respondió distraídamente

-"¿Ya me puedo ir?"- preguntó inocentemente, viéndose adorable ante los ojos de Roy

__

'No, no, no, otra vez no, no esta pasando nada'

__

'Ni tu te la crees' Roy levantó una ceja

__

'Bueno, si y que, llamé adorable a Fullmetal, ganaste'

__

'¡Gracias!'

-"Si... ya te puedes ir"- dijo al ver que Ed había terminado su trabajo, cuando el joven rubio salió de la biblioteca, Roy se dejó caer al suelo espaldas contra un estante.

¿Por qué no podía sacar al rubio de su mente, no sabía la razón y tampoco estaba seguro si era algo malo o bueno, estaba en un dilema personal.

-"Esto no es bueno para mi salud metal, ya tengo muchos problemas de que preocuparme"- Roy sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo –"Kami-sama..."-

Por otro lado.

Ed caminó frenéticamente por los pasillos, aun bastante sonrojado, lo cual se notaba demasiado porque contrastaba con su cabello y ojos, el joven agitó la cabeza varias veces pero su mente no se aclaraba y su corazón seguía latiendo como desquiciado.

-"¡Baka Taisa!"- gritó echándose a correr en dirección a la torre Gryffindor.

Al llegar, pasó de largo la sala común y subió a su dormitorio, Hermione parpadeó extrañada mientras Ron y Harry se preguntaban por el hecho que había causado el súbito cambio de animo de su amigo.

Mientras que Ed al entrar en el dormitorio, el joven se lanzó en la cama y cerró las cortinas.

Colocó sus rodillas contra su pecho y hundió la cabeza entre las mismas, tratando de poner sus ideas en orden, aun que en ese momento, parecía muy difícil.

-"Baka..."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

En la oscuridad de la noche, las figuras se movieron junto con las sobras para perderse en ellas y no ser identificados.

La mirada de aquella mujer que ocultaba información era lo único que se podía admirar, las figuras encapuchadas que se dieron a su encuentro pronto estaban junto a ella, para alejarse y finalmente quedar entre los rincones del callejón Knockturn.

La mujer se quitó la capucha y miró a sus dos acompañantes.

-"¡Se los juro!"- dijo con la voz temblorosa –"Un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos dorados"- declaró la mujer –"El Señor oscuro sabe que nunca le mentiría"- declaró segura de esta ultima frase

-"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?"- preguntó uno de los hombres, levantando una mano exigiendo la respuesta.

-"Hace unas semanas, se dirigía a Hogwarts"- declaró colocándose la capucha ella también –"Dumbledor esta involucrado"-

-"Así como el Señor Oscuro lo esperaba"- dijo el otro hombre, los tres Mortífagos se miraron entre ellos y guardaron silencio.

-"Hay que encontrar la manera de entrar e Hogwarts... o sacar al muchacho de ahí"- dijo la mujer

-"Si"- acordaron los hombres.

-"El tiempo esta corriendo, no hay que perder ni un segundo"- dijo uno de los hombres y dicho esto, se perdieron en la noche.

No muy lejos de ahí, una joven de cabello negro escuchó secretamente toda la conversación, se alejó del callejón rápidamente, para doblar la esquina, al hacerlo, sacudió su cabeza y su cabello tomó un color rosa goma de mascar.

-"¡Tonks!"- llamó Ojoloco al verla

-"Saben lo del muchacho"- dijo la metamorfomaga mientras ambos se dirigían a la base de la orden de fénix

-"Primero Harry y ahora este chico, Voldemort es un..."- Moody no terminó la frase, apretó los puños y siguió caminado.

Tonks recordaba cuando vio por primera vez a Edward Elric en el caldero chorreante, Dumbledor lo describió cuando habló sobre el nuevo atentado de Voldemort, al igual que Harry, tan solo era un niño, sintió tristeza de ver que su vida corría peligro por un evento desconocido para el.

-"Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, ya se escapó mucha información, hay que seguir antes de que sea tarde"- dijo Moody

-"Si..."- Tonks se acercó mas a Moody –"Hay que dar el informe a Snape, el esta dentro de Hogwarts después de todo"- Ojoloco hizo una mueca de disconformidad

-"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé"- aclaró ondeando una mano.

Al llegar a un lugar seguro, los dos usaron la técnica de aparecer para retirarse del lugar, Tonks cerró los ojos y esperó llegar al destino deseado.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

En el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, el último miembro de la familia Black estaba recostado en su cama, con un libro sobre la cara.

-"¡Gusanos asquerosos, largo de mi casa!"- gritó el retrato de la señora Black, Sirius quitó el libro que tenía sobre la cara.

-"Al parecer Tonks y Moody ya han regresado"- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras encontró a varios miembros de la orden del fénix en la sala de su casa, incluyendo a los previos mencionados así como Arthur, Molly y Bill Weasley.

-"Sirius"- llamó Nymphadora al ver a su primo bajar las escaleras –"Los Mortífagos saben sobre el muchacho"-

-"¿Harry?"- preguntó alarmado

-"No, el otro"- respondió Bill girando los ojos, Sirius parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

Sirius recordó aquella tarde en King's Cross, dónde se lanzó sobre cierto joven de cabello rubio, reconociéndolo como el alumnos del que habló Dumbledor, su primera impresión fue que lucía mucho mas chico de lo que pensó.

-"¿Dumbledor lo sabe?"- preguntó el merodeador

-"Ya enviamos un mensaje"- confirmó Molly –"Espero que Ron y los demás estén bien, me han dicho que el ministerio se esta entrometiendo en Hogwarts, Remus esta teniendo problemas con una mujer en particular"-

Mientras Moody y los demás discutían sobre sus siguientes planes, Sirius estaba preocupado por los problemas en que Harry podía entrar, la mente curiosa y preocupada de su ahijado era muy amplia.

__

'Tengo que hablar con Harry... y Roy Mustang'

****

Continuará...

__

Notas de la autora:

·Ya que Cho Chang es de origen oriental, hemos de suponer que sabe japonés.

·Me alegra muchísimo que mi forma de escribir sea apreciada por ustedes, en verdad me siento feliz por ello.

Muchas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia, aprecio mucho sus comentarios, gracias.


	7. Capitulo VII

****

Nota: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

****

Advertencia: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Sino te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

****

Vocabulario:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés  
Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles  
Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés.  
Taisa: coronel  
Baka: tonto  
Hai: si  
Ie: no  
Kisamara: Maldito

"Magia y Alquimia"

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo VII: Un Mal día

Ed se hundió entre los cobertores de su cama, la habitación estaba vacía, sus compañeros aun no habían regresado, Seihi estaba acostada a un lado de la almohada de su amo, viendo el capullo de cobertores que este había creado a su alrededor.

La gatita lanzó un maullido, dando a entender que estaba fastidiada por la actitud de su amo, en seguida vino a su mente cierto alquimista de fuego, el cual era la única explicación para los repentinos cambios de humor y reacciones espontáneas de su amo, Seihi tendría que recordar clavarle las zarpas la próxima vez que lo viera, nadie hacía que su amo la ignorada y salía ileso para contarlo.

La Felina color ladrillo saltó sobre el bulto de cobertores y empezó a lazar zarpazos al azar, maullando y lanzado chillidos para que Ed saliera de su capullo.

-"Ya, ya, ya"- dijo el rubio saliendo debajo de las sábanas y tomando a la gatita entre sus brazos, quien colocó las patitas posesivamente sobre los brazos de Ed para acomodarse –"Se nota demasiado que fuiste un regalo del Baka Tiasa..."- dijo en voz baja, de nuevo la abrumación regresando a su mente, Seihi enredó la cola en el cuello de Ed para regresarlo a la realidad –"Estoy bien, en serio"-

Si Seihi pudiera lanzar una risa sarcástica, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Ed pasó una mano por el lobo de la gatita y se salió de la cama, caminado lentamente para dirigirse a la sala común, ya era muy tarde y sus compañeros no había regresado, Ed quería saber la razón.

-"Es la cosa mas estúpida que ha oído en mi vida, incluyendo todas las tonterías que dice Luna Lovegoog"- Ed se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su amiga y levantó una ceja, Ron definitivamente no era delicado con Luna, Ed desistió de doblar la esquina, podía escuchar con perfección desde ahí.

-"¿Entonces no nos dejan aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras porque Fudge teme que utilicemos los hechizos contra el ministerio?"- preguntó Hermione, Ed podía escuchar furia en su tono de voz.

-"Exacto"- respondió una voz desconocida, el alquimista parpadeó extrañado, era la voz de una adulto, curioso, miró despistadamente por la esquina, no había nadie mas que sus compañeros en la sala, los cuales miraban la chimenea fijamente, la voz venia de ahí.

Ed regresó a su escondite, no se sorprendió del todo de que una voz viniera de la chimenea, después de todo, en el mundo de la magia se podían hacer demasiadas cosas.

La conversación siguió un poco mas, hablando sobre como el ministerio temía que Dumbledor formara su ejercito privado, Ed casi suelta la risa al pensar en eso.

Ed se sintió culpable por esta entrometiéndose en los asuntos de sus amigos, así que se puso de pie y regresó a su habitación.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Roy estaba sentado en el sillón personal frente a la chimenea leyendo un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras cuando escuchó un sonido venir del fuego, bajó el libro para encontrarse con el rostro de una persona entre las brasas.

-"Roy Mustang, una placer, soy Sirius Black, parte de la orden del Fénix"- Roy aun estaba procesando el hecho de que una cabeza estaba en su chimenea y le estaba hablando y no solo eso, sino que también era parte de la orden del fénix.

-"¿Ha?"- Roy dejó caer el libro y parpadeó muchas veces seguidas rápidamente, finalmente la información había sido digerida.

Roy había escuchado el nombre de Sirius Black de Remus Lupin y Severus Snape, recopilando la información, Roy suspiró.

-"Tengo que hablar contigo sobre el alquimista que estas protegiendo"- le dijo.

-"Su nombre es Edward Elric"- comentó Roy mientras recogía el libro.

-"Los Mortífagos ya saben que esta en Hogwarts"- le informó. Roy sintió una terrible preocupación crecer desde su interior cual se reflejo al apretar el libro en su mano con exceso de fuerza y romper algunas paginas.

-"Se supone que este lugar es seguro"- dijo Roy en tono lúgubre

-"Lo es, pero los Mortífagos son peor que las cucarachas, por lo que hay que darle cuidado a su presencia, aun estado dentro de Hogwarts"-

El alquimista de fuego dejó el libro sobre la mesa junto al sillón y afirmó con la cabeza.

-"¿Severus y Remus lo saben?"- preguntó guardando la calma, aun que le fuera difícil interiormente.

-"No, se les informará a primera hora mañana, pero consideré importante que lo supieras tu cuanto antes, después de todo Edward esta bajo tu vigilancia"- Sirius sonrió.

Roy se puso nervioso, Si Sirius sabía sus emociones para con Ed, Roy no podía decirlo, pero aun así le puso nervioso la cálida sonrisa que el merodeador le dio.

-"Gr...Gracias"- dijo en voz baja.

Sirius se despidió del alquimista de lego y con un –Pruff– su cabeza desapareció de las llamas dejando de nuevo completamente libre la chimenea, Roy suspiró profundamente.

No solo Ed estaba sospechando de su razón de estar en Hogwarts sino que el peligro se le acercaba cada vez mas y con mucha rapidez, Roy tenía que estar listo para cualquier cosa en todo momento.

Sin mas de por medio, el coronel se retiró a su habitación para dormir, aun que la preocupación no le dejase descansar de todo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

A la mañana siguiente, el gran comedor estaba en un incomodo silencio, puesto que se presento la Suma Inquisidora, Dolores Umbrige, estaba de visita para supervisar a los maestros. Absolutamente todos, incluso Snape, lanzaban dagas con la mirada contra ella y Ed estaba seguro que los alumnos deseaban que algo grande pesado y filoso cayera sobre esa mujer.

-"Es ella de nuevo"- gruñó Harry apretando los puños.

-"Muchachos"- llamó Luna acercándose al grupo –"Esta mañana ha sido terrible, debieron ver como la profesora Trelawney se peleó con Umbrige, fue horrible, ella se desmayó del coraje"-

-"¿Umbrige?"- preguntaron todos esperanzados, Luna negó con la cabeza

-"Trelawney"- corrigió con la mirada triste.

-"¿Que hacen ahí arremolinados?"- dijo la voz chillona de Dolores Umbrige acercándose al grupo, Ed se paró delante de Luna y Ron junto con Harry de Hermione como si temieran que aquella mujer fuera a hacer algo –"¡Tu de nuevo!"- dijo al ver a Ed.

Umbrige extendió su brazo, Ed se movió pero la mujer tomó de la mano derecha al joven y jalo con fuerza, arrebatándole el guante. Ed se puso nervioso y ocultó su mano entre la túnica, pero aquella mujer se volvió a acercar peligrosamente y esta vez lo jaló de la manga.

Ed tropezó con su propio pie y cayó al suelo, la mano derecha extendida, pero antes de que las personas a su alrededor reaccionara, Luna se había arrodillando junto a el, cubriéndole la mano con su túnica.

-"Madame, le pediré que se abstenga de intimidar a mis alumnos"- dijo la melodiosa voz de Dumbledor, quien tomó el guante blanco de las manos de Umbrige y se lo entregó a Luna, Es estaba sentado en el suelo.

Umbrige estaba por protestar cuando Dumbledor le indicó la salida, sin mas que decir, la mujer se retiró del castillo.

Luna miró a Ed y le entregó su guante, el se lo puso de vuelta de inmediato y miró a su amiga sorprendido.

-"¿por qué...?"- le preguntó, Luna ladeó la cabeza y sonrió tranquila

-"Parece importarte mucho"- le dijo simplemente mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía su uniforme, Ed la siguió poco después.

El desayuno trascurrió tranquilo después de eso, Ed sintió como si lo observaran, pero no sabía quien; la realidad era que Roy, Snape y Lupin tenían su mirada fija en el.

El maestro de pociones recorría con los ojos todo el gran comedor, en estado de alerta, como si esperara que de cualquier lugar apareciera el peligro, Lupin estaba estrujando una servilleta de tela a mas no poder, mientras Roy continuamente contenía la respiración para luego soltar el aire y apartar la mirada hacía una armadura en una esquina.

Roy miró de mala gana su desayuno, en su cabeza estaba otro dilema, tendría que explicarle a Ed la situación tarde o temprano, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas ni la manera o el momento.

__

'¿Cómo le dices a un adolescente que su vida esta en peligro?' se preguntó el alquimista de fuego _'Mejor dicho, como le dices a alguien que ha sufrido ya tanto que tiene otro problema del cual alarmarse con gravedad?'_

Por otro lado, en la mesa de Gryffindor se comentaba el mas reciente evento ocurrido en el gran comedor, el encuentro de Ed contra Dolores Umbrige.

-"¡Esa mujer es despreciable!"- dijo Ginny clavando fuertemente su tenedor en su panques con miel, tanto que asustó a Fred, quien estaba a su lado.

-"Me desagrada"- respondió Ed de forma simple y sin tono en especial, para después tomar un poco de jugo.

-"¿Pero por qué te pusiste tan nervioso cuando te quitó el guante?"- le preguntó George, Ron y Hermione clavaron su mirada en Ed esperando su respuesta.

-"Este..."- el joven alquimista tragó saliva –"Por nada en especial, simplemente me pone nervioso su presencia, es la segunda vez que la tengo tan cerca"- dijo sin entrar en detalles y omitiendo por completo un argumento sobre su mano derecha.

Ron y Hermione no estuvieron conformes con la respuesta, pero no dijeron mas por respeto, Harry suspiró abrumado por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

-"¿Se fijaron que Hagrid no esta en la mesa de profesores?"- comentó Ginny señalando con el tenedor, Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Me dijo que Dumbledor lo envió a atender un asunto importante y no sabe cuanto tardará en regresar"- contestó Harry.

-"Ya se me hacía extraño ver a Grubbly-Plank tan seguido en los terrenos del castillo"- añadió Ron apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

-"Lupin parece que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento"- dijo Fred tomando un panecillo de la cesta –"¿Ya vieron como estruja esa servilleta y lo pálido que se ve?"- dijo mirando disimuladamente –"Realmente debe estar teniendo problemas con esa mujer del ministerio"-

-"Es una vergüenza que no nos dejen aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras propiamente"- repuso Hermione y luego mostró una expresión de sorpresa, sonrió discretamente llevándose una mano a la boca y se quedó pensativa, Ed parpadeó.

Tras el desayuno, se dirigieron a clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Hermione estaba discutiendo con Ron algo sobre su deber como prefectos y Ron estaba haciendo todo lo posible por desviar el tema, Ed estaba caminado detrás de ellos junto a Harry, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, tanto que mas de una vez Harry lo tomó del brazo para que no tropezara ose golpeara contra algún objeto frente a el.

Finalmente llegaron a los terrenos del castillo, cerca del lago, donde tal y como dijo Harry los esperaba la profesora Grubby-Plank junto a un grupo de cinco unicornios.

Ed no pudo evitar abrir la boca con sorpresa, si bien había visto ya varias criaturas muy interesantes en aquella clase, era la primera vez que se topaba con aquellas que para el eran de cuentos y leyendas.

El joven sonrió ampliamente.

-"Rayos, hay que repasar los unicornios"- dijo un alumno de mala gana, Ed parpadeó extrañado.

-"Los unicornios por lo general solo les agradan las chicas"- comentó Harry.

-"Miren nada mas, Potter y compañía"- dijo Draco Malfoy pasando a una lado de ellos junto con Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada al igual que Ed, mientras Hermione afiló los ojos y Ron rechinó los dientes, el grupo soltó una carcajada y siguieron hacia donde estaba la clase.

Ed observó que los unicornios eran muy apacibles con las chicas y muchos de los muchachos desistieron de la idea de acercárseles, mientras la profesora explicaba atributos de aquel animal de acuerdo a su edad y les recodaba que aquella criatura apreciaría en su TIMO por lo que tenían que poner especial atención a los detalles.

Ed estaba releyendo en su libro los atributos visuales de los unicornios a la edad madura cuando un potro de color amarillento se acercó y rozó su cabeza contra la espalda del joven, Ed miró a la criatura y sonrió, lentamente colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-"Muy bien señor Elric"- dijo la profesora –"Recuerden que cuando un unicornio los invita a que socialicen con el deben aceptar, de esta manera serán bien vistos por el resto de la manada"-

Malfoy miró a Ed y soltó un gruñido, entonces planeó acercarse al unicornio el también, pero cuando la madre del potrillo se paro frente a el agitando la cabeza desistió de la idea. Ed dio una ultima palmada en la frente del animal y este se retiró para volver con su madre.

-"Siguiente paso muchachos, acérquense aquí al lago"- dijo señalando el lugar –"Como podrán notar, al menos así lo espero, cerca de aquel flotador que he colocado en el lago se pueden ver algunas criaturas tratando de conseguir el señuelo que esta ahí"-

Todos los alumnos miraron hacía el lugar, Ed se acercó un poco mas para encontrarse con una criatura que parecía un mono con escamas en lugar de piel y un hueco en la coronilla en el cual llevaba agua

-"¿Alguien quiere recordarnos como se llaman estas criaturas?"- preguntó la profesora, Hermione y Ed levantaron la mano. –"Señor Elric"-

-"Kappa, es un demonio acuático japonés"- dijo mientras baja su mano.

-"Así es, señorita Granger, háblenos sobre la clasificación de esta criatura"- pidió

-"Tiene una clasificación e cuatro equis, que quiere decir que es peligrosa y requiere de conocimientos especiales para su trato"-

En ese momento un kappa salió del lago, la profesora pauso cara de fastidio e indico a los alumnos que se hicieran hacía atrás.

-"Iré por el"- dijo cuando el kappa se adentró el en bosque –"Esperen aquí"- advirtió y emprendió su búsqueda.

Los alumnos comenzaron a platicar sobre temas sin importancia, las clases y la próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

Un viento frío cruzó por los terrenos, Ed miró sobre su hombro mientras se quitaba algunos mechones de la cara y miró con desgana como Malfoy estaba molestado a Neville de nuevo, Harry apretó los puños y se dirigió a ayudar a su amigo, Malfoy estaba ondeando el libro de Neville retándolo a que lo alcanzara.

-"¡Deja eso Malfoy!"- gritó Harry a punto de sacar la varita.

-"Bueno"- respondió el rubio y lanzó el libro al lago, este cayó cerca de la orilla, en una pequeña isla flotante de algas que evitó que cayera al agua.

Mientras Harry amenazaba con golpear a Draco, Ed se acercó al lago para evitar que el libro se hundiera porque su peso pronto haría que las algas cedieran. El joven se arrodilló junto a la orilla y estiró la mano tratando de alcanzar el objeto, Neville venía en su dirección, Ed alcanzó el libro.

Draco afiló la mirada y dio una señal a Goyle, Hermione vio con pánico lo que el alumno Slytherin planeaba hacer, todos los demás alumnos estaban viendo a Harry y Draco pelear por lo que no notaron esto.

-"¡Ed!"- le gritó alarmada, Ed miró sobre su hombro para encontrar la mano de Goyle empujándolo por la frente provocando que cayera hacia atrás.

El libro de '_animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_' voló por los aires y nadie le prestó atención, el estrepitoso sonido de un ente que choca contra la superficie del agua resonó en los oídos de todos.

Draco rió abiertamente, hasta que algo llamó su atención, los kappas se habían lanzado en la dirección de Ed y Pansy pudo ver que el rostro del joven palideció por completo.

Ed salió a la superficie dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire.

-"¡KISAMARA!"- gritó fuertemente contra Malfoy mientras nadaba hacía la orilla con la firme idea de refundir el rostro de Draco contra el piso, cuando sintió que no podía avanzar, un kappa lo había tomando del pie y estaba jalando, a este se le unieron otros tres, los cuales jalaron hasta finalmente hundir al alquimista bajo el agua.

-"¡Alguien ayúdelo, por favor, rápido"- gritó una chica de Gryffindor –"¡Los kappas se alimentan de sangre humana!"- dijo a punto de las lagrimas.

Harry corrió hacia el lago junto con Ron y Hermione.

Bajo el agua, Ed estaba tratando de liberarse de las criaturas cuando sintió que una de ellas lo mordía en un costado, gritó dejando escapar todo el aire que tenía en la boca, instintivamente movió los brazos para aplaudir pero cuando estaba por hacerlo paró en seco recordando la advertencia de Roy, toda la clase estaba viéndolo, no podía arriesgarse.

Sin otra opción, golpeó a una de las criaturas y buscó entre su túnica su varita, uno de los kappas lo mordió en el brazo derecho y Ed vio con satisfacción que este se había lastimado los dientes al morder su automail. Otra lo volvió a morder, la falta de aire estaba desesperando al joven, quien forcejeó de nuevo, finalmente una luz roja golpeo a un kappa, una violeta a otro y una amarilla aun tercero, Ed agitó la varita y un rayo azul golpeo al cuarto kappa, cuando el grupo se preparaba para volver a atacar, fueron atrapados por los tentáculos del calamar gigante quien los llevó al fondo perdiéndose de vista.

El joven vio como sus amigos habían entrado al lago para ayudarlo, entre Harry y ron sacaron a Ed del lago, quien estaba sangrando por los ataques de los kappas.

-"¿Que rayos esta pasando!"- gritó la profesora Grubby-Plank al ver a todos los alumnos reunidos junto al lago, su vista captó a Ed –"¡Oh por Dios!"-

Ed podía escuchar la voz de Ron a lo lejos, diciéndole que ni se le ocurriera desmayarse, Harry quería matar a Draco y Hermione le gritó que ese no era el momento, finalmente un zumbido llenó los oídos del alquimista y todo se volvió negro.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ed abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrar los profundos ojos gris oscuro de Roy Mustang sobre el, el joven movió la cabeza y movió su brazo izquierdo lentamente, recordado que un kappa lo había mordido el costado derecho y aquel mismo brazo.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- preguntó al mirar alrededor

-"En la enfermería"- le informó el alquimista de fuego –"Tus amigos están afuera, no se han ido desde que te trajeron"-

-"Ho..."- dijo sonriendo un poco, después se levantó alarmado, notando que estaba vestido con un traje de la enfermería que dejaba ver su automail.

-"No te preocupes, no lo saben"- le informó Roy –"Solo la Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera"-

-"Pero, pero"- Roy afiló la mirada

-"Sin peros, ahora dime, porque no te defendiste apropiadamente?"- le preguntó

-"Pero tu me habías dicho que no usara..."-

-"¡Idiota!"- le gritó, Ed cerró los ojos por la fuerza de la voz de Roy –"Baka, un verdadero Baka"-

-"Cállate"- le dijo mirando hacía un lado, cubriendo sus hombros con la sabana y por lo tanto su brazo derecho

-"¿Quién hizo esto?"- Roy se puso de pie

-"Malfoy y sus amigos, supongo que debía ser una broma pesada, pero se salió de control"- le dijo –"o querían matarme"- Ed rió entre dientes, Roy se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro, el alquimista de acero había dicho aquella frase como juego, pero el coronel se preocupó de todos modos. –"¿Qué?"-

-"Nada..."- respondió en voz baja, Ed frunció el entrecejo, Roy había estado actuando algo fuera de su últimamente y el joven estaba empezando a impacientarse, el alquimista de fuego le estaba ocultando algo, no tenía duda de ello –"Dejaré pasar a tus amigos"- le informó.

Ed se acomodó la sábana y se recostó en la cama.

-"¡Ed!"- gritó la voz de Luna Lovegood cuando Roy abrió la puerta, la chica casi empujo al coronel al pasar y correr junto a Ed –"Ginny me dijo lo que paso, un chica Gryffindor se lo dijo en el gran comedor"- dijo asustada –"¿Estas bien, todo esta bien?"-

-"si Luna, estoy bien"- le contestó sonriendo nerviosamente, Luna se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama de Ed

-"Me alegro mucho..."- la chica dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio tras eso.

Cuando Ginny le había dicho que Ed había tenido un accidente, casi grita, el solo hecho de pensar que algo malo le había pasado a la primera persona que considerada su verdadero y mejor amigo la puso en un estado de nerviosismo extremo, tato que calló a un par de chicos que la estaba molestando en el pasillo de una forma tan cortante que parecía que les lazaría la maldición _crucio_ ahí mismo.

Harry y los demás se le unieron poco después.

Luna vio como Roy puso una extraña y muy cómica cara de inconformidad, la chica parpadeó extrañada, miró a Ed y luego a Roy y sonrió divertida.

Ron se sentó en un lado de la cama, Luna regresó su atención a Ed y la presente situación, sonriendo como comúnmente lo hacía, sin embargo Ed podía ver que algo estaba causando la diversión de su amiga y se preguntó que sería.

-"Ese idiota de Malfoy, se pasó por mucho, espero que lo castigue de una forma horrible"- dijo Ron apretando los puños.

-"Sabes que eso no va a pasar Ron, ni siquiera tiene detención, solo Goyle que fue quien empujó a Ed"- dijo Hermione girando los ojos

-"Pero nada perdemos con desearlo"- repuso Harry agitando una mano, Ed ladeo la cabeza –"Todos los Slytherin dijeron que fue un accidente"- gruñó Harry –"Y como Malfoy no estaba cerca de ti, no pudimos culparlo directamente"-

-"Un accidente, claro, y mi bebida favorita es la leche"- repuso el joven alquimista con una claro y muy evidente sarcasmo que hizo a sus compañeros ahogar una risita –"Estoy bien, no se alarmen, he salido de peores"- dijo agitando una mano

Harry parpadeó extrañado, sin entender realmente a que se refería Ed con ese ultimo comentario.

-"Madame Pomfrey dijo que tienes que pasar aquí la noche"- dijo Luna acomodando la sábana de la cama del muchacho, Ed se unido un poco mas entre las mantas

-"No me agradan los hospitales ni enfermerías..."- dijo en voz baja –"Me traen malos recuerdos"-

Antes de que sus compañeros pudieran decir algo, Madame Pomfrey había entrando en el lugar agitano un juego de vendajes nuevos.

-"Ya basta, regresen a sus clases, su amigo estará bien"- señaló dejando los vendajes a un lado de la cama de Ed mientras indicaba a Harry y los demás la salida.

Harry fue el ultimo en salir, observó de reojo como su amigo cerraba los ojos mientras la enfermera de la escuela lo sermoneaba sobre el cuidado que debía tener con sus vendajes y que las heridas sanarían rápido gracias a una poción que le había traído.

El joven de ojos verdes cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se retiró.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Esa noche Harry dejó entre abierta una de las cortinas de su cama, dejando que la luz de la luna entrara, estaba pensativo, algo estaba robando su atención y se preguntaba la razón de su preocupación.

Seihi saltó en la cama de Harry y miró al joven de ojos verdes con ojos serenos, entonces frotó su cuerpo contra el costado del joven para atraer su atención, Harry se encontró con los ojos amarillos de la felina, la cual exigía una explicación para la ausencia de su amo.

-"Ed regresará pronto, no te preocupes"- le dijo a la gatita, quien maulló como respuesta y se acurrucó a un lado de la almohada del joven e ojos verdes, Harry suspiró –"Creo que dormirás en mi cama esta noche, porque no piensas moverte, verdad?"- le preguntó.

Seihi agitó la cola y cerró los ojos.

-"Tenía que ser..."-

Harry se recostó y acomodó las sábanas para luego sumirse en un profundo sueño, pronto aquel efímero sueño sin importancia se transformó.

Podía ver a través de ojos que no eran suyos, se vio dibujando un circulo en el suelo, había alguien junto a el, al finalizar el dibujo la escena se cortó, para luego verse rodeado de una luz rojiza, luego vio sangre, el era quien estaba herido.

Una brillante luz dorada fue lo siguiente, una puerta apareció de la nada y se abrió, llevándose a la persona junto a el, por mas que gritó no puedo alanzarlo.

Sin importar el dolor o la sangre, hizo otro circulo, usando su propia sangre y la puerta se abrió una vez mas, la figura yacía entre la brillante luz pero no podía llegara ella, criaturas negras de ojos desorbitados se lo impedían, dio un grito y de nuevo sintió un profundo dolor esta vez en su brazo derecho, logró alcanzar la figura brillante y todo se volvió negro.

La encapuchada figura del Lord Oscuro, sus manos pálidas y huesudas salpicadas con sangre, en el suelo estaba la inconsciente forma de un joven rubio...

-"¡HAA!"- Harry despertó con un grito, su respiración era pesada y entre cortada, su voz despertó a Ron quien de inmediato salió de su cama para ver si su amigo estaba bien.

-"Harry, Harry"- llamó para hacer reaccionara, a Harry le tomó unos minutos calmarse, estaba tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Aquella no era la primera vez que veía esa puerta iluminada, ya había soñado antes con esa imagen y también la vio estando despierto.

-"En la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras..."- dijo en un hilo de voz, recordando como el boggart había representado el temor de su compañero en aquella forma, unió todos los hilos y la imagen final que lo hizo despertar con un grito –"Ed"- dijo finalmente

-"¿Qué pasa con Ed?"- preguntó Ron confundido, mientras le acercaba una vaso con agua a su amigo.

-"Las pesadillas que he estado teniendo, son mezclas de imágenes relacionadas con Ed y Voldemort, pero, pero..."- Ron tembló al escuchar el nombre, Harry lo ignoró por completo –"Pero no entiendo..."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ed giró en la cama una vez, dos veces y una mas. Su sueño era intranquilo, demasiado intranquilo.

Las imágenes estaban completamente mezcladas, podía ver lo que parecían batallas entre magos, horribles peleas y la persona por cuyos ojos veía perdía en cada una, el joven asumió que se trataban de diferentes personas ada vez, pero todas contra el mismo enemigo.

Luego cambió la perspectiva a tercer plano, pudo ver a una hombre muy parecido a arry pero de ojos café, amenazando a una mago encapuchado que no se acercara, pero este no se inmuto y siguió su camino, lanzado una maldición en un brillante y aterrador color verde y el hombre cayó al suelo.

-"¡No, a Harry no!"- gritó la voz de una mujer sosteniendo a un niño que lloraba, pronto la mujer fue golpeada por la misma maldición que el hombre y cayó al suelo, solo faltaba el bebé.

-"¡Alto!"- gritó Ed desde el fondo de su garganta y todo el sueño desapareció, el joven despertó cuando su cara encontró el piso de la enfermería.

Habiendo caído de la cama, permaneció en el suelo un momento, asimilando todo lo que había visto, se llevó una mano a la boca cuando llegó a su conclusión.

-"No es un sueño..."- dijo en voz temblorosa –"Es un recuerdo"- añadió y cerró los ojos –"Un recuerdo de Harry"-

Ed colocó sus rodillas contra su pecho y bajó un poco la cabeza, quedándose en el suelo, con la sábana que había caído junto con el parcialmente cubriéndolo, su respiración se fue tranquilizando.

-"Pero por qué"- se preguntó en voz alta mirando las sombras en la enfermería.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Esa situación fue un accidente, ajá"- dijo Roy refundiéndose en el sillón de la sala de maestros, donde Snape lo miró con fastidio.

-"Claro que fue premeditado, lo el kappa no creo, pero lo del lago claro que lo fue"- dijo Snape –"No es que valla a negarlo"- sin mas, regresó a su libro.

-"Gregory Goyle esta en detención toda la semana, el hecho fue considerado una simple broma pesada entre compañeros que poco se agradan"-

Bien sabían todos que Goyle no tenía el suficiente cerebro para planear aquella broma, pero sin mas pruebas y con todo el grupo Slytherin defendiéndose entre ellos, no se podía hacer mas.

Minerva McGonagall entró en la sala poco después, junto con Dumbledor, Minerva dejó una bandeja con té en la mesa y tomó asiente en otro de los sillones, Dumbledor hizo lo mismo.

-"Hay que poner especial cuidado desde ahora, los movimientos de la orden se han estado intensificando, pero los de los Mortífagos de igual manera, esto de acuerdo con el ultimo reporte que recibí"- dijo Dumbledor en tomo calmado aceptando el té que le ofreció Minerva.

-"Director he escuchando rumores sobre los Dementores..."- dijo McGonagall algo nerviosa.

-"Los dementores no son criaturas de confianza, lo mas probable que cualquier rumor sobre una posible traición por su parte sea completamente cierto"- respondió el director con un tono amargo, dejando bien claro su desagrado por aquellas criaturas.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hermione estaba mirando fijamente el techo de su cama, los incidentes de aquel día la había hecho pensar mucho, desde que Sirius les confirmó que el ministerio de magia no quería que aprendieran defensa contra las artes oscuras, la visita de Dolores Umbrige y el enfrentamiento con los kappas.

Mas que todo el enfrentamiento con los kappas la hizo pensar, en ese momento se asustó tanto que no sabía que hacer, siendo que conoce como defenderse de ellos, eso le hizo pensar lo poco preparados que realmente estaban, no solo ella sino sus compañeros también, de enfrentar el peligro real.

-"Si tan solo pudiéramos prepararnos para batallas reales, porque estoy segura de que están por venir..."- dijo en voz triste, una idea vino a su mente. –"¡Ya se!"-

****

Continuará...

__

Notas de la autora:

Lamento la demora de este capitulo, he tenido mucho trabajo en la universidad y me quedé corta de tiempo para esto, esperemos que mis deberes reduzcan un poco xD.

·He notado que muchos piensan que estoy creando algo entre Luna y Ed, pues no es así, ellos solo son amigos, como ambos son tan diferentes de los demás, asumí que pueden entenderse bien entre ellos, ambos han perdido a su madre y no comprenden las razones de actuar de su padre. Todo esto tiene un propósito muy interesante que mas adelante se verá revelado, espero les guste!.

·Pueden encontrar un dibujo de Ed con uniforme de Hogwarts en mi profile, espero les guste, no soy muy buena dibujando pero bueno.

·O.o no me maten gente, sino ya no puedo escribir.

Dudas, comentarios, estoy a su servicio, mi email es yersifanel arroba hotmail punto com.


	8. Capitulo VIII

****

Nota: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

****

Advertencia: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Sino te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

****

Vocabulario:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés  
Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles  
Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés.  
Taisa: coronel  
Baka: tonto  
Hai: si  
Ie: no  
Kisamara: Maldito

"Magia y Alquimia"

Por Yersi Fanel

****

Capitulo VIII: Argumentos y reuniones

Ed acomodó la sábana que tenía sobre los hombros y caminó por los pasillos del oscuro castillo. Bien sabía que salir de la enfermería sin autorización le costaría si era descubierto, pero necesitaba ir a los dormitorios, preguntarle a Harry de frente sobre esas imágenes que había estado teniendo como sueños y no podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

La medicina que le había dado Madame Pomfrey era bastante fuerte, por lo que cada que parpadeaba estaba a punto de caer dormido al suelo, aquella medicina tenía la función de mantenerlo dormido para la correcta y rápida cicatrización de las heridas y su efecto adormecedor estaba cumpliendo su trabajo como debía ser.

El joven tosió ligeramente, se arropó un poco mas con la sábana, los pasillos estaban fríos ya que los días de otoño estaban avanzando y las noches se estaban haciendo cada vez mas frias, Ed lamentaba esto por que el metal de sus automails se enfriaba demasiado algunas veces.

El joven estaba cerca del pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras de la torre Gryffindor, tan solo un poco mas y estaría ahí.

Ed sintió un mareo cuando el camino se puso borroso ante sus ojos y dejó escapar un largo y profundo bostezo, se llevó una mano al ojo derecho para frotarlo y seguir caminado.

-"Vamos, solo un poco..."- otro largo bostezo –"Estúpida medicina..."-

Ed estaba por llegar a las escaleras cuando de repente el camino del frente se vio reempezado con el techo, ya que el joven estaba cayendo hacía atrás al perder el equilibrio, pero su cuerpo nunca sintió el golpe, el joven al no poder mas, cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño.

-"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"- se preguntó Roy Mustang al ver al ahora profundamente dormido alquimista entre sus brazos –"fuera lo que fuera, pudo haber esperado"-

Roy alzó en vilo al joven y emprendió su camino de regreso a la enfermería, Ed se acomodó en los brazos de Roy inconscientemente, haciendo que el alquimista de fuego ardiera por dentro al sonrojarse notablemente.

El coronel sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminado, había ido a ver a Ed antes de acostarse y al encontrar la puerta entre abierta y la cama vacía, tan solo suspiró y salió al pasillo, al detectar en eco de cierto alquimista bostezando, siguió el ligero sonido que rebotaba como tambor en los pasillos y lo encontró a unos cuantos pasos de la torre Gryffindor.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Roy acostó a Ed en la cama y lo cubrió con los cobertores, antes de salir se quedó observando al alquimista un rato y luego cerró la puerta, esta ve cerrándola con llave.

Ed bostezó entre sueños y se acomodó en la cama, sin probabilidades de despertar hasta la mañana siguiente.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hermione se acomodó el cabello y tomó su mochila una vez estando lista, al salir a la sala común, encontró a Harry y Ron esperándola, ella sonrió de esa manera que hacía a Ron temblar.

La chica planeaba algo.

Mientras Ron se preocupaba por lo que Hermione tenía entre manos, Harry estaba mas preocupado por preguntarle a Ed un par de cosas sobre el sueño que había tenido, no había duda de que el protagonista por cuyos ojos había estado viendo aquellas imágenes era Ed, la razón era desconocida y quería encontrarla.

-"Vamos Harry"- dijo la chica saliendo a través de la abertura del cuadro de la señora gorda, seguida por Ron y finalmente por el ya mencionado muchacho.

Al llegara las puertas de la enfermería, se encontraron a Ed recargado en la pared a un lado delas mismas, Luna estaba frente a el sosteniendo la mochila de joven entre sus brazos, mirándolo con preocupación.

-"Ed, no me has contestado"- le dijo Luna en voz baja bajando la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de su amigo, puesto que la mirada del joven estaba fija en el suelo. El joven levantó un poco la cabeza.

-"¿Hum?"- Luna frunció el entrecejo –"¡Ho, si!..."- Ed cerró los ojos y luego levantó la cabeza, recargándose por completo en la pared, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y mirando el techo –"Tuve una mala noche, eso es todo"- el joven parpadeó –"Y aun no entiendo como regresé a la enfermería..."-

-"¿Trataste de salir?"- preguntó Luna con un notable tono de molestia por la acción poco cuidadosa de su amigo

-"No..."- contestó el joven con un tono poco convincente, Luna suspiró.

-"Al menos no te pasó nada"- dijo mirando hacía un lado, para encontrar a Hermione y los demás acercándose hacía ellos, en seguida notó que algo no estaba bien o simplemente destacaba y no era del todo para bien.

Hermione planeaba algo, Ron estaba muriéndose por ello y Harry estaba preocupado, era como si lo tuvieran escrito en la cara, la joven rubia parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza.

-"¡Ed!"- saludó Hermione desde lejos –"¡Luna!"-

-"Hola chicos"- saludó Luna moviendo ligeramente la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda sostenía la mochila de Ed, el alquimista le agradeció el favor y tomó sus cosas de vuelta.

Harry y Ed se miraron de frente y el silencio invadió el lugar, Ed se separó de la pared y se colocó frente al joven de ojos esmeralda.

-"¡Tengo que hablar contigo!"- dijeron los dos al unísono, para luego mirar fijamente al otro y parpadear varias veces seguidas –"¡Es importante"- de nuevo al unísono.

Hermione, Ron y Luna miraron a sus amigos con la duda pintada en el rostro, ninguno de los tres estaba seguro de que decir para aclarar las cosas o si bien debían quedarse callados.

Finalmente tras un largo, tensionante y poco agradable momento de silencio, Ron dijo:

-"Ya sirvieron el desayuno"-

Sin mas, los cinco se dirigieron al gran comedor, Luna se dirigió a la mesa de su casa mientras Ed y los demás a la de la suya, cuando los gemelos y Ginny estaban por saludar, algo simplemente les dijo que no lo hicieran, Ginny exigió una explicación a su hermana Ron con la mirada y este tan solo negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

El resto del desayuno Ed estuvo revolviendo el contenido de su plato con el tenedor y comió muy poco en realidad, mientras Harry continuamente lo miraba a el, luego a la mesa de profesores, después a Ed de nuevo y luego cerraba los ojos, Ron dejó escapar un largo suspiro, mientras Hermione seguía pensando el fuera lo que fuera que ella estuviese tramando.

Esa tarde, durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch, Harry tomó su oportunidad, cuando Angelina había decidió que practicara exclusivamente las habilidades de Ron para defender el arco, el joven de ojos verdes voló hasta donde estaba Ed y sin previo aviso lo tomó de la muñeca derecha y lo guió hasta los vestidores, el alquimista no dio protesta alguna.

Una vez en los vestidores, Ed bajó de su escoba y pasó una mano por su cabello, se recargó en la pared, sin soltar la escoba y miró a Harry, quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas del lugar.

-"Desde hace tiempo he tenido sueños extraños, lo cual es común en mi caso"- dijo Harry mirando fijamente uno de los casilleros y no a Ed –"Pero últimamente he visto imágenes que parecen recuerdos..."- Ed afiló la mirada –"Sobre un extraño evento, un circulo brillante, una puerta, sangre, un niña de nombre Nina..."-

Harry miró a Ed, quien tenía los ojos fijos en el piso, el joven de ojos verde pudo notar que su amigo estaba temblando un poco y apretando fuertemente el mango de la escoba que tenía entre las manos.

-"...La cual murió"- finalizó. Ed cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza

-"A Nina la asesinaron..."- dijo en voz muy baja, casi Harry no lo escuchó, Ed levantó la vista –"Yo he estado tenido sueños sobre lo que parece tu vida Harry"- le dijo directamente –"La noche de la muerte de tus padres para ser mas específicos y la noche del regreso de Voldemort"-

Ambos se miraron fijamente

-"Y quiero saber por que"- dijeron al unísono, después se dieron cuenta que el otro desconocía la respuesta a su pregunta, Ed se dejó caer en el piso y Harry negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Quién es Nina?"- preguntó finalmente, quería saber al menos porque la muerte de aquella niña aun hacía sufrir tanto a su amigo. Ed sonrió tristemente mientras se acomodaba el uniforme.

-"Nina era como mi hermana menor... era inocente de toda la situación que estábamos viendo... y fue la que mas caro pagó.. ella me enseñó un truco"- Ed sonrió al mirar a Harry sobre su hombro –"Flores mágicas"- y sin decir mas, se retiró.

Sin realmente haber entendido todo lo que Edward le había dicho, el joven se incorporó al entrenamiento al igual que su amigo, ambos aun demasiado intrigados por la razón de ser de sus extraños sueños.

-"La verdadera razón de la presencia de Ed en Hogwarts..."- dijo Harry en voz baja alzando el vuelo.

El entrenamiento siguió, Ed estaba haciendo lanzamientos certeros y directos todos al aro central, mientras Ron bloqueaba algunos, esquivaba otros por la fuerza o simplemente suspiraba y los dejaba pasar porque no quería arriesgarse a que la Quaffle lo golpeara.

De nuevo Angelina decidió que practicaran los bloqueos de Ron, por lo que Ed, Ginny y Angelina se estaban pasando la Quaffle y lanzando hacía los aros de manera aleatoria.

Hermione asistió a la practica y estaba esperando pacientemente que sus amigos salieran de la misma en una de las gradas, los de Slytherin estaban presentes, pero extrañamente no estaban haciendo comentario alguno.

Malfoy siguió a Ed y Harry con la mirada todo el tiempo, continuamente fruncía en entre cejo y hacía comentarios con Pansy, pero estos parecían ser serios porque ella nunca se rió. Hermione no pudo evitar levantar un muy grandes y bastante obvia sospecha contra los presentes.

Ed estaba dando la vuelta al campo a toda velocidad con la Quaffle bajo el brazo para evitar que Fred y George lo alcanzaran para derribarlo, estaban practicando los movimientos de los cazadores en ese momento.

Haciendo una maniobra evasiva, Ed estuvo listo para pasar la Quaffle a Ginny, el joven lanzó la pelota al aire y cuando estaba por golpearla, algo extraño cambio su vista, un largo pasillo con puertas cerradas, la voz lúgubre de un ser desconocido y un grito.

Ginny recibió la pelota sin problemas, pero cuando estaba por empezar a esquivar a su hermanos, como era el plan, notó que los gemelos no la estaba siguiendo, la chica miró sobre su hombro. Fred estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no caer de su escoba mientras se sostenía con el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho tenía tomado a Ed, quien estaba por caer directo al suelo, George había atrapado la escoba de Ed cuando este inesperadamente perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la misma.

-"¿Qué rayos fue eso?"- gritó Angelina bastante nerviosa, Fred fue descendiendo hasta dejar a Ed en el suelo

-"Lo siento"- se disculpó Ed en voz baja mientras George le entregaba su escoba.

-"¿Estas bien Ed?"- preguntaron los gemelos a la vez, el joven afirmó con la cabeza dejando poco convencidos a los gemelos con su respuesta.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Harry, ron, Hermione y Ed se reunieron cerca de la casa de Hagrid, a pesar de que el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas no estaba, seguían usando los alrededores como un lugar de reunión puesto que casi ningún alumno se acercaba.

-"Hermione, ya sabes que es malo que no nos enseñen defensa contra las artes oscuras propiamente, pero es que..."- Ron no supo como terminar.

-"Alguien mas podría enseñarnos"- dijo Hermione pensativa –"Los hechizos no son solo palabras que nos aprendemos.."-

-"¡Claro que no!"- dijo Harry en voz alta –"Una vez estando frente al peligro no actúas por lo que diga un estúpido libro sino por!..."-

-"Lo que te dicen tus instintos y subconsciente pero si el miedo te carcome y se nubla tu mente no sabes que hacer"- interrumpió Ed en voz seria y sin ver a ninguno de sus amigos.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza sin mirar al alquimista.

-"Por eso digo que..."- Hermione suspiró –"Tu podrías enseñarnos Harry"-

-"Es cierto"- apoyó Ron –"Tu sabes mucho de defensa contra las artes oscuras"-

-"¡Ustedes no lo entienden!"- dijo ahora algo desesperado –"Lo que se siente es terrible... eso no te lo pueden enseñar en una clase, el enfrentarlo directamente no es nada como un profesor puede decirlo, no lo es..."-

Ed frunció en entrecejo, cuanta razón tenía Harry... el bien lo sabía.

-"Harry"- dijo Hermione con timidez –"¿Es que no lo vez"- le preguntó –"Todo lo que dices es cierto... y por eso precisamente necesitamos saber có-cómo es en realidad el... enfrentarn-nos directamente a Vol-Voldemort"-

Harry se sorprendió, aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba a Hermione decir el nombre del temido mago oscuro y eso fue mas que todo lo que calmó a Harry, Ed había entregado toda su atención a la discusión, podía preocupase de las visiones y sueños que había estado teniendo mas tarde, algo le decía que esto era mas importante por el momento.

-"No me parece una buena idea"- le dijo simplemente

-"Harry, no finjas que no eres bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras porque si lo eres, el año pasando realizaste a la perfección la maldición _imperius_, en realidad fuiste el único que pudo hacerla, puedes parecer un patronus... sabes muchas cosas que magos adultos desconocen"- Hermione lo miró fijamente –"¿Qué dices, nos enseñarás?"-

-"Bueno si, pero solo a ustedes, no?"- preguntó

-"Bueno verás..."- Ed levantó una ceja al ver el nerviosismo de Hermione –"Creo que deberías enseñarle a todo el que quiera aprender... estamos hablando de defendernos de Vol-Voldemort, no seas ridículo Ron, deja de temblar. Así que creo que deberíamos darle la oportunidad a los demás"-

Harry lo pensó un momento y luego respondió

-"Si, pero no ceo que alguien mas este interesado en que le de una clase, recuerda que estoy chiflado"- dijo con sarcasmo.

-"Te sorprendería de ver la gran cantidad de personas que difieren de ese comentario"- dijo Ed ondeando una mano.

-"Así es Harry"- confirmó Hermione –"Te sorprenderá la cantidad de gente que aceptaría escuchar lo que tengas que decir"- Hermione se inclinó un poco, Ed se acercó al grupo para escuchar mejor –"Mira, este fin de semana es la visita a Hogsmeade, no es así?. Que te parece si dirigimos a los interesados con nosotros al pueblo para discutir los detalles?"-

-"¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo fuera de la escuela?"- preguntó, Ed sudó gotita, si bien Harry no sabía mentir, tampoco sabía hacer complots.

-"Por que no creo que a la tal Umbrige le agrade lo que planeamos"- respondió Hermione con un rostro e enfado nervioso y algo cómico.

-"Entonces, este fin de semana será..."- concluyó Harry.

Ed se quedó pensativo, si bien este asunto no le correspondía, los recientes hechos lo habían hecho pensar demasiado en el mago de nombre Voldemort.

¿Y si en realidad el asunto si lo incluía y por eso Roy lo había traído a ese lugar?. Ed frunció aun mas el entrecejo.

__

'¿Será eso lo que me oculta?...'

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

La mana de la visita al pueblo de Hogsmeade, Ed salió de la sala común dejando a su amigos discutiendo algo de lo cual el desconocía por completo, un tal Sirius.

Por su parte, el joven alquimista se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde le entregó a Roy un papel que requería de su firma.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- le preguntó al ver el papel

-"Una nota de autorización para visitar Hogsmeade"- le contestó –"Necesito el permiso de mi tutor, en este caso tu, para ir"- dijo de mala gana.

Roy estuvo a punto de negarse rotundamente, pero entonces Ed le pediría una explicación y no podía decirle que simplemente porque el lo mandaba o el joven alquimista lo odiaría, pensaría que era un tipo despreciable y tendría cero oportunidades de agradarle.

__

'¡Aja, te importa, te importa!' dijo la voz en su cabeza, Roy sudó gotita

__

'No empieces...'

Derrotado por su propia cabeza, Roy firmó el permiso, pero no estaba nada seguro de su acción y esperaba profundamente no arrepentirse en un futuro de su decisión, antes de entregárselo tenía que pensar en algo, una excusa para no dejarlo ir.

-"¿Tienes tus deberes al corriente?"- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, mala elección, Ed giró los ojos.

-"Obvio"- le respondió como si hubiera hecho una pregunta tonta, aun que hablando de Edward Elric, si lo era.

-"He bueno... Si"- Ed sonrió y se agachó, Roy miró extrañado esto, el joven se incorporó para dejar a cierta gatita color ladrillo sobre el escritorio del coronel.

-"¡Te la encargó!"- dijo desde la puerta y antes de que el alquimista de fuego pudiera quejarse, Ed ya se había ido.

Roy miró a Seihi, quien estaba ondeando la cola y tenía sus felinos ojos dorados fijos en el, esto lo puso nervioso.

-"Hola Gatita..."- dijo casualmente, Seihi se preparó, recordando bien que hacía poco Roy había sido la causa de que su amo la ignorara. La gata saltó y clavó sus zarpas en la túnica de Roy –"¡I-TA!"- gritó entre dientes y la felina se sintió bien consigo misma.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ed no encontró a Harry y los demás por ninguna parte, pero en cambio encontró a Luna quien parecía debatir sobre ir a Hogsmeade o no, en cuanto Ed se le acercó se le iluminó el rostro y se fueron juntos.

-"Así que si te enteraste de la propuesta de Hermione"- preguntó Ed a su amiga, ella afirmó con la cabeza. –"Pero no se donde esta Cabeza de puerco o como se llame"- confesó el joven.

-"Yo se donde esta es pub"- le dijo sonriendo y guió al joven entre el poblado, diciéndole casualmente la localización de algunos lugares. –"Esa tienda se llama Zonko, es una tienda de bromas y trucos"-

-"Y por eso no debe sorprenderme el ver a Fred, George y Jordan ahí"- se dijo a si mismo, Luna soltó un risita.

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar que Ed sin miedo a equivocarse podía describir como el mas sucio y lúgubre que haya pisado y estaba contando en la lista el sótano de la mansión en Xenotime.

Luna buscó con la mirada a los demás y finalmente encontró a Hermione y compañía en una mesa en el rincón, tomó la mano de Ed y se dirigió a ese punto.

-"Bien, ya estamos"- dijo Harry.

-"No, no, un par de personas mas vendrán"- aclaró la chica de cabello castaño, Harry parpadeó, Ed y Luna sonrieron nerviosos

-"¿Tuvieron ustedes dos algo que ver en esto?"- les preguntó a los dos rubios, ellos seguían sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

A continuación mas de una docena de personas entraron, Harry se le cayó la quijada hasta el suelo, Ed no sabía los nombres de la mayoría de ellos, pero reconoció a Neville, Dean y Lavander, luego entraron Parvati y Padma junto con Cho Chan, otro montón de personas que no conocía, Ginny con un amigo y los gemelos junto con Jordan.

-"Un par de personas"- dijo Harry –"¿Un par de Personas!"-

-"Bueno, la idea tuvo mucho éxito..."- dijo Hermione frotando su mejilla con su dedo índice, si bien Ed sabía que eran varias personas las que vendrían porque Hermione le había dicho, Luna se enteró porque algunos eran de su casa, ella misma los invitó.

-"He... me ayudas a traer mas sillas Ed?"- dijo Ron tratando de alejarse de la fulminadora mirada de Harry.

Fred se dirigió a la barra donde un hombre que debía ser el camarero lo miró con ojos de aburrimiento.

-"¡Hola!"- saludó –"Nos da... veintiséis cervezas de mantequilla por favor?"- pidió, el camarero lo miró de mala gana y dejó el sucio trapo con el que estaba limpiando.

-"¡Salud!"- dijo George –"Y cáiganse con el dinero porque no tenemos suficiente oro para pagarles a todos"-

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de Harry y con sus bebidas con ellos y habiendo cooperado para la ronda de las mimas con los gemelos, la reunión comenzó.

Hermione habló de cómo el objetivo de la reunión era que si querían prepararse debidamente para aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras, ellos tenían un plan, porque Voldemort había vuelo.

En seguida empezó una discusión sobre el regreso de Voldemort y Harry le dejó bien claro a un niño llamado Zacharias Smith que el lo vio volver y que no venía a dar detalles de cómo Voldemort hacía sus actos de matanza y convencerlos de que le creyeran porque no tenía tiempo para eso.

El joven de ojos verdes lanzó una mirada fulminante a Hermione, acusándola de aquella situación tan incomoda.

-"Buno... como iba diciendo"- habló Hermione de nuevo –"Si quieren aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras tenemos que decir como vamos a hacerlo, con que frecuencia y el lugar..."-

-"¿Es cierto que puedes hacer aparecer un patronus corpóreo?"- preguntó una chica de larga trenza a Harry.

En seguida empezó un repaso de las desventuras del niño que vivió por su travesía en Hogwarts, Ed parpadeó muchas veces y muy rápido al escuchar todo, en especial cuando dijeron las palabras.

Harry se moría de vergüenza y cuando intentó explicar que tuvo ayuda en muchas ocasiones, resultó que en bastantes había sido solamente el, Zacharias lo empezó a amenazar de que no quería enseñarles nada de eso y los gemelos terminaron amenazándolo a el de que si no escuchaba bien ellos le limpiarían las orejas con un instrumento que tenían en la mano, que pusiera atención.

Ed miró como un murmullo de aprobación recorrió la mesa, mientras Hermione seguía hablando, Ed se quedó pensando, Harry no quería contarles lo que hizo Voldemort al regresar, pero el rubio lo había visto en uno de aquellos sueños que se describían mejor como pesadillas y comprendía el porque de que Harry omitiera el tema por completo.

-"Estoy segura de que encontraremos una noche en que todos puedan asistir, tomen en cuenta de que esto es muy importante"- dijo Hermione.

-"¡Así se habla!"- dijo un muchacho llamado Ernie Mcmillan –"No entiendo como el ministerio viena a interrumpir en buen trabajo de Profesor Lupin dejando a esa mujer tan inepta meter su nariz en Hogwarts en este periodo tan critico"-

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo sobre el tema y como la razón de que no los dejaran aprehender la materia propiamente es que el ministerio creía que Dumbledor formaría un ejercito, Ed se sentía perdido.

__

'Este no es mi mundo...' pensó amargamente _'Esta no es mi guerra...'_ pero entonces una vez mas, las razones de que el coronel lo hubiese traido a ese lugar quedaron en duda en su cabeza, los extraños sueños que había estado teniendo y por ultimo.

-"El atentado de hace unos meses..."- dijo en voz baja recordando cuando estuvo por ser secuestrado, su captor había encontrado la muerte bajo el poder de uno de sus superior cuando Ed había escapado.

El joven se llevó una mano a la boca, de repente todo estaba mas claro, el agresor que utilizaba una pieza delgada de madera para atacar, una varita y la luz verde que fue lo ultimo que vio antes de que su captor encostrara la muerte, magia.

Edward sintió frustración, impotencia y de repente, decepción.

Roy sabía sobre esto y se lo había ocultado todo ese tiempo, no le había dando explicación alguna y la única vez que se lo preguntó lo hizo alejarse del tema sin que se diera cuenta, el joven cerró los ojos con fuerza cerrando la mano en puño.

Luna se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba fuera de la platica y que su pensamiento era poco apacible, preocupada, levantó una mano para colocarla en el hombro de Ed.

-"¿Baka Taisa, como pudiste hacerme esto...?"- dijo en un murmullo que solo Luna escuchó, la chica sabía que _Taisa_ era la forma en que Ed llaman al profesor Mustang, nunca le había preguntado la razón, pero ahora que aquel hombre parecía ser la causa de los cambios de animo de su amigo mas seguido que otras veces, tendría que hacerlo.

__

'Hablaré con Ed...' se dijo a si misma _'Hay algo fuerte entre el profesor Mustang y el, pero el no puede verlo, quiero ayudar..'_ Luna se llevó una mano al peco, pensando.

-"Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde practicar"- dijo Hermione pensativa

-"¿En la biblioteca?"- sugirió Katie Bell tras un largo silencio.

-"No creo que Madame Pince o el Prof. Mustang le agrade que estemos haciendo hechizos ahí"- dijo Harry, Ed bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes al escuchar hablar sobre Roy, Luna afiló los ojos preocupada.

Tras otras sugerencias fallidas, Hermione concluyó en que ya buscarían un lugar y finalmente sacó un pergamino y les pidió que todos lo firmaran, algunos renegaron, pero tras un momento empezaron a firmar y ya nadie mas lo hizo.

Al final Harry le pasó la pluma a Ed, quien miró el papel del forma seria y en realidad no parecía estar dudando de nada, Harry se preguntó cual sería el problema.

__

'No es mi mundo... al menos eso creí pero, aun que no soy parte de el...' Ed cerró los ojos y pensó en Harry y los demás _'Se ha convertido en parte de mi existencia'_ y tras esta ese argumento, firmó el pergamino, siendo el ultimo y se lo entregó a Hermione, quien lo guardó cuidadosamente en su mochila.

Todos los presentes se sentían extraños, como si acabaran de formar un contrato, Ed en cambio sentía que de muchas decisiones que había toda en un largo tiempo, aquella era muy correcta.

Cuando todos abandonaron cabeza de puerco, Hermione cometió el error de infórmale a Ron que su hermana menor, Ginny, había estado saliendo con uno de los presentes, Michale Corner y que por eso había asistido a la reunión junto con sus amigos.

Entonces empezó la discusión sobre eso y porque ahora Cho Chang ponía mas atención de la existencia de Harry. Luna y Ed seguían a trío por detrás sin decir nada, Ed seguía perdido en su pensamiento con el sentimiento de decepción pintando en el rostro y Luna no salía de su preocupación.

Entraron a una tienda de artículos diversos. Ed se quedó junto al mostrador, Luna finalmente suspiró y vio el estante el cual era captor de la atención de Hermione, quien ignoraba por completo las palabras de Ron sobre cuanto le desagradaba Michael Corner a pesar de ni siquiera identificarlo entre el grupo.

La chica, dudosa, dejó a Ed solo para mirar las diferentes plumas en el estante, con ojos rápidos encontró una de su agrado.

Centro negro, espigas rojo brillante, larga y muy bonita, sin dudarlo la tomó y se dirigió al mostrador, Hermione la miró extrañada.

-"Esta, por favor"- dijo la chica.

-"Será veintidós sickles y cuatro knuts"- anunció el vendedor, Hermione notó que Luna ni siquiera se fijó en el precio de la pluma cuando la tomó.

Luna pagó un galeón, cinco sickles y cuatro knuts por la pluma y negó la envoltura amablemente.

La chica se acercó de nuevo a Ed y colocó la pluma frente a su rostro, haciendo reaccionar al muchacho.

-"¿He?"- preguntó distraído, Luna le sonrió.

-"Espero te guste"- le dijo casualmente, el joven tomó la pluma entre sus manos y luego miró a su amiga, quien había estuvo preocupado por el de verlo fuera de la realidad todo ese tiempo y sonrió.

-"Gracias"- luego miró al mismo mostrador que Hermione y escogió una pluma de centro azul pastel y plumas fibras blanco-plateado y esa fue la que le dio a Luna, quien no se lo esperaba.

-"¡Que lindo!"- dijo totalmente emocionada, Hermione sonrió nerviosa mientras Ron y Harry tan solo parpadearon lentamente sin tener la menor idea de que había pasando.

Tras eso, el resto de la tarde fue tranquila, cuando todos compraron un helado y se sentaron en las bancas a las afueras del pueblo, Ron se puso a molestar a Harry sobre como lo miraba Cho, Hermione miraba el cielo con expresión de fastidio y Luna hizo su movimiento.

-"¿Te agrada mucho el Prof. Mustang no es así Ed?"- le dijo con su aire soñador, provocando que Ed se atragantara con su helado

-"¡Po-Por qu-que dices eso!"- dijo muy agitado y totalmente rojo, Luna sonrió de forma pícara al ver aquella reacción.

-"Es una buena persona, ha cubierto muy bien al Prof. Lupin y es guapo"- dijo con ojitos brillantes, Ed no podía ponerse mas rojo.

-"¡Claro que no, además como habría de fijarme en eso!"- dijo con un falso tono de ira, Luna rió entre dientes y siguió comiendo su helado.

-"Ho.. yo solo comentaba"- dijo inocentemente pero con un claro tono de picardía.

Fue cuando Edward decidió prestar atención a lo bonito que era el pueblo de Hogsmeade, mientras su amiga con aire de satisfecha seguía con su helado.

El joven alquimista dejó pasar el momento recordando que tenía que pedirle algunas explicaciones a Roy, lo antes posible, aun estaba decepcionado del coronel, dolido porque le había mentido y quería saber la razón.

****

Continuará...

__

Notas de la autora:

-Por ahí me preguntaron porque los alquimistas hablan japonés y no otro idioma de la zona nórdica, que sería mas lógico, eso es muy simple en realidad... es porque yo vi toda la serie de FMA en japonés xD y estoy acostumbrada a escuchar a Ed hablar así, eto... bueno, es que así lo veo yo o.OU...

-En serio gente, si me matan ya no hay fic XD, la semana de exámenes esta cerca, (haciendo espacio para escribir).

Una vez mas, gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia, es un placer para mi que sea de su agrado, dudas, comentarios, mi email es yersifanel arroba hotmail punto com.


	9. Side Story, Previo al Destino

****

Nota: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

****

Advertencia: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Sino te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). Spoilers (adelantos) los capítulos 24 y 25 de FMA.

__

El siguiente texto es una adaptación de la historia (escrita en una de mis libretas) que dio a nacer a "Magia y Alquimia" este aclara los cambios en la línea de tiempo de la historia de FMA para la adaptación al Fan Fic así como otros aspectos de la misma, no había considerado publicarla porque pensé que no era del todo necesario, pero la cantidad de preguntas cuya respuesta esta dentro de esta historia fueron aumentado, por lo que he decidido colocarla como Side story_ dentro de este fic, espero les guste._

"Previo al Destino"

Por Yersi Fanel

Roy Mustang se recargó en una de las gradas del campo de Quidditch del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, miró a lo lejos a cierto alquimista rubio.

El ver todo lo que estaba pasando le hizo recordar los evento de un año atrás, porque aun que parecía que todo lo sucedido era reciente, en realidad tenía lugar desde hacía tiempo, cuando Ed estuvo apunto de morir en el fiasco del quinto laboratorio, cuando todos los cambios empezaron...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Edward Elric se encorvó en la cama de hospital, mirando las sobras diversas que se formaban por la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Había estado hospitalizando por causa de los incidentes en el quinto laboratorio, donde encontró la genuina verdad tras las verdad y lo horrorosa que esta era.

Al no estaba en la habitación, de forma amable el joven rubio había pedido a su hermano estar solo y antes de concederle este favor, su hermano menor le hizo unas preguntas sobre su memoria perdida.

Ed con toda la amargura que crecía dentro de si le confesó que al no ser capaz de realizar una trasmutación perfecta, los recuerdos completos que yacían en su memoria no pudieron ser trasportados junto con su alma y se perdieron, sin embargo podrían recuperarse.

Su hermano comprendió esto tras un largo y pesado rato de explicaciones, preguntas y respuestas, ahora Al estaba mas tranquilo, pero Ed no, el joven en cambio estaba mas afligido que antes.

El menor de los hermanos Elric, con ayuda de el teniente Broche se retiró de la habitación dejando a su hermano solo.

__

'La búsqueda de la piedra llevó a un callejón sin salida... casi pierdo a mi hermano y mi propia vida por todos los errores que he cometido... tal vez el coronel realmente tenga razón y no tengo conciencia de lo que hago...' pensó amargamente apretando las sábanas e su cama.

De repente se escuchó un extraño ruido en la habitación, Ed se incorporó a tientas, puesto que su automail aun no había sido reparado, y trató de divisar en la oscuridad por si hubiese alguna presencia extraña.

Finalmente encontró algo, pero antes de que pudiese entrar en asombro, su boca fue cubierta por la palma de la mano de su atacante y sus ojos estaban viendo directamente en los amatista del homunculus de nombre Envy.

-"¡Yo, Hagane no Ochibi-san!"- dijo como si se tratase de un evento casual, mientras seguía evitando que Edward hablara o se moviera, puesto que con su otra mano aprisionó la muñeca izquierda del alquimista. Y aun que intentó levantarse, Envy prácticamente estaba sentado sobre el –"Fue una lastima que se arruinara lo de la piedra, no es así?"- le dijo acercarse un poco mas –"Es por eso que vine por ti, porque dejaste el asunto inconcluso"-

En un hábil movimiento, Envy golpeó al joven en la nuca, Ed sintió como si el mundo girase a su alrededor y cayó a punto de la inconciencia en los brazos del homunculus.

-"Kisama..."- dijo mientras trataba de moverse, sin mucho éxito, Envy sonrió para si con la expresión llena de malicia.

-"Yo también te quiero, Ochibi-san"- la risa sarcástica de Envy fue lo ultimo que Ed escuchó antes de quedar inconsciente.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Roy Mustang recibió una llamada, Maes Hughes se comunicó con el y después de mucho pensarlo, finalmente le comunicó todo sobre el asunto del quinto laboratorio y los hermanos Elric, Maes pudo escuchar a su mejor amigo dar una largo suspiro del otro lado del línea cuando finalizó el informe.

__

-"¿El niño esta bien?"- preguntó el coronel recargándose por completo en el asiento en el cual se encontraba y cerrando los ojos.

-"A pesar de que las heridas eran de consideración, esta sanando rápido, su brazo izquierdo quedó inutilizando por una falla, la chica Rockbell viene a la ciudad para resolver eso, Al quedó parcialmente destruido pero una vez que Ed este bien el se ocupará de eso..."- le dijo mirando el techo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

__

-"Elric se mete en demasiados problemas, estoy considerando seriamente lo del asunto del que te hablé, sino actuamos pronto, Hagane se meterá en problemas de los cuales no podrá salir bien librado"- dijo Roy en tono plano.

-"Ya me habías dicho sobre eso... no se que te diría Ed si supiera lo que tienes en mete"- le dijo Maes hojeando un reporte –"Te gritará que no lo trates como un niño"-

__

-"El hecho es que el **es**_ un niño"-_ dijo Roy abriendo los ojos _–"Y un alquimista estatal, un combinación problemática, es demasiado joven para enfrentarse a... la realidad"-_

-"Roy, hay algo que no me estas diciendo"- detectó Maes de inmediato por el tono en que su amigo dijo su ultima frase.

__

-"Si... hay algo que no te estoy diciendo, pero te lo diré... solo dame un segundo"- dijo en voz baja, Maes estaba preocupada para aquel punto, pocas veces Roy dejaba ver algún tipo e debilidad en su carácter o tono de voz, algo realmente lo estaba molestando

-"¿Roy?"-

__

-"Las confrontaciones entre el pueblo y el gobierno están creciendo... la serie de asesinatos cometidos por Scar esta haciendo el los militares de nuevo fijen sus ojos en los Ishbalianos... pero todo esto esta avanzando muy rápido y las probabilidades de un nueva guerra civil son muy altas"- le dijo _–"Recibí una convocatoria para tener todos los documentos en orden por si esto llega a suceder"-_

-"¿Quieren enviarte de nuevo a la guerra?"- preguntó su amigo algo nervioso, bien sabía que si algo atormentaba a Roy era la culpa creada por la guerra de Ishbal.

__

-"No me sorprende... pero por si no escuchaste bien, no dije **mis** documentos, dije **los** documentos"- le remarcó, Hughes parpadeó muchas veces seguidas.

-"¿No estas diciendo que quieren...?"- no pudo terminar la frase, no podía decirlo, el solo hecho de pensarlo lo enfermaba.

__

-"Así es, esta convocatoria de levantamiento en armas en para Edward Elric"- confirmó Roy con un claro tono de odio en la voz, odio a los supriores militares y al gobierno por lo que pretendían hacer.

Hughes se quedó sin habla, no podía decir nada, las palabras no formaban e su boca puesto que su mente estaba demasiado nublada para formular la orden.

-"Eso... no es posible"- dijo al fin, dejándose caer pesadamente en el asiento del cual se había puesto de pie hacía pocos segundos –"Es..."-

__

-"Algo que no puedo permitir"- dijo Roy en tono serio, arrojando la convocatorio sobre su escritorio _–"Voy a recoger a Hagane el día de mañana, por ordenes superiores va a estar bajo mi supervisión directa"-_

-"Pero Ed ya esta bajo tu supervisión"- dijo Hughes confundido

__

-"Tengo que hablar con el, darle una orden directa"- dijo simplemente

-"No vas a permitir que siga su búsqueda, no es así?"- habló Maes en voz neutra

__

-"En efecto"- confirmó el coronel.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Roy tenía toda la intención de hablar con Edward seriamente, a la mañana siguiente, pero eso no fue posible, ya que pocos minutos después de su conversación con Hughes, recibió la noticia de que el joven alquimista había desaparecido del hospital hacía poco tiempo, cuando la enfermera fue a revisarlo y al encontrar el cuarto vacío, corrió a avisar de la situación.

Alphonse estaba histérico, no solo su hermano había desaparecido, además el no podía hacer nada para buscarlo puesto que su armadura aun no era reparada y no podía moverse para ser parte de la búsqueda.

Hughes de inmediato encabezó al equipo de búsqueda para encontrar a Ed, Maes estaba molesto porque tan solo un par de noches atrás habían logrado sacar al joven alquimista de un apuro y ahora uno nuevo se lo había llevado, no conocía las razones de este evento y eso lo estaba irritando mucho.

Roy autorizó que incluso personal que no estuviese a cargo de Hugues participara en la búsqueda, el alquimista de fuego estaba realmente enojado y quería que quien se hubiese llevado a Ed tuviera un final horrible.

El coronel caminó por los pasillos del hospital murmurando cosas en voz baja y entre gruñidos, siguió caminado, bajando escalones en la parte de la escalera de incendios, no se fijó que fue mas allá hasta llegar al sótano, que era usado como estacionamiento.

Roy frunció en entrecejo decepcionado de su propia actitud distraída, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta que conducía a las escaleras para regresar, un eco llegó asta sus oídos, el alquimista miró sobre su hombro.

Había demasiado silencio.

El coronel se adentró en el estacionamiento casi vacío, el cual estaba revestido en sombras, el eco de sus pasos era lo único que aplacaba el sonido de su respiración, vio un figura fugaz pasar a su lado y sin pensarlo chasqueó los dedos.

El lugar se iluminó cuando la figura quedó cubierta en llamas, sin embargo el ente estaba sonriendo, pronto Roy reconoció la figura como la de una mujer de cabello negro, el Oroborus en su pecho.

-"Homunculos..."- dijo el coronel en voz baja.

-"Inteligente, puedes llamarme Lust"- le respondió y dio una vuelta sobre su eje, librándose de las llamas, las quemaduras fuera sanando increíblemente rápido –"Coronel"- llamó mientras extendía las uñas –"Me temo que no puedo dejar que interfiera"-

Con esto, empezó una lucha entre Lust y Roy, mientras que en una esquina del lugar, Envy estaba sentado sobre un carro, mirando lo que el consideraba espectáculo mientras Gluttony miraba al coronel como si fuera su cena.

-"Lust puede hacerlo"- dijo Gluttony –"Ella ganará"-

-"¡Tsk!"- Envy miró dentro del carro, donde el alquimista de acero estaba recostado en el asiento sumido en un sueño artificial –"Estábamos a 30 segundos de irnos cuando ese estúpido alquimista se le ocurrió bajar hasta aquí"- comentó –"Espero que se de prisa, mi paciencia es limitada"-

Mientras Roy luchaba contra Lust y Envy junto con Gluttony observaban, Ed abrió lentamente los ojos.

Su brazo derecho seguía sin funcionar y las heridas que obtuvo en la pelea anterior se habían abierto y estaba sangrando un poco, el joven apretó los dientes.

Envy bajó del cofre del carro y se preparó para unirse a la lucha y termina de una vez con el coronel, se lanzó peligrosamente, Ed se incorporó y miró con ojos de miedo esta acción.

-"¡Cuidado!"- gritó el alquimista de acero saliendo del carro, queriendo ayudar al coronel, pero el joven fue detenido por Gluttony, quien lo tiró al suelo y se sentó sobre el impidiendo que escapara.

Roy lanzó otra ola de fuego la cual fue esquivada por Lust, detrás de el se acercaba Envy a toda velocidad listo para clavarle un estilizada lanza, la cual era su brazo, por la espalda.

-"¡NO!"- gritó Ed con fuerza, Roy miró sobre su hombro, Envy sintió como si algo lo hubiese golpeado muy fuerte en la nuca, tanto que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Lust acudió a donde estaba el otro homunculos.

-"¡Gluttony, ven acá, Envy esta inconsciente!"- gritó enfada, los tres se retiraron después de eso.

Roy corrió y sostuvo a Ed entre sus brazos, el joven alquimista estaba inconsciente, Roy se preguntó como es que Ed había golpeado a Envy sin siquiera estar cerca de el o haber usado alquimia, Ed había hecho algo y eso lo dejó agotado.

-"¿Y ahora que?"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ed no despertó en todo un día, cuando finalmente recobró la conciencia, no tenía ganas de nada, estaba perdido en su pensamiento, en la realidad que enfrentaba.

Esa mañana Winry reparó el automail de Ed y tras esto el alquimista de acero ayudó a su hermano, poco después de eso llegó Roy Mustang y pidió hablar con Edward el privado, el joven bajó la cabeza y murmuró un "en mi habitación...".

Roy se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana mientras Ed estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con un expresión algo melancólica.

-"Quiero que suspendas tu búsqueda de la piedra filosofal"- le dijo de modo severo, el joven bajó mas la cabeza.

-"Supongo..."- contestó, dejando a Roy atónito por un momento, el coronel se llevó una mano a la cabeza y luego se acercó al joven.

-"¿Perdón?"- le dijo arqueando una ceja

-"Haré lo que digas"- habló Ed levantado la vista –"No puedo ayudar a mi hermano si muero antes de encontrar respuestas o si lo pongo en peligro mortal en el camino, que es lo único que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo... no puedo usar la piedra filosofal, Al nunca me lo perdonaría, no después de saber..."-

-"La verdad detrás de la verdad"- completó Roy, recordando las palabras de su profesor, El Doctor Marco.

Ed afirmó con la cabeza, Roy regresó a su silla y se quedó mirando la ventana por un rato, mientras el joven rubio se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Así permanecieron un buen rato en el cual Edward dejó su mente en blanco y Roy la saturó con pensamientos.

Finalmente el coronel se puso de pie, Edward abrió los ojos, pero no se levantó de la cama, el coronel lo estaba mirando muy seriamente.

-"En cuanto seas dado de alta, vendrás a central conmigo y recibirás capacitación, terminado eso se te volverán a asignar misiones"- le dijo

-"En otras palabras seré un perro del gobierno por completo"- le dijo sin mirarlo, Roy cerró los ojos.

-"Hablaré con tu médico"- antes de salir Roy miró sobre su hombro –"Gracia tiene una fiesta para Elysia y Tu este año"- le informó, Ed sonrió ala vez que Roy salió de la habitación.

Edward se cubrió con las sábanas y miró hacía la ventana. Después de todo el desastre que causó, esperaba una reprimenda realmente terrible por parte e su coronel, pero no fue tan duro.

__

'Me retiró el trato por el cual me quedé como alquimista estatal...' se dijo a si mismo el joven _'¿Qué tan malo es eso?...'_ se preguntó bastante inseguro.

Lust lo había hecho ver que todos sus movimientos fueron guiados como si tuviese hilos controlándolo, eso fue lo que mas lo afectó, todo el tiempo creyó que se traban de sus decisiones, para terminar viendo que todo el tiempo alguien mas lo estuvo manipulando, el joven se sentía frustrado.

Ed lanzó un grito de furia y un golpe a la mesa de noche junto a su cama, destrozándola, luego colocó las piernas contra el pecho y escondió la cabeza entre los brazos.

-"Que mas da si ahora el gobierno controla mis decisiones, al menos sabré que son ellos"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Tras pasar un mes desde el incidente en el quinto laboratorio, las cosas párale alquimista de acero habían cambiado mucho y mas de uno no estaba seguro si era realmente lo correcto, empezando con su hermano menor, Alphonso y seguido por su coronel, Roy Mustang.

La Unidad de Educación Superior de ciudad Central recibía la visita del Coronel en aquella ocasión, el director de la misma, Leonardo Greathill era quien lo guiaba.

-"Como verá tenemos todo en orden, todo el personal enviado por el gobierno ha recibido la capacitación esperada"- dijo Leonardo mientras caminaban por el corredor.

-"¿Qué hay de mi subordinado?"- preguntó sin mirar al director, Leonardo se detuvo en la puerta de un aula y abrió la misma.

Ahí, frente a una clase de mas de tres docenas de estudiantes y un maestro, estaba un joven rubio vestido en uniforme militar, leyendo un libro en voz alta.

-"Su curso esta por termina"- informó Leonardo entrecerrando la puerta lentamente –"Esperemos que exitosamente"-

-"Si..."-

Roy miró a Ed por la abertura de la puerta que no estaba cerrada por completo, todo había empezando cuando Edward acepto usar el uniforme militar, ya que tuvieron que hacer uno a su medida, Ed permaneció en silencio esperando a que alguien hiciera un comentario sobre su altura, pero nunca pasó.

Roy suspiró, agradeció a Leonardo por su tiempo y esperó a que Edward saliera del aula, lo que ocurrió minutos mas tarde.

-"Taisa"- dijo al verlo, el joven tenía algunos papeles contra el pecho sostenidos por sus brazos, parpadeó al ver a Roy –"Ho, es cierto, hoy terminó el curso"-

-"¿Qué te pareció?"- le preguntó tratando de relajar el ambiente

-"Aburrido"- confesó.

Roy no le sorprendió esta respuesta, después de todo el curso era sobre leyes, ya que si Edward iba a ser un alquimista estatal de alto rango, tenía que empezar por conocer bien las leyes, aun que Roy estaba seguro de que el joven se había comido un libro de leyes antes de haber el examen años atrás, el que tomara el curso eran parte del protocolo.

Edward caminó junto a Roy hasta su dormitorio en la institución, donde recogió sus cosas y se preparó para irse.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Una vez en su dormitorio en el cuartel militar, Edward sonrió al recibir una carta de su hermano, la cual había sido entregada a el por Riza Hawkeye, el joven sonrió, cosa que no hacía desde hacía días y se puso a leer la carta.

Mientras tanto en su oficina, Roy preparaba la nueva misión de Edward, la cual sería simple en cuestiones de trabajo, al menos eso creían ellos, tenía que ayudar a Maes Hughes con una investigación, el ya mencionado Maes estaba en la oficinal de su amigo esperando por el joven alquimista.

-"¿Y que tal esta Edward?"- preguntó Hughes –"Hace semanas que no lo veo, demasiado trabajo, tampoco he podido ver a mi linda hija y con las ganas que tengo de tomarle fotos, ya viste la de su fiesta?"-

Hughes le mostró un millón de fotos de Elysia, en algunas aparecía Edward, puesto que ambos cumplían años el mismo día y Gracia había decidido celebrar a ambos con una sola fiesta.

-"Si, ya me has mostrado esas fotos como cincuenta veces..."- le dijo girando los ojos.

-"Una mas no hace daño, mira!"- y de nuevo la ronda de fotos empezó, Roy tenía aquella aura lúgubre sobre si, pero fueron interrumpidos por Edward, que una vez vestido con su ropa normal acudió al llamado. –"¡Ed, que alegría verte!"-

-"¡Hola Teniente-Coronel!"- saludó Ed animadamente y se sentó en la silla a un lado de Hughes.

-"¿Y tu uniforme?"- preguntó Roy al ver al joven

-"En el closet"- dijo Ed sin dejar de sonreír –"Aun no puedo acostumbrarme del todo a usarlo"-

-"Ni hablar"- contestó Roy entregándole a Ed un fólder –"Tu nueva misión"-

Cuando Edward tomó el susodicho fólder, Riza entró en la oficina para entregarle a Roy una carta de parte de un contacto importante de los militares.

-"Informa la visita de un personaje que debe ser atendido por usted en persona"- le dijo al dejar la carta sobre el escrito –"Es bueno verte de vuelta Ed"- le comentó al alquimista de acero y sonrió, Ed devolvió el gesto.

Mientras Edward leía los detalles de su misión y Hughes le explicaba otras de la misma, Roy abrió la carta que era dirigida hacía el.

__

Coronel Roy Mustang:

Me es de suma importancia sostener una platica con usted, no puedo explicar los detalles por medio de una carta, por lo que espero este dispuesto a verme lo antes posible, se me dijo que usted era la persona indicada para hablar conmigo sobre un asunto que nos concierne a todos, espero su respuesta.

Atentamente, A.D.

Roy miró la carta y parpadeó lentamente, el nombre estaba grabado en su mente como su hubiese sido hacía poco tiempo, lo recordaba muy bien, sabía de quien se trataba y que si quería contactarlo, era porque se trataba de algo de suma importancia.

__

'Han pasando años desde la última vez que vi a esa persona...' el coronel estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, reviviendo los momentos creados años atrás en sus días de soldado, aprendiz de alquimista...

-"¡Taisa!"- gritó Ed para hacer a Roy volver a la realidad.

-"¿He?"-

-"Ya nos vamos Roy"- dijo Maes sonriendo animadamente –"Hay trabajo que hacer, vamos Ed, la investigación no se terminará sola"-

-"Hai"-

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Roy respondió la carta finado la fecha de encuentro, la hora y el lugar, tenía un presentimiento, no solo por la brevedad de la carta , sino por el simple hecho de haber recibido una de aquella persona, si bien la alianza que se tenía con la sociedad donde aquella persona que escribió era fuerte, las veces que se encontraban fuera de informes políticos eran muy escasas.

__

'¿Por qué habría de preocuparme?' se preguntó a si mismo y cerró los ojos _'...aun que tengo buenos motivos para hacerlo'_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Roy condujo en vehículo entre las dunas de arena de aquel camino, la brillante luna llena iluminaba todo el desértico paisaje sin problemas, guiándolo a done quería llegar, minutos después, detuvo el auto cerca de lo que parecía una estación de tren abandonada.

Las vías salían unos metros de la estación por ambos lados, luego parecían enterrarse en la arena, pero Roy sabía que ese no era el caso.

Entró en la desértica estación, donde había una locomotora con un tren de pasajeros esperando, parecía que el vehículo había llegado hacía no mas de 20 minutos, ya que aun producía calor.

El coronel se dirigió a una banca frente al andén, donde un hombre lo esperaba, Roy se detuvo cuando el ya mencionado hombre se puso de pie.

Cabello y barba larga, plateado, ojos cálidos escudados por una gafas de media luna, el hombre lucía una túnica morada con bordados de lunas, estrellas con bordes dorados y un sombrero que hacía juego.

-"Coronel, un placer volver a verlo"- saludó el hombre –"¿Cuántos años han pasado?"- se preguntó a si mismo con una sonrisa –"Era tan solo un jovencito la ultima vez que lo vi"-

-"El placer es mío, Señor"- dijo de forma educada, el hombre agitó una mano

-"Nada de señor, me hace sentir viejo, Albus Dumbledor es mi nombre, espero lo recuerde, llámeme por el"-

-"En ese caso, Roy Mustang es el mío"- respondió sentándose junto a Dumbledor.

Dumbledor acomodó sus gafas de media luna, pensado como iniciar la conversación, Roy parpadeó extrañado, recordando sus experiencias de años atrás.

Siendo un aprendiz de alquimista, su maestro murió y el quedó como soldado en el ejercito, siguió entrenando sin supervisón hasta que un alquimista conocido como el Doctor Marco se ofreció guiarlo en su entrenamiento.

Fue cuando se presentó la una gran guerra del un mundo paralelo y completamente desconocido para Roy.

Marco le explicó que el mundo en el que ellos vivían estaba situado en un plano igual al mundo donde la magia es la predominante, como en el de ellos era la alquimia, pero dada la diferencia de cultura y creencias, ambos mundos permanecían desconocidos por el otro a la mayor parte de su gente, eran pocos los que conocían su existencia y era mantenida en secreto por ellos.

Aun así, el que fueran secretos no quería decir que eran prohibidos, el mundo de magia y el de la alquimia tenían una fuerte alianza, la cual era usada solo en casos de gran importancia.

En esa ocasión Roy conoció a Dumbledor y la orden del fénix.

Albus explicó que lo sobrenatural podía atravesar los limites de las barreras dimensiónales, dando el donde poder llevar a cabo lo que pensaban imposible a algunos, por lo que ciertos alquimistas tenían el don de poder realizar magia, aquellos con ese don fueron entrenados para poder usarlo en su defensa, Roy fue uno de ellos, contrario al Doctor Marco.

Sin embargo con la alquimia era diferente, los niveles alquímicos de los que habitaban el mundo paralelo a la magia eran muy fuertes y un grupo demasiado selecto de magos podría llegar a hacer algo parecido a lo que los alquimistas podían lograr.

Albus Dumbledor era uno de aquellos selectos magos, Roy no conocía a ningún otro.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- preguntó Roy finalmente, Dumbledor dejó ver una sonrisa de resignación.

-"En realidad si, he venido ha advertirle, las secuelas de los tiempos oscuros donde Lord Voldemort eran una amenaza se están elevando y es muy posible que sus ojos se giren al mundo de la alquimia, no puedo decir porque, sin embargo al ver los movimientos que los Mortífagos han estado haciendo, me vi forzado a venir a levantar esta advertencia"-

Dijo el director del prestigiado colegio Hogwarts de Magia.

-"Director, apreciaría si me acompaña a tomar un café"- dijo Roy poniéndose de pie –"Me gustaría saber mas a detalle sobre eso"-

-"Por supuesto, aunque yo preferiría una limonada"- Roy sonrió nerviosamente y sudó gotita.

-"Claro..."-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Una vez en la oficina de Roy, el coronel tuvo que escarbar por todo el cuartel para encontrar limones, pero al final cumplió con su deber hospitalario para con Dumbledor.

Ambos estuvieron comentando sobre las novedades de ambos mundos y medidas de prevención sobre el peligro que parecía asechar a ambos lugares, Roy tomó un poco de café y formuló la pregunta en su cabeza, algo lo estaba distrayendo.

-"Parece que hay mas cosas en esa cabeza de las que puede manejar"- dijo Dumbledor sonriendo –"¿Qué te esta molestando Roy?"-

El coronel casi se ahoga con el café, temiendo ser demasiado obvio con sus emociones o que simplemente Dumbledor leía demasiado bien a las personas.

-"En realidad si hay algo"- dijo tras recuperar el aliento –"Tiene que ver con uno de mis subordinados, el alquimista estatal mas joven de la toda la historia..."- dijo en tono triste, Dumbledor ladeó la cabeza.

-"¿Qué edad tiene ese joven?"-

-"Acaba de cumplir 15"- dijo Roy acomodándose en su asiento –"Pero lo que quería preguntarle es... bueno, este joven ha tenido experiencias que han terminado en acciones extrañas que no puedo explicar... me preguntaba si..."-

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Roy suspiró y miró el aparato y luego a Dumbledor.

-"Adelante, no hay problema"- dijo el director sonriendo.

-"Roy Mustang al habla"- contestó el coronel al levantar el teléfono.

__

-"¡Roy!"- gritó la voz de Maes Hughes del otro lado de la línea _–"Que bueno que te encuentro, esto es de suma importancia"- _le dijo con tono serio, Roy parpadeó

-"¿Qué demo?..."-

__

-"¡Ho por Dios, vete al infierno!"- gritó la voz de cierto alquimista a lo lejos, Roy se puso de pie llamando la atención del Dumbledor.

-"¡Hughes, que rayos esta pasando!"- exigió saber el coronel

__

-"Ed esta peleando contra un Homunculus que se hizo pasar por la teniente Ross, el bastardo casi me mata"- le dijo _–"Estábamos en la investigación, descubrimos importante material sobre la guerra de Ishbal, al parecer fui demasiado lejos"-_

-"¿Qué, estas herido?"- preguntó apretando la mano en puño, Dumbledor se puso de pie.

__

-"Si, esa cosa tomó la forma de la teniente Ross y luego Gracia, me disparó pero Edward desvió el tiro, me dio en el hombro, ha, ni siquiera puedo salir de esta estúpida cabina de teléfono, en el parque de central..."- declaró Maes apretando la herida en su hombro y recargándose pesadamente contra la cabina _–"Ese Homunculi es fuerte Roy, no reo que Ed pueda ganarle..."-_

el teléfono resbaló de la mano de Hughes quien había quedado inconsciente tras la ultima frase.

-"¡Hughes, Hughes, contesta!"- Roy golpeó el escritorio –"¡Demonios!"-

En ese momento sintió que Dumbledor lo tomaba del brazo, tomando la atención del alterado coronel, quien levantó una ceja en forma de pregunta.

-"Concéntrate en el lugar"- le dijo, Roy sin pensarlo lo hizo.

Pronto sintió un terrible frió y como si un golpe de aire fuese desde su garganta hasta su estomago, cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, estaban en el parque junto a la cabina telefónica, Dumbledor había usado la técnica de aparecer para llevarlo.

Roy corrió junto a su amigo, quien a pesar de estar inconsciente y perdiendo sangre no se veía tan mal, esto trajo una oleada de alivio al alquimista de fuego, miró sobre su hombro, encontrando a Edward luchando contra un homunculi de cabello verdoso.

-"Deja de gritar por ese viejo teniente-coronel Ochibi-san, es culpa suya por entrar en donde no lo llaman"- dijo Envy sonriendo hipócritamente.

-"¡Maldito, no tienes derecho a lastimar a quienes aprecio!"- gritó en histeria, Envy sintió como si algo fuerte como el metal pero rápido como el viento lo golpeara justo en la frente, esto lo lanzó contra una árbol.

Al terminar de gritar, Edward sintió como si toda su energía hubiese sido arrebatada de su cuerpo, sin poder hacer otra cosa, cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Envy colocó sus manos contra su nuca tratando de alivianar el golpe sin mucho éxito, estaba mareado y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero todo empeoró cuando sintió su cuerpo arder en llamas, Roy lo había atacado certeramente.

Frustrado, el homunculi se liberó del fuego y optó por la retirada.

El alquimista de fuego alzó el vilo a Edward y corrió a la cabina de teléfono, llamando una ambulancia para Hughes y el alquimista de acero.

Dumbledor observó con mucho cuidado a Ed, acción que fue notada por Roy.

-"Esto era de lo que quería hablarle..."- dijo Roy, pero no supo como seguir, Dumbledor cerró los ojos.

-"Es magia sin duda"- le confirmó, el alquimista de fuego suspiró y miró el joven inconsciente en sus brazos –"Este joven posee el don de la magia, el cual fue despertado hace relativamente poco, es por eso que sus arranques de ira o miedo provocan que esta se dispare aun sin una varita o un hechizo, pero drenan su energía"- explicó el mago.

El sonido de las ambulancias se escuchó en el horizonte, Dumbledor usó un hechizo para ayudar a Hughes, quien al parecer iba a estar bien, eso quitó un gran peso de encina de Roy, miró a Ed con la intriga pintada en el rostro.

¿Qué significaba aquella relevación?

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Tras aquel incidente, Hughes estuvo incapacitado un tiempo, mientras Roy movió cielo, mas y tierra para evitar que Edward fuera convocado al levantamiento de armas de la posible nueva guerra civil, todo esto sin que el alquimista de acero se enterara, claro esta.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la convocatorio no fue suspendida, tan solo quedó inactiva hasta nuevo aviso, muy a pesar del coronel.

Edward que asignado a misiones menos riesgosas, alejándose de la sospecha de la piedra filosofal e Ishbal.

Roy continuó recibiendo cartas del director de Hogwarts para informarle de la situación, pero en la tercera carta que envió Dumbledor fue la de mas relevancia, en ella le informaba que aquella sospecha que tenía era cierta y los ojos de Voldemort se habían tornado al mundo de la magia, buscando a un alquimista en especial.

-"El hijo mayor de Hohenheim de la luz..."- dijo en un mormullo en la soledad de su oficina, su mirada cayó al suelo y apretó el sobre que tenía en la mano derecha mientras sus ojos querían perforar el papel en su mano izquierda –"No puede ser..."-

-"¡Taisa!"- gritó la voz de Riza Hawkeye entrando en la oficina –"Noticias de ciudad del sur, Edward fue secuestrado"-

Roy dejó el sobre y la carta a un lado y partió al encuentro de la situación.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Cuando Roy llegó al lugar, Edward estaba siendo revisando por uno de los médicos militares, Roy pidió un reporte.

En este se le informó que el alquimista de acero había escapado por su cuenta y que su captor estaba muerto, presuntamente asesinado por uno de sus cómplices, se asegura que el sospechoso atacaba con una pieza delgada de madera.

Roy parpadeó varias veces al leer el reporte y luego miró a Ed, quien tenía cara de fastidio y emanaba deseos de no querer estar ahí,

__

'Entonces es cierto...' se dijo a si mismo _'¿En que otro problema has de entrar, Hagane no?'_

-"Taisa"- saludó Edward al ver a su superior –"Lamento el inconveniente"-

-"hum..."- fue la respuesta del coronel

-"¿Taisa?"-

-"Haz tu reporte completo, Hagane no, yo tengo que responder una carta..."-

Edward parpadeó extrañado, mientras Roy sonrió para si, tenía un plan que formar junto con Dumbledor, las piezas estaban empezando a moverse, aquella partida de ajedrez mágico era una que Roy no podía permitirse perder.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Roy abrió los ojos regresando al momento, Edward había usando alquimia para hacer que el estandarte de Slytherin atacara a los integrantes del equipo, el coronel dejó escapara un suspiro, tendría que reprender al alquimista de acero.

__

'Al menos las piezas se están moviendo de forma correcta' pensó mientras caminada _'Y este juego aun no termina'_

****

- Fin de Previo al Destino -

La siguiente publicación será el capitulo 9 de "Magia y Alquimia", lamento el retrazo pero la escuela me sofoca algunas veces.

Comentarios y dudas, mi email es yersifanel arroba hotmail punto com y estoy a sus ordenes.


	10. Capitulo IX

**Nota**: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Sino te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

**Vocabulario**:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés

Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles

Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés.

Taisa: coronel

Baka: tonto

Hai: si

Ie: no

"Magia y Alquimia" 

Por Yersi Fanel

**Capitulo IX: Conflicto **

El la sala común de Griffindor había un gran alboroto, todo porque se había colocado un anuncio de grandes letras negra que declaraba que todos los clubs, equipos o grupos escolares estaban disueltos y para su reagrupación requerían de la aprobación de la suma inquisidora, Dolores Umbrige.

Harry y Ron salieron de su habitación para encontrarse con la noticia, mientras Edward se había quedado en su cama, ya con el uniforme puesto, rodillas contra el pecho y con Seihi en su regazo.

La gatita miró a su amo, pero no produjo sonido alguno, no estaba segura de que era lo que lo agobiaba, pero era algo fuerte, la felina se acurrucó y ronroneó ligeramente, esperando consolar a su amo con su demostración de afecto, al menos darle a entender que fuera cual fuera la situación, ella lo apoyaría.

Ed sonrió bajando la mirada para ver a su querida felina encontrar sus ojos, la pequeña bola de pelo fue alzada en el aire por su amo, para dejarla a la altura de su rostro.

-"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, pase lo que pasa, así que tranquila"- le dijo, sin embargo esto no calmó a Seihi en lo mas mínimo, la gatita fue colocada en la almohada de aquella cama, Edward se puso de pie y tomó su mochila, saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez en la sala común, Ed leyó el decreto de enseñanza número 24, ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó unas cuantas veces, mas no hubo cambio en la expresión plana en su rostro.

Harry y Ron se propusieron hablar con Hermione sobre que harían con respecto al decreto y si alguien había hablando sobre su plan de aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras fuera de clase, pero cuando intentaron subir a los dormitorios de chicas, las escaleras cambiaron a un tobogán de piedra y ambos resbalaron por el mismo, cuando Hermione bajó les explicó que lo del tobogán era por un manifiesto de la historia de Hogwarts, que decía que las mujeres eran de mas confianza que los hombres, por lo que ellas si podían subir a los dormitorios de hombres contrario de los varones a los de mujeres.

Hermione confirmó que nadie de los que firmaron, es decir todos los que acudieron a la reunión, pudo haber hablado, puesto que había encantado el pergamino con un hechizo, cualquiera que los delatara sería embrujado y tendría escrito en la acusación.

Ed no estaba poniendo atención.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo para dirigirse al aula de Historia de la magia, Edward se detuvo, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-"¿Sucede algo Ed?"- preguntó Harry, los mechones de cabello rubio cubrían parcialmente los ojos del joven, Harry ladeo la cabeza.

-"No entraré a clase..."- dijo en voz baja, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros –"Tengo que irme"- y sin mas, dio media vuelta y tomo dirección con rumbo a la biblioteca.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Roy desempolvó algunos de los libros de la sección restringida y los acomodó de vuelta en su respectivo estante, repitiendo el proceso con unos cuantos libros mas, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse y tras unos segundos, ser cerrada.

-"¿Madame, donde están los libros de pocio...?"- antes de que Roy pudiera terminar su pregunta, encontró la pequeña figura del alquimista de acero, de pie recargado en la puerta de la biblioteca, los mechones rubios no dejaban ver sus ojos.

El alquimista de fuego dejó lo que estaba haciendo, mientras daba un suspiro preguntándose la razón por la que Edward estaba en aquel lugar y no en clase.

-"¿Hagane no, me puedes decir que pretendes faltando a clase?"- preguntó, Edward ni siquiera se movió –"Ahora con la presencia de esa mujer del ministerio hay as riesgos, se supone que saber tener cuidado, no querrás que te desc-- "-

-"¿Por qué?"- dijo Edward en voz baja, cortando la frase de Roy, el alquimista de fuego parpadeó.

-"¿Disculpa?"- preguntó Roy al no entender, Edward levantó la mirada, dejando ver en sus ojos la decepción y frustración que lo agobiaban, Roy frunció el entrecejo.

-"¡Por qué me ocultaste la verdad todo este tiempo!"- le gritó finalmente, cerrando ambas manos en puño –"Todo este viaje, la razón por la cual estoy aquí"- continuó el joven alquimista –"¿Tienen que ver con el atentado de hace unos meses no es así?"- Roy no le respondió –"¡Qué mas me estas ocultando, dímelo!"- le exigió, pero antes de que Edward pudiese gritar con mas enjundia, Roy cubrió su boca y lo empujó contra la puerta, el joven de ojos dorados se golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza.

-"Silencio"- le dijo seriamente, Edward se liberó de la mano de Roy y cuando estaba por halar de nuevo, la mirada cortante de Roy lo detuvo –"Es una orden"- le aclaró.

-"No tienes derecho a darme ordenes"- le dijo

-"Soy tú superior, estas a mi cargo, mas te vale que no se te olvide"- le dijo afilando la mirada, de pronto Edward se preguntó porque Roy no había dicho _'bajo mis órdenes'_ sino _'a mi cargo'_ pero pronto regresó a su estado de ira.

-"¡Eres igual que todos los demás!"- le gritó con decepción y enojo –"¡Si hay diferencia entre Tu y los Homunculus yo no puedo verla!"- Edward empujó a Roy –"¡Te odio!"- y con esto dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, cerrándola con la fuerza que una pila de libros se desplomó.

La ultima frase del mayor de los Elric resonó en su mente con un eco maldito, como dos palabras podían hacer tanto daño era algo que el alquimista de fuego no era capaz de asimilar.

Roy se dejó caer al suelo, la espalda apoyada contra uno de los libreros y pasó una mano por su cabello, cerrando los ojos.

_¡Te odio! _

El eco no desaparecía y a estas alturas Roy no sabía si lo haría, pero deseaba que la voz llena de decepción y resentimiento de Edward para con el desapareciera, puesto que no quería que el joven estuviera enfadado con el, que lo considerada uno mas de aquellos que intentaban hacerle daño, puesto que era todo lo contrario.

-"Edward…"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ed salió corriendo de la biblioteca, sin mirar por donde iba ni con quien se tropezaba, no le importaba por el momento.

Se abrió paso entre los alumnos que estaban caminando por los pasillos, el joven alquimista siguió corriendo sin mirar hasta que finalmente se topó contra alguien que no se hizo a un lado, el joven rebotó contra dicha persona y cayó de espaldas al suelo, mirando el techo.

El joven se quedó con los abrazos abiertos y no se movió, observando las partículas de polvo que se percibían de vez en cuando en el aire, aun no podía creer que Roy le hubiese ocultado todo este tiempo la razón por la cual estaba en Hogwarts, justo cuando pensó que podía confiar ciegamente en el alquimista de fuego.

Severus Snape levantó una ceja al ver que el estudiante frente a el no se ponía de pie tras haber chocado contra el, esperó unos minutos mas y nada. El profesor de pociones caminó alrededor de Ed para luego ver en los ojos del muchacho.

Snape ladeó la cabeza, una mirada ahogada en decepción era fácilmente visible en Edward, de pronto el profesor se encontró preguntándose que había causado aquel sentimiento, puesto que llegar al punto en que Ed se encontraba ahora era por una razón simple y por lo general se trataba de punto de ebullición de una historia.

-"Elric ponte de pie"- le dijo, pero Edward no lo escuchó –"Merlín dame paciencia…"- Severus levantó a Edward y lo encaminó hasta el aula de pociones, aun faltaban tiempo para que los alumnos empezaran a llegar, dando a revelar que Ed se había saltado una de sus clases, pero Snape no le interesó eso.

Ed se sentó en una silla en el despacho detrás del aula de pociones, porque Snape lo había encaminado claro esta, el joven tenía los ojos clavados en el escritorio, aun que en realidad el joven no estaba viendo absolutamente nada.

Finalmente Snape colocó un contendor de plata frente al muchacho, haciéndolo reaccionar, el alquimista miró extrañado el objeto.

-"Algunas veces los pensamientos y recuerdos son aquello que te puede destruir con mas rapidez que cualquier arma, hechizo o fuerza, no es así Elric?"- le dijo, Ed parpadeó –"Aun eres muy joven como para dejar que tu propia mente te destruya, así que vamos a darle un descanso"-

Snape señaló el bolsillo del joven, quien sacó su varita tras pensar un momento, Snape alzó la suya.

-"Este objeto es un pensadero… y te dejaré usarlo, no cuestiones"- le dijo, Edward no tenía ganas de discutir así que solo afirmó con la cabeza –"Coloca la punta de la varita en tu cien, concéntrate en un recuerdo que quieras olvidar al menos por un rato y retira la varita, para después depositar dicho recuerdo aquí"-

Ed lo hizo, los hilos plateados de sus recuerdos fueron colocados en el contenedor, repitió esta acción varias veces, hasta que se sitió satisfecho.

Severus le dio al joven una poción para tranquilizarlo, Ed se quedó dormido en el escritorio. El profesor de pociones observó al joven un momento y luego al pensadero que brillaba en plateado.

-"Tantas tragedias en una mente tan joven, no pensé ver el día que alguien superara a Potter en eso"-

Snape cerró la puerta del despacho, dejando dormir a Edward, mientras el se preparó para la siguiente clase.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Harry entró al aula de pociones seguido por Ron y Hermione, quines se preguntaban donde estaba Ed, el joven de ojos verdes dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y buscó en el aula esperanzado de ver al joven rubio en ella.

-"¿Qué le habrá pasado?"- se preguntó Harry mientras encendía el fuego para preparar su poción.

-"Pon atención a lo que haces Potter"- le dijo el profesor Snape al niño que vivió mientras recorría las filas sin mirar a nadie en especial.

Al poco rato Snape entró al despacho que tenía en el aula, Ron y Hermione miraron con curiosidad, finalmente la puerta de abrió de nuevo, revelando a un somnoliento Edward Elric saliendo del lugar.

-"El jueves por la tarde Elric, que no se te olvide"- le dijo en un tono plano, Edward sacudió la cabeza para reaccionar por completo.

-"Si Profesor"- respondió y se dirigió a su lugar en la clase junto a Harry y preparó todo para ponerse al corriente con el trabajo del día.

-"Que rayos estabas haciendo con Snape"- preguntó Harry en un susurro alarmado, Ed parpadeó mientras acomodaba sus utensilios.

-"Detención"- respondió sin mirar a su amigo –"Por salirme de clase"- mintió.

La verdad es que Snape le ofreció, más bien ordenó en forma neutra, que lo asistiera en su despacho, a cambio le permitiría utilizar el pensadero y de paso le enseñaría algunas pociones avanzadas.

Ya que el joven alquimista sintió un gran alivio, aun que le doliera admitirlo, al desalojar su mente un rato, acepto la oferta o mejor dicho orden discreta.

-"Que mal, primero lo del equipo y ahora esto"- dijo Harry en voz baja

-"No te preocupes…"- le sugirió Edward en tono calmado –"No pasa nada…"-

Snape sospechaba que la causa del súbito desorden emocional del joven rubio era porque se había enterado de la razón por la cual estaba en Hogwarts, tendría que preguntárselo mas tarde a Roy, pero el profesor de pociones estaba 99.9 seguro de que esa era la causa y tal y como Dumbledor les pidió, no tuvo mas remedio que asistir al muchacho.

'_No quiero ver que pasará cuando sepa la verdad entera'_ dijo levantado una ceja _'Dumbledor y sus brillantes ideas me van a matar un día de estos'_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Es tarde en la sala común.

Angelina estaba hablando con Harry de cómo es que "la despreciable mujer del ministerio" tenía pendiente el autorizarles la reintegración del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, al mismo tiempo Fred y George con la ayuda de Lee Jordan estaban haciendo una demostración de uno de sus productos, una golosina de dos parte, una había que vomitaras horriblemente mientras la otra curaba el malestar casi de inmediato.

Hermione le decía a Harry que al menos ahora podría terminar la tarea de pociones, misma que ella y Ed estaban por finalizar, Harry giró los ojos y sacó un pergamino.

Edward escribió sin poner atención a nada y a nadie a su alrededor, estaba acostado cerca de la chimenea de la sala común, de vez en cuando abría uno u otro libro de texto para verificar datos y seguir escribiendo.

Harry se preguntaba que era lo que en realidad había pasado aquella mañana, primero Ed se veía extremadamente mal psicológicamente, después parecía estar tranquilo, pero aun así estaba triste y se reflejaba demasiado en su comportamiento, el usual muchacho alegre, temperamental y exagerado parecía haberse ido muy lejos, Harry hundió la nariz en un libro mirando a su amigo de reojo, fura lo que fuera que estuviera afectando a Ed, era de cuidado, el problema es que el niño que vivió no sabía como tratarlo.

Tras haber terminado sus deberes, Edward cerró sus libros, enrolló su pergamino y guardó sus cosas, dejó la mochila en el dormitorio y salió de la torre Gryffindor sin decir palabra alguna.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos extrañados.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Luna estaba en el pasillo del tercer piso con la varita encendida esperando a que Ed llegara, el alquimista le había enviado un recado con una lechuza a medio día pidiéndole verla por la noche, la joven se preguntaba la situación.

Al poco rato Luna divisó a Ed en el pasillo, caminó a prisa a su encontró, pero se detuvo súbitamente al ver la expresión en lo ojos de su amigo.

-"¿Ed?"- preguntó con la voz entrecortada y se acercó poco a poco, finalmente estando frente a el, la joven frunció el entre cejo.

Edward tenía la vista en el suelo, ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza para saludar a Luna, pero lo hizo cuando sintió el abrazo de su amiga, el joven cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, al igual que Luna, ambos quedando sentados en el suelo.

La bruja aumento la fuerza de su abrazo, mientras Ed correspondió el gesto en silencio, apretó los dientes y levantó la vista.

-"Lamento haberte hecho venir"- le dijo –"Ni siquiera estoy seguro de porque me siento tan mal, no debería de involucrarte"-

-"No me molesta"- le dijo mientras se separaba de el –"Solo quiero ayudarte"-

-"Hoy me enteré de que mi… mentor"- dijo al no encontrar alguna otra palabra para describir a Roy –"Me había estado ocultando algo importante y me siento mal por ello, porque no fue capaz de hablar directamente conmigo es que…"- Edward cerró los ojos y rechinó los dientes, enojado –"…no entiendo"-

Luna sabía que su amigo hablaba de Roy, la chica era muy suspicaz y con el tiempo logró ver que entre el nuevo profesor suplente y el reciente alumno Gryffindor había más que la relación maestro-alumno, pero que obviamente ninguno había dicho nada al respeto.

-"Quiza intentaba protegerte"-sugirió Luna tratando de ayudar, Edward parpadeó –"Por que le importas mucho"- completó.

-"No lo sé"-dijo sinceramente, fue cuando Luna tomó la mano derecha de Ed y le quitó el guante, Ed se sorprendió con eso, puesto que fue muy inesperado –"¡Luna!"-

-"Entre varias cosas supongo que quiere que esto no sea revelando"- dijo mirando el automail de Ed y luego a los ojos del rubio –"No te preocupes, dudo mucho que alguien mas lo sepa, recuerda que la gente no presta atención"-

-"¿Cómo lo supiste?"- dijo mientras se colocaba el guante de vuelta

-"Siendo sincera, cuando te conocí en el tren"- le respondió Ed puso cara de no haber entendido –"cuando te levantaste para acomodar las en la gaveta sobre el asiento lo noté"- Edwad frunció el entrecejo –"No creo que debas preocuparte"- le dijo sacudiéndose la túnica –"Después de todo yo soy de esas personas que ven lo que no esta ahí y escuchan a los que no han hablado, es por eso que lo noté fácilmente"- '_así como esa actitud del Prof. Mustang_' este ultimo pensamiento la hizo sonreír de forma pícara.

-"¿Por qué no me preguntaste?"-

-"¿Querrías que lo hiciera?"- le respondió Luna con otra pregunta, Ed pensó un momento.

-"No… al menos no aun"- le dijo, lo ultimo en un susurro poco entendible, sabiendo que no estaba listo para hablar sobre su transmutación fallida.

-"Entones no lo haré"-

Edwad y Luna estuvieron hablando un poco mas sobre diferentes cosas, mientras hablaban, Luna había decidió fermente que pondría de su parte para ayudar a su amigo con Roy, porque si algo era obvio ante los ojos de Luna, era que entre esos dos había algo.

'_Pero primero tengo que esperara que Ed recupere la confianza en el Prof. Mustang y eso no depende de mi, sino de ellos' _

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Caminado de regreso a la torre Gyffindor, Ed reflexionó un poco, las palabras de Luna lo hicieron pensar. Si bien estaba decepcionado y molesto por que Roy le había ocultado la verdad, el decir que lo odiaba era algo que degustaría retractar.

Odio, era un término muy fuerte.

'_En realidad el coronel no me ha utilizado como los homunculus… de hecho ha intervenido para que el gobierno no lo haga'_ pensó caminando distraídamente _'Me pregunto si habré exagerado mucho con mis palabras…' _

El joven no miró a la imagen de la señora gorda cuando dijo la contraseña, la mujer del retrato giró los ojos y lo dejó pasar. El joven entró en la sala común y se encontró con una muy poco familia escena:

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaba platicando con la chimenea, al menos eso era lo que parecía. El joven rubio levantó una ceja mientras los presentes sonreían de forma nerviosa al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-"He…"- fue todo lo que dijo Harry al vera si compañero, Ed señaló la puerta a los dormitorios.

-"Me iré a dormir"- dijo sin un tono en especial, sus tres amigos afirmaron con la cabeza mientras el joven daba la vuelta y desaparecía por el corredor.

Ed suspiró, realmente no podría acostumbrarse a todo lo que implica el mundo de la magia rápidamente, ¿hablar con una chimenea, simplemente aun no podía concebirlo.

Cuando el joven entró en su habitación, Seihi lanzó un chillido de alegría al ver a su amo y saltó sobre el, Ed la recibió en sus brazos y se quedó pensando un rato mas.

-"Tal vez si exageré un poco…"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Durante la clase de encantamientos, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban hablando en voz baja, pero el sonido de las ranas y los cuervos en los que estaban practicando el encantamiento _Silencius_ no dejaba al joven alquimista escuchar la conversación, Edward suspiró.

-"¡Selecius!"- dijo apuntando al cuervo frente a el, el cual siguió graznado pero el sonido había desaparecido.

-"¡Muy bien señor Elric"- dijo el profesor Flitwick con su vocecita chillona, Ed sonrió por compromiso y miró a sus amigos y suspiró de nuevo.

A la hora del receso estaba lloviendo, por lo que los alumnos se quedaron en el primer piso, Edward estaba de pie junto a una ventana, su mano derecha contra el cristal.

'_Realmente odio al coronel?'_ se preguntó mirando el atormentado horizonte '_Me mintió…_' Edward cerró los ojos _'Para protegerme según Luna… pero… de que?'_

-"¡Tengo el permiso!"- exclamó Angelina, Edwad se acercó a donde estaban –"¡Podemos volver a formar el equipo de Quidditch!"-

-"¡Excelente!"- respondió Harry alegremente, por primera vez en el día Ed sonrió naturalmente.

-"Hablé con McGonagall"- continuó Angelina –"Creo que ella recurrió a Dumbledor… el aso es que Umbrige tuvo que ceder"- dijo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja –"Esta tarde a las siete en punto tenemos entrenamiento, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido"-

Ed, Ron y Harry afirmaron con la cabeza, cuando Angelina se había ido, Ron miró por la ventana.

-"Espero que deja de llover"-

Hermione también miraba por la ventana de forma pasativa, después bajo la mirada, sus amigas se acercaron a ella.

-"Me pregunto si estamos haciendo lo correcto… ya saben, lo de las lecciones de defensa…"-

-"Hermione fue tu idea"- le reclamó Ron –"No puedes arrepentirte"-

-"No lo estoy haciendo"- aclaró la chica –"Simplemente me pregunto si es lo correcto"-

Ed colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-"Es lo correcto Mione"- realizando que por primera vez Ed la había llamado "Mione", la chica prestó total atención –"Cuando se enfrenta al peligro… la desesperación llega al no saber que hacer, si estamos preparados, eso puede evitarse de alguna forma"-

El joven miró con nostalgia su mano derecha, la cual apartó del hombro de Hermione segundos después de haber terminado de hablar.

Por la tarde, el clima no mejoró en nada, el cielo estaba oscuro y tormentoso, Harry, Ed y Ron caminaron por la hierva mojada hasta llegar a los vestidores, donde encontraron a Fred y George discutiendo sobre usar una golosina saltaclases para no volar.

-"Pero nos descubriría"- dijo Fred –"Ojalá no le hubiéramos dicho que nos comprara unas pastillas vomitativas el otro día"- Ed sudó gotita.

El entrenamiento fue un total desastre, para la tercera vez que la Bludger casi tumba a Ed de su escoba, el alquimista tenía inmensas ganas de transmutarla en algo menos peligroso, como una almohada…

Sin embargo el joven tuvo que aguantar todo una hora mas, hasta que Angelina aceptó su derrota y regresaron a los vestidores.

Una vez que todos se habían retirado, quedando solamente Harry, Ron y Ed, el joven de ojos verdes sintió una horrible punzada en la cicatriz y hubiera caído de espaldas de no ser porque Ed lo ayudó a permanecer de pie.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Ron, Ed espero por la respuesta.

-"Esta furioso…"- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-"¿Voldemort?"- preguntó Ed, haciendo temblara Ron.

-"Si"- contestó.

Harry tenía un extraño vinculo con Voldemort, lo mas seguro es que no era intencional, de cierta forma Harry podía saber cuando Voldemort estaba muy contento o muy enojado, amas de la misma forma, un dolor en un cicatriz, la diferencia es que cuando estaba feliz, Harry sentía un revuelo en el estomago.

Voldemort estaba furioso porque quería que sus sirvientes encontraran a alguien, pero la búsqueda no era realizada con la rapidez que Voldemort deseaba.

Harry se preguntó a quien buscaba Voldemort con tanto afán y el porque….

Mientras Harry ladeaba con su dilema del porque podía tener idea de lo que sentía Voldemort y el porque de sus mas recientes deseos, Ed un vez mas se quedó pensativo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Roy estaba tumbado en un sillón personal frente a la chimenea, tenía un libro abierto, al cual no estaba prestando atención alguna en lo más mínimo, entre las manos.

Las palabras de Ed seguían resonado en su mente, la voz del alquimista de acero llena de decepción, indignación, tristeza…

Roy estaba totalmente convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, todo era para proteger a Ed del peligro que lo asechaba, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal.

¡Eres igual que todos los demás!

-"Uno del montón"- dijo Roy mirando el fuego

¡Si hay diferencia entre tu y los Homunculus, yo no puedo verla!

-"Esas criaturas que tanto daño le hicieron…"-

_¡Te odio! _

Roy cerró los ojos cuando el eco repitiendo esa última frase parecía rebotar por las paredes, el coronel soltó el libro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

_¡Te odio! _

-"No…"- dijo en voz baja

_¡Te odio! _

-"No lo hagas, yo no…"-

_¡Te odio! _

-"Yo no quise hacerte daño…"-

_¡Te odio! _

-"¡Basta!"- gritó finalmente y la voz se apagó, dejando su cuarto en total silencio de nuevo, era su propia conciencia la que lo había estado molestando, pero finalmente reagrupó sus sentidos.

-"Estoy haciendo lo correcto"- se dijo a si mismo, pensando en Ed, el alquimista de acero sonriendo para el –"Estoy seguro que lo entenderá tarde o temprano"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Lord Voldemort agitó su varita invocando la maldición cruciatus, viendo como uno de sus sirvientes se revolcaba en el suelo por el dolor.

-"Mi tiempo es valioso"- dijo en tono aburrido mirando a los encapuchados a su alrededor, sus Mortífagos –"Y mi paciencia limitada"- dijo

Terminó el conjuro, el hombre el cual castigó estaba ahora inconsciente en el suelo, fue movido del lugar por otros dos.

-"Encuentren al alquimista"- les dijo con la furia en la voz –"¡Y háganlo ya!"-

**Continuará…. **

Notas de la autora:

Lamento la tardanza de la publicación de este capitulo, pero estoy en exámenes finales, así que les pido un poco de paciencia.

Pido una **gran **disculpa por las palabras mal escritas o cambiadas, mi editor de texto acaba de ser remplazado por uno que hace lo que le da su gana y no he podido personalizarlo…

Comentarios y dudas son bien recibidos, gracias.


	11. Aclaracion

**Aclaración: **

Como se darán cuanta, lo siguiente no es el capitulo completo, pero tenía que poner algo para poner la Nota en este espacio...

Hace un momento recibí un comentario de una chica de Nickname "Kira" La cual no me me dejó su email, no hagan esto, si quieren decirme algo, dejen su email o dejaré de recibir comentarios anónimos, bien aquí esta, déjenme aclara la situación:

"de acuerdo, esto es raro, hay un fic escrito por SEITO (les pido a los lectores q comprueben) q se llama. "Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny". se que lo has leido Yersi porque esta en tus historias favoritas. y tiene demasiadas coincidencias. tambien es un crossover de HP con Hagaren claro que esta en ingles. pero el hecho de que la gata tenga el mismo significado (similar) q haya sido regalada por roy, que este mismo sea ayudante de biblioteca y muchas otras cosas mas a parte de la trama. Pero para todos los que lean esto hay una persona (alia.asakura) q esta traduciendo este fic. y podran ver lo que les digo. si es cierto todo esto y no es un malentendido me parece muy mal que aunque no sea exacto el fic la idea sigue siendo de otra persona. y eso es rebajarse mucho, si uno no puede tener ideas propias mejor no escribir. o por ultimo se puede pedir permiso y dar crédito no?

espero que lo lectores y la autora lean esto.

kira"

Primero que nada, respeto mucho a Seito, me agradan sus historias y le pedí su autorización para utilizar la idea, pero con otro libro, segundo, si di el crédito, en la parte superior del primer capitulo se puede leer "_Inspirado por "Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny" de Seito." _

Por último, como autora tengo mis principios y jamás copiaría una idea, uno no puede sentirse orgullosa de algo que no es suyo, otras personas han pedido lo mismo que yo hice aquí, dar crédito de una inspiración, con mis historias, no me parece algo malo, yo he concedió estos permisos y Seito me lo concedió a mi, solo quiero dejar claro esto porque me parece inadecuado acusaciones sin haber leído las notas de autor las cuales están ahí por una razón.

Sin mas de por medio, me despido.

**Editado:**

Agradezco sus mensajes, esta historia continuará sin problemas, tras recibir un mensaje de la misma Seito diciéndome que continúe, todo ha quedado mucho mas claro, para aquellos que gusten contáctame, mis datos están en mi profile.

El capitulo 10 completo se encuentra en la siguiente entrada.

Nos vemos.


	12. Capitulo X

_Inspirado por "Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny" de Seito _ - Ven, es la misma del capitulo primero! x.x

**Nota**: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Sino te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

**Vocabulario**:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés. Taisa: coronel Baka: tonto Hai: si Ie: no 

**"Magia y Alquimia" **

Por Yersi Fanel

**Capitulo X: El Ejército de Dumbledor**

En día estaba húmedo y ventoso, Edward estaba tratando de que la túnica no se le enredara entre las piernas mientras esquivaba los charcos camino a clase de Herbólogia, Harry estaba a un lado de él, Ron a su lado y Hermione junto a Ed.

-"¿Dobby?"- preguntó el joven alquimista algo confundido, Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Es un elfo domestico, solía trabajar para la familia Malfoy, pero yo hice que lo liberara y ahora trabaja aquí en Hogwarts, el me dijo un lugar donde podemos practicar defensa contra las artes oscuras, es algo así como un cuarto mágico que aparece y desaparece según las necesidades de quien lo encuentra"- explicó Harry

Durante la clase, Hermione discutía con Harry si era seguro confiar en la palabra de Dobby, después de todo aquel elfo había sido el causante de un accidente hacía Harry, pero cuando el niño que vivió le explicó que una vez Dumbledor le habló de este lugar, se sintió mas tranquila.

Draco Malfoy y sus amigos estaban en la entrada del invernadero, Draco estaba jugando con lo que parecía una daga de mango negro con brillos en verde.

-"Es de mi padre"- comentó a Pansy mientras dejaba que la vieran sin soltarla –"La tenía consigo el fin de semana pasado, la tomé sin que se diera cuenta, no le molestará"-

-"¿No te meterás en problemas?"- preguntó Pansy algo curiosa

-"No, ni siquiera la usa, si acaso como abrecartas, pero a mi me parece que es excelente"- comentó mirándola fijamente –"Un excelente objeto"-

Harry, Ed, Ron y Hermione se acercaron al invernadero, Draco siguió jugando con su daga, hasta que perdió el control del objeto y este cayó al suelo enterrándose en la tierra. Edward se acercó y lo sacó del suelo y se lo entregó a Draco, quien refunfuñó entre dientes.

-"De nada"- dijo Ed en tono simple y en entraron a clase.

Todos estaba concentrados en la crianza de su planta, naturalmente la de Neville era la que mejor se veía y la profesora Sprout dio 10 puntos a Gryffindor por el buen trabajo de Neville, quien e sonrojó y agradeció esto, Ed sonrió tranquilo.

El joven alquimista extendió la mano para alcanzar el fertilizante que requería su planta cuando sintió una punzada en la cabeza, el joven se llevó la mano derecha a la sien y parpadeó lentamente, sacudió la cabeza y se quedó quieto un momento.

-"¿Estas bien Ed?"- preguntó Ron al ver a su amigo comportarse mas extraño de lo normal, Ed sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aun que se veía un poco falso y afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Creo que solo estoy algo cansado"- con esto, regresó a sus actividades, sin notar la mirada de sospecha y algo de ira que le lanzaba Draco Malfoy ahora desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Ron, Harry y Ed se la pasaron toda la tarde buscando a quienes habían escrito su nombre en la lista para avisarles de la reunión que tendrían aquella noche, Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado de no haber encontrado a Cho el primero, a lo que es tan solo suspiró pesadamente, pero luego se quedó pensativo.

-"¿Por qué no le avisas a Luna?"- dijo Ed con una sonrisa picara –"Yo tengo que ir a entregar un reporte al profesor Snape"-

Harry parpadeó lentamente y ladeó la cabeza, luego se sonrojó mas rápido de lo que Ed esperaba y afirmó con la cabeza cerca de ocho veces antes de dar media vuelta.

El alquimista sonrió para si y retomó su camino al aula de pociones, donde siguiendo el acuerdo hecho por Snape, acomodó, ordenó y clasificó algunas de las pociones del profesor para las clases de los de primer año.

Mientras colocaba los botes de cristal limpios en su gabinete, volvió a sentir un punzada en la cabeza, esta un poco mas fuerte, como el dolor lo tomó por sorpresa, casi suelta el bote de cristal, pero lo atrapó con su mano izquierda justo a tiempo; suspiró aliviado de no haber causado un desastre y puso mas cuidado en sus acciones mientras seguía ordenando.

Snape, quien estaba en su escritorio revisando unos reportes, miró a Ed con sospecha cuando el joven casi deja caer el bote de cristal, levantó una ceja extrañado, algo no estaba bien en la escena.

Sin moverse o apartar la vista del reporte que estaba leyendo, repasó los movimientos del muchacho; Ed se agachó para tomar uno de los botes del suelo, lo secó con un trapo y extendió la mano para guardarlo en la gaveta, soltó el trapo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, soltó el bote, lo atrapó con la mano que antes tenía el trapo…

-"Elric, si tienes dolor de cabeza toma un remedio para eso, no quiero que ningún contenedor se rompa"- le dijo sin mirarlo, Edward sudó gotita, juraría que Snape puede ver cada uno de sus movimientos, aun con los ojos en otra dirección.

Habiendo terminado sus actividades, el joven se retiró del despacho de Snape para atender la reunión para aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Ed se encontró con Harry, Ron y Hermione en el pasillo mientras salían de la torre Gryffindor, aun sabiendo que los alumnos de quinto podían estar en los pasillos hasta las nueve en punto, continuamente volvían la cabeza por si alguien los estaba viendo.

Así emprendieron su camino al séptimo piso, Harry le mostró a Ed un pedazo de pergamino viejo, el joven rubio parpadeó.

-"Confío plenamente en ti Ed, así que te presento…"- Harry sonrió y Hermione y Ron devolvieron el gesto, mientras Ed parpadeó extrañado mirando como Harry giraba la varita –"…El mapa del merodeador"- un pergamino viejo sin chiste, fue lo primero que pensó Ed, pero luego recordó que estaban en el mundo de la magia –"para verlo, tienes que hacer el juramento y cuando termines, indicar que realizaste la travesura, así que gira la varita y di _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ y golpea el pergamino"-

Ed sonrió abiertamente y sacó su varita.

-"¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!"- y el mapa empezó a trazarse.

Harry observaba donde estaba Flitch y cualquier otro sospechosos mientras caminaban, Ed estaba fascinado con el objeto, miró de reojo a la oficina de Roy, ahí estaba el alquimista de fuego, dando vueltas en círculos, Ed sudó gotita.

-"Y yo que creí que ver a Dumbledor caminar de una lado a otro en su oficina era raro…"- dijo Harry levantado una ceja –"En fin"-

El grupo se dividió en parejas o grupos de tres para despistar que estaban todos juntos y poco a poco se fueron dirigiendo a donde Harry los indicó.

Llegaron a un corredor donde había un jarrón del tamaño de una persona y otras señas, Dobby les había indicado que tenía que pasar 3 veces por ese tramo de pared, concentrándose en los que necesitaban para que pareciera la puerta y así lo hizo.

Al entrar, Hermione se quedó fascinada con el lugar, un aula espaciosa con cojines en el suelo, libreros con toda clase de información sumamente útil y hasta un equipo de primeros auxilios por si acaso.

¡El lugar perfecto para entrenar!

Ed entró al aula y miró los alrededores, pronto tomó uno de los libros y se puso a leerlo, analizando los hechizos y encantamientos, al poco rato llegó Luna junto con Ginny y Dean, Harry se acercó a Luna y le empezó a preguntar que si le agradaba el lugar, el joven estaba nervioso y tartamudeaba de vez en cuando, mientras Luna sonreía y asentía con la cabeza sin cuidado, Edward se rió entre dientes, su amiga era _demasiado_ despistada en algunas ocasiones.

Harry cerró la puerta con llave una vez que todos estuvieron dentro de la habitación.

-"Bueno"- exclamó el chico de ojos verdes, todos voltearon a verlo –"Este es el sitio que hemos encontrado para las reuniones…. Espero que todos los aprueben"-

-"¡Es fantástico!"- exclamó Cho y varios apoyaron su ánimo.

Mientras algunos le preguntaban a Harry sobre los distintos artefactos en la habitación, Ed pensaba en su discusión con Roy.

'_Tal vez debería disculparme_' pensó mientras se llevaba el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda a la boca y mordisqueaba la uña a través del guante.

Ed sabía que debía disculparse, pero seguía debatiéndose de ello por varias razones, quizá orgullo era la mas fuerte, aun que pensándolo bien, el orgullo no tenía mucho que ver.

'_Creo que no se que hacer y por eso no he hecho nada'_ se dijo a si mismo finalmente dejándose caer sobre uno de los varios cojines de la habitación, Luna se sentó a su lado, le dio una palmada en la espalada mostradote su apoyo, mas no dijo nada.

Ed sonrió.

-"¡Creo que debemos escoger un nombre para el grupo!"- dijo Hermione atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-"Podriamos llamarlo Liga Anti-Umbrige"- dijo Angelina con odio en la voz al pronunciar el nombre.

-"O Grupo Contra los Tarados del Ministerio de Magia"- sugirió Fred.

-"Yo estaba pensando en algo menos explicito, para que podamos referirnos a el en el colegio sin problema de revelar nada"- dijo Hermione girando los ojos.

Ed dejó ver una sonrisa burlona, en cuanto a nombre, el sabía mucho, después de todo trabajaba para la organización mas fuerte y mas detestada de su país, incluso a el no le agradaba, _¡Los perros del gobierno, el maldito gobierno, los alquimistas estatales: los soldados del gobierno, los idiotas del gobierno!._ Lo que menos necesitaba era otro apodo insultante.

-"¿Algo como Entidad de Defensa?"- preguntó Luna con voz intrigada

-"Le podemos decir E-D"- dijo Ed agitando una mano, Luna afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo felizmente.

-"¡Si!"- apoyó Ginny –"Pero que las siglas sean para **E**jercito de **D**umbledor, porque eso es lo que mas teme el ministerio"- terminó la pelirroja con una cómica sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

El comentario de Ginny fue recibido con risas y murmullos de conformidad.

-"¿Todos a Favor de E-D?"- preguntó Hermione, todos asintieron, ella escribió en la parte superior de la lista de integrantes, Ejercito de Dumbledor y lo clavó en la pared.

-"Bien bien"- dijo Harry –"Empecemos a practica, primero usemos el hechizo _expelliarmus_, es muy básico pero muy útil"-

-"¡Vaya hombre!"- dijo Smith –"¡no creo que eso nos ayude contra Quien-tu-sabes!"- dijo algo molesto.

'_¿Por qué no te callas amigo?_' pesó Ed rechinado los dientes

-"Yo lo utilicé contra el"- dijo Harry en tono calmado –"En junio, me salvó la vida"- declaró mientras Smith lo veía con cara de idiota –"Pero si crees que esta debajo de tus niveles puedes irte"-

'_Perceto, Harry ya aprendió a usar sarcasmo e insultar con delicadeza, que bien que bien'_ pensó Ed aguantado las ganas de reírse de la cara del muchacho de apellido Smith.

-"Hagamos parejas y practiquemos el encantamiento"- dijo Harry moviendo la mano, Ed y Luna se pusieron juntos, Ron y Hermione y así, Neville practicaría con Harry.

Pronto todo la habitación estaba llena con el coro de Expelliarmus en voces de sus compañeros, Harry tuvo razón en poner primero los hechizos básico, porque muchos de ellos estaba haciendo un tremendo desastre, muchos no lograban desarmar a su pareja y en cambios ya habían volado la mitad del contenido de dos de los libreros, Harry sonrió nervioso, luego algo llamó su atención.

Luna estaba lanzado encantamientos rápidos y precisos, pero Edward estaba esquivándolos _físicamente_ al alejarse del rango de ataque, aun que mas de una vez no pudo realizar este truco y Luna terminó desarmándolo.

Edward se concentró en no poner demasiada presión en la mano que sujetaba la varita y también lanzaba golpes certeros, pero Luna eludía los ataques al girar sobre su eje como si estuviese en un baile.

Pronto a Harry le entró una gran duda.

¿Cómo es que Ed sabía tanto sobre batallas, la conversación que tuvo no la podía llamar de provecho, el joven rubio casi no le había dado información.

¿Por qué Luna sabía esquivar hechizos bailando? La chica nunca hablaba sobre tener habilidades en batalla, aun que en realidad Harry nunca le había preguntado y es que le daba pena hacerlo.

Pronto Harry se encontró debatiendo del porque le daba pena hablar con Luna, mientras Neville trataba de recuperar su varita la cual se había quedado incrustada en el techo tras un ataque.

-"¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso Luna?"- le preguntó Ed de forma casual su amiga al ver la forma en que esquivaba

-"Me enseñó mi mamá"- dijo de forma tranquila dando un giro sobre su propio eje –"decía que daba estilo y confundía al oponente"-

-"¡Interesante!"-

Tras practicar un poco mas, Harry se dirigió a ver como iban los demás, todos tenían sus altos y bajos, Luna apuntó mal a Ed y el cordón que sujetaba la trenza del muchacho desapareció dejando caer todo su cabello sobre sus hombros, Fred y Geroge empezaron a reírse y a comentar que parecía una chica, el alquimista les lanzó una mirada de muerte y por eso fue que se distrajo y en lugar de desarmar a Luna, hizo explotar algunos libros.

Harry tenía que detenerlos para hablar, pero nadie lo escuchaba, necesitaba un silbato, localizó uno en uno de los libreros y lo utilizó, todos voltearon a verlo.

-"No esta mal"- dijo al mirar a su compañeros, Ed se estaba rehaciendo la trenza y la sujetó con un listó que le dio Ginny –"Pero todavía se puede mejorar mucho, volvamos a intentarlo"-

Y así siguieron la practica, Ed miró que Harry seguía rondando entre ellos para dar sugerencias, todos mejoraron en poco tiempo, finalmente Harry se acercó a Cho y su amiga y estaban hablando de que la amiga de Cho no quería venir, pero ella la obligó, Cho dijo que ella tenía que venir, sin importar lo que dijeran sus padres sobre no dar la contra al ministerio, ya que después de lo que le había pasado a Cedric…

Y se formó un incomodo silencio entre ellos.

-"Ho, no de nuevo"- dijo Ed suspirando profundamente

-"Puedo resolver esto"- dijo Luna segura de si misma y sonrió para si –"¡Pues mi padre aprueba cualquier acción contra el ministerio!"- dijo, atrayendo la atención de Cho y Harry –"Siempre dice que cree a Fudge capaz de cualquier cosa, ¡con la cantidad de duendes que a asesinado, Además utiliza el departamento del ministerio para fabricar pociones terribles que hace beber a todo el que no este de acuerdo con el. Y luego esta su umgubular de slashkilter…"-

Con eso, Harry murmuró un 'No hagas preguntas' a Cho y ella se rió, dejando el incomodo silencio a un lado, Luna sonrió satisfecha y miró a Ed.

-"Todo listo"- le dijo mientras mostraba la señal de victoria con la mano derecha y guiñaba un ojo, Ed rió contento.

-"¿Umgubular de slashkilter?"- le preguntó felizmente, Luna rió entre dientes

-"Se dicen que son criaturas malignas, eso dice mi padre"- le contestó tranquilamente –"Ni siquiera se como son, o como _dice la gente_ que son, pero como verás, mi comentario funcionó"- dijo mirando a Harry, quien ya estaba mas tranquilo.

El tiempo pasó y la sesión se extendió más de lo esperado, quedaron de verse de nuevo el siguiente miércoles y de ahí decidir si habría sesiones extra.

Luna se despidió del grupo y se dirigió en dirección de la casa Ravenclaw; Ed, Ron, Hermione y Harry se encaminaron a la torre Gryffindor.

Mientras caminaba, Hermione y Ron discutían de cuantas veces Ron había desarmado a la chica, aun que ella no quería admitir que fue mas de una, indicado que las otras fueron suerte o un accidente, Harry sonreiría nervioso y Ed en realidad no los estaba escuchando.

El joven alquimista se detuvo.

-"¿Pasa algo Ed?"- preguntó Harry a su amigo, deteniéndose, pronto Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo.

Ed se llevó una mano a la cabeza, luego la otra, finalmente se dejó caer el suelo de rodillas y apretó los dientes con fuerza, Harry corrió a su lado.

Una oleada de imágenes estaban golpeando la mente del joven, el dolor era grande y lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

_La Puerta, profecía, pasaje secreto, circulo de alquimia, conexión entre mundos, cementerio, batalla, Harry Potter, sangre, gritos, Tom Riddle, el ministerio de magia, el gobierno, Voldemort. _

Los ojos de Ed giraron detrás de sus parpados cerrados, podía sentir las manos de Harry en sus hombros y a lo lejos la voz de sus amigos llamándolo, sin embargo aun que quería contestarles, le era imposible.

Así continuo otro minuto hasta que finalmente un plano negro lo golpeó y cayó al suelo en seco perdiendo conciencia.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Roy estaba revisando las tareas de los alumnos de segundo año de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Lupin estaba indispuesto esa semana y en ese preciso momento no tenía cabeza para los trabajos, por lo que fue deber de Roy como maestro suplente atener el llamado.

El alquimista de fuego dejó a un lado los reportes, colocó una calificación aprobatoria media al que acaba de leer y pasó al siguiente, se quedó mirando la primera oración durante 3 minutos y suspiró, bajando el pergamino.

-"Estupido niño"- dijo finalmente, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza –"Es por su bien"- se dijo en voz baja –"Es por su bien y algún día lo entenderá…"-

Roy estaba mirando fijamente un cuadro de dos magos jugando ajedrez mágico, finalmente uno de los dos hombres del cuadro lo miró mientras balanceaba un peón blanco que acaba de ganar entre sus manos.

-"Sabes, no nos molesta que nos observen jugar"- dijo el mago de larga barba grisácea, mientras el mago de corta barba negra afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Pero estas exagerando, ni que el juego fuera algo del otro mundo"- dijo el mago de barba negra agitando una mano.

-"Lo siento"- dijo Roy desviando la vista –"pero en realidad no los estaba viendo"- dijo de forma neutra frunciendo el ceño, el mago de barba blanca levantó las cejas.

-"¿Algo te preocupa?"- preguntó el mago dejando la pieza a un lado.

-"Hay una situación con uno de mis… subordinados"- dijo no muy seguro de la palabra

-"Será mejor que lo resuelvas, te esta consumiendo"- surgió el mago de barba negra

Roy alzó una ceja, estaba teniendo una conversación con un _cuadro_, el alquimista de fuego suspiró pesadamente, definitivamente estaba afectado por la situación.

Los golpes desesperados en la puerta de su habitación lo sacaron de concentración, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta preguntándose quien podía ser y porque la prisa.

-"¡Profesor Mustang!"- gritó Hermione en cuanto Roy abrió la puerta, lo jaloneo de la túnica sacándolo del cuarto –"¡Por Favor, ayúdenos!"-

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó alarmado al ver la actitud de la usual tranquila chica, Hermione lo guió por el pasillo entre jadeos y murmullos que no puedo distinguir.

-"Es Ed"- dijo sin mirarlo, a Roy se le congeló el mundo –"Se desmayó, lo llevamos a la enfermería, pero ha estado llamándolo, Madame Pomfrey le dio un calmante pero no ha funcionado"-

Roy aceleró el paso, siendo el quien terminó guiando a la chica por los pasillos a prisa, finalmente llegaron a la enfermería.

Edward estaba recostado en una de las camas pero se movía constantemente, abría y cerraba los ojos y murmuraba palabras en una legua extraña, Harry lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una mirada de terror, como su el pudiera entender lo que el joven alquimista estaba diciendo, mientras Ron estaba detrás de Harry visiblemente alarmado.

-"¡Elric!"- gritó Roy al acudir a donde estaba el joven, Edward entreabrió los ojos, el alquimista de fuego se asustó por un momento al ver que el usual color dorado en los ojos del muchacho estaba siendo sobrepasado por un negro sólido y brillante.

-"R-Roy"- Ed reconoció la voz de su coronel –"L-Lo lamento"- le dijo, Roy parpadeó extrañado, luego Ed dejó caer su cabeza con fuerza contra la almohada y tembló bruscamente.

-"¡Elric, reacciona!"-

-"_Ssstak stem kiss ta! Slshss trehk ta_!"- dijo Ed en un voz apreciada a una silbido, Harry frunció el entrecejo –"_Ssshreth kye sta…_"-

-"¿Qué demonios?"- preguntó Roy en voz alta, a nadie en particular.

Finalmente las puertas de la enfermería se volvieron a abrir, revelando la figura de Albus Dumbledor, quien lucía bastante molesto.

El director se acercó a Ed y agitó su barita murmurando algunas palabras, en esto Ed cayó en un sueño profundo y se quedó muy quieto, tanto que Hermione y Ron se miraron entre ellos algo asustados.

-"Ho por fin…"- dijo Madame Pomfrey, se acercó al joven y le aplicó una inyección, suspiró aliviada y se dirigió con Dumbledor.

-"Hermione, Ron, Harry…"- llamó el director en un tono tranquilo –"El joven Elric estará bien ahora, pueden retirarse"-

-"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó Harry sin moverse, Dumbledor sabía que los tres jóvenes no se irían sin una respuesta.

-"Me temo que su amigo fue afectado por una maldición, la verdadera pregunta es… como es que esta lo alcanzó…"- dijo Dumbledor juntando las manos y miró a Ed.

Roy afiló la mirada contra Dumbledor, el director ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que quería decir.

-"Ya es tarde"- dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a todos –"Hermione, Ron, hay que irnos, Ed estará bien, vendremos a verlo por la mañana"- dijo en un tono mortalmente neutro, sus amigos afirmaron con la cabeza y los tres salieron de la enfermería.

Roy tenía la mirada fija en el joven alquimista.

-"Creí que aquí estaría a salvo"- dijo Roy con un tono de frustración –"¿Que fue todo eso?"-

-"Una maldición de choque, cuando afecta por completo a la persona lo deja en un estado cercano a lo que llamaríamos _coma_, pero la he retirado a tiempo, mañana estará bien y posiblemente no recuerde nada"-

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó

-"Este tipo de hechizos son muy avanzados, dudo mucho que algún alumno, incluso de séptimo grado, sea capaz de dominarlos a perfección, creo que quien lo hizo viene fura de la escuela y el medio de cómo entró en contacto con el joven Elric me es desconocido, este tipo de hechizos son aplicados a objetos y entran en acción cuando la victima entra en contracto con este… pero como lo he dicho, es una maldición _muy_ especifica que posiblemente solo reaccionaria con Edward"- explicó Dumbledor –"Esto es obra de un Mortífago"- Dumbledor se quedó pensativo –"Pero…"-

-"¿Qué pasa, hay mas?"- preguntó Roy algo frustrado

-"Esta maldición no esta bien hecha… mas bien parece que se hizo subconscientemente… por error"-

Con esa afirmación, reinó el silencio, Roy miró a Ed de nuevo, un miedo lo estaba carcomiendo, lo pero de todo es que no sabía como combatirlo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Harry?"- preguntó Hermione, estaba sentados en la sala común, la cual estaba desierta, su amigo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos –"¿Harry?"-

-"Tenemos que poner mucho empeño en las lecciones de defensa"- dijo Harry sin verla

-"Si, porque nunca se sabe…"- Hermione no terminó la frase puesto que Harry la miró de forma seria.

-"Si sé"- le dijo –"Necesitamos estar preparados"- declaró de forma seria

-"Es sobre lo que balbuceaba Ed… ¿no es así?"- preguntó Ron con una mirada algo triste, Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Lo que afectó a Ed era algo incompleto…"- dijo el joven –"Como la ira de alguien trasmitida por ese embrujo… Ed estaba murmurando en pársel, pero no estaba conciente de ello, ya que el no conoce la lengua… era como escuchar una grabación"- Harry se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

-"¿Grabación?"- preguntó Hermione extrañada

-"Si… pero quien hablaba… incluso de la voz de Ed puedo reconocerlo…"- dijo Harry en voz baja –"Voldemort"-

Ron tembló al escuchar el nombre, Hermione frunció el cejo e intentó decir algo, pero no lo hizo, cruzó los brazos y se quedó pensativa.

-"¿Que dijo?"- preguntó Ron finalmente

-"Dijo… _Todos son unos inútiles, el tiempo corre… quiero atacar y quiero hacerlo ya_… eso fue lo que dijo"- declaró el joven de ojos verdes

-"Entonces, tendremos que trabajar rápido"- dijo Hermione –"No sé si Vo-Voldemor ya tiene un plan o no, pero era seguro que atacaría, esto solo confirma que hacemos bien en entrenar"- dijo muy segura, Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

A la mañana siguiente, Edward no recordaba siquiera haberse desmayado, levantó una ceja cuando Roy le preguntó con mucha preocupación si se encontraba bien, el joven afirmó con la cabeza, luego notó algo.

Ya no estaba enojado con Roy.

Y se sentía bien, no recordaba haberse disculpado, pero algo le decía que no tenía que hacerlo, el joven se encogió de hombros y se retiró de la enfermería, donde se encontró con Hermione.

Era sábado por la mañana, solo ellos dos estaban en la biblioteca, escogieron un rincón apartado donde podían platicar sin problemas.

-"¿Pársel, que es eso?"- le preguntó extrañado

-"Es la lengua de las serpientes"- explicó Hermione –"Dumbledor dijo que estabas bajo una maldición, luego Harry nos dijo que la maldición no estaba completa, que al parecer te usó como grabadora para reproducir las palabras de Voldemort"-

-"¿Me estas diciendo que me poseyeron sin siquiera darse cuenta?"- cuestionó de forma alarmada, Hermione giró los ojos.

-"Maldijeron, no poseyeron"- corrigió –"La frase que dijiste fue '_Todos son unos inútiles, el tiempo corre… quiero atacar y quiero hacerlo ya_' posiblemente Voldemort hablándole a los Mortífagos"- explicó la joven.

-"Si, suena lógico"- concordó el joven –"Eso quiere decir que hay que prepararnos mas"- dijo el joven, Hermione afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Es justo lo que dijo Harry"- la joven sacó unas notas de su mochila –"He estado pensando en una forma de comunicarnos con los demás para acordar la hecha y la hora de las reuniones, es sospechoso que nos pasemos el mensaje en el gran comedor"-

Mientras Hermione revisaba sus notas, Ed seguía pensando en los hechos de la noche anterior, si bien el no podía recordar nada, el hecho estaba grabado en su mente, tal vez su usaba el pensadero para sacarlo a la luz podría obtener mas respuestas.

'_Bien, oficialmente estoy metido en un problema, con lo bueno que soy para eso no debería extrañarme…' _

Hermione vació sus bolsillos, Edward notó el galeón de oro que resonó en la mesa, lo tomó y lo miró por un momento.

-"Si usamos algo como esto para trasmitir el mensaje, sería útil y nadie lo descubriría"- comentó viendo el galeón.

-"Si…"- Hermione parpadeó –"¡Que buena idea, los números en las orillas!"- dijo mientras tomaba el galeón.

-"Es cierto, si podemos hacer una serie de imitaciones del galeón podríamos hechizarlos para que los números fueran la fecha y la hora"- dijo el alquimista –"Pero necesitamos que uno sea como… hum, la fuente de la cadena y los demás cambien si el original es modificado"-

-"ho, si, si"- acordó Hermione muy emocionada –"Podemos usar un encantamiento proteico, así al modificar una sola moneda, las demás cambiarán"- la chica tomó la moneda –"Y si a esto sumamos un encantamiento de aviso, hacer que la moneda se caliente cuando cambia, sería como una alarma"- añadió.

-"Perfecto, vamos, empecemos"- dijo Ed recogiendo las cosas de la mesa, Hermione le ayudó rápidamente.

-"Vamos al baño de niñas del tercer piso, ahí nadie va nunca, podemos trabajar sin problemas"- comentó

-"¿Ha?"- preguntó Ed –"¿Y porque nadie va?"-

-"En resumen, porque una alumna fantasma lo ronda"- dijo girando los ojos –"No es tan mala, pero le gusta burlarse de mi"-

-"Me preguntó porque…"- dijo Ed aguantándose la risa.

_**Continuará…. **_

Los movimientos de Luna para esquivar son como los que realiza Jack Skellington en el videojuego "The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge" son fiel fan de Tim Burton, no pude resistir la tentación xD.

No se ni una palabra de pársel, pero en las entrevistas Daniel Radcliffe comentó que es como decir palabras alargadas y muchas con la letra S.

Agradezco a todos los que me contactaron con respecto a la pasada aclaración, el hecho hizo que contactara a la misma Seito, quien me dijo que ella no tenía ningún problema con mi historia y que de hecho recuerda bien que yo fui quien pidió autorización antes que nadie para utilizar la inspiración que me brindó su historia, que incluso la ha visto y manda saludos.

Recuerden, aquellos que no poseen cuenta en esta página, si quieren dejarme un comentario por favor dejen su email para aclaraciones y responder preguntas que tengan, si gustan contactarme mis datos están en mi profile.

Sin mas de por medio, me despido, hasta la próxima.


	13. Capitulo XI

_Inspirado por "Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny" de Seito _(Ven las notas, Léanlas, gracias)

**Nota**: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Sino te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

**Vocabulario**:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés  
Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles  
Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés.   
Taisa: coronel  
Baka: tonto  
Hai: si  
Ie: no

**"Magia y Alquimia" **

Por Yersi Fanel

**Capitulo XI: Sorpresas **

Aquellos días siguientes al haber formado el ED, Harry sentía como si tuviese un talismán consigo, un secreto que le daba fuerzas y lo dejaba seguir.

Era difícil encontrar una noche en la que todos estuvieran libres para tener los entrenamientos, pero pronto Hermione y Edward tenían una solución muy ingeniosa que resolvía el problema:

Ellos entregaron a todos un galón falso y procedieron a explicarles el plan.

-"¿Ven los número alrededor del borde de la moneda?"- preguntó Hermione mostrando el galón.

-"En los galeones normales no son mas que números de serie"- explicó Ed –"En estas monedas falsas sin embargo, los números cambiaran para indicar la fecha y la hora de la siguiente reunión"- les dijo.

-"La moneda se calentara cuando se cambia la fecha, de modo que si la llevan en el bolsillo lo notarán"- dijo Hermione muy contenta –"Tomaremos uno cada uno y cuando Harry decida la fecha de la siguiente reunión, modificara su moneda, el resto harán lo mismo para imitar la de Harry ya que les hemos puesto un encajamiento proteico"- indicó al referirse e Ella y Ed.

Las palabras de los dos jóvenes fueron recibidas con un silencio sepulcral, Ed y Hermione se miraron entre ellos.

-"No sé, nos pareció buena idea"- dijo Edward –"Ya que si nos piden vaciar nuestros bolsillos tan solo vería un simple galeón, ¿no?"- Edward parpadeó –"Pero bueno, sino quieren utilizarlas…"-

-"¿Saben hacer encantamientos proteicos?"- preguntó Terry Boot.

-"Si"- respondieron al unísono.

-"Pero si eso…, eso corresponde al nivel de ÉXTASIS"- comentó con la voz en un hilo, los dos Gryffindor parpadearon.

-"bueno"- dijo Hermione –"Si, supongo que si"-

-"¿Por qué no los pusieron en Ravenclaw?"- dijo Ron –"¡Con el cerebro que tiene!"-

-"Pues a mi el sombrero me iba a mandar a Ravenclaw"- comentó Edward –"Pero al final me puso en Gryffindor"-

-"A mi me paso lo mismo"- dijo Hermione con tono alegre –"Bueno, ¿quieren usarlos o no?"-

Todos aprobaron la idea y guardaron sus galeones, Harry se acercó a Edward y Hermione.

-"Saben, esto me recuerda a la cicatrices de los Mortífagos"- les comentó –"Voldemort las usa para llamarlos"-

-"Hermione me dijo lo mismo"- comentó Edward -"Yo no sabía de las cicatrices"-

-"Se lo comenté cuando las estábamos haciendo, como verás esto es mucho mas practico, un pedazo de metal en lugar de la piel de los integrantes"- dijo la chica

-"Si, lo prefiero así"- contestó Harry de forma tranquila.

Las reuniones del ED se suspendieron cuando el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch estaba cerca, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, Angelina quería que los entrenamientos fueran casi a diario, puesto que hace un año que no había copa de Quidditch, Harry le explicó a Ed sobre el torneo de los tres magos y que por eso fue cancelada la temporada pasada.

El joven alquimista notaba que todos los jefes de casa estaban ansioso, en una clase de trasfiguraciones, la profesora McGonagall no encargó deberes, cosa extraña, luego dio el motivo:

-"Supongo que ya tiene mucho trabajo entrenado"- les dijo –"La verdad ya me acostumbré a ver la copa en mi despacho y no tengo intenciones de dársela al profesor Snape, así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo"-

Harry sentía crecer la confianza en su equipo cada vez puesto que las cosas estaban cambiando con cada sesión, Edward parecía haberse tomando muy en serio los comentarios de la profesora McGonagall, había mejorado en su técnica, cada vez era mas rápido y de cierta forma letal, Harry se alegraba estar en su mismo equipo ya que la mirada de muerte que el joven rubio lanzaba a sus contarios lo ponía nervioso.

Edward también había hecho un buen trabajo ayudando a Ron, quien poco a poco aumentaba la confianza en si mismo, si bien le faltaba mucho por aprender para llegar acerca del nivel de Oliver Wood, iba por buen camino, a golpes y arañazos, pero por el buen camino.

En los posillos y aulas la tensión provocada por la rivalidad entre los Gryffindor y Slytherin era tan obvia que parecía que llevaban grandes carteles anunciándola. Cuando Malfoy estaba cerca de Ron dejaba caer la Quaffle a propósito para intimidarlo, al principio a Ron se le ponían los orejas coloradas y apretaba los dientes avergonzado, hasta que un día cuando Malfoy repitió el acto, Edward pateó la Quaffle, por accidente por supuesto…, y esta le dio de lleno en la cara al cazador de Slytherin, Ron estalló en una risa que al parecer le dio mucha fuerza, porque ningún otro intento de intimidación funcionaba, todo bastaba con recordar la colorada cara de Malfoy mientras se agarraba la nariz y caía de espaldas al suelo.

Así se la pasaron cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión, inclusive Ed se había adentrado en ese mundo del que ahora era parte.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Esa mañana en el gran comedor las cosas estaban tranquilas, si es que podía llamarse tranquilidad a la helada tensión, estaba lloviendo más no había viento, Edward estaba mirando la ventana sin ganas de nada mientras mezclaba el puré de papas y el aderezo en su plato, Ron miraba el techo con la boca abierta, Harry estaba leyendo una revista y Hermione revisando por quinta vez su reporte de Historia de la Magia.

Y entonces llegó el correo, un grupo de lechuzas se abalanzó hacía la mesa Gryffindor y dejaron caer uno tras otro diez paquetes en dirección al alquimista de acero, quien se puso de pie y junto con Harry y Ron atraparon todos los paquetes sin que ni uno se dañara.

-"Todos son para ti Ed"- dijo Harry al ver las etiquetas –"¿Alguna razón en especial o simplemente eres famoso?"- dijo con aire pícaro.

-"No que yo sepa"- comentó el joven algo confundido, parpadeó varias veces al ver los remitentes, todos eran de Londres, cosa que mas lo hizo entrar en duda, no conocía a nadie en esa ciudad.

Tomó uno de los paquetes y lo abrió, era un cuaderno de escritura con pasta negra y un bolígrafo, ambos con el símbolo de la serpiente grabado en rojo, Ed tomó la carta que venía con este.

-"Es de Al"- dijo algo sorprendido.

-"¿Tu hermano?"- preguntó Hermione al recordar que Edward lo había mencionado con anterioridad, el joven rubio afirmó con la cabeza.

-"A ver… querido Ed, espero que estés bien, blablabla, un detalle por tu… ¿he?"- Edward parpadeó extrañado –"¿Qué día es hoy?"- preguntó finalmente.

-"Once de octubre"- respondió Ron levantado los ojos al techo como si ahí hubiese un calendario

-"Eso lo explica"- dijo Edward tomando otro de los paquetes, este era de Hughes, todos tenían dirección de Londres por seguridad, en caso de que fueran interceptados no sabrían que eran del mundo de la alquimia.

-"¿Acaso es tu cumpleaños o algo así?"- dijo Hermione haciendo una broma, pero Ed sonrió tranquilo

-"Asi es, es mi cumpleaños"- señaló el joven alquimista revisando las tarjetas de los regalos, Al, Riza, Hughes, Gracia, Winrry, Havoc, Farman, Furey, pero los que mas le sorprendieron fueron los últimos dos que eran de parte de Roy y Luna.

El alquimista miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero no encontró a Luna por ninguna parte, luego a la mesa de profesores, pero tampoco vio a Roy.

-"¡Nos hubieras dicho antes, te hubiera comprado un regalo!"- dijo Hermione alzando la voz regresando a Edward a la realidad –"Aun que ni siquiera tu te acordabas que era tu cumpleaños"- aclaró.

-"Bueno, es que en los últimos años casi no celebré mi cumpleaños"- dijo tranquilamente mientras usaba un hechizo para reducir los presentes y guardarlos en su mochila.

-"Pero que extraño"- dijo Ron –"A mi me gusta mi cumpleaños"- comentó contento, Harry rió entre dientes

-"A mi la verdad no me agradada el mío"- le dijo –"Hasta que cumplí once"- lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción que hizo reír a Edward.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Luna Lovegood estaba en la oficina de Roy Mustang acomodando unas tazas de té en la mesa, mientras Roy miraba el techo, Luna estaba sonriendo muy tranquila.

-"Terminé profesor"- dijo la joven de cabello rubio cenizo, quien parecía irradiar brillo en ese momento, Roy tenía cara de que se quería suicidar ahí mismo por la competencia que la niña le podría dar contra Ed, después golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio por tan deprimente pensamiento, Luna parpadeó varias veces al ver esto –"¿Esta bien?"-

-"Algo así"- respondió Roy sin levantar la cabeza –"Después de clases entonces"- dijo alzando un poco la mirada, Luna de nuevo estaba sonriendo, la joven afirmó con la cabeza y salió del despacho, Roy volvió a golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio –"Soy patético"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

La tarde fue tranquila, Edward regresó a la sala común al finalizar sus clases, pero no encontró a nadie ahí, tras esperar media hora, una lechuza descendió en la ventana, empezó a golpear el vidrio con el pico, Edward se acercó y la dejó entrar, vio que aquel animal estaba cargando consigo una nota dirigida a el por parte de Roy.

_Hagane:_

_Ven a mi despacho inmediatamente._

_Roy Mustang. _

De pronto Edward se encontró preguntándose a si mismo que había hecho para que Roy lo llamara a su oficina usando un tono escrito grave, dejó su mochila sobre su cama y tomó a Seihi en brazos, quien maulló suavemente y se aferró a su uniforme, Edward suspiró y decidió llevar a la gatita consigo, así podría lazársela a Roy en caso de que este se pusiera insoportable.

El alquimista recorrió los pasillos del ala oeste a paso acelerado, sentía como si lo estuvieran siguiendo, pero como aquel castillo era de los más misterioso para el, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con su camino.

Finalmente llegó a la oficina de Roy, Seihi estaba en su hombro, tragó saliva y colocó la mano en la perilla, la giró y abrió la puerta.

-"¡Sorpresa!"- se escuchó un coro de voces, Seihi lanzó un maullido y saltó del hombro de Edward a los brazos de Luna, quien era la que dirigía las voces.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, Ginny y George estaban en el despecho de Roy, el cual parecía haber sido transformado en un salón de fiestas, el alquimista de fuego estaba en un sillón detrás del grupo de chicos sonriendo, Luna se acercó a el.

-"Feliz cumpleaños Ed"- dijo felizmente

-"Bien, no me esperaba esto"- comentó el joven, Hermione y los demás le dieron un regalo, explicando que Luna les había comentado de la fiesta la semana anterior, pero para despistar hicieron como que no sabían, lo que mas sorprendió a todos fue que Ron no hubiese arruinado la sorpresa, el pelirrojo fingió estar ofendido ante el comentario, mas pronto dejó de hacerlo y empezaron la reunión.

Pasó el rato, Luna y Ed estaban platicando cerca de la chimenea mientras Edward comía un pedazo del pastel que habían traído, Ginny estaba preparando un juego al que dijo que todos tenían que jugar, Luna se rió entre dientes al escucharla, Edward presintió que ambas chicas tramaban algo.

-"¿Cómo convenciste al Profesor Mustang de que te prestara el despacho?"- preguntó Ed algo curioso

-"¿A poco era difícil?"- dijo de forma inocente –"Le pregunté donde podía hacer una reunión por tu cumpleaños y ofreció su oficina"- explicó –"Es por le que agradas"- añadió sonriendo ampliamente alzando una mano al aire, Edward se atragantó con el pastel.

-"¡Bien, bien!"- dijo Ginny –"Vamos a jugar a _El precio_"- anunció felizmente

-"¡Ha no, detesto ese juego!"- reclamó Ron –"¡Siempre me preguntan lo que no quiero decir y tengo que comer uno de esos asquerosos dulces, además es un juego de niñas!"-

-"¡Ni modo hermanito!"- dijeron Fred y George, todos se sentaron en circulo

-"Aun que sea un juego de niñas nos parecer divertido solo por…"-

-"…ver las caras que pones"- dijeron los gemelos sonriendo con mucha picardía.

-"Las reglas son simples"- dijo Ginny colocando algo parecido a una brújula en el centro del circulo –"La brújula mágica indicara a quien se le preguntará algo, si esa persona no quiere contestar tiene que pagar el precio del silencio el cual por lo general es comer algo de esta cajita o entregar algo"- dijo Ginny señalando una caja la cual puso frente a ella –"de acuerdo al grado del secreto es la cosa que sale de la caja, el que deba pagar el precio solo agita la varita y golpee la caja una vez y el precio sale, ¿todos listos?"-

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Ginny empezó, la brújula señaló a Harry, la joven pelirroja le preguntó a Harry que si en verdad estaba enamorado de Cho Chang a lo que Harry respondió que no, bastante rojo.

Harry fue el siguiente en preguntar, puesto que había sido el ultimo que había contestado, la brújula señaló a Fred a quien le preguntó el ingrediente secreto de uno de sus dulces, Fred se negó a contestar, agitó la varita y de la caja salió una nota que decía 10 dulces con sabor a hierva, los cuales estaban en la caja, muy a su pesar Fred se los comió.

Así siguieron jugando, finalmente la brújula señaló a Edward y era el turno de Ginny para preguntar, Luna estaba sonriendo más de lo normal al igual que la pelirroja, lo cual hizo a Ed estremecerse.

-"Dime Ed"- empezó Ginny –"¿De que color son los ojos de la persona que te gusta?"- eso era un golpe bastante directo, Edward ahora sabía lo que ambas chicas de cuarto tramaban, el joven agitó la varita y golpeó la caja, de la cual salió un mensaje que decía '_Decir su nombre en su lugar' _

-"¡¿Qué!"- gritó Edward al ver que pagar el precio sería peor que contestar –"Arrrg"- al joven rompió el papel –"Gris oscuro"- dijo rápidamente sin mirar a nadie y siguieron jugado, el siguiente fue Harry, como Edward estaba algo molesto retó a Harry a decir el nombre de la persona que le gustaba, Harry tuvo que como 45 caramelos con sabor a jabón para no decirlo.

Del otro lado de la habitación Roy casi deja caer su té al darse cuenta de que Luna tenía los ojos azules, sino era Luna entonces quien, era lo que se preguntaba.

Roy decidió recorrer a toda persona que conociera en común con Edward para saber de que color tenía los ojos mientras los demás siguieron el juego.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Ginny y Luna estaban caminando por el pasillo, Ginny sosteniendo su juego de _El reto_ entre los brazos.

-"Gracias por ayudarme Ginny"- dijo Luna con aire soñador, la joven pelirroja devolvió el gesto –"Sino hubieras manipulado la cajita al momento de jugar Ed, ¿Qué le hubiera salido el realidad?"-

-"¿De precio?"- Preguntó, Luna afirmó con la cabeza –"Parecido al de Harry, 25 caramelos con sabor a jabón"-

-"Que interesante, lo cual me recuerda, ¿Quién será la persona que le gusta a Harry que no quiso decirlo?"- dijo de forma inocente, Ginny sudó gotita, que despistada era su amiga rubia.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Edward no pudo dormir bien esa noche, no solo había admitido que cierto coronel le gustaba sino también había dado una evidencia de su propia voz frente a el, Edward quiso que un meteoro lo aplastara en ese momento.

-"Calmate, al menos no tuviste que comer jabón"- dijo Harry con el sabor a espuma aun en su boca –"No ese como si esa persona que te gusta estuviera en la habitación"- dijo el niño que vivió, Ed lo fulminó con la mirada, si tan solo el joven de ojos verdes supiera…

-"Mi hermana es malvada, mira que preguntar todas esas cosas relacionadas con amor, ¡que niña!"- se quejó Ron, Ed suspiró mientras subían los escalones para llegar al dormitorio de chicos, definitivamente esta había sido el cumpleaños mas interesante que había tenido desde que podía recordar.

Seihi, en el hombro de Edward, estaba muy contenta, parecía que ver como los jóvenes se tornaban de todos colores ante las preguntas de índole personal le divertía.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Octubre dio paso a Noviembre y con esto una onda fría azotó la zona, abriendo puertas a un fío glaciar, las montañas alrededor de Hogwarts se cubrieron con una capa de nieve y el techo del gran comedor tomó un color gris oscuro y perlado, por alguna razón Edward podía pasar horas mirando aquel cielo creado con magia en silencio.

Finalmente el esperado día llegó, el día del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, la mañana amaneció fría y despejada. Harry despertó, encontrando a Ron ya despierto, el pelirrojo estaba sobre su cama leyendo una revista, estaba nervioso pero no demasiado, el niño que vivió se sintió aliviado por ello, Harry buscó a Ed con la mirada, pero no lo encontró en la habitación.

-"¿Dónde esta Ed?"- preguntó a Ron –"Buenos días por cierto"- Ron saludó con una mano, dejó la revista a un lado y se puso de pie.

-"Bajo al Gran Comedor hace rato"- respondió el pelirrojo –"Vamos a desayunar nosotros también"-

Harry se aseó y colocó una túnica normal y tras un rato, ambos Gryffindor estaban recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela con dirección al gran comedor, cuando entraron vieron que había mucho ruido y que en la mesa de Slytherin aumentó, algunos de ellos estaba por saludar efusivamente en modo de burla, pero ambos pasaron de largo a todos dejándolos con las palabras en la boca.

Harry se apresuró al centro de la mesa, donde Hermione los había guardado un lugar, la chica de cabello castaño estaba mezclando el contenido de su plato mientras veía a Edward con una mueca de preocupación.

-"Ha estado así toda la mañana, no se si me esta ignorando o algo le pasa"- dijo a sus amigos tras dar los buenos días.

Ed tenía la mirada clavada en el cielo del Gran Comedor, había tomando no más de 5 bocados de su desayuno y casi sin despegar la vista del techo, Hermione estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Ron agitó su mano frente al rostro de Ed, pero el joven rubio no reaccionó, Harry incluso le lanzó algunas de las hojuelas del surtido de cereales que había cerca de el, pero ni así.

-"¿Ves que lo que te digo?"- le dijo Hermione a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros al no saber que hacer.

Mientras tanto, Edward estaba en su propio mundo, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño de lo mas real, sumamente perturbarte y aterrador, cada vez que cerraba los ojos era como revivir el momento, el joven bajó la cabeza y miró con desdén su plato de comida, agitó la cabeza y se dio un par de golpes en las mejillas, no podía estar preocupado por un sueño en ese momento, ¡Era el día del partido!

-"¡Edward Elric!"- gritaron Ron, Hermione y Harry a la vez, Ed casi se cae hacia atrás por la sorpresa, se balanceó un poco en el asiento y recuperó la compostura.

-"¿Qué manera de saludar es esa?"- preguntó con voz gruñona, sus tres amigos dieron un largo suspiro –"¿Qué?"-

-"Olvidalo, lo bueno es que ya reaccionaste"- le dijo Harry –"¿Listo para el partido?"- Edward sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

-"¡Hola!"- saludó una vocecita, Edward miró que detrás de Harry estaba Luna, quien se había conseguido un sombrero en forma de cabeza de león en tamaño natural, la chica soltó una risita –"Yo apoyo a Gryffindor"- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo –"Miren lo que hace"- Luna golpeó un par de veces el sombrero, este soltó un rugido bastante real –"¿No es genial?"-

-"¡Si!"- respondió Ed entre sonrisa y risa, le encantaban las ocurrencias de su amiga –"Lo hubieras puesto devorando una serpiente o algo así"-

-"Oh, quería hacer eso"- dijo la joven –"Pero no hubo tiempo, en fin, iré a hablar con Lee, quiere que lo acompañe para ver como hace los comentarios en vivo"- con esto Luna se retiró dando saltitos por el comedor.

Angelina llegó poco después, saludó de forma firme y decidida, lista para su primer partido como capitana.

-"Cuando terminen de desayunar vayan a al campo, hay que revisar las condiciones del terreno y ponernos listos"- les dijo mas como una orden que como una sugerencia.

-"Claro Angelina, iremos en un momento"- dijo Harry aguantándose la risa, aun con la imagen del sombrero de Luna en mente.

Harry, Ron y Edward, una vez terminado su desayuno, se apresuraron al campo de Quidditch, la gente estaba empezando a llegar, Angelina estaba revisando el estado del campo, al parecer la arena estaba seca aun, lo cual era bueno.

Ron y Harry se adelantaron a los vestidores mientras Edward se quedó mirando fijamente al cielo, parpadeó lentamente. El joven se recargó en el umbral de los vestidores aun viendo el cielo y suspiró.

En su sueño, un hombre de larga túnica negra, ojos de brillo rojizo y piel blanca ordenaba a varios de sus sirvientes ir en búsqueda de su persona, Edward asumió que era Voldemort, había otras escenas en su sueño, sangre y batalla, el joven no entendía.

-"Pero… se supone que _el_ no puede entrar a Hogwarts… ¿verdad?"- dijo en sus murmullo mientras bajaba la mirada –"Roy, dime que esta pasando…"- deseó con desesperación, fijó la vista en el palco de profesores, Roy aun no llegaba –"No se que hacer"-

Angelina estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a los vestidores, Edward entró antes que ella y se dirigió a su casillero para sacar sus cosas.

El joven se colocó la túnica roja con dorado, el equipo de protección reglamentario y se sentó junto a Harry en una banca que estaba en medio del vestidor.

-"Ya me enterré de la anileación oficial de este año del equipo Slytherin"- comentó Angelina, Ginny se estaba atando el cabello en una coleta, miró sobre su hombro para ponerle atención –"Al parecer tiene dos nuevos golpeadores, unos gorilas de nombres Crabbe y Goyle, no los conozco"-

-"Nostros si"- respondieron Ron y Harry a la vez

-"Bueno, no parecen los bastante inteligentes para distinguir un extremo de la escoba del otro"- observó la joven mientras guardaba la hoja de pergamino con los nombres -"Pero la verdad siempre me sorprendió que Derrick y Bole, los golpeadores pasados, encontraran el camino al campo sin necesidad de letreros"-

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario.

-"Crabbe y Goyle van por el mismo patrón"- respondió Ginny mientras se acercaba a los demás.

-"¿Cómo es que entraron al equipo?"- se preguntó Fred poniendo una mueca de asco ante los que serian su competencia.

-"Seguramente Malfoy lo sugirió, si bien no tienen cerebro, tienen fuerza bruta, Ginny, Edward"- llamó George –"Tengan cuidado, haremos todo lo que podamos por alejar la Bludger, pero aun así tengan cuidado"-

Ambos cazadores afirmaron con la cabeza, Ginny se paró sobre la banca, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

-"Quiero decir algo"- dijo la pelirroja, Angelina parpadeó y afirmó con la cabeza –"Los de Slytherin nos odian, todo el mundo sabe eso, pero no podemos dejar que nos intimiden, Ronald, te juro que si les haces caso yo misma te tumbo de la escoba en pleno juego, ¿entendiste?"- le dijo con la furia en los ojos, Ron afirmó con la cabeza rápidamente unas cinco veces.

-"¡Así se hace hermanita!"- gritando Fred y Geroge, Angelina aplaudió para llamar su atención.

-"bueno, ya es hora"-

Con la escoba en el hombro, el equipo de Gryffindor salió de los vestidores en fila india hacía el campo de juego donde Madame Hooch y el equipo de Slytherin los esperaban.

El nuevo capitán del equipo era una joven de apellido Montague, que tenía la misma complexión física que Dudley Dursley, fortachón de grandes brazos y sonrisa estúpida, el equipo avanzó hasta donde estaban ellos.

-"Capitanes"- dijo Madame Hooch –"Dense la mano"- Angelina y Montague se dieron la mano, Harry notó que Montague intentaba aplastarle los dedos a Angelina, pero ella no hizo el mas mínimo gesto de dolor -"Monten sus escobas…"-

Y así lo hicieron y al sonido del silbato, ambos equipos se elevaron en el aire segundos después de que las pelotas habían sido soltadas, Ron de inmediato tomó su posición en los aros, Edward y Ginny hicieron un gesto de trabajo en equipo chocando su puño derecho contra el del otro y se separaron en busca de la Quaffle, Harry divisó a Malfoy quien lo miraba fijamente sonrió con hipocresía y luego se apartó, clásico del joven rubio, pero a Harry no le importaba, de inmediato puso sus ojos en la búsqueda de la pelota.

Y entonces los alumnos de Slytherin empezaron a cantar…

Harry dio una vuelta buscando al Snitch Dorada mientras esquivaba la primera bludger, Edward alzó el vuelo con rapidez, tomando la Quaffle con su mano derecha, vio que Crabbe lo estaba marcando, así que lanzó la pelota a Ginny, quien la recibió y la pasó a Angelina antes de que Goyle intentara lanzarle la bludger.

En el palco de profesores, Roy estaba a un lado de Lupin quien a su vez estaba junto a Snape, quien tenía una mirada que fulminaba a todos los jugadores, de ambos bandos, Roy seguía con la mirada a Ed, esperando que el joven rubio estuviera bien.

Luna estaba a un lado de Lee Jordan en el palco, sin bien no comentaría en esa ocasión, Jordan quería que lo acompañara para ver como se hacía.

-"Y es Johnson, Johnson con la Quaffle, como juega esa chica, llevo años diciéndoselo, pero ella sigue sin querer salir conmigo"-

-"¡JORDAN!"- gritó la profesora McGonagall, Luna estaba sonriendo de forma nerviosa a un lado de Lee.

-"Solo era un comentario profesora, no se exalte"- dijo Lee sin mirarla, la profesora lo habría golpeado con la varita pero suspiró en derrota, ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios del joven –"Bueno, la nueva alineación de Gryffindor nos presenta a Angelina Johnson como capitana, algún día cederás chica, lo juro, ya profesora no me mire así, Ginny Weasley como cazadora y Edward Elric también como cazador, ¡Vamos Elric, demuestra que sabes usar esa _Llamarada Escarlata_, ¿por qué a mi nunca me dan regalos como ese?"-

-"Jordan, si ya terminaste de hacer comerciales sobre la escoba de Elric podrías comentar sobre el juego"- dijo la profesora McGonagall

-"Ya se, Johnson con la quaffle, ha esquivado a Warrington, pero ¡ah, un Bludger de Crabbe le ha dado a Johnson por detrás, Montague tiene la quaffle, pero una buena Bludger de George Weasley lo golpea en la cabeza, Elric toma la pelota y lanza una pase largo a Johnson, quien lo recibe…."-

Los cometarios de Lee Jordan resonaban por todo el campo, Harry estaba muy atento a ellos mientras se concentraba en buscar la Snitch.

Edward no quiso poner atención a la letra, pero por más que no quería fue imposible, miró a Ron con preocupación.

_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_

_Y por el aro se le cuelan todas_

_Por eso los de Slytherin hemos de cantar:_

_A Weasley vamos a coronar_

_Elric se cree un genio_

_Pero sacara de este problema a su compañero_

_Va más allá de un reto_

_Los de Slytherin hemos de cantar_

_A Weasley vamos a coronar_

Ed rechinó los dientes con ganas de dar media vuelta y atacar a todos, miró de Ron, quien estaba sumamente concentrado en el juego, ¡No estaba poniendo atención a la canción, Ed sonrió satisfecho.

-" La primera prueba del nuevo Guardián de Gryffindor, Ron, hermano de Fred y George Weasley, nueva promesa del equipo esta aquí, Montague se acerca con la Quaffle, esta cara a cara con el guardián"- sonó una voz femenina en todo el campo, Lee le había dado el megáfono mágico a Luna, un grito colectivo desde las gradas de Gryffindor se dejó escuchar cuando Ron en un hábil movimiento Ron alejó la quaffle de los aros, los de Slytherin desentonaron y cortaron la canción por un momento. –"¡Bien hecho Ronald!"-

Lee tomó el megáfono de nuevo sonriendo felizmente de que su compañera tenía buena habilidad para los comentarios.

-"¡Y continúa el partido, señoras y señores!"- gritó Lee y siguió comentado.

**Continuará… **

**Notas de la autora: **

- El cumpleaños de Edward si mal no estoy es en esa fecha. 11 de Octubre, Ed tiene 16 a partir de este capitulo.

- ¿A poco no es genial el malévolo equipo que hacen Ginny y Luna?

Un placer saludarlos a todos, espero que el capitulo se de su agrado, critica constructiva es bienvenida, comentarios y dudas estoy a su servicio, nos vemos.


	14. Capitulo XII

_Inspirado por "Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny" de Seito _

**Nota**: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Sino te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

**Vocabulario**:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés  
Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles  
Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés.  
Taisa: coronel  
Baka: tonto  
Hai: si  
Ie: no

"Magia y Alquimia"

Por Yersi Fanel

**Capitulo XII: Contratiempo **

Edward atrapó la quaffle con la mano derecha y se la colocó bajo el brazo, dio una vuelta de 180 grados y se dirigió a los aros del equipo contrario, Montague se lanzó hacía el a gran velocidad con Crabbe a un costado, pero entonces Montague se apartó del camino cuando Fred lanzó la bludger peligrosamente en su dirección y George la golpeó de vuelta para apartar a Crabbe.

-"¡Adelante Ed!"- gritaron los gemelos, Edward levantó la quaffle estando a unos cuantos metros de Bletchley, el guardián de Slytherin quien se preparó de inmediato, pero no contaba con la velocidad que tenía la pelota al ser lanzada, Ed dio un tiro recto con gran fuerza, Bletchley no pudo detenerlo y la quaffle entró por el aro central limpiamente.

-"¡Y Elric anota, diez puntos para Gryffindor!"- anunció Lee mientras el sombrero de Luna empezó a rugir.

Harry recorrió todo el campo a gran velocidad, mientras la canción de los Slytherin iba perdiendo cada vez más su fuerza, Ron acaba de bloquear un tanto, aun que le habían marcado dos, pero no se rindió.

Ginny atrapó la quaffle y se la pasó a Angelina, que al verse marcada por ambos golpeadores del equipo contrario la lanzó hacía arriba, para sorpresa de Warrington quien esperaba bloquearla.

Edward se lanzó a toda velocidad y atrapó la pelota, Warrington lo siguió como mosca mientras se alejaba de Angelina, alzó la mano derecha con la pelota y preparó su tiró, Bletchley tragó saliva.

-"¡Ni se te ocurra gusano!"- gritó Montague mientras le quitaba el palo para golpea a Goyle y el mismo lanzaba la bludger, la cual golpeó a Ed en el brazo, el joven soltó la pelota y Montague fue tras ella.

Edward estaba sosteniendo su brazo contra el pecho, a pesar de que no le dolía por ser su automail, miró a Montague con desprecio.

-"¿Estas bien Ed?"- preguntó Ginny llena de preocupación, Ed sonrió.

-"Si, tan solo me rozó el brazo"- mintió y de nuevo tomó la escoba con ambas manos, Ginny, no muy segura, afirmó con la cabeza y retomó su velocidad de vuelo.

Mientras tanto en las gradas de profesores, Roy estaba estrujando su túnica y estaba a punto de morder al primero que se le pusiera en frente, Lupin lo miró con un sonrisa llena de nerviosismo mientras Snape tan sólo alzó una ceja.

-"Al director le hubiese gustado ver este partido"- dijo Lupin tratando de romper la tensión, sin mucho éxito.

-"Seguramente, pero tenía que atender una reunión con el ministerio de magia, punto"- respondió Snape con una fría voz, como si quisiera que Lupin se callara y lo dejara ver el partido en paz, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras entendió el mensaje y suspiró frustrado, luego regresó su atención al juego, no sin antes notar que Roy estaba rodeado de un aura tenebrosa al igual que Snape.

-"Hay Dios…"- dijo Luín en voz baja para si y luego regresó su atención al juego.

De vuelta al campo de juego, Harry divisó la Snitch Dorada al pie de uno de los postes de lado derecho del campo, descendió en picada a gran velocidad, Draco Malfoy junto a el, siendo una mancha borrosa verde y gris.

Montague llamó a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes volaron a sus costados

-"No quiero que ese enano rubio anote de nuevo, no me importa que hagan, deténganlo"- les dijo, ambos asintieron con algo de temor en la voz.

Angelina pasó la quaffle a Edward, quien en seguida se dirigió a los aros del equipo contrario, mientras Harry y Draco hacían su propia lucha, Ed se preparó para lanzar, cuando Goyle lo empujó hacía un lado provocando que soltara la quaffle, Crabbe golpeó la bludger con una gran fuerza en dirección al joven rubio, Goyle encontró la otra bludger e izo el mismo movimiento.

Harry estiró la mano y sus dedos se apoderaron de la pequeña bola alada, Draco arañó el costado de su mano pero Harry no soltó la esfera, ascendió rápidamente alejándose de el y miró hacía sus compañeros, entonces sus ojos se llenaron con una expresión de terror.

La bludger había golpeado a Ed de lleno en la nuca, lanzándolo hacía adelante, la segunda bludger también lo golpeó, dejándolo sin aliento, Edward había soltado la escoba y por ende se cayó de la misma, Ginny gritó con desesperación, Ed estaba a más de 15 metros del suelo, todos los profesores se pusieron de pie y lanzaron un hechizo, pero ninguno dio en su objetivo y por el contrario chocaron entre si, la velocidad en que caía Ed redujo pero no paró.

Luna gritó al no poder contener su temor, así como muchos otros alumnos de las diferentes casas, Fred y George trataron de alcanzarlo, George sostuvo el extremo de su manga derecha, pero para horror del pelirrojo esta se rasgo y se les escapó de las manos, sin otra cosa que hacer, ambos sacaron su varita y gritaron Tergeo, toda el agua que había en la arena fue absorbida, dejándola seca, después conjuraron Aresto Momentum para disminuir la velocidad de la caída.

Edward cayó de lleno al suelo arenoso sobre su costado derecho, ahogando un grito por el golpe, se movió para quedar sobre su espalda, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y le estaba costando trabajo recuperar el aire.

Madame Hooch había indicado el final del partido, segundos antes de la ciada de Ed, Gryffindor había ganado, pero en ese momento nadie prestó atención al hecho.

Edward no podía ver nada, todo era borroso, no distinguía nada, estaba empezando a desesperarse, no podía moverse y le faltaba el aire. Roy corrió sumamente rápido, algunos de los profesores detrás de él.

El Equipo de Gryffyndor bajó de sus escobas y corriendo hasta donde estaba Ed, Madame Hooch estaba a un lado del joven rubio indicando que avisaran a Madame Pomfrey de la situación, se puso de pie y corrió con los profesores.

Harry se acercó corriendo, pero se detuvo bruscamente, giró sobre su sitio y detuvo a sus compañeros, impidiéndoles que se acercaran mas, ellos no entendieron el porque, mas hubo tiempo de pedir explicaciones; Roy llegó hasta donde estaba Ed, adelantándose a todos los demás y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

-"Hagane, Hagane, Elric, reacciona"- le dijo, Ed convulsionó –"Demonios"-

-"R-Roy"- finamente respondió en un murmullo rasposo, pero después de eso el brillo en sus ojos desapareció y dejó de moverse.

Roy sintió que el mundo se destrozaba ante sus ojos cuando Edward cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, demasiado quieto.

-"¡A un lado, a un lado!"- gritó Madame Hooch a los alumnos y conjuró un hechizo para hacer levitar a Ed en el aire, Roy la siguió de cerca mientras el joven rubio era trasladado a la enfermería.

Angelina estaba horrorizada, Ginny no había dicho palabra alguna mientras Fred y George había dado un varia lista de insultos a los golpeadores del equipo Slytherin, pero entonces llegó la gota que derramó el vaso…

-"Se lo merecía"- dijo Draco Malfoy, Harry se lanzó contra el sin pensarlo, al igual que Fred; Ron, Ginny y Angelina tuvieron que detener a George, así empezó otro alboroto y ni siquiera había terminado el anterior.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Minerva McGonagall tenía demasiados deseos de acecinar a la persona frente a ella¿cómo se atrevía a meterse en sus asuntos? El comportamiento de Fred y Harry había sido malo, dejarse llevar por su ira y atacar dos contra uno al buscador de Slytherin, sin embargo ella comprendía porque lo hicieron y les daría un castigo justo. Pero Dolores Umbrige se interpuso con un nuevo decreto e enseñanza, que le permitía interferir en las decisiones de otros profesores, maldijo el momento en que aquella mujer había llegado, si hubiese tardado un poco mas no hubiera presenciado la pelea y Minerva no tendría porque esta soportándola en ese momento.

-"Minerva, creo que el decreto fue lo bastante claro"- dijo Dolores Umbrige

La profesora McGonagall ya no tenía ganas de discutir, tenía que ver que estaba pasando en la enfermería.

-"¿Suspendidos?"- preguntó Harry con un nudo en la garganta –"¿Ya no podemos jugar Quidditch?"-

-"Así es señor Potter, creo que con eso tanto usted como el señor Weasly obtendrán la lección deseada además he de suspender al gemelo del señor Weasly para estar mas segura"- dijo Dolores Umbrige.

-"Pero solo será por un tiempo"- añadió Minerva McGonagall.

-"Yo hubiese preferido que fuera de por vida"- respondió Umbrige con mala cara -"Confiscaré sus escobas, las guardaré en mi despacho en el Ministerio… "- en ese momento McGonagall abrió la puerta.

-"No será necesario, lo haré yo Dolores, ahora por favor retírate"- le dijo con ira en los ojos, tanto que Umbrige no dijo nada mas y se retiró.

-"¡Profesora!"- gritaron Fred y Harry.

-"Cálmense, solo será por un tiempo, por desgracia creo que será hasta el final del año, es lo mejor que pude hacer, esa mujer me desespera demasiado"- dijo rechinando los dientes –"Ahora, tengo que ver que pasó con Elric, retírense"-

Harry y Fred salieron del despacho de Minerva McGonagall sin decir nada, se alejaron unos cuantos pasos y luego corrieron a la enfermería.

-"Iré a buscar a los demás"- dijo Fred, Harry afirmó con la cabeza y se separaron en un pasillo, Harry siguió corriendo.

El joven llegó a la enfermería, no había recuperado el aliento pero siguió hasta apoyarse en la puerta de la enfermería.

-"No estoy segura si funcionará, nunca he tratado en este tipo de cosas"- se escuchó la voz de Madame Pomfrey desde el otro lado de la puerta, Harry se detuvo.

-"Inténtelo por favor"- pidió Roy.

-"Esta bien… ¡Reparo!"- conjuró la enfermera, Edgard gritó como Harry nunca antes lo había escuchado gritar, pero solo fue un momento –"Funcionó…"- dijo la enfermera en un hilo de voz –"Ahora, veamos lo de esos golpes…"-

Harry se dejó caer al suelo, la espalda contra la pared, se llevó las rodillas al pecho y ocultó la cabeza entre los brazos, pensaba en lo que había visto cuando Ed cayó al suelo, la manga del uniforme del joven rubio estaba rota, por lo que puedo ver claramente que en brazo derecho de Ed estaba hecho de metal, uniendo conclusiones, supuso que esa era la razón por la que siempre usaba guantes.

-"¿Reparo?"- dijo en voz baja, reflexionando en el hechizo que sirve para reparar objetos –"Ed cayó sobre su costado, su brazo estaba roto… su brazo derecho… Madame Pomfrey usó reparo para ayudarlo…"-

Harry sacudió su cabeza, decidió que tendría que hablar con Edward sobre el asunto mas tarde, ahora tenía que preocuparse por dos cosas, la primera era la salud de su amiga y la segunda, el hecho de que había sido suspendido del equipo de Quidditch. El joven se llevó el pulgar a la boca y se mordió la uña, mientras recargado a un lado de la enfermería esperaba que lo dejaran pasar.

-"¡Harry!"- el joven levantó la mirada, Luna acaba de llegar, estaba jadeando por haber corrido hasta ese lugar, estaba visiblemente preocupada –"¿Y Ed?"-

-"Aun no he podido verlo"- respondió Harry –"Pero espero que pronto nos dejen pasar"- Luna lo miró algo angustiada, pero afirmó con la cabeza y luego fijó su mirada en la puerta, Harry hizo lo mismo, sabía que aun pasarían algunos minutos, no podía decir cuantos, hasta que los dejaran pasar.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Roy observaba como Madame Pomfrey estaba tratando las heridas de Edward con mucho cuidado, el joven estaba bastante inconsciente, después de que la enfermera reparó su automail simplemente dejó de moverse, Roy sabía que en el momento en que el automail fue reparado se reconectó con todos sus nervios, por lo que le causó un momento de extremo dolor, pero al menos había sido rápido.

-"Iré por una poción para disminuir el dolor, enseguida regreso"- La enfermera se retiró del ala médica para ir a donde guardaban los medicamentos.

Roy fijó su vista en Edward, levantó una mano para retirar los mechones rubios de la cara del muchacho, pero se detuvo cuando el joven se movió ligeramente, tras asegurarse de que no estaba despierto, continuó lo que quería hacer.

El coronel sonrió tristemente, sabiendo como reaccionaria Ed cuando despertara, se sentiría mal por haber sido noqueado durante el partido, lo consolaría que habían ganado y en el siguiente partido estaría el doble de alerta e incluso un poco agresivo.

-"Eres todo un caso, Hagane"- dijo en voz baja, Edwad parecía estar mas tranquilo ahora, se acorrucó en la almohada y por alguna razón levantó su mano izquierda para colocarla sobre la de Roy, quien la tenía apoyada a un lado de la cabeza del joven.

Roy sintió un súbito calor dentro de si, se le habían subido los colores al rostro, pero estaba tranquilo, la pequeña, inocente y no razonada acción de Ed lo había tranquilizado por completo, estaba mejor porque sabía que el joven ya no estaba pasado por dolor físico, al menos no uno que le impidiera descansar.

El alquimista de fuego movió su mano lentamente, para no despertar a Edward, en cuanto ya no estaba bajo la mano de su subordinado, el joven se acurrucó aun mas en la cama, Madame Pomfrey estaba por regresar, pero antes abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

-"Sólo queremos saber como esta Ed"- dijo la voz de Luna, Roy la pudo escuchar claramente, levantó la mirada para ver a Harry y la joven Rubia en la entrada.

-"El joven Elric estará bien, señorita Lovegood, este tranquila, lamentablemente el joven no despertara hasta mañana, no puedo asegurar el momento, tal vez cerca de medio día, todo depende de cómo reaccione a la poción que estoy por darle"-

-"¿Pero va a estar bien?"- preguntó Harry

-"Se lo aseguro Señor Potter, ahora les pediré que se retiren, podrán habla con su amigo el día de mañana¿Están de acuerdo?"-

A pesar de que Harry y Luna no estaban del todo contentos con la idea de irse sin ver a Edward, les tranquilizaban las palabras de Madame Pomfrey, por lo que asintieron con la cabeza para luego retirarse.

Roy miró a los jóvenes alejarse de la puerta para que la enfermera la cerrara, después regresó su atención a Ed.

-"Te has hecho de buenos amigos en este lugar, Elric…"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Angelina estaba a borde de las lágrimas por sentir tanta frustración, tres de sus jugadores habían sido suspendidos y uno estaba en la enfermería, aun le costaba entender como es que no se había desmayado en ese momento. El equipo estaba reunido en la sala común de Gryffindor, con excepción de Edward, todos estaban presentes.

-"No lo puede creer, perdí cuatro jugadores en un día"- dijo la pobre capitana del equipo –"Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla"-

-"Angelina, no te pongas así"- le dijo Ginny –"Ed estará bien, podrá jugar en el próximo partido, al menos eso insinuó Madame Pomfrey"-

-"¡Pero suspender también a George!"- continuó –"El no hizo nada…"-

-"Porque no me dejaron"- aclaró el pelirrojo, dejando en claro que de haber podido, el también hubiese atacado a Malfoy.

-"¿Y que pasó con los golpeadores de Slytherin?"- preguntó la chica mientras cerraba los puños –"¡Ellos mandaron a Edward a la enfermería!"-

-"No los suspendieron, solo están castigados, he oído a Montague reírse por ello"- contestó Ginny.

Harry estaba completamente abatido, pero por la salud mental de Angelina, no dijo comentario alguno sobre lo que pensaba, simplemente suspiró y se hundió en el sillón.

-"Me voy a dormir"- anunció Angelina –"Tal vez esto es un sueño y despertaré dentro de poco y me daré cuanta de que no hemos jugado el partido…"-

Todos menos Harry, Ron y Hermione se retiraron de la sala común, Harry aun estaba desganado, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, tenía que hablar seriamente con Edward, Ron estaba vuelto loco, mientras Hermione quería decirles algo.

-"¿Y ahora qué?"- preguntó Ron de mala gana, Hermione lo golpeó en la cabeza por esa actitud.

-"Hagrid ya regresó"- les anunció y fueron a reunirse con el guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts en su casa.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Al siguiente día, Edward había perdido subclases de la mañana puesto que estaba en su quinto sueño, pero para el medio día, tal y como Madame Pomfrey había dicho, estaba de nuevo en sus cinco sentidos.

El joven se puso el uniforme y se sentó en la cama pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior, tenía el cabello suelto y mientras meditaba, jugaba con la liga color negro entre sus dedos. Ed se sentía frustrado por haber sido noqueado del partido, se preguntaba que dirían los demás.

-"Edward"- llamó una voz soñadora detrás de el, el joven miró sobre su hombro, Luna estaba sonriendo tranquilamente –"Me alegra que estés bien"-

-"Si…"- le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa –"Es bueno estar consiente de nuevo"-

Luna se acercó y se subió a la cama, le quitó la liga de la mano y empezó a trenzarle el cabello, Ed no puso ninguna queja al respecto.

-"Luna, me gustaría que me dijeras que pasó después de mi caída"-

-"Tu no te caíste de la escoba Ed, te tumbaron, que es diferente"- le respondió –"Harry te contará al respecto, hay un asunto sobre el equipo de Gryffindor, mas no se detalles"- Luna sonrió de forma pícara –"Y mientras eso pasaba, el Profesor Mustang se aseguraba de que estuvieras bien"-

Edward se puso totalmente rojo, incluso sintió un gran ola de calor invadirlo mientras Luna se reía discretamente, sin soltar el cabello del joven. Edward estaba pensando en la imagen de Roy junto a la cama esperando a que despertara, ya no podía ponerse mas rojo, parpadeó lentamente mientras Luna estaba satisfecha con su comentario. La joven terminó de trenzar el cabello de su amigo y se puso de pie.

-"¿Vienes Ed?"- le preguntó –"Es hora de comer"-

-"Si, tengo clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tras el almuerzo, además quiero hablar con los demás"-

Una vez en el gran comedor, Harry, Ron y Hermione pusieron a Ed al corriente de lo que había pasado, el joven tuvo que contenerse para no gritar, trasmutar todo el salón y darle su merecido a Malfoy ahí mismo, ahora tres de sus amigos estaban suspendidos.

-"Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper van a remplazar a Fred y George"- respondió Angelia, quien estaba sentada a un lado de los gemelos –"Katie y Alicia nos ayudarán también, dijeron que entre las dos pueden cubrir el puesto que nos falta sin descuidar sus exámenes"-

-"¿Ellas van a turnarse el puesto de buscador?"- preguntó Ed, bastante confundido, Angelina negó con la cabeza.

-"No, ellas se van a turnar el puesto de cazador"- le respondió, Edward levantó una ceja.

-"Angelina yo aun puedo jugar¿sabes?"- le respondió algo indignado, una caída no era para que perdieran toda confianza en el –"No tienes porque sacarme"-

-"¿Quién dijo que te estoy sacando?"- preguntó Angelina algo asustada –"¡Oh, lo siento mucho!"- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Harry –"¿Aun no le has dicho?"-

-"No, es que no hemos podido hablar, acaba de llegar por si no lo notaste"- le respondió el niño que vivió con el seño fruncido.

-"¿Me podrían decir que esta pasando?"- el joven rubio se estaba impacientando, de nuevo. Harry fue quien habló.

-"Quería pedirte que tu fueras el que me remplazara, Ed"- ante tal petición, Edward no supo que responder, levantó una mano y apunto a si mismo.

-"¿Yo?"-

-"Si, es que cuando estuvimos entrenando observé tu velocidad y creo que puedes hacerlo muy bien, ya que yo no puedo jugar por ahora"- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono sombrío –"En fin. ¿Qué dices?"-

Edward parpadeó lentamente, se quedó pensando en un momento, Harry confiaba en el algo muy importante para todo el equipo, se sentía bien de tener esa confianza por parte de todos.

-"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo"- respondió sonriendo ampliamente

-"¡Esta dicho entonces!"- declaró Angelina muy contenta porque el equipo aun tenía esperanza de seguir bien en la competencia.

Harry sonrió, al menos sabía que el puesto estaba en manos capaces, aun que Ed no fuera tan bueno como el. El joven miró a su amigo y entrecerró los ojos fijando la vista en la mano derecha de Edward, aun tenía muchas dudas, pero no podía exponerlas frente a todos, decidió que hablaría con el antes de la clase de la tarde.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Harry había logrado estar a solas con Ed en los terrenos del castillo, colina abajo estaba la casa de Hagrid, así podrían ir a clase sin problemas.

-"¿Qué ocurre Harry?"-

-"Ed, no quiero verme como un entrometido ni nada por el estilo pero…"- a Harry le costaba trabajo entablar aquella conversación –"Quiero saber porque tu brazo derecho esta hecho de metal"-

Edward abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella pregunta, había sido descubierto por su amigo, no tenía idea de que pasaría si también sabía que era un alquimista, Edward se puso nervioso, respiró profundo y sin mirar a Harry preguntó:

-"¿Cuándo es que te enteraste, los demás lo saben?"-

-"Durante el partido de Quidditch, tu manda se rasgó y como fue el único en acercarme cuando estabas en el suelo, pude verlo, los demás no lo saben, no les permití acercarse"- le respondió también sin mirarlo.

Al menos ahora sabía cuando, pero al parecer Harry no sabía nada sobre la alquimia, así que no podía revelarse aquello, eso lo pondría en riesgo, pero diría que ocurrió, de alguna forma.

-"¿Remuerdas a mi hermano menor, Alphonso?"- Harry afirmó con la cabeza. Edward estaba recargado contra un árbol, fijó su vista en un águila que surcaba el cielo –"Hace unos años, estábamos experimentando con los escritos de un libro, pero algo salió terriblemente mal y hubo un gran accidente, para salvar a mi hermana me interpuse en los efectos de aquello error que surgió de nuestro experimento y perdí mi brazo"- le dijo en voz serena –"No se podía hacer nada para mi recuperación, pasé mucho tiempo inconsciente"- Edward extendió su mano y se quitó el guante –"La familia de una de mis amigas maneja prótesis de un material llamado automail, que es de lo que esta hecho este brazo, este se conecta a todos mi nervios y me permite utilizarlo como si fuera mi brazo real"-

-"Es por eso que tus tiros con mortales con tu brazo derecho"- le dijo algo emocionado, Ed se sorprendió.

-"¿No te llama molesta esto, que por culpa de un descuido haya ocasionado tantos problemas?"-

-"Ed, cometiste un error con la magia y pasó un accidente, pero tu hermano y tu están con vida, yo por el simple echo de ser yo causo problemas y mis padres no se salvaron"- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –"¿Quieres ocultarlo para que no te critiquen por el experimento?"-

-"Se podría decir que lo que hicimos fue un tanto ilegal, así que Si, no quiero que se sepa…"-

Harry prometió que no divulgaría aquella conversación, sin embargo Edward sabía que las cosas no eran tan simples. Era simple cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se enterara de que Edward era un alquimista, pero el joven ubio no podía prevenir esto, porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba por venir.

Lo muchachos se encaminaron a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, en esa ocasión la clase fue en el bosque prohibido, Hagrid había regresado pero para des fortuna de todos, Dolores Umbrige estaba presente supervisando la clase.

-"Hoy trabajaremos aquí"- anunció Hagrid –"Es bueno estudiar a las criaturas en su habitad natural, además ellos prefieren la oscuridad"-

-"¿Quién prefiere la oscuridad, lo han escuchado?"- preguntó Malfoy algo asustado, le disgustaba el bosque prohibido, Harry sonrió, después del partido de quidditch, cualquier cosa que molestara a Malfoy lo hacía feliz.

-"Las criaturas que vamos a estudiar hoy son muy raras y especiales, creo que soy el único en Gran Bretaña que ha logrado domesticarlas"-

-"¿Seguro que están domesticadas?"- preguntó Draco –"No sería la primera vez que nos trae algo salvaje"-

-"¡Claro que están domesticadas, no seas ignorante!"-

-"¿Entonces que le pasó en la cara?"-

-"Eso no te incumbe, ahora si ya terminaron las preguntas entupidas, síganme"- Hagrid había tenido un accidente en su viaje para localizar a los gigantes, Harry había puesto a Ed al corriente.

Llegaron hasta un lugar donde yacía una vaca muerta, todos los alumnos se atemorizaron ante este hecho, mientras Hagrid parecía estar llamando algo emitiendo un sonido gracioso, pero nadie se reía por el miedo que sentían, por otro lado Edward miró la vaca con asco y no miedo.

Hagrid dejó de llamar a las criaturas, Ed pudo ver unos ojos plateados, seguidos por una cara cuello e dragón, un cuerpo esquelético y grandes alas, el joven miró esto con los ojos muy abiertos. El caballo negro se puso a comer.

-"¡Aquí llega otro!"- exclamó Hagrid muy orgulloso, mientras otro caballo negro salió de las sombras, plegó las alas y las pegó a cuerpo, para luego el también empezar a comer –"A ver, a ver, levanten la mano los que pueden verlos"-

Harry levantó la mano, contento porque al fin podría descifrar el misterio de aquellos animales, Hagrid asintió con la cabeza.

-"Si claro, sabía que tu los verías Harry"- dijo con serenidad –"Y también tu, Neville"- Hagrid examinó a la clase, Edward levantó la mano lentamente –"Claro, Claro Ed, sabía que tu los ves, aun recuerdo el suceso del bote"-

-"Perdone"- dijo Malfoy con voz socarrona –"¿Qué es exactamente lo que tendríamos que ver?"-

Hagrid señaló el cuerpo de la vaca, los alumnos la miraron unos segundos y ahogaron un grito, Parvati se puso a chillar, era normal, lo único que ellos podían ver eran pedazos de carne que se desprendían solos del cuerpo y desaparecían, por lógica lo encontraban extraño.

-"Son Thestrals"- informó Hagrid con orgullo –"Hay una manada aquí en Hogwarts"-

-"¡Pero traen mala suerte!"- gritó Parvati

-"No, no, no"- les dijo Hagrid –"Sin puras supersticiones, son muy inteligentes y bastante útiles. Aun que aquí no tienen mucho trabajo, solo tiran de los carruajes del colegio, aun que algunas veces ayudan a Dumbledor cuando tiene que hacer un viaje muy largo y no desea aparecer, miren aquí llega otra pareja"- Parvati gritó que podía sentir uno cerca de ella –"Note preocupes, no te harán ningún daño"- le respondió con paciencia –"Ahora¿Alguien me puede decir por que algunos pueden verlos y otros no?"-

Hermione levantó la mano.

-"Adelante"- le dijo Hagrid sonriéndole

-"Los únicos que pueden ver a los Thestrals"- explico la joven –"Son los que han visto la muerte"-

-"Exacto, diez puntos para Gryffindor, verán los Thestrals son…"- Dolores Umbrije interrumpió con su odiosa voz, Harry giró los ojos, mientras Edward tenía la vista fija en el primer Thestrals que había aparecido, mientras Umbrije hacía su odiosa supervisón Hagrid siguió con la clase.

-"Como les decía"- prosiguió el semigigante –"Hogwarts tiene una manada, empezamos con un macho y cinco hembras, este que esta por aquí se llama Tenebrus y es mi preferido, fue el primero que nació aquí en el bosque…"- dijo dándole una palmada al Thestrals que miraba Ed.

Umbrige seguía interrumpiendo y hacinado preguntas mientras trataba a Hagrid como si fuera un idiota sin cerebro.

-"¿Señorita Umbrige se siente bien?"- preguntó Hagrid

-"Si¿Por qué pregunta?"-

-"Esta hablando como si no entendiera lo que me dice¿Le duele algo, no sabe que decir o esta asustada por el bosque?"- le preguntó inocentemente, a Umbrige le dio un golpe en el orgullo, había estado haciendo el ridículo, observó a los alumnos quienes la miraban como si estuviera estúpida por semejante actitud.

-"No, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar"- dijo de mala gana –"Elric"- llamó la odiosa mujer –"¿Tu puedes ver a los Thestrals?"-

-"Si"- le respondió tranquilamente

-"¿A quien viste morir jovencito?"- preguntó nuevamente haciendo apuntes en su libreta, Edward la miró con rencor.

-"A mi madre"- le dijo con la ira en la voz 'entre otras personas…' esto lo pensó con tristeza.

-"Ya veo"- apuntó algo en su librera –"¿Te asustan estos animales?"-

Edward avanzó hacía donde estaba Tenebrus y extendió la mano, el caballo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, dejando que Edward lo acariciara.

-"Para nada, esta clase es fascinante"- a Umbrige le dolió en el orgullo, de nuevo, esa respuesta.

-"Si, esta bien, le daré el informe de la evaluación dentro de diez dias, Profesor"- le respondió y se retiró, Hagrid miró a Edward con orgullo, aun que se preocupo cuando vio que Tenebrus estaba cubriendo a Edward con sus alas, los Thestrals solo hacían eso cuando a quien cubren estaba pasando angustia.

-"Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor, buen trabajo Ed…"- dijo en voz serena, pero algo preocupado.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Edward estaba en la biblioteca, aparentemente solo, tenía un libro frente a el pero no le estaba poniendo atención, pensaba en la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas que había pasado hacía un buen rato. El ver a los thestrals lo hizo pensar, sintió un gran vació al recordar la muerte de su madre y el terrible crimen que había cometido, transmutación humana, error que casi le cuesta la vida de su hermano.

-"¿Elric?"- preguntó una voz, Ed levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Roy –"¿Qué te pasa?"-

Edward tenía los ojos húmedos, los cerró con fuerza y apretó los dientes.

-"¿Por qué todos confían en mi, por qué se preocupan por mi cuando no lo merezco?"- preguntó en voz baja, con una mezcla de dolor e ira en su hablar –"¡No lo merezco, no merezco la confianza de Harry y los demás, el apoyo de mi hermano a quien tanto daño le hecho, la amistad de todos en central ni tu preocupación, no merezco nada de…!"-

Edward no pudo terminar porque Roy lo había callado al darle un beso en los labios, Roy estaba sujetándolo por la cabeza y la espalda, abrazándolo cerca de si mientras seguía el beso. Edward tenía los ojos abiertos, algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cerró los ojos.

**Continuará…. **

Saludos a todos, un placer saludarlos, como se darán cuenta en este capitulo exploté mucho de la personalidad de Edward además de exponer mí apasionado odio por Dolores Umbrige (de forma ligera…) en fin:

-Aun no han descubierto a Ed por completo porque tengo planeado algo muy especial para ese momento, paciencia.

-Para aquellos que me han estado adivinando el pensamiento en cuanto algunas cosas que pasan en la historia¡dejen de pasear por mi mente, es un lugar peligroso, en serio.

Entre otras cosas, estoy buscando un BETA, es decir una persona que me ayude a corregir los errores de dedo en los capítulos, para esto te pido algo muy simple: Al darte el documento, cambiarás exclusivamente los errores, nada de agregar cosas fuera de lo escrito, cambiar otras o alterar el formato y empezaremos del primer capitulo en adelante, al publicar la corrección pondré el nombre del BETA bajo el autor. Quienes estén interesados en ayudarme con esto, por favor contáctenme, gracias.

Por último, apuesto que muchos de ustedes están por salir de vacaciones, que bueno, disfrútenlas, lamentablemente yo no soy una de esas personas y es que contrario a otras universidades, el sistema de estudio de la mía es por Tetramestres (cursos escolares de cuatro meses de duración) y no Semestres, por lo que en verano también voy a la escuela y este tetra mi horario esta bastante quebrado, pero aun así encontraré tiempo para escribir, ya que tanto me gusta, así que no hay problema.

Dudas y comentarios, estoy a su servicio, hasta luego.


	15. Capitulo XIII

_Inspirado por "Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny" de Seito _

**Nota**: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Si no te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

**Vocabulario**:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés

Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles

Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés.

Taisa: coronel

Baka: tonto

Hai: si

Ie: no

"Magia y Alquimia" 

Por Yersi Fanel

**Capitulo XIII: Silencio Muerto **

Edward colocó la punta de su varita sobre su sien para después alejarla lentamente, dejando caer los delicados hilos plateados brillantes que extrajo dentro del pensadero mientras miraba variamente el objeto y continuaba con el monótono movimiento.

Severus Snape observó al muchacho, estaba recargado en la puerta de su estudio, hacía no más de media hora que lo había encontrado en la biblioteca, de pie mirando en blanco a la nada mientras en sus ojos y mejillas aun se podían ver algunas lágrimas. Sin pensarlo lo tomó del brazo y lo trajo hasta su estudio.

-"Elric, regresa a tu dormitorio de inmediato"- le ordenó cuando el joven había terminado su sesión son el pensadero

-"…Si señor"-

Edward salió del estudio y pasos torpes y lentos se dirigió a los dormitorios de mientras seguía pensando en los sucesos de hacía unas pocas horas, se concentró en el momento, recreando las imágenes en su mente.

El joven jamás espero lo que Roy estaba haciendo, su general lo estaba besando, el joven cerró los ojos y dejó fluir el momento, cuando Roy se separó de sus labios lo abrazó con fuerza, Edward devolvió el gesto silenciosamente.

-"Te has ganado la confianza de los demás por tu forma de ser, tu coraje y porque eres sumamente necio Hagane..."- Roy soltó a Ed y levantó su barbilla para que lo mirar a los ojos –"Piensa en ello…"-

Roy se marchó tras esas palabras, Edward se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado, las palabras de roy y todo lo que pasaba por su ser en aquel momento.

-"Taisa…"-

Fuera de la biblioteca, Roy esperaba, finalmente llegó la persona a la que llamó.

-"Roy, espero que sea bueno, estaba terminado unos reportes"- le dijo Snape de mala gana, Roy afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Elric esta en la biblioteca, necesito que lo ayudes"- le dijo sin mirarlo, Snape afiló los ojos y dio media vuelta para entrar a la biblioteca.

-"Hablaremos luego sobre esto…"-

Edward entró en la torre Gryffindor, en la sala común estaban algunos alumnos de diferentes años terminando sus deberes y haciendo cosas que al joven alquimista francamente no le importaban. Entro en los dormitorios y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se recostó en su cama.

Seihi saltó sobre la cama y enseguida detecto la baja de ánimo de su amo, se acurrucó a un lado de el dejando escapar ligeros ronroneos, su venganza contra el coronel tendría que esperar, ahora debía estar con su amo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Edward despertó esa mañana de sábado con un gran dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos lentamente sin enfocarlos en nada en especial, se incorporó lentamente y se llevó una mano a la cien, preguntándose el porque del dolor.

Las cortinas de su cama estaban cerradas, el no recordaba haberlas cerrado, miró a Seihi, quien estaba hecha bolita a un lado de él ronroneando entre sueños, el joven pasó una mano por la espalda de la gatita y sonrió ligeramente.

Abrió un poco la cortina de su cama para ver como estaba afuera. Aun era temprano, además el día estaba nublado, el joven parpadeó, miró hacía la cama de Harry y recordó la petición de su amigo en relación a ser el buscador sustituto del equipo, también recordó como se sintió tras la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Y su mente recobró el recuerdo. Roy.

Roy abrazándolo fuertemente, Roy hablándole para tranquilizarlo, Roy **besándolo**.

El joven alquimista sintió un súbito calor invadirlo y los colores se le subieron al rostro, agarró una de las almohadas y empezó a morderla lleno de histeria mientras su mente repasaba el suceso ocurrido en la biblioteca cuadro por cuadro en cámara muy lenta.

Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar un sonido extraño, se levantó para abrir una de las cortinas de su cama y buscó a tientas sus lentes en la mesa de noche, al encontrarlos se los puso y miró hacía la cama de Edward, que era de donde provenía el sonido, la cortina estaba medio abierta y Ed parecía estar atacando a un almohada mientras Seihi, quien había despertado, lo miraba extrañado ondeando la cola de vez en cuando.

El joven de ojos verdes no sabía la razón de este cambio, pero se sintió aliviado de que su amigo parecía estar mejor, al menos de cierta forma, ya que la noche anterior lo había encontrado en su cama en un estado de inconciencia profunda, pudo decir que estuvo llorando, Harry bien sabía distinguir los restos de lágrimas, cuantas veces no vio esos mismos en sus mejillas, no podía recordarlo. El fue quien cerró las cortinas de la cama de Edward.

-"¿Ed?"- preguntó en voz neutra, el joven alquimista siguió masacrando su almohada –"¡Ed!"-

-"¡No, No, no, no me interesa ese sujeto, en serio, no se de que hablas, no quiero hablar en este momento, buenas noches!"-

Edward se dejó caer y se ocultó bajo su sábanas, Harry se puso de pie tranquilamente, sacudió su pijama y caminó hacía la cama de su amigo, Seihi saltó en brazos de Harry exigiendo ser consentida, el joven de ojos verdes la acarició ya que no quería recibir un zarpaso si no complacía a la gatita y luego la dejó en el suelo.

Harry abrió las cortinas de la cama de Ed y le quitó las sábanas, Edwad estaba en posición fetal aun con los colores en el rostro.

-"Ed, ya es de mañana"- le informó el joven mago –"¿Qué te pasa?"-

-"Nada"- murmuró aun lleno de vergüenza –"En serio…"-

-"No te creo"- contestó Harry tranquilamente –"Espero que luego puedas decirme que te pasó, estas actuando de forma curiosa"- el joven se acomodó los lentes y se dispuso a asearse para bajar a desayunar.

Ron despertó cuando Seihi saltó sobre su estomago y Nevill al escuchar el gemido de Ron, ahora los cuatro estaban bien despiertos y Edward seguía preguntándose que rayos había poseído a Roy Mustang que lo llevó a besarlo… no es que le incomodara de todas formas.

Ante este último pensamiento Ed volvió a morder su almohada y terminó por romperla.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Edward estaba en el gran comedor desayunando, miró hacía la mesa de profesores donde Roy estaba hablando con Snape sin poner atención a su alrededor, el joven alquimista suspiró y siguió mezclando la comida en su plato sin realmente probar los alimentos.

-"¿Ed?"- el joven rubio miró hacía el frente para encontrarse con la mirada consternada de Hermione –"¿Te pasa algo?"-

-"No…"- mintió –"Solo estoy algo cansado, esta semana no ha sido la mejor de mi vida"- le dijo sin mirarla, Hermione suspiró y siguió con su desayuno.

Edward miró de nuevo la mesa de profesores, la conversación entre Roy y Snape ahora también incluía a Lupin y McGonagall, por lo que el coronel no pudo recibir el llamado silencioso de su subordinado.

Ed bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Llegó diciembre, con eso la nieve y una montaña de deberes para los alumnos. Las actividades como prefectos de Ron y Hermione se habían incrementado también con ello, Ron tenía que supervisar la decoración del castillo mientras Hermione vigilaba a los alumnos de primero y segundo año, quienes tenían que permanecer dentro del castillo porque hacía mucho frío.

Edward acompañó a Ron en la decoración del castillo, el joven pelirrojo estaba tratando de colgar una tira de espuma, la estaba sosteniendo de un lado, pero Peeves la tenía por el otro extremo y parecía tener todas las intenciones de querer estrangular al joven Weasley con ella.

-"¡Un poco de ayuda aquí!"- dijo Ron, Ed rió entre dientes y sacó su barita, conjurando un hechizo aturdidor en Peeves, el cual lo mando volando al otro lado de la habitación.

-"Perdón por la tardanza"-

-"Esta bien, no te preocupes"- Ron hizo levitar la tira de espuma para terminar e ponerla en su lugar, Ron se sacudió la ropa y se acercó a su amigo. -"Vamos a los pasillos, tengo que vigilar que nadie este haciendo duelos ilegales"-

-"Claro"-

Mientras caminaban, Ron estaba hablando de los planes para las vacaciones de navidad, decía que era una lastima que tuviera que suspender las reuniones del ED pero ya que no todos estarían en la escuela, era lo mas recomendable, Harry era el que mas le afectaba esto, pues el club secreto era lo que le mantenía el ánimo estable.

-"¿Qué harás en vacaciones de navidad Ed?"- preguntó el pelirrojo, Edward lo mir´un momento y luego se quedó pensando.

-"No sé… supongo que me quedaré aquí"- le respondió en tono plano.

-"Hum… ¿No te gustaría venir a mi casa?"- le preguntó, Ed lo miró extrañado –"¡Invitaré a Harry también!"-

-"Me encantaría"- respondió –"Pero tengo que preguntarle a mi tutor…"-

Ron no supo que decir al ver la cara de penumbra que adoptó Ed al decir aquella ultima frase, el joven pelirrojo esperaba que su amigo estuviera bien.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Durante los días siguientes Harry estaba desanimado mientras Edward parecía estar ausente de la realidad, la realidad es que Harry no sabía que estaba invitado a la madriguera para las fiestas, por lo que había pasado todos esos días tragándose la envidia porque no quería quedarse en la escuela.

Una noche en la sala común, decidió hablar con Ron para preguntarle como iría a su casa en navidad, el joven pelirrojo lo miró extrañado.

-"Pero si tu también vas Harry"- le contestó, Harry parpadeó lentamente –"¿No te había dicho?"- se preguntó mas a si mismo que a Harry –"Mi madre me escribió hace semanas para decirte que te invitara, creí que te había dicho"- Ron sonrió tranquilamente mientras Harry estaba boquiabierto y con los ojos en blanco, de haber preguntado antes se hubiese ahorrado algunos ratos de autocompasión.

Esa noche era la ultima reunión del ED antes de salir de vacaciones de navidad, Harry y Ed llegaron a la sala de los Menesteres y la encontraron decorada con motivos de Navidad que obviamente habían sido hechos por Dobby el elfo domestico, lo supo porque algunos eran adornos dorados con la cara de Harry y la leyenda "FELIZ HARRYNAVIDAD" en ellos. Edward tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

-"¡No es gracioso!"- le reclamó Harry mientras descolgaba el ultimo adorno, Ed giró los ojos.

-"Claro que lo es Harry, ese elfo te admira demasiado"-

Cuando Harry estaba por quitar los últimos adornos, entró Luna con su aire soñador de siempre y miró el lugar con sus brillantes ojos azul grisáceo.

-"Que lindos adornos"- le dijo a Harry –"¿Tu los pusiste?"-

-"No…"- contestó el joven algo apenado y con las orejas muy coloradas –"Fue Dobby"- Luna se acercó y miró una ramita verde con bayas rojas y sonrió.

-"Muérdago"- dijo señalando la ramita, de la cual Harry estaba casi debajo, el joven no sabía que hacer, si se movía se vería muy obvio.

-"¡Luna!"- llamó Ed al ver a la chica, quien olvidó lo que le iba a decir a Harry y se aproximó a su amigo, dejando al joven de ojos verdes en blanco.

Al poco rato fue llegando más gente. Harry decidió que repasarían lo ya visto porque no tenía caso ver un tema nuevo antes de salir de vacaciones, todos habían mejorado mucho y Harry se sentía orgulloso por ello.

Al paso de una hora se terminó la reunión, Harry, Ed y Luna estaban reuniendo los cojines y poniéndolos a un lado mientras los demás se iban de tres en tres, deseando Feliz Navidad antes de irse.

Ron y Hermione se adelantaron para vigilar que los pasillos estuviesen libres, ellos como prefectos tenían excusa para estar fuera de los dormitorios, en caso de cualquier anomalía avisarían de inmediato.

La amiga de Cho se adelantó y ella se quedó ahí en la sala, Harry la miró preguntándose que hacía aun ahí, se leacercó y notó que la joven estaba llorando.

-"¿Cho, que te pasa?"- le preguntó algo alarmado

-"Lo siento… es que pienso que si el hubiese sabido todo esto aun estaría vivo"- le contestó mirando al suelo. Harry sintió un malestar interno, debió imaginárselo, Cho solo quería hablar de Cedric –"Estoy segura…"-

-"No puedes hacer eso"- dijo una voz femenina, Harry miró sobre su hombro y Cho se giró sobre su eje para ver, una muy molesta Luna era quien había hablando, mientras Ed miraba a Cho con algo de resentimiento –"No puedes asegurar nada, incluso todo el conocimiento delgo no te da la experiencia en la situación además…"- Luna bajó la mirada y Harry pudo ver como algunas lagrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas –"Cuando la muerte te ha marcado no hay vuelta atrás, en especial con Voldemort…"-

-"¡Pero Harry sobrevivió siendo solo un bebé!"-

-"Harry no sabe como es que eso pasó"- dijo Luna en un hilo de voz.

-"Ella tiene razón, ignoro el porque… nadie lo sabe, no es algo de lo que pueda estar orgulloso"- le dijo –"Además es la verdad, cuando Voldemort te quiere muerto, es poco lo que se puede hacer contra eso…"-

Cho suspiró y se secó las lagrimas, agitó la cabeza y de nuevo suspiró.

-"Si… Perdonen que me aya puesto así, no me lo esperaba"- Cho miró a Harry –"Lo lamento… ahora me retiro"-

Ed miró a Luna quien aun estaba llorando y luego a Harry, para después ponerse de pie y acompañar a Cho, quien lo miró con interrogación.

-"Te acompaño al pasillo principal, de ahí nos separamos a nuestras casas… te veré allá Harry, Luna, que descanses…"-

Cuando Edward se fue, Harry se acercó a Luna y colocó sus brazos en los hombros de la chica y la miró preocupado.

-"¿Luna?"-

-"Lo lamento, es que recordé a mi mamá… ella sabía tanto de su trabajo y aun así… en fin"- Luna se limpió las lagrimas con las mangas de la ropa y miró a Harry, quien había bajado sus brazos para colocarlos en sus costados, Luna miró el techo.

-"Muérdago"- dijo al ver la rama verde con bayas rojas –"… te estaba hablando de eso al llegar, mi papá dice que puede estar infestado de nargles"-

-"¿Qué son nargles?"-

-"No sé… tendré que preguntarle"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry se sintió mejor de verla de aquella forma, Luna lo miró a los ojos –"Gracias por quedarte conmigo Harry…en verdad me gustas mucho"-

Luna estaba demasiado cerca y Harry se sentía bien por ello, su cerebro dejó de procesar la situación cuando la joven rubia cerró los ojos.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Edward estaba tumbado en la alfombra cerca de la chimenea, mientras Hermione escribía una muy larga carta en pergamino y Ron terminaba sus deberes de Trasfiguraciones, ya había pasado cerca de tres cuartos de hora cuando llegó Harry, quien estaba muy emocionado.

-"¿Estas bien Harry?"- preguntó Ron con curiosidad, Harry parecía muy feliz, Edwad sonrió de forma picara.

-"¿Es sobre Cho?"- preguntó Hermione tomando riendas en el asunto, Harry negó con la cabeza para su sorpresa –"¿entonces?"-

-"Luna"- dijo Ed orgulloso e si mismo, Harry afirmó con la cabeza, Ron se puso de pie tan rápido que derramó el tintero.

-"¿Qué pasó, que pasó, se besaron?"- Harry afirmó con la cabeza sumamente feliz, Hermione sonrió tranquila y Ed alzo el símbolo de victoria con su mano izquierda hacía su amigo mientas Ron se hecho a reír a carcajadas mientras hacía un ademán de triunfo –"¿Cómo fue?"-

-"Lindo... si, fue muy lindo"- dijo Harry algo sonrojado –"Aun que antes de eso hubo mucha tensión, con eso de que Cho empezó a llorar y todo"-

-"Cho se la pasado llorando últimamente"- dijo Hermione tranquilamente –"En las comidas, en los baños… en todas partes"-

Edward se imaginaba que su amiga rubia debía estar muy feliz en su nube personal volando muy alto, sonrió abiertamente.

-"¿Y ahora que, la verás de nuevo?"- preguntó Hermione

-"Pues claro"- contestó como si la pregunta fuera tonta, Hermione giró los ojos.

-"Me refiero a que si van a salir, tu sabes"- le aclaró.

-"Ho pues… no sé"- dijo el joven algo aterrado y muy sonrojado y empezó a balbucear algo como que no sabía que le gustaba mas a Luna y que no sabía que eran los nargles, Ron alzó una ceja y luego cambió su atención a Hermione, quien estaba sentada ahora a un lado de Ed, quien le estaba ayudando a enrollar el pergamino.

-"¿Para quién es esa novela que escribiste?"- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-"Para Viktor"- contestó la joven

-"¿Viktor Krum?"-

-"¿A cuantos Viktor conocemos?"-

Ron no dijo nada más, pero Ed pudo ver como claramente los celos carcomían a su amigo pelirrojo. Pasó una hora y Hermione se retiró a su dormitorio, Ron dijo que no sabía que le veía a Krum y Edward no pudo aguantarse la risa más tiempo.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Edward estaba medio dormido mientras sus compañeros ya estaban en su quinto sueño, Harry parecía estar muy quiero mientras Nevill gimoteaba y Ron estaba roncando. El joven cerró los ojos y se rindió al cansancio.

En su sueño estaba mirado fijamente hacía un campo abierto a unos cuantos metros de el estaba un viejo báculo enterrado en el suelo, este brilló y dejó ver la imagen e Roy Mustang en su túnica de Hogwarts, con los guantes de alquimista puestos.

Entonces fue cuando Edward sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar, este parecía más que un sueño.

-"No lo repetiré"- dijo una voz, edward tratote mirar hacía los lados pero no había nada, el se movió como arrastrándose –"Será mejor que me entregues lo que quiero"-

Roy levantó su mano, listo para usar alquimia, frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza, un hombre vestido de negro pudo ser visto por Edward.

-"No lo haré"- dijo Roy en voz baja, el hombre de negro sacó su varita.

-"En ese caso no me deja otro remedio…"-

El hombre atacó a Roy con una luz verde y Edward despertó gritando, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación. En la sala común Hermione bajó las escaleras alarmada.

-"Creí escuchar un grito"- dijo muy nerviosa, pero Edward la pasó de largo, la joven lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-"¡Edward espera!"- llamó, pero su amigo no la escuchó, Hermione siguió corriendo detrás de el joven rubio.

Ed recorrió los pasillos del castillo y finalmente llegó al despacho de roy, entró casi tirando la puerta y miró hacía todas partes, Roy no estaba. El joven entonces vio un objeto que llamó su atención, en la mesa en una pequeña base estaba una replica a escala del cetro que había visto en su sueño.

Hermione finalmente le dio alcance y lo jaló del brazo pero el muchacho la ignoró por completo y tocó el cetro, Hermione gritó al sentir la fuerza viento rodeándolos, el objeto era un transladador.

Edward abrió los ojos, aquel páramo de su sueño ahora estaba frente a el, así como la batalla entre Roy y un hombre de negro, Edward se puso de pie pero cayó al suelo cuando Hermione lo aló.

-"¡Edwad!"- el joven reaccionó, pero la voz de Hermione pronunciando el nombre del alquimista de acero atrajo la atención de Roy, quien se distrajo al ver a ed ahí a unos cuantos metros, tan cerca del peligro.

-"¡Avada Kedavra!"- gritó la figura de negro cuando Roy se distrajo, el alquimista de fuego vio la luz verde ya demasiado cerca.

-"¡ROY!"- gritó Edward y aplaudió para luego colocar sus manos en el suelo, la tierra se levantó, tragándose la maldición, Hermione miró aterrada esto, Roy chasqueó los dedos y la ola de fuego atacó al hombre de negro.

Roy corrió hacia donde estaba Ed y luego gritó desgarrando su voz ante la mirada de horror del joven rubio, su coronel cayó frente a el salpicando sangre en su rostro, Edward miró una enorme serpiente quien tenía las fauces cubiertas en sangre y parecía sonreír con malicia.

Edward de nuevo juntó sus manos y transmutó la tierra creando una lanza, se lanzó contra la serpiente y la atravesó con la recién creada arma, el hombre de negro sonrió.

-"La identidad del alquimista ha sido confirmada, El señor oscuro estará complacido"- con esto el hombre sacó un objeto de su bolsillo y desapareció.

-"Un trasladador"- dijo Hermione en voz baja al ver la escena, pero pronto regresó su atención a Ed quien estaba aferrado al cuerpo de Roy y parecía estar en estado de shock.

Hermione trato de guardar la calma aunque parecía imposible, demasiada sangre, Ed estaba empapado en la sangre de Roy.

-"¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago?"- Hermione se acercó pero Edward parecía no notar que existía, la joven estaba demasiado asustada para pesar.

-"¡Dios mío, Moody rápido!"- escucho Hermione y miró sobre su hombro, Tonos y Ojoloco Mooy había llegado al lugar y corrieron hacía donde estaban, Ojoloco apartó a Roy del abrazo de Edward a como puedo, puesto que el joven se negaba a soltarlo, Tonos abrazó a Edward con fuerza mientras murmuraba frases de aliento mientras Hermione miraba todo con el corazón en la garganta.

Pero Ed no podía escucharla y finalmente el silencio de la noche fue destrozado una vez más por el grito desgarrador del joven alquimista y después todo quedó de nuevo en un muerto silencio…

**Continuará… **

Ya lo se, soy la maldad encarnada en un tubo de cartón… espera, hummm, no…. ¡En fin! Lamento el retraso de este capitulo, pero la Universidad y el trabajo me tiene algo sofocada, sin mencionar que a veces la falta de inspiración mata las pocas ideas que quedan en la mente y si no me gusta un capitulo lo reescribo hasta que me guste, je…

Quiero agradecer a Omtatelo por el hermoso dibujo de Edo y Snape que me ha dado (el cual pueden ver en mi profile) esta genial, ¡Gracias!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, que aun ay mas por venir, cuídense mucho y dejen sus comentarios, hasta luego.


	16. Capitulo XIV

_Inspirado por "Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny" de Seito _

**Nota**: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Si no te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

**Vocabulario**:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés

Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles

Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés.

Taisa: coronel

Baka: tonto

Hai: si

Ie: no

Sumimasen: forma muy educada y respetuosa de disculparse

ESPERO QUE AHORA SI SE VEA EL CAPITULO COMPLETO. EL CAPITULO NO ESTA TERMINADO HASTA VER LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA, GRACIAS.

**"Magia y Alquimia"**

Por Yersi Fanel

**Capitulo XIV: Admitiendo los hechos**

Harry y los hermanos Weasley tomaron la tetera que les entregó Dumbledor, tenían poco tiempo, el traslador los llevaría a Grimmauld Place, donde recibirían más información de la situación por parte de Sirius.

El niño que vivió estaba aun demasiado confundido, había tenido una visión del padre de Ron siendo atacado por una enorme serpiente y de inmediato supo que no era un sueño, la profesora McGonagall los llevó con Dumbledor y comprobaron que la visión de Harry era real. Lo que Harry no entendía era lo que el retrato de la antigua directora de Hogwarts, Dilys, quien tenía un retrato en San Mungo por lo que podía ir y venir en el, quiso decir con 'Los han llevado a San Mungo, ambos tienen mal aspecto y ese pobre niño…'

Harry regresó a la realidad cuando Sirius lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba hablando, preguntándole algo, también a los hermanos Weasley, Fred y George le respondieron mientras Ginny tenía las manos contra su pecho murmurando algo mientras Ron lo miraba fijamente, esperando, al igual que Sirius, que respondiera.

-"Harry, Harry"- Sirius sacudió a Harry –"¿Qué pasó?"-

-"Fue…"- el joven de pronto pareció olvidar las palabras del idioma, porque no encontraba la manera de decir lo que había visto –"Una especie… de visión…"-

Entonces Harry pareció recordar como comunicarse y les contó todo, pero cambió la perspectiva para que pareciera que había visto todo desde fuera y no con los ojos de la serpiente.

Mas tarde recibieron una nota enviada por Fawkes de parte de la señora Weasley, quien les escribió 'Todavía están con vida, Salgo de inmediato para San Mungo, quédense donde están, les enviaré noticias' Ginny observó la carta un momento y parpadeó.

-"¿No sólo Papá fue atacado?"- preguntó a Sirius, quien también estaba confundido.

-"No sé a que se refiere niños, mandaré una nota con Fawkes para que nos den mas información cuanto antes"- dijo el padrino de Harry, a pesar de que estaba nervioso guardó la calma de admirable forma para no asustar a sus visitantes.

Por mañana temprano, a las cinco y diez según el reloj de Ron, llegó la señora Weasley, acompañada por una muy pálida y bastante exhausta Hermione, la señora Weasley tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, y así fue guiándola hasta la sala.

-"Se pondrán bien"- dijo con una voz débil que denotaba cansancio.

-"¿El señor Weasley y quien mas, Señora Weasley?"- preguntó Harry finalmente –"¿Hermione, estas bien?"-

Hermione tenía puesta una bata de hospital y sobre esta un abrigo, estaba despeinada y tenía la mirada distraída.

-"No…"- respondió la chica de cabello castaño en un murmullo. La señora Weasley miró a la chica con preocupación.

-"Ella necesita dormir, al igual que ustedes, su padre y el Prof. Mustang estarán bien, los veremos mañana"-

-"¿El Profesor Mustang?"- preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

-"Vamos a su cuarto niños, su madre necesita dormir y Hermione también, yo les explicaré"- dijo Sirius, quien tenía en la mano una carta de Moody donde le contaba de la situación.

Ron acompañó a Hermione su habitación en Grimmauld Place, la chica se acostó y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida en un segundo, pero antes de que Ron se fuera, lo tomó de la manga de la bata.

-"¿Mione?"-

-"Él los necesita Ron, a Harry y ti… mañana que lo vean, háganle saber que están ahí…"- tras esto Hermione se quedó dormida.

Ron llegó a la habitación que comparte con Harry, ahí estaban sus hermanos, el ya mencionado Harry y Sirius.

-"Les explicaré lo que pueda, tiene derecho a saber y de esta forma será mas fácil protegerlos, en fin… Roy Mustang es parte de la Orden del Fénix, se encontraba en una misión al mismo tiempo que su padre fue atacado, según la nota de Moody, Edward y Hermione estaban con el por alguna razón y presenciaron la batalla, Roy fue herido de gravedad al igual que tu padre, Hermione nos dijo que lo atacó un Mortifágo pero que la herida fue hecha por una enorme serpiente, la cual Edward eliminó"-

-"¿y Ed, el dónde esta?"- preguntó Harry.

-"En el hospital, cuado Tonks y Moody los encontraron, Edward parecía estar herido… por lo que lo dejaron en observación"- Sirius prefirió no decir las palabras textuales de Moody las cuales eran 'encontramos al niño bañado en sangre, no sabíamos si era suya o de Roy así que lo llevamos al hospital también' ya que le pareció que asustaría a los muchachos y no necesitaban mas malas noticias de las que ya habían escuchado.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Horas antes…**

Tonks estaba hablando con el médico que estaba atendiendo a Edward, la joven que al momento llevaba el cabello de un notable color rosa chicle miró al muchacho de reojo. Ed estaba sentado en una de las camas de la habitación mirando al techo con los ojos casi en blanco, Hermione lo estaba abrazando murmurando que todo estaría bien, aun que le costaba trabajo creerlo a ella misma.

-"La sangre sobre el no es suya, no esta herido físicamente pero aun esta en estado catatónico, la joven se encuentra bien, solo esta cansada, ella puede retirarse, aconsejo que el joven Elric se quede en observación"-

-"Si señor"-

El médico se retiró, Tonks se acercó a Hermione, miró la ropa de la chica, se había manchado al abrazar a Ed.

-"¿Qué esta pasando Tonks?"-

-"Un gran error, Hermione, eso es lo que esta pasando, ven conmigo, pediré que te den una bata y te daré mi abrigo, la señora Weasley te llevará con los demás, Ed tendrá que quedarse aquí por esta noche"-

Hermione miró a Ed, quien se había recostado en la cama y había cerrado los ojos, mas no estaba dormido, la joven suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Volveré por la mañana Ed, junto con los demás…"- fueron las palabras de Hermione antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Al llegar al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la joven seguía pensando en lo ocurrido, sintió muchos deseos de enviar un mensaje a Luna, porque de seguro ella sabría como ayudar a Ed mas que los demás, pero si tenía que ver con la Orden del Fénix, debía permanecer en la orden… después se preguntó a si misma¿Ed sabía sobre la Orden del Fénix?

**Horas mas tarde… **

Una vez que todos habían descansado un poco, se proponían ir a San Mungo a visitar al señor Weasley, estaba desayunando, Sirius había hecho el desayuno junto con la señora Weasley.

Hermione estaba en la mesa comiendo su desayuno lentamente, junto a ella Harry parecía estar solo en cuerpo en la habitación, Ron estaba ansioso por ver a su padre al igual que los gemelos y Ginny.

Ron decidió hablar con Hermione, colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica, quien le miró sin una expresión en especial.

-"¿Podemos hablar, en la sala?"- le preguntó, ella afirmó con la cabeza y fueron a la sala –"Algo mas te tiene preocupada… mas que todo este accidente"-

-"Fue algo que dijo el Mortífago…"- respondió la chica, al momento Harry entro en la sala y se unió en la conversación –"Dijo 'La identidad del alquimista ha sido confirmada, El señor oscuro estará complacido' y después se fue…"-

-"¿Alquimista?"- preguntó Harry –"¿Cómo Nicolás Flamel?"-

-"No conozco mucho sobre alquimistas Harry… ese hombre dijo eso cuando Ed mató a la serpiente, usando esa arma que…."- de pronto Hermione recordó todo, cada detalle del evento y fue como si hubiese tenido una revelación –"Esa arma que Edward creó usando una fuerza que no era magia"- la joven se concentró en recordar mas sobre esa noche –"Y el Profesor Mustang… ese fuego era muchísimo mas fuerte que un hechizo de fuego…"-

-"Es porque no era un hechizo"- dijo una voz, los tres miraron hacía la puerta, donde Sirius y la señora Weasley estaba de pie, la madre de Ron dejó escapar un suspiro mientras Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza, después miró de nuevo a los muchachos –"Esto es algo complicado de explicar muchachos…además ahora tienen que ir a ver a Arthur"-

-"Sirius… dejen de ocultarnos detalles importantes"- dijo Harry no enojado, sino algo triste –"Tenemos derecho a saber que pasa con nuestra familia… con nuestros amigos"-

Sirius miró a su ahijado, cerró los ojos en profundo pensamiento y luego miró al joven fijamente y afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Lo sé Harry… lo sé"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Edward abrió los ojos, estaba tan cansado que muy a penas pudo incorporarse en la cama, miró la habitación con cansancio, llevaba puesto un juego de pantalón y camisa de manga larga holgada de un color verde pálido y tenía el cabello suelto.

La noche anterior entre una sanadora y su ayudante lograron que Edward saliera un poco de su trance, como resultado Edward tomó un baño y se deshizo de la ropa ensangrentada que hasta el momento había llevado puesta.

El joven parpadeó lentamente mirando la ventana aun con los ojos llenos de bruma, estaba lloviendo y la temperatura exterior era baja, sin embargo el hospital estaba en un buen ambiente aun que eso poco le interesaba a Ed.

-"Se encuentra mejor, pero aun no he podido hacer que reaccione del todo"- se escucho una voz femenina fuera de la habitación, la sanadora responsable de Edward –"El Sanador Hipócritas Smethwyck es quien atiende a los señores que buscan, su habitación esta al final del pasillo"-

El joven alquimista parpadeó extrañado, la puerta se abrió revelando las figuras de Harry y Hermione en el marco de la puerta, detrás de ellos estaban la familia Weasley, Ojoloco y Tonks.

-"Iremos a ver a Papá, nos veremos ahí"- dijo Ron para luego murmurar algo para con Harry, quien afirmó con la cabeza antes de encaminarse a la habitación de Ed junto con Hermione, mientras Ojoloco y Tonks decidieron esperar en el pasillo. Harry y Hermione entraron cerrando la puerta tras de si. La habitación cubierta en paneles de roble tenía tres camas, mas no había nadie más en ella, solo Edward.

-"Ed…"- dijo Hermione en voz baja sentándose en la cama, Edward parpadeó mas no dijo nada.

-"Edward respóndenos por favor"- pidió Harry, el joven de ojos dorados miró a su amigo, para luego cerrar los ojos y desviar la vista hacía el techo, abrió los ojos y se quedó en silencio un momento.

-"Siempre es mi culpa"- finalmente dijo Edward, movió la cabeza para ver sus manos cerradas en puño sobre su regazo.

-"¿De que estas hablando?"- preguntó Harry, Ed dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

-"No importa lo que haga o a donde vaya alguien sale lastimado, siempre es mi culpa que pasen tragedias…"-

Hermione supuso que se refería a que Roy no había visto venir el ataque ya que estaba consternado por la seguridad de Ed, quien estaba en ese momento en el campo de batalla. La joven decidió que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, Hermione se levantó y extendió una mano.

-"Vamos Ed, tu también tienes que ver en este asunto y es tiempo de que obtengamos algunas respuestas"- Edward la miró sin saber a que se refería, pero sin preguntar tomó la mano de la chica y se puso de pie, Harry le entregó la bata color verde oscuro, el joven se la puso, junto con las pantuflas del mismo color y los tres salieron de la habitación.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

La familia Weasley estaba sentada junto a la cama del Señor Weasley, les estaba indicando que la mordedura de la serpiente que tenía no era lo que más lo afectó sino el veneno de la serpiente que al parecer mantenía las heridas abiertas, pero les aseguró que los sanadores encontrarán el antídoto.

-"Aseguran haber visto casos mas graves que este"- El señor Weasley miró hacía la cama frente a él, donde Roy Mustang se encontraba sentado apoyando en varias almohadas y miraba la ventana con ara de aburrimiento –"¿No es así Roy?"-

El alquimista de fuego entregó su atención a los Weasley, suspiró pesadamente y afirmó con la cabeza. Roy estaba bastante frustrado con toda la situación, no sólo había sido herido, sino que Edward lo había presenciado todo, tendría que tener una larga conversación con el joven alquimista en un futuro no muy lejano.

-"¿Desde cuando el Prof. Mustang es parte de la orden?"- preguntó Ginny mirando a Roy un momento para luego dirigir su atención a su padre, la señora Weasley pronto intervino.

-"Amor, esos son asuntos de la Orden"- respondió para que su hija no siguiera hablando, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, ya no pudo seguir con su argumento, porque un bastante dolido rubio se unió a la conversación.

-"Pero yo también quiero saberlo"- dijo Ed afilando la mirada –"Taisa…."- añadió bajando la cabeza de tal manera que sus mechones rubios le cubrían los ojos, Roy suspiró y señaló con la mano la silla junto a su cama, Ed caminó hasta ese lugar y tomó asiento.

-"Siempre te metes en demasiados problemas, Hagane no…"- Ed no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que afirmar con la cabeza mientras los presentes miraban sin entender que estaba pasando –"¿Me estas dando la razón?... eso si es algo extraño"

Edward apretó los puños en su regazo y rechinó los dientes, para luego mirar a Roy directamente a los ojos con un semblante serio y decidido, pero el alquimista de fuego podía ver algunas lágrimas formándose en los ojos dorados del muchacho.

-"Sumimasen"- dijo finalmente y luego volvió a bajar la cabeza, Roy lo miró con algo de preocupación, mas luego sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Todo esta bien Hagane, no hiciste nada malo"-

-"La última vez que dijiste eso, había causado la destitución de tres cadetes del ejercito, la remodelación de una oficina y tres sesiones con el medico por una serie de migrañas que habías estado teniendo"- contestó Ed mirando hacía un lado, Roy parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-"Es cierto… y aun me debes servicio de remuneración por ello, aun que lo de los cadetes fue una bendición, esos tipos eran corruptos"- le contestó con una sonrisa picara, Ed recuperó su actitud al instante.

-"Baka Taisa…"-

-"No insultes a tus superiores jovencito"-

-"¿Entonces el titulo de coronel no es un apodo de Ed para el Prof. Mustang?"- dijo Harry al hablar por primera vez desde que entraron en la habitación, Edward lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-"Coronel Roy Mustang para servirles…"- dijo Roy de mala gana para luego mirar a Ed, quien suspiró y se puso de pie.

-"Mayor Edward Elric…."- prosiguió mientras cruzaba los brazos –"Es todo, yo no tengo la menor idea de porque estamos aquí"-

-"¿En San Mungo?"- Ron fue quien hizo la pregunta –"Porque mi padre y el Profesor fueron atacados… ¿No?"-

-"No Ron, con aquí me refiero a este mundo"-

-"¡Lo sabia!"- dijo Hermione casi saltando –"Esa habilidad tuya de transformar las cosas y el ataque con fuego del Profesor Mustang no es magia, es, es…"-

-"Alquimia"- respondieron Roy y Edward a la vez.

-"Pero la alquimia no consiste en esas cosas…"- dijo Fred algo confundido, Tonks, quien había entrado junto con Moody en la habitación hacía rato, habló.

-"Nuestra alquimia no consiste en esas cosas, pero verán, la alquimia del lugar donde ellos dos viene es un regalo un tanto común por lo que es utilizada con mucha mas frecuencia y tiene alcances mucho mas extensos de los que nosotros conocemos, como nosotros con la magia"- de esta manera se les fue explicado el concepto de la alquimia.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Roy estaba en su cama, Edward a un lado, los demás no les prestaban atención, Ed bajo la cabeza casi hundiéndola en las sabanas de la cama de Roy, el joven alquimista estaba aun dolido.

-"En verdad lo siento… esto es mi culpa…"- Roy no puedo consolar a Ed, porque por mas que quería decirle lo que estaba pasando, por mas que quería hacerlo entender que no le molestaba ponerse a si mismo en peligro solo por que el estuviera a salto, no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo, además de que aun había cosas que debían ser mantenidas en secreto, Ed se sentía mal consigo mismo por que Roy fue atacado y Roy no pudo hacerlo entender que no tenia porque culparse ya que el no se arrepentía de nada.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hubo un momento en que las preguntas de los gemelos fueron demasiado para los miembros de la orden por lo que les pidieron a los jóvenes que salieran de la habitación, contra su voluntad lo hicieron.

Fred y George estaban buscando algo en sus bolsillos mientras Ginny y Hermione hablaban con Ed, Harry estaba mirando a los gemelos y en la conversación al mismo tiempo.

-"¿No eres muy joven para estar en el ejercito?"- pregunto Ginny.

-"Si lo soy… de hecho soy el alquimista nacional mas joven de la historia…"- contesto, Ed ya no se sentía orgulloso de su titulo, seguía preocupado, demasiado preocupado.

-"Increíble…"- dijo Hermione –"¿Cómo es posible que te dejaran enrolarte?"-

-"La verdad es que la historia de cómo termine aquí es demasiado complicada…. Incluso para mi y no estoy orgulloso de esta"- respondió con un amargo sabor en la boca, recordando todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de los años, Ed estaba cansado de todo lo que lo perseguía no solo males físicos sino algunos enemigos mentales también, aquel ataque psicológico podía ser mas fuerte que cualquier herida física que pudiera tener, al menos en el momento.

Edward sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo de la bata de hospital, mirando el frió automail que tenia por miembro, no llevaba guantes puesto que se había desecho de ellos la noche anterior, Harry dejó de ver a los gemelos por un momento y su atención se concentró en su amigo rubio, Harry cerró los ojos lentamente, la imagen del accidente donde Edward perdió su brazo lo golpeó de repente, el joven sabía que ese accidente tenia mas respuestas sobre el pasado de Edward de las preguntas que el joven de lente podía pensar, pero no sabía si debía preguntar, porque al final, era la vida privada y la historia no revelada de su amigo, algo que si el quería mantener en las sombras, debía ser respetado, pero por mas que lo pensaba, mas sentía deseos de preguntar, como si el obtener las respuestas de ese pasado pudiera ayudarlo en los problemas del presente, la vocecita no lo dejaba en paz y la visión no se desvanecía, eso aunado a todo lo que el joven tendía en mente en aquel momento hacían de las ideas y pensamientos en su cabeza un complicad y bastante desesperante laberinto del cual ni el mismo conocía la salida…

-"¡Los encontré!"- dijo Fred en un pequeño grito de triunfo, pero no muy fuerte para evitar ser notado por los adultos en la habitación –"Oídos extensibles, veamos si en San Mungo tienen encantamientos inpertunbables, vamos, tomen uno y escuchemos que esta pasando"-

Fred y George los repartieron, mientras Harry vaciló en tomar uno y George tuvo que ofrecérselo, Ed tomó uno en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, quería saber más de la situación cuanto antes.

Ed se colocó la cuerda color carne en su oído, al principio no escuchó nada, momentos después era como si Tonks estuviera hablando justo a su lado:

-"…No pudimos encontrar la serpiente en el ministerio, buscamos por toda el área peo nada… mientras la serpiente en el páramo parecía haberse desintegrado momentos después de que Edward la eliminó"- dijo la voz de Tonks.

-"La cosa que te atacó Roy, era algo así como una sombra, no era la serpiente real, tenemos alta sospechas que la real es la que atacó a Arthur"- gruño Moody.

-"Ahora tenemos dos grandes problemas"- dijo la voz del Sr. Weasley –"Quien ustedes saben tiene sospechas de algo en el ministerio, si no hubiera estado ahí la serpiente hubiera tenido mas tiempo para mirar… y además esta lo que comentaste Roy"-

-"Ellos saben sobre Edward… ¿No es así?"- pregunto Tonks con algo de tristeza en la voz.

-"Por desgracia"- contestó Roy con un claro tono de enfado en la voz –"Aun no entiendo como es que terminó en el páramo, el no debía de saber nada sobre esto"-

-"De las mimas manera que Harry supo sobre el ataque de Arthur"- contesto Moody, Ed pudo escuchar como Roy hizo un sonido de insatisfacción.

-"Dumbledor parecía casi estar esperando que esto pasara, al menos con Harry, me refiero a lo de ver los hechos"- comentó la Sra. Weasley –"Parecía preocupado por ambos chicos cuando le hablé esta mañana"-

-"Por supuesto que está preocupado"- recalcó Moody –"La visión del muchacho desde adentro de la serpiente De quien Tu Sabes. Obviamente Harry no comprende que Quien Tu Sabes podría estar poseyéndolo"-

Harry se apartó de la puerta en ese momento, los demás lo miraban de manera extraña, como si estuvieran asustados de el, todos menos Ed, quien tenia la cabeza contra la puerta, mirando al suelo.

Edward había visto como Roy era atacado, Edward supo a donde ir y sin vacilar lo hizo, más no se lo había contado a nadie aun, eso le hizo pensar… ¿Y si el que en verdad estaba siendo poseído era el?...Después de todo, ellos acaban de decirle que Voldemort buscaba algo para con el… la pregunta es¿Qué?

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Al parecer Edward pasaría las fiestas de navidad con sus amigos en un lugar al que ellos llamaron Grimmauld Place, Edward solo quería que Roy se recuperara, para luego reclamarle propiamente porque le estaba guardando tantos secretos, el joven se abrazó a si mismo mientras caminaba detrás de la Sra. Weasley, pensando.

-"Cariño, tu baúl llegó esta mañana al igual que tu gatita. Ron, Ed se quedará en la habitación junto a la tuya y de Harry, guíalo por favor"-

-"Si mamá"-

-"Gracias Sra. Weasley…"- agradeció el joven alquimista en voz baja sin mirar a nadie, entró en la casa para toparse con un mago de cabello negro que lo veía con una extraña simpatía, Edward al mirar con mas cuidado descifró el sentimiento en esa mirada y se sintió vacío.

-"Lastima… todos me miran con lastima"- murmuró el joven de manera que no otros mas que sus oídos escucharon la realización.

El extraño se presentó como Sirius Black, padrino de Harry y le dio la bienvenida a su casa, el joven esforzó una bastante falsa sonrisa y afirmó con la cabeza para después seguir a Ron por las escaleras.

Al llegar a su temporal habitación, localizó a Seihi sobre la cama junto a su almohada, la gatita miró a su amo y maulló suavemente, Edward se acercó y tomó a al animalito en sus brazos, para después sentarse en la cama con ella en el regazo y mirar fijamente a la nada, Ed tras un largo silencio se encorvó en posición fetal en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Seihi en sus brazos maulló preocupada para con su amo, más Edward no salió de su pensamiento.

-"Siempre es lo mismo…"- dijo Ed en un susurro –"El peligro, la llegada de una tragedia, las miradas de lástima y este sentimiento de impotencia…"-

Seihi levantó sus patitas delanteras y empezó a arañar la camisa de Edward suavemente, esperando obtener su atención, Ed la abrazó un poco más fuerte y la gatita maulló con tristeza. Los mechones del joven no dejaban ver sus ojos y el mortal silencio era lo que reinaba.

El la habitación de junto, Harry parecía estar discutiendo con alguien acerca de cómo Dumbledor no lo tomaba en serio y siempre le decía que se quedara donde estaba y no mas, Seihi quería ir hasta donde estaba el joven mago y darle un zarpazo justo en la cara, su amo necesitaba silencio.

-"Seihi…"- llamó Ed con in hilo por voz, la gatita levantó la cabeza atenta –"Estoy triste"-

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Ed finalmente decidiera ponerse de pie y tomar un pedazo de pergamino de su baúl junto con la pluma que le había regalado Luna hacia unos meses y se puso a escribirle a su amiga de ojos celeste-plateado.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Ed"- llamó la voz de Hermione al encontrarse con el rubio en una de las habitaciones, la joven lo siguió para encontrar a su amigo atando un mensaje a la pata de una lechuza color negro –"¿Puedo preguntar a quien escribes?"-

-"A Luna"- dijo con un humor notablemente menos sombrío que hacia unas horas, pero aun así no alegre, mas bien, plano –"Para desearle feliz Navidad, Sirius me prestó esta lechuza"-

-"Ha…"- Hermione miró al ave alzar el vuelo –"¿Podrías venir en una pequeña reunión con nosotros? Es sobre Harry"- preguntóó en tono serio –"Tenemos que hablar con el, algo esta pasando por su cabeza y cuando Harry piensa demasiado tiende a agrandar sus problemas y no ver a su alrededor"-

Edward sintió como si le hubieran lanzado una pedrada justo en la cabeza, se preguntaba si en verdad estaban hablando de Harry o de el, porque ambos tenían ese aspecto en común y ahora que Ed lo veía desde el exterior, podía llegar a ser bastante frustrante para los que te rodean.

El joven rubio afirmó con la cabeza y siguió a Hermione por el pasillo hasta las escaleras para ir al segundo piso, donde la habitación de Harry y Ron estaba, en ella lo esperaban Ron y Ginny, Hermione se encargaría de traer a Harry, el joven se sentó junto a Ginny.

Minutos después llegó Hermione junto con Harry, ellos empezaron a discutir de cómo Harry los había estado evitando desde que regresaron.

-"¡Basta, simplemente no quería hablar con nadie!"- respondió el muchacho –"Ed tu también has estado evadiendo a todos, no tienes derecho a reclamarme"-

-"Una de las pocas personas que aprecio que aun están con vida estuvo en peligro de muerte por mi impertinencia, Harry, me parece normal que no tuviera ganas de hablar con nadie al respecto"- respondió en tono plano.

-"¡No lo entienden!"- reclamo el joven, Edward se acerco y lo miro con ojos serios.

-"Harry, si crees que Voldemort te poseyó ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ginny para asegurarte? Después de todo ella es la única de nosotros con el conocimiento de cómo es esa posesión"-

Harry miró a Ginny, quien parecía estar algo molesta con Harry, el joven de ojos verdes hizo una expresión de sorpresa, súbitamente recordandon los hechos del segundo año de estudios en Hogwarts.

-"Creo que… lo olvidé"- se disculpó el muchacho algo apenado, Ginny suspiró.

-"Tienes suerte de lo contrario tu hubiera lanzado un encantamiento, mi preferido, excremento de murciélago"- dijo con algo de picardía en la voz –"En fin ¿Ha periodos en blanco en los que no puedes recordar donde estuviste o como llegaste al lugar en el que estas?"- Harry se quedó pensado.

-"No, creo que no"-

-"Entonces Quien tu sabes nunca te ha poseído, cuando me poseyó a mi no podía recordad que había estado haciendo, tenia periodos enormes en blanco"-

-"Pero esto no fue solo un sueño"- dijo Harry –"Era como si yo fuera el que atacara… ¿Y si fue trasportado de alguna manera a Londres?"-

Edward y Hermione se miraron entre si y suspiraron pesadamente, Harry parpadeó extrañado por el acto.

-"Algun día leerás la Historia de Hogwarts"- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry con algo de cansancio.

-"Y notaras que en esta dice que nadie puede aparecer y desaparecer dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, ni siquiera Voldemort podría haberte hecho salir de tu cama"- completó Edward.

-"No salita de tu cama en ningún momento Harry, yo te vi movimiento como desquiciado antes de que despertaras"- confirmó Ron.

Edward notó como el semblante de Harry cambió en cuestión de segundos, era como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso del encima, Ed sonrió con tranquilidad y miro hacia la ventana poco después, borrando la sonrisa, Harry entonces no pudo permanecer mas tiempo en silencio con respecto a su amigo rubio.

-"Edward, tu también has estado demasiado distante, incluso mas que yo"- le dijo, Ed miro a todos, los ojos de sus amigos estaban fijos en el, el joven dejó ver un semblante de disconformidad.

-"Creo que… realmente me perturbó la idea de que Ro… quiero decir, el Coronel pusiera su vida en peligro por mi culpa"- dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible. Edward entonces extendió el brazo derecho, tenia puesto un suerte color negro, se quitó el guante y extendió la manga dejando que todos vieran su automail –"El coronel fue quien me guió por así decirlo a ser un alquimista nacional, soy un dolor de cabeza para el y siempre lo hago enfadar"- dijo con un sonrisa melancólica. El joven retrajo su brazo y cerró los ojos –"Siempre le causo problemas, el me puede grita, hacerme sentir mal, reprenderme o lo que sea, pero yo sigo igual y el sigue apoyándome…"-

Ed levantó sus manos y aplaudió para luego colocarlas en el suelo, las paredes de la habitación fueron revitalizadas al igual que la alfombra, la pared que lucia devastada ahora parecía nueva, lo mismo con el suelo. Todos miraron asombrados el poder de la alquimia utilizada por el prodigio de los Elric.

-"Y a pesar de que tiene la excusa perfecta para deshacerme de mi no lo ha hecho…"- Nadie entendió a que se refería Ed con esa frase, el quería decir que bien Roy podía anuncia las autoridades superiores como violó la ley en alto grado por haber hecho transmutación humana, sin embargo el coronel en lugar de delatarlo lo protegía, Ed sintió pánico al verlo cubierto en sangre, porque Edward estaba cansado, frustrado, triste, todas estas emociones lo consumían porque ya no podía soportar la idea, mucho menos el hecho, de perder a una personas que amase, no de nuevo.

En ese momento Ed abrió los ojos con sorpresa, un grito se ahogó en su garganta, porque había descubierto porque le afectó tanto el incidente.

… Ed acaba de admitir a si mismo que amaba a Roy.

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola de nuevo, lamento mucho el retraso de este capitulo, pero es que fue increíblemente difícil de escribir… les diré porque, la primera razón es porque mi inspiración pareció haber desaparecido, no me gustaba para nada como estaba quedando, así que lo borre y reescribí varias veces… la segunda y hasta ahora mas fuerte razón es que desde hace un par de semanas estoy viviendo en Canadá por un intercambio estudiantil y todos los teclados, incluyendo en el de mi Laptop, en este lugar carecen de acentos y la letra "ñ" y mi laptop no acepta código ASCII, por lo que tengo que arreglármelas de otra forma, por ello me es mas difícil escribir y eso ME ES FRUSTRANTE!... pero en fin.

En otros asuntos, quiero agradecer a **Tenshi Lain **por los hermosos fan arts que hizo sobre esta historia, vayan a verlos, están en mi profile.

Comentarios son bienvenidos, gracias por tomarse un poco de tiempo en leer mi historia y nos veremos después.


	17. Capitulo XV

_Inspirado por "Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny" de Seito _

**Nota**: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Si no te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

**Vocabulario**:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés

Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles

Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés.

Taisa: coronel

Baka: tonto

Hai: si

Ie: no

Sumimasen: forma muy educada y respetuosa de disculparse

"Magia y Alquimia" 

Por Yersi Fanel

**Capitulo XV: Aclarando el Panorama **

Edward despertó esa mañana sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilo, se puso de pie para encontrar un montón de regalos al pie de su cama, recordó que era la mañana de navidad, Seihi estaba jugando con un pedazo de listón que había arrancado de uno de los presentes, el joven sonrió y se aproximó a las cajas.

Encontró un regalo de parte de su hermano, el joven de inmediato lo abrió, Alphonso le había enviado el siguiente volumen de la colección de libros de alquimia que su Sensei, Izumi, les había recomendado, el joven sonrió y hojeó el libro, leyendo los párrafos y mirando las imágenes de los diferentes círculos y símbolos en a combinación de alquimia. También había recibido regalos de parte de sus amigos en ciudad Central y Roy, el joven miró la caja color rojo con listón verde marcada de parte de Roy para el, se acercó y con manos temblorosas abrió el paquete.

-"Baka Taisa…"- dijo el joven sonriendo, Seihi trepó para quedar en sus hombros y mirar el regalo el cual consistía en una fotografía de buen tamaño enmarada, pero esta foto era del mundo mágico, en la foto estaban Roy, Harry, Luna, Ron, los gemelos, Ginny y Hermione. Roy estaba mirando a los jóvenes correr dentro y fura de la foto mientras Luna sostenía un gran cartel de letras luminosas que decía Con mucho cariño para Edward Elric el cual dejaba en el suelo de vez en cuando y miraba a Roy sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el coronel sonreirá nervioso cada vez que Luna hacía eso.

-"¡Feliz Navidad!"- gritaron un par de voces al abrir la puerta, Edward levantó la vista, los gemelos estaban ahí con el sosteniendo de entre los regalos el que era de su parte.

-"Muchas gracias, Feliz Navidad"- respondió Ed.

-"Mira Fred, es la foto que el Prof. Mustang nos pidió"- dijo George señalando el retrato.

-"Ja, recuerdo ese día, el Prof. Mustang amenazó con carbonizarnos si no nos quedábamos quietos un momento"- comentó Fred.

Edward se rió para si, definitivamente Roy Mustang. El joven abrió el regalo de los gemelos, era un juego de estrellas mágicas que consistía en una cajita que al abrirla hacía que la habitación se llenara de estrellas y fuegos artificiales.

-"la cajita es tan pequeña que puedes usarla sin que se den cuenta, es una excelente distracción"- le dijo George con cara de malicia, Edward entendió rápidamente.

-"Estoy seguro que me será de mucha utilidad"- los tres sonrieron con la misma picardía en el rostro, era una de esas escenas que Harry deseaba no ver muy seguido, si bien Ed era bastante maduro como para socializar con Hermione sin problemas, también tenía su lado pícaro el cual había ayudado a los gemelos a desarrollar algunos de sus productos en bromas, con el cerebro de Ed y el ingenio de los gemelos, Harry solo podía enviar sus condolencias a la víctima.

Edward recibió un suéter color rojo con el símbolo de los Elric en la espalada de parte de la señora Weasley.

-"¿Cómo es que su mamá sabe de este símbolo?"- preguntó el joven, los gemelos se encongieron de hombros

-"Tal vez interrogó el Prof. Mustang sobre ello"-contestó Fred

-"Y Dios sabe que mamá puede ser bastante persuasiva"- continuó George, Ed sudó gotita.

Tras abrir sus regalos, Edward acompañó a los gemelos pero cuando vio que la señora Weasley estaba llorando sobre algo, se quedó al pie de las escaleras a esperarlos, ambos trataron de consolar a su madre sin mucho éxito, Lupin tomó manos en el asunto y ellos se retiraron junto con Ed para ir al cuarto de Harry y Ron.

-"La situación esta algo tensa, verás"- empezó George.

-"Nuestro hermano Persy es un cabeza hueca y estamos teniendo problemas con el"- Fred fue quien habló esta vez.

-"Ese fue Persy regresando el regalo de mamá sin siquiera una nota, nosotros esperamos que el humo en la cabeza de Persy lo deje pensar en un momento u otro y las cosas mejoren"- George hizo una expresión de asco.

-"Aun que no sabemos cuando será ese momento, Persy en verdad es sumamente terco"- ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Los tres corrieron al cuarto de Harry y Ron, George tomó la mano de Edward y agitó su varita, momentos después los tres habían aparecido sobre la cama de Harry.

-"¡Feliz Navidad!"- gritaron los tres al unísono.

-"No vayan abajo por un rato"- les dijo George

-"¿Por qué no?"- preguntó Ron entre la nube de papel de envolver que lo rodeaba, Edward saltó de la cama mientras los gemelos les explicaban lo que había pasando con respecto a Percy.

Tras esto, Fred y George estaban mirando un regalo de Harry por parte de Doby, era una espantosa pintura que se suponía era Harry, Fred dijo que mas bien parecía un gibón de ojos negros, Harry respondió lanzándole su nuevo organizador de tareas, Fred esquivó el Ed atrapó el libro, el cual dijo en una voz chillona "¡Si puedes pone los puntos a las "i" y cerrar las "t" puedes hacer lo que quieras!" Edward contempló el libro y arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Regalo de Hermione?"- preguntó.

-"Exacto"- respondieron todos los demás, Hermione le había regalado a Edward un el mas reciente libro sobre Runas Mágicas.

Los cinco bajaron las escaleras para encontrar a Hermione, quien les sonrió y deseó feliz navidad.

-"Gracias por el libro Harry, había estado buscando esa teoría de numerología desde hacía tiempo, a ti también Ed por ese libro sobre Runas Antiguas, es muy interesante y Ron por el perfume"-

-"Por nada"- respondieron los tres.

Hermione junto con Harry y Ron trataron de encontrar a Kreacher, el elfo domestico de la familia Black porque Hermione quería darle un regalo, Edward se quedó en la sala leyendo una carta por parte de Maes Hughes, la cual contenía un gran numero de fotografías de Elysia y Al.

Aquella tarde irían a ver al Señor Weasley y por lo tanto a Roy de nuevo, el joven sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro, agitó la cabeza tratando de controlarse, sin mucho éxito, cuando Sirius le preguntó si estaba bien, el joven agitó la cabeza a una velocidad impresionante, Sirius sudó gotita.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Roy Mustang contempló el regalo por parte de Edward, un estuche dentro del cual estaba una elegante pluma de brillante color negro con el nombre de Roy grabado en letras rojas, Roy miró la nota la cual simplemente decía "Gracias por apoyarme" y sonrió.

-"Los chicos vendrán el día de hoy"- comentó Arthur desde la cama frente a la de Roy, el alquimista de fuego asintió con la cabeza para luego abrir un regalo de parte de Riza, un aura negra lo cubrió por completo –"¿Sucede algo?"-

-"Riza me va a matar un día de estos, que guerra ni que nada, esa mujer va a matarme"- el regalo de Riza consistía en un libro sobre la historia de Ciudad Central… y cuatro sobre llenos de papeles que debía leer, completar y firmar para dentro de dos días.

Horas mas tarde llegaron los visitantes, Edward corrió hasta llegar junto a Roy, el alquimista de fuego le sonrió y Ed se puso mas rojo que el suéter que tenía puesto, dio media vuelta y balbuceó algo sobre que el viejo alquimista tardaba demasiado en sanar, mientras Roy bebía té, disfrutando las expresiones del joven.

Mientras, El señor y la señora Weasley discutían sobre una idea que había tenido el señor Weasley, la cual era tratar de usar puntadas para ayudarlo a sanar, un remedio Muggle, el cual falló ya que con aquella particular herida no dio resultado, Edward miró a su coronel.

-"¿Qué tiene de malo las puntadas?"- le preguntó, Roy suspiró.

-"El veneno de la serpiente deshace las puntadas"- contestó el coronel –"Siendo honesto, ser tratado con todos estos remedios mágicos me esta mareando, pero las circunstancias los requieren"-

La señora Weasley estaba reprimiendo a su esposo por usar remedios Muggles, la conversación se estaba tornando algo tensa, por lo que Roy miró su taza vacía de Té.

-"Hagane"- llamó, el joven en cuestión lo miró –"Quiero mas Té"- le dijo simplemente, entregándole la taza. Edward rechinó los dientes y tomó la taza murmurando algo sobre que Roy era un total flojo, le sirvió el té –"Ahora, tu deberías comer algo, te vez terrible"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- Roy sonrió para si, mientras Edward se alejó de la cama del coronel, murmurando que Roy disfrutaba al darle ordenes y tratarlo como su sirviente mientras salía de la habitación seguido por Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes aprovecharon la oportunidad para huir de la discusión entre los señores Weasley.

-"La sala de Té esta en el quinto piso si mal no estoy"- dijo Harry quien caminaba junto a Edward, quien echaba humo por las orejas y seguía murmurando algo sobre que Roy se creía perfecto, Harry sonrió nervioso.

Los jóvenes entraron a un pasillo de viejos retratos de antiguos sanadores, todos estaban murmurando entre ellos.

-"¡Ese joven tiene un caso bastante severo de varicela!"- dijo uno de ellos señalando a Ron.

-"¡Ese otro es demasiado pequeño, debe ser un hechizo encogedor!"-

-"¡A QUIEN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO PULGA DIMINUTA!"- Harry tuvo que arrastrar a Ed del brazo para evitar que atacara los cuadros, mientras Ron les explicaba que no tenía varicela sino que eran sus pecas y nada mas, Hermione miró la escena entera con cara de incredulidad.

Los jóvenes rodearon los cuadros y siguieron por un pasillo, Hermione miró el pasillo extrañada, Ed aun estaba malhumorado por el asunto de los cuadros y Ron estaba igual.

-"¿Qué piso es este?"- preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de pasar sobre el asunto.

-"Creo que es el quinto"- contestó Hermione mirando a su alrededor

-"Nah"- contestó Harry –"Es el cuarto"-

Antes de que pudiera retirarse se encontraron en un pasillo con un letrero que indicaba DAÑOS POR HECHIZOS en grandes letras, por el pasillo se acercó un hombre de brillantes ojos azules, cabello rubio y una ancha sonrisa.

-"¡Ep!"- Ron casi salta al ver al hombre, Edward lo miró extrañado.

-"¡Profesor Lockhart!"- exclamó Hermione también sorprendida, Ed miró a Harry con expresión de duda, el joven de ojos verdes sonrió nervioso.

-"Ex profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ¿Recuerdas que te hablé del el?"- le dijo en voz baja.

-"Creo que lo describiste como el idiota que se creía un gran mago y resultó ser un gran fiasco si mal no recuerdo"-

-"Yep"- contestó Harry –"Ese exactamente"-

-"¡Hola!"- saludó dicho ex profesor sonriendo como si nada pasara –"¿Les gustaría que les diera mi autógrafo?"- antes tan pregunta, los cuatro sudaron gotita.

-"No ha cambiado mucho"- le dijo Harry a Edward, quien simplemente parpadeó y rió nerviosamente.

Harry le explicó el incidente del segundo año a Edward, mientras Ron, con cara de culpable, trataba de hablar con Lockhart, puesto que había sido su varita en ma estado a que lo envió a San Mungo en primer lugar.

Una sanadora de aspecto maternal apareció llamando a Lockhart y los enrédelo, de una manera que Edward aun no podía descifrar, en acompañarla puesto que asumió que eran visitantes del Gilderoy Lockhart, sin mas remedio lo hicieron.

-"Esta es nuestra sala para pacientes de largo plazo"- dijo la sanadora mientras hacía que Lockhart se sentara e una butaca junto a su cama –"Para pacientes con daños permanentes, pero claro que con pociones reparadoras, esfuerzo y un poco de suerte podemos conseguir alguna mejora, Gilderoy parece recuperar algo de si mismo con el tiempo, igual que con el Señor Bode, quien ya recuperó el habla, claro que no hable ninguna lengua que podamos entender pero es una mejora… En fin, debo terminar de entregar los regalos de navidad, los dejaré para que hablen"-

Edward miró a la sanadora con una expresión de nerviosismo y afirmó con la cabeza, Lockhart había sacado un montó de fotos y estaba empezando a firmarlas, dándole una tras otra al joven rubio.

-"Puedes ponerlas en sobres"- le dijo –"No soy olvidadizo, en serio, y procuro contestar mi correo, recibo muchas cartas, ¿Sabes?, hay una chica Gladis Gudgeon, quien me escribe semanalmente… me gustaría saber porque"- la ceja derecha de Edward tembló –"Supongo que simplemente es porque soy bien parecido"- de nuevo la ceja de Ed tembló, esta vez el doble.

-"¿Se marcha ya, Señora Longbotton?"- al escuchar ese nombre, Harry miró sobre su hombro al final del pasillo, donde detrás de unas cortinas emergía un mujer mayor de vestido verde, una piel de zorro y un sombrero de buitre relleno salió junto con un no muy animado Neville.

Con un inesperado entendimiento que llegó de repente, Harry comprendió que aquellas camas debían ser las de los padres de Neville, así que trató de no ser visto por el mismo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para ocultarse, Ron llamó a su amigo.

-"¡Eh, Neville!"- dijo el pelirrojo, Neville levantó la vista y su expresión cambió por una de sorpresa, Harry se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. –"¡Somos nosotros Neville!"-

-"¿Son amigos tuyos, Neville?"- preguntó la abuela del joven de modo gentil, Neville tenía una expresión que decía que deseaba estar en cualquier parte menos ahí y afirmó con la cabeza. –"Eh, si"- dijo la señora estrechando la mano de Harry –"Tu debes ser Harry, Neville me ha hablado mucho de ti, tu debes ser un Weasley por supuesto"- dijo mirando a Ron, luego a Hermione.

-"Hermione Granger"- se presentó la joven.

-"Oh, sin duda alguna, Neville me habló de ti, gracias por ayudarlo"- dijo la señora, Hermiuone afirmó con la cabeza, Edward se apartó de Lockhart.

-"Edward Elric"- dijo el joven estrechando la mano de la señora.

-"Oh si, el jovencito que se unió este año, Neville también me comentó de ti, gracias por ayudarlo con sus estudios"-

-"No hay problemas"- contestó Ed mirando a Neville –"Somos amigos"- Neville le sonrió.

-"El es un buen muchacho"- dijo la señora –"Pero no tiene el talento de su padre"- agregó mirando a las camas al final de la habitación, Ron miró con curiosidad.

-"¿Tu papá esta aquí Neville?"- Harry tenía tantos deseos de pisar a Ron para que se callara, Edward notó esto y permaneció en silencio, pero la pregunta ya estaba hecha.

-"¿No les has dicho a tus amigos Neville?"- preguntó la señora, Neville negó con la cabeza de modo triste –"Hombre, pero si no es para avergonzarse"- dijo la señora con tono serio –"Ellos dieron su sanidad y arriesgaron su vida para salvarte"-

-"No me avergüenzo"- dijo Neville en voz baja.

-"Mi hijo y su esposa fueron torturados por Quien ustedes saben hasta quedar en este estado, ellos eran Aurores muy respetados, ¿Saben?"- En ese momento una mujer salió de entre las cortinas –"Alice, querida ¿Pasa algo?"-

La mujer tenía una cara fina y su cabello se había tornado blanco, tenía una expresión muerta en el rostro, contrario a la alegre mujer que Harry una vez vio en una foto que Moody le mostró la de Orden del Fénix original.

Alice miró con ojos en blanco a los presentes, pero de pronto corrió hacía Edward y tímidamente señaló el bolsillo del joven, Neville parecía nervioso, Edward sacó su reloj de bolsillo, Alice sonrió, cosa que hizo que tanto Neville como su abuela se sorprendieran. Alice entonces le mostró a Ed una cajita color azul, la cual estaba rota y lo miró esperanzada, Edward miró a sus amigos y tomó una decisión, la señora Longbotton estaba mirando a Neville y no a el, por lo que Edward aplaudió y tocó la caja, reparándola; Alice sonrió de nuevo y luego hizo un movimiento tímido para llamar a Neville.

-"¿De nuevo?"- preguntó la señora Longbotton sondando algo cansada –"Muy bien, tómalo Neville, como sea"-

Pero antes de que su abuela hablara, Neville ya estaba junto a su mamá, quien le entregó la cajita, Neville la abrió, esta emitió una fracción de la melodía Castillos de Hielo y tenía dentro una foto de Neville cuando era bebé con sus padres.

-"Gracias mamá"- dijo el joven, Alice se tambaleó y regresó a su cama tarareando la melodía para si misma, Neville miró a sus amigos con una expresión desafiante, como retándolos a que se rieran, pero ninguno lo hizo, Neville entonces sonrió y miró a Edward –"Gracias Ed… no se que hiciste, pero gracias"- Ed afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Bueno, ya es tarde"- dijo la señora Longbotton –"Neville, regresa esa cajita, esta rota, te es como las envolturas de dulce que te da, son tantas que puedes tapizar tu cuarto con ellas"-

Pero la cajita ya no estaba rota y Neville la había guardado recelosamente en su bolsillo al igual que con todas y cada una de las envolturas de dulce que su madre le dio.

Al verlos partir, Edward se preguntaba su en realidad Alice había reconocido el reloj, lo que sonaba casi ridículo puesto que no es del mundo de la magia, o el simplemente lo asumió.

Harry confesó que el sabía sobre esto pero que Dumbledor lo hizo prometer que no lo diría, les explicó que Bellatrix Lestrange fue quien utilizó la maldición cruciatas contra los padres de Neville hasta hacerlos perder la cordura y fue enviada a Azkaban por ello.

Por alguna razón Edward no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, se preguntaba donde estaría, su madre había muerto hacía mucho, sin embargo su padre era un misterio para el joven rubio.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Roy estaba mirando los documentos que le mandó Riza con aburrimiento, los visitantes se habían retirado hacía ya casi una hora, Edward le había comentado del incidente de Alice Longbotton antes de irse, Roy no lo reprimió por utilizar alquimia, lo cual dejó a Ed con algo de sospecha, mas Roy tenía sus razones.

El alquimista de fuego cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando un verano años atrás…

-"¿Un alquimista Nacional?"- preguntó una joven risueña de cabello oscuro –"Estoy segura que lograrás tus objetivos sin duda alguna Roy, por supuesto que será un gran alquimista, ¿No lo crees así, querido?"-

Un hombre rechoncho con cara de bonachón se acercó y sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza, Roy miró a la pareja y luego sobre su hombro, El doctor Marco estaba hablando con Dumbledor, el joven alquimista pasó una mano por su cabello y miró sus guantes.

-"Creo que elegí un elemento complicado"- confesó el joven –"El fuego no es dócil"-

Alice negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Roy, guiando al muchacho a la mesa donde tomarían la cena.

-"Claro que no, es perfecto, un elemento brillante para un joven con un alma encendida, es realmente perfecto para ti Roy"-

-"Gracias"- dijo el joven de forma tímida.

-"Ahora… ¿Podrías ayudarme con ese circulo que usas para repara cosas, por favor?"- le pidió, Roy afirmó con la cabeza y sacó un pedazo de tiza de su bolsillo.

Roy dibujó el círculo y Alice le entregó un medallón roto, el joven lo colocó en el centro del círculo y luego puso sus manos en las orillas del mismo, una nube de humo apareció y el medallón estaba reparado.

-"Aquí esta"- le dijo Roy entregando el objeto.

-"Muchas gracias Roy, sabía que podía contar contigo"-

Roy regresó a la realidad, habían pasado años desde esa noche de verano y ahora Alice no era mas que la sombra de lo que una vez fue, pero el hecho de que reconociera el reloj de los alquimistas nacionales le dio a Roy la esperanza de que quizá un día ella regresaría, una esperanza que seguro Neville compartía incluso sin saber que su madre había reconocido algo del pasado.

Los recuerdos de aquel verano de su adolescencia siguieron llenando la mente del alquimista de fuego, mientras el sol se ocultaba y la noche cubría el cielo tanto en el mundo de la magia como en el de la alquimia.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Edward estaba en su propio mundo, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Harry estaba jugando ajedrez mágico con Ron, Ginny y Hermione los observaban y Seihi corría y saltaba jugando con una bola de estambre junto con Crookshanks.

El alquimista estaba pensando en su situación con Roy y cada vez que recordaba el beso que le dio, el joven se ponía totalmente rojo mas no se movía ni un milímetro de su asiento, Edward no estaba seguro si decirle o no a Roy como se sentía, mas tampoco quería quedarse callado, fue entonces cuando recordó las indirectas de Luna hacía el Roy en ocasiones pasadas y arqueó un ceja.

¡Luna se había dado cuneta de sus sentimientos incluso antes que el! El joven rubio quería lanzarse a un pozo, pero que distraído había sido, o quizá simplemente estaba en negación, después de todo su orgullo no lo dejaba admitir ciertas cosas, pero ahora su orgullo se había ido de vacaciones, Edward Elric reconocía para si mismo que amaba a su superior Roy Mustang, el solo hecho de repetir aquella frase en su mente lo ponía tan colorado que mas de una vez Ginny le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-"Pero Ed…"- le dijo la pelirroja –"Estas tan rojo como el suéter que te dio mamá, ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre?"-

-"Estoy bien Ginny… solo tengo algo de calor, jeje…"- mintió mientras esforzaba una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo, Ginny giró los ojos y regresó a ver el juego de ajedrez de su hermano, Ron estaba echándole porras a su alfil para que masacrara uno de los caballos de Harry, mientras Harry miraba la masacre con una expresión de tristeza cómica.

Tras un cuarto de hora, la señora Weasley entró en la habitación.

-"Harry, amor, el Profesor Snape quiere verte"- le dijo, pero Harry estaba muy ocupado esta vez el animado a su torre para destruir uno de los peones de Ron.

-"¡Vamos, es solo un peón, aplástalo!"- dijo entre dientes, luego miró sobre su hombro –"¿Dijo algo señora Weasley?"-

-"El profesor Snape, amor, en la cocina, le gustaría hablar contigo"- le dijo una vez mas, sonriendo.

-"¿Snape?"-

-"Profesor Snape, amor"- corrigió la señora Weasley mirando al joven –"Vamos, dijo que no puede quedarse mucho tiempo"-

Edward miró como Harry salió de la habitación y ladeó la cabeza, no era ningún secreto que Severus Snape no era de las personas preferidas de Harry y el sentimiento era mutuo, aun que Ed recordaba como una vez mientras Ed ordenaba unos papeles que Snape le dio, como parte de su pago por dejar que el profesor le permitiera usar el pensadero, que el profesor murmuraba que Harry causaba demasiados problemas con esa actitud suya mas que todo e incluso le admitió a Ed que su amigo tenía potencial pero que necesitaba que alguien metiera mas sentido común en "ese caos que tiene por mente" en palabras textuales, Edward rió de forma nerviosa ante esto.

La realidad era que Roy le había pedido de favor a Severus que ayudara a Edward desde el incidente de la biblioteca, desde entonces Edgard acudía por lo menos una vez por semana al estudio del Profesor Snape, quien le permitía usar un pensadero a cambio de ser su asistente en algunas tareas, Edward empezó a notar que Snape no era mas que una de esas personas con carácter muy difícil por circunstancias que sería imprudente preguntar, Ed sintió que ese detalle de Snape se reflejaba en Roy, cuyo carácter también podía llegar a ser insoportable, pero cada vez que Ed recordaba la guerra de Ishbal, se obligaba a si mismo a practicar la tolerancia, algunas veces sentía que a la de personas como Severus Snape y Roy Mustang, sus problemas no eran mas que molestias mínimas, Edward suspiró dejando escapar algo de la tensión que lo aprisionaba.

Ginny había tomado el lugar de Harry en el juego de ajedrez y Hermione se había dispuesto a leer uno de los libros que le habían dado como presentes de navidad, Seihi seguía jugando con Crookshanks pero pronto ambos gatos estaba frente a el moviendo la cola delicadamente y mirándolo con aires de grandeza.

-"¿Qué?"- Seihi levantó una patita t agitó las zarpas, Crookshanks imitó el gesto, Ed miró a su gatita con gesto reprobatorio, ese movimiento de zarpas era el que la felina utilizaba para decirle a Ed que tenía hambre y ahora Crookshanks estaba imitando el gesto, el joven le lanzó una mirada de desconsuelo a Hermione, ¡Ahora los dos gatos lo estaban mandando!

-"Hem… yo no hice nada"- se disculpó Hermione y ocultó la cara tras el libro que estaba leyendo, Ed suspiró en derrota y se puso de pie.

-"Ustedes dos, bolas de pelo hiperactivas se quedan aquí, ahora regreso"- Seihi y Crookshanks maullaron en aprobación y se acurrucaron en el sillón junto a Hermione quien Ed estaba seguro escuchó reírse levemente detrás del enorme libro de pasta café.

Edward bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la puerta levemente y con algo de timidez ya que estaba seguro interrumpiría la conversación de Harry y Snape, su sorpresa fue encontrar que el padrino de Harry y Snape estaba discutiendo y las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas, Sirius estaba por sacar su varita pero Hary se puso frente a el para detenerlo, Snape estaba por hacer lo mismo y, no muy seguro de que estaba haciendo, Edward fue quien detuvo a Snape.

-"Profesor Snape"- dijo el joven en voz consternada, Snape afiló la mirada y soltó su varita dentro de su abrigo y cruzó los brazos, Sirius se calmó también al ver a su ahijado a los ojos, orbes esmeralda que le pedían no agrandar la situación.

-"Solo te aconsejo que seas mas cuidadoso Black, es todo"- dijo Snape sin mirar al padrino de Harry, Sirius afiló la mirada y suspiró.

-"Lo tomaré en cuenta"- dijo casi en un murmullo.

Harry sintió un gran peso desaparecer de sus hombros, hasta que recordó que tendría que tomar lecciones de Occlumencia con Snape empezando el siguiente semestre, pero no podía negarse ya que eran órdenes de Dumbledor.

-"Elric"- Edward miró sobre su hombro al profesor Snape –"La tarde del lunes estaré ocupado con Potter aquí presente, por lo que necesito que me asistas en unas cuantas tareas, ¿Comprendes?"-

-"Si Profesor"-

-"¿Por qué Edward?"- preguntó Sirius mas por curiosidad que por hacer enfadar a Snape, el profesor de pociones cerró los ojos.

-"Porque no quiero alumnos sin experiencia cerca de mis pociones, además de que es parte de su servicio de remuneración por ciertos eventos que han ocurrido en el pasado, si me disculpas, he terminado contigo, Black"-

Sirius le mandó una mirada helada que Snape ignoró por completo, Harry suspiró, al menos no estaban tratando de maldecirse el uno al otro con algún hechizo extraño.

La puerta se abrió revelando a la familia Weasley junto con Roy Musang, el señor Weasley luciendo una pijama a rallas mientras Roy llevaba una de color negro.

-"¡Curados!"- anunció Arthut Weasley –"¡Completamente curados!"-

-"Taisa"- Edward se acercó a Roy, quien le sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Edward, el joven alquimista se sintió realmente bien por primera vez en todo el día.

-"Veo que estas aquí, Hagane, era de esperarse ya que mi cubierta quedó al arruinada por ti y tus amigos"-

-"Hubiera sido mas fácil que me digieras que estaba pasando"- murmuró Edward entre dientes, Roy le sonrió.

-"Es una larga historia Elric…"- 'y no planeo decirte la parte donde tu vida esta en peligro…'

-"¿Entonces es cierto que el Profesor Mustang es parte de la orden del fénix?"- preguntó la vz de Hermione, quien desde las escaleras junto con Ginny y Ron, quienes habían bajado para recibir a su padre, esperaban la respuesta.

-"Correcto"- contestó Arthur, Sirius y Severus al mismo tiempo.

-"Eso no me lo esperaba"- admitió Harry para si, Sirius lo despeinó para llamar su atención.

-"Es todo un orden Harry, hay cosas que tiene que permanecer mas a raya que otras, ustedes aun están muy jóvenes para este tipo de cosas, no es que no tengan la capacidad…"- Sirius miró a Roy –"…es que no debería ser así"-

Roy estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Sirius, jóvenes de 15 años no deberían estar involucrados en la guerra… El alquimista de fuego miró a Ed, quien estaba prestando su atención a la conversación de Arthur Weasley sobre como es que se recuperaron.

Severus Snape se despidió recordándole a Harry la hora en que debía presentarse en su despacho para las lecciones privadas.

Roy se sentó en una silla junto a Sirius, el heredero de la familia Black lo miraba de vez en cuando, mas el alquimista no se dio cuenta. Roy era de los miembros jóvenes de la orden del Fénix y cuando conoció la orden del Fénix original, el estaba en la posición que Harry y Ed están ahora, mirando desde adentro los hechos.

Sirius suspiró 'adolescentes cuyos padres han muerto y su mentor fue eliminado por una tragedia no deberían estar solos…' pensó para si, recordando el joven aprendiz de alquimista que Roy fue cuando Sirius lo conoció, el alquimista de fuego quedó envuelto en aquel desastre años atrás y ahora estaba de nuevo dentro de todo el embrollo, esta vez porque alguien querido para el estaba en peligro.

Un joven que, como él años atrás, no debería conocer como es una guerra.

Continuará…

**Notas de la Autora: **

Saludos a todos desde Canadá, así es gente, sigo fuera de mi querido país de origen –Yersi extraña México, sob, sob… ¿Qué? Canadá es bonito pero hace frió, jajaja- lamento el retraso del capitulo, pero he estado algo ocupada con la escuela y con algunos asuntos de índole médica, en otras palabras estuve malita de salud hace poco pero ya me encuentro bien gracias a Dios, jajaja, no se pueden deshacer tan fácilmente de mi, muhahaha.

Para aquellos que se estan preguntando que onda con los Flash Backs de Roy, la explicación es muy sencilla, Magia y Alquimia tiene mas de un Side Story, el segundo Side Story es sobre Roy y la orden del Fénix original, cuando el alquimista de fuego conoció a Dumbledor y el mundo de la magia siendo el un aprendiz de Alquimista, el titulo de esta historia es "Tras el Silencio" y la publicaré próximamente.

Bueno, una vez mas, gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo en leer este fanfic, se los agradezco y nos veremos después, dudas y comentarios estoy a su servicio.


	18. Capitulo XVI

_Inspirado por "Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny" de Seito _

**Nota**: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Si no te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

**Vocabulario**:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés.  
Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles.  
Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés.  
Taisa: coronel.  
Baka: tonto.  
Hai: si.  
Ie: no.

**"Magia y Alquimia"**

_Por Yersi Fanel_

**Capitulo XVI: El legado del fuego **

Ese día pasó de cierta forma desapercibido ante los ojos de Ed, quien no habló mucho. El recorrido en el autobús notctanbúlo de regreso a Hogwarts había sido, sin lugar a duda, una experiencia interesante. Pero entre evitar estrellarse contra los cristales del autobús y asegurarse y mirar a Roy de reojo cada diez minutos, Edward había quedado sin ánimo alguno. Lo mas relevante había sido que Harry invitó a Luna a salir a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín y ella con gusto había aceptado. La reuniones del ED aun no tenía fecha fija, la única persona que podría superar a Ed en la categoría de tener el ánimo por los suelos era Harry, quien tendría el día de hoy su primera lección de Oclumancia con el profesor Snape aquella tarde.

Edward estaba en el despacho del profesor Snape, la puerta que daba a la antesala del mismo estaba entreabierta, ahí, el profesor esperaba con disgusto a que Harry se apareciera para su lección.

El joven alquimista tomó la caja de frascos limpios del suelo y empezó a acomodarlos en sus respectivos lugares en la repisa. Detuvo sus acciones al momento de escuchar la puerta principal abrirse. Con curiosidad se acercó al marco de la puerta del estudio y miró de rojo como Harry entraba en la antesala.

"Cierra la puerta tras de ti, Potter" ordenó Severus Snape. Harry obedeció el comando y poco después estaba sentado en una mesa frente a Snape, quien se sentó al lado contrario del joven.

Ed suspiró mentalmente y se movió del marco de la puerta para reanudar sus actividades. El profesor Snape le había dejado una caja llena de ingredientes y las instrucciones para una poción que pidió estuviese lista para poco después de que Harry hubiese empezado a practicar la Oclumancia contra la Legeremancia, que es lo contrario al arte de sellar la mente.

El joven alquimista sacó su barita y encendió el fuego en el área del caldero, para una vez que este estaba caliente, empezar a verter los ingredientes de la poción según las instrucciones. Podía escuchar vagamente las preguntas de Harry y como Snape le respondía, Ed notó que Snape estaba siendo educado y manteniendo sus comentarios a raya, aun que no sabía cuanto tiempo podía permanecer en aquel estado ya que incluso el sabía que Snape tiende a perder la paciencia rápidamente cuando se trata de Harry.

Cuando empezaron a hablar sobre Voldemort y el porque Harry debía aprender Oclumancia, Edward casi derrama un frasco de aliento de sapo. El alquimista entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba, mirando el caldero burbujear ligeramente.

Recordando el hecho de que Roy es parte de la orden del fénix, el joven empezó a sentirse nervioso. Poco a poco había averiguando mas del porque el alquimista de fuego había insistido en que vinieran al mundo de la magia, sin embargo la verdad aun no estaba completa y Edward tenía sus altas sospechas sobre la situación.

'Yo soy el culpable' pensó el joven mientras mezclaba los ingredientes en el caldero 'Voldemort quiere algo conmigo…pero no tengo idea de que… ¿Qué esta pasando?…'

Harry lanzó un fuerte grito de la nada y Edward una vez mas casi derrama otro frasco por la sorpresa; el joven alquimista miró por la puerta para ver que estaba pasando. Harry estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras Snape a si lado le dama palmadas en la espalda.

"Me has dejado ir muy lejos, tienes que contener tus emociones y vaciar tu mente, vamos Potter, ponte de pie e intentémoslo de nuevo…" dijo el profesor en lo que Ed reconoció como un esfuerzo de entonar una voz plana y paciente.

Si bien no era un secreto que Severus Snape no tenía a Harry entre su lista de alumnos preferidos, el maestro de pociones estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por dejar todo tipo de rencor pasado a un lado y ser objetivo; el joven necesitaba entrenamiento, era prioridad que Harry aprendiera a bloquear su mente para evitar que Voldemort la penetrara y usara recuerdos, imágenes, etcétera en contra de Harry y los suyos. Snape realmente estaba intentado ser lo mas objetivo posible.

Aun que le fuera casi un suplicio.

Edward entrecerró la puerta y suspiró ligeramente. Harry estaba teniendo problemas con el entrenamiento, era algo razonable ya que se trataba de una técnica bastante avanzada; el joven alquimista esperaba el éxito de su amigo en la tarea, en verdad lo deseaba.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Luna estaba en su habitación, sus compañeras se habían retirado a la biblioteca u otros lugares por lo que podía estar sola y no ser molestada o interrumpida. La joven se encontraba indagando en sus cajones hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba:

Un viejo diario de pasta turquesa, que alguna vez relució contra la luz, era lo que sostenía en sus manos. Ella abrió el diario de apuntes y e la primera página estaba escrito _Propiedad de Serena Lovegood_, aquel cuaderno alguna vez perteneció a su madre y Luna lo atesoraba como algo invaluable.

Un pensamiento necio había estado circulando por su mente desde hacía días y simplemente no la dejaba en paz, aquella tarde finalmente se había decidido a hacer algo al respecto. Cuando Ed regresó a la escuela, le dijo a Luna directamente sobre la alquimia y como el era un alquimista nacional, la joven le respondió que tenía sus sospechas y estaba feliz de que Edward confiera lo suficiente en ella para decirle parte de su historia.

Edward, por diversión, le había enseñado algunos símbolos de alquimia, entre ellos el que se encuentra grabado en los guantes de Roy. Luna fijó sus ojos en aquel símbolo por largo rato mas no hizo comentario alguno al respecto.

Luna abrió el diario de su madre y lo hojeó lentamente, llegando a una parte donde los apuntes aparentemente no tenían sentido, sin embargo ahora para Luna esos apuntes eran mas que simples anotaciones de su madre. Ahí, en todo su esplendor en medio de la página que actualmente estaba mirando, se encontraba el símbolo de la creación y manipulación del fuego que Roy utiliza en sus guantes.

La joven siguió mirando las páginas, más y mas símbolos estaban dibujados en ellas junto con anotaciones y señalamientos que debían ser seguidos para su correcto trazo y uso. Muchas de las notas ahora parecían tener sentido. Palabras escritas en aquellas páginas habían sido mencionadas por Edward en alguna ocasión y para Luna todo parecía tener mas sentido que años atrás cuando abrió aquel cuaderno por primera vez.

"Piedra filosofal…transmutación…homúnculos…la zona donde la alquimia es mas fuerte que la magia…El alquimista de fuego" Luna cerró el cuaderno y se puso de pie.

Salió de la torre de Ravenclaw sin mirar o dirigir la palabra a alguien, simplemente caminó por los pasillo en forma decidida hasta llegar a al lugar que quería. Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada de aquel despacho por un momento, parpadeando de vez en cuando mientras su memoria recolectaba imágenes de tiempo atrás…

_Serena era una bruja de extremo talento y gran pasión por su trabajo, Luna admiraba a su madre mas que nada en el mundo, ella era la persona que le enseñó que el creer no se limita a los hechos sino a la fe y al entendimiento, las investigaciones, logros y alcances de Serena eran una gran prueba de ello. _

_La pequeña Luna se levantó en medio de la noche, podía escuchar sonidos distantes y sin pensarlo se puso de pie para averiguar de dónde provenían. Al caminar por la casa se dirigió a las escaleras del sótano y al final del pasillo descendente vio por la puerta entreabierta las luces y destellos provenientes del estudio de su madre. _

_La niña se acercó y empujó la puerta con cuidado. Su madre estaba hincada en el piso jadeando mientras frente a ella, dibujado en el suelo, estaba un símbolo que Luna nunca antes había visto y en medio de ese una flama de fuego color turquesa danzante. _

"_Mamá…" _

_Serena miró sobre su hombro con algo de asombro como su pequeña hija era testigo del resultado de su esfuerzo aquella noche. La mujer abrió los brazos indicándole silenciosamente a su hija que se acercara y ella así lo hizo. _

"_Luna, querida" dijo ella suavemente "Esta llama de fuego es muy especial ¿Sabes porque?" la pequeña abrazó a su mamá y negó con la cabeza "Porque esta llama confirme mis sospechas sobre algunas habilidades que tu y yo poseemos, cariño, mas no puedo decirte todo aun, porque quiero estar segura de que no corrías peligro alguno al aprenderlas" _

"_No te entiendo mamá"_

"_No importa cariño, con el tiempo lo harás, por ahora, es tiempo de que regreses a la cama, ya es tarde…" _

La mente de Luna regresó al presente y miró la puerta frente a ella una vez mas, la joven levantó su mano y tocó con cuidado. La puerta de madera se abrió para revelar a un confundido Roy Mustang.

"¿Se te ofrece algo, Luna?" preguntó mientras abría la puerta por completo y dejaba a la chica pasar a su despacho, Luna agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y entró en la oficina, Roy cerró la puerta y parpadeó lentamente.

"Profesor Mustang…" Luna abrió el cuaderno de su madre "¿Usted conoce a Esteban Hawkeye?"

Roy se congeló en donde estaba. Aquel nombre no era simplemente el nombre del padre de Riza Hawkeye, su más leal subordinada y amiga, sino el nombre de su maestro en alquimia y primer Alquimista de Fuego.

"¿Cómo sabes ese nombre, Luna?" Roy se acercó a ella, Luna tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de Roy y colocó el cuaderno de su madre sobre la mesa y lo abrió en la página donde estaba el símbolo de la creación y manipulación del fuego y debajo de este estaba escrito _Diseño de Esteban Hawkeye_.

"Mi madre era una persona muy curiosa, siempre investigando, una bruja muy dedicada a sus ideales y caminos…" Luna tomó un pedazo de crayón de carbón de su bolsillo y se hincó en el suelo. Roy observó como la joven dibujaba un círculo y trazaba varias líneas hasta formar un símbolo. Luna colocó las manos contra el símbolo y cerró los ojos en un gran esfuerzo.

Algunos destellos de luz se liberaron y una pequeña y débil flama color turquesa apareció en el centro del símbolo. Luna se dejó caer en el suelo mientras respiraba elaboradamente y sonrió "A pesar de ser parte de Ravenclaw, debo admitir que no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre esto…"

Roy se hincó junto a ella y observó la pequeña llama danzante en medio de un prototipo básico de alquimia para el uso del fuego y luego miró a Luna.

"Luna, necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre esto…después de ello, debo contactar a una amiga de inmediato…"

Luna afirmó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella también tenía sus secretos pero después de escuchar como Ed creía ser la causa de que Roy fuese atacado y quizá también por la que Harry pudiese estar involucrado, la joven no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, ayudaría a su amigo sin importar que al igual que a Harry… la joven se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sonrió sonrojada al recordar al niño que vivió. Ed y Harry eran personas muy importantes para ella y estaba en su deber hacer todo en su alcance para ayudarlos.

Roy por su parte estaba en un estado en el que no sabía como reaccionar. Por en lado estaba totalmente sorprendido de que Luna supiera el nombre de su maestro, aun que la joven no parecía saber que Estaban era tal cosa de Roy, por otro lado estaba intrigado del potencial que la joven tenía, aun que este estuviese muy débil aun.

El alquimista de fuego necesitaba hablar con Riza, preguntarle si su padre le había mencionado antes de su muerte sobre algún otro estudiante a parte de él o si había mencionado algún punto algo, _cualquier cosa_, sobre el mundo de la magia.

Roy entonces recordó como su maestro parecía melancólico durante sus últimos meses de vida. Le dijo mas de una vez que el le había enseñado alquimia con el propósito de que la usara para ayudar y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de unirse al gobierno confiaba en el y en su determinación de usar sus habilidades para el bien. Tras su muerte, el doctor marco acudió a Roy, Riza le explicó que su padre había estipulado que continuara estudiando alquimia, Riza le reveló las notas mas secretas de su padre, aquella que la joven militar tiene tatuadas en su espalda y Marco lo llevó consigo al mundo de la magia…

Como Esteban Hawkeye había deseado.

Fue entonces cuando Roy comprendió que todo era parte de un elaborado plan, la orden del fénix original lo dejó entrar no solo por la alianza entre el mundo de la magia y alquimia sino porque su maestro lo había señalado como su sucesor ¿De que otra forma podría la madre de Luna conocer el prototipo de Esteban Hawkeye mas que de la voz y trazo del mismo alquimista?

Roy tomó una dedición, no solo necesitaba escribirle a Riza, requería que la teniente acudiera a Hogwarts de inmediato.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Edward salió del despacho de Snape cuando el profesor lo llamó y llevó consigo la poción que había preparado. El profesor estaba recargado contra una pared con los ojos cerrados y con su mano derecha estaba masajeando el costado izquierdo de su cabeza.

"Potter requiere de la poción…" fue todo lo que dijo.

Ed ayudó a Harry a ponerse de pie y lo guió a una silla, una vez que Harry estaba sentado le dio un vaso con una dosis de la poción la cual le ayudaría a calmarse.

"Quiero que ambos vengan el miércoles a la misma hora de hoy" dijo Snape "Potter, tengo deberes para ti, cada noche quiero que practiques el controlar su emociones y vaciar tu mente"

"Esta bien" dijo Harry en tono plano, sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Edward miró al profesor y simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

"Pensándolo bien…Elric, te quiero ver aquí una hora y media antes" dijo Severus sin mirar al rubio "Es importante"

"Si señor…" Edward se preguntaba que era lo que el profesor Snape tenía en mente mas no pudo seguir indagando en su cuestión puesto que Harry le pidió que se retiraran a la torre Gryffindor ya que tenía algo importante que decirle a él y los demás, es decir, Ron y Hermione.

Snape vio salir a ambos muchachos de su despacho sus suspiró pesadamente. El profesor se dirigió a su oficina y vio los pensaderos en el rincón; uno de ellos era el que contenìa sus propios recuerdos, aquellos que no quería que fueran vistos por Harry por accidente guante sus lecciones, el otro era el que guardaba aquellas penas que pesaban tanto sobre los hombros de Ed.

Severus se dejó caer en su silla y cerró los ojos "Demasiada carga para unos simples niños…" el profesor se relajó en sus silla, vaciando su mente de todo pensamiento, Snape necesitaba un descanso.

Por otro lado; de camino a la torre, Ed le preguntó una cosa a dos sobre la Oclumancia. Harry respondió lo mejor que pudo a pesar del punzante dolor de cabeza que tenía, puesto que la poción aun no tomaba efecto. Edward le ofreció otra dosis de esta, ya que había guardado un poco por sugerencia de Snape quien dijo que Harry seguramente la necesitaría más tarde.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"¡Lo vi, lo he visto!" exclamó Harry a sus amigos en un rincón de la sala común, la cual se encontraba casi vacía "El pasillo con el que he estado soñado desde hace meses esta en el ministerio de magia"

Harry les contó que durante su entrenamiento vio el pasillo lleno de puertas que había estado soñando y sus deducciones sobre el mismo. Edward lo miró con un gesto de conjunción en el rostro mientras Ron estaba nervioso y Hermione tratando de sacar sus propias concusiones.

"¿Estas diciendo que Quien-tu-sabes esta buscando algo en el ministerio?" preguntó Ron, Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

"En el departamento de misterios, si, estoy seguro" confirmó Harry "Vi esa puerta cuando tu papá me acompañó a la sala de tribunal y estoy seguro que es la misma que el estaba vigilando cuando fue atacado"

"¿Qué hay en el departamento de misterios?" preguntó Ed "¿Alguna vez los ha mencionado tu padre?"

"Se que a los que trabajan ahí los llaman los Inefables" comentó Ron "Porque nadie sabe que hacen. Me parece un lugar extraño para guardar un arma…"

"En realidad si lo piensas bien no es algo extraño" dijo Edward "Se debe de tratar de algo realmente secreto en lo que el ministerio esta trabajando"

"¿Seguro que estas bien, Harry?" preguntó Hermione al ver a su amigo pasaba sus manos fuertemente por su frente y parecía estar temblando un poco.

"Si, estoy bien…es solo que… bueno, no me gusta la Oclumancia"

"Pues claro, cualquiera se sentiría débil si lo acaban de atacar directo a la mente un montón de veces" opinó Hermione.

Edward le entregó el frasco de la poción y Harry se lo bebió como si e tratara de jugo, Edward parpadeó ante el gesto y suspiró mentalmente, su amigo realmente se encontraba afectado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad de la sala común no duró mucho pues en cuanto Fred y George entraron seguidos por un gran número de alumnos de diferentes grados el lugar se convirtió en un centro de exhibición.

"¡Sombreros acéfalos!" gritó George mostrando el artículo en cuestión. El sombrero funcionaba de manera sencilla, su usuario se lo ponía y se volvía invisible por una determinada extensión de tiempo.

"Ese artículo aun no esta perfeccionado" comentó Edward, quien solía ayudar a los gemelos con sus creaciones "Funciona, pero podría ser mejor"

"¿Es algún tipo de encantamiento para hacerse invisible?" preguntó Hermione mientras Harry seguía masajeando su frente y Ron veía con interés los sombreros.

"Así es, costó algo de trabajo arreglarlo de manera que se extendiera mas allá del objeto pero estamos trabajando para hacer que dure mas tiempo"

Harry no hizo comentarios, estaba mareado. El joven decidió irse a la cama y Edward quiso acompañarlo para asegurarse de que llegara con bien al dormitorio. Harry se lo agradeció y caminaron por la sala común esquivando gente.

Edward se quedó al pie de las escaleras viendo como Fred trataba de ponerle uno de los sombreros a Hermione mientras Harry subió lentamente. El joven de ojos verdes de repente sintió un fuerte mareo seguido por un intenso dolor, parecía como si le hubiera partido la cabeza en dos.

Harry se dejó caer de rodillas y luego una macabra y estrepitosa risa fue lo que llenó el ambiente y todo lo que sus oídos podían escuchar y luego esta fue remplazada por un fuerte grito.

El alquimista de acero miró sobre su hombro y notó que Harry se había adelantado, Ed se preocupó y subió a toda prisa para encontrar a Harry al pie de la puerta del dormitorio, sumido en una risa que luego se tornó un grito.

"¡Harry!" Edward corrió a su lado y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, Harry recuperó la conciencia y miró a su amigo.

"Algo ha pasado…Voldemort—" Harry no pudo terminar la frase ya que una nueva ola de mareo lo atacó y esta vez casi devuelve el contenido de su estomago. Ed lo ayudó a entrar en la habitación y Harry se recostó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Seihi saltó de la cama y se paseó entre los pies de su amo, Ed notó a la gatita y la levantó en sus brazos, la pequeña felina se escabulló hasta trepara a la cabeza del joven rubio, quien una vez que vio como su mascota se acomodaba, se sentó en la cama junto a Harry.

"Leí sobre la Oclumancia…" comentó Ed "Asumí que tras practicarla arduamente tu mente estaría vulnerable…"

"Al parecer hizo una conexión con Voldemort o algo" concluyó Harry "Ahora se que algo bueno le ha pasado…algo que el deseaba."

Ambos jóvenes suprimieron el escalofrió que cruzó por su espalda en ese momento. Cualquier cosa buena que pudiera pasarle a Voldemort obviamente era algo malo para ellos, la orden del Fénix y todos en su bando de la batalla en general.

Harry estaba respirando pesadamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo por la cantidad de veces que había caído al suelo durante la tarde y no podía evitar pensar que su primera clase de oclumancia lejos de haberlo ayudado a fortalecer su mente lo había debilitado.

Edward por su parte estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y caminó a su cama sin decir nada mas, se preguntaba que había pasado, que era aquello por lo que Voldemort estaba tan feliz y que tanto peligro para ellos aquello implicaba.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Alphonse Elric caminó por las calles de ciudad centrar como si nada y a pesar de que la gente lo veía algunas veces de forma extraña o mas bien con curiosidad el no le daba importancia. La gran armadura de metal hacía un ligero sonido al moverse y la pequeña Elysia, quien se encontraba sentada sobre los hombros de Al sonreirá alegremente mientras cantaba una canción en la cual Al la acompaña como coro de vez en cuando.

"_Cuando veo hacía el cielo, las nubes desaparecen. Mis ojos seguirán viendo hacia mi sueño"_ cantó la pequeña mientras su padre, Maes Hughes les tomaba fotos como maniaco en todos los ángulos posibles _"Incluso ahora las estrellas están brillando sobre ti, bajo el cielo que no ha cambiado desde aquel día en que nos conocimos, cuando hicimos un voto"_

Ambos cantaban animadamente mientras caminaban hacía los cuarteles de ciudad central como cada tarde después de la hora de la comida, Al esperaba escuchar noticias de su hermano, aun que solo fuera un _Si, se encuentra bien y causando problemas, como siempre_.

"_A través del ondeante y distorsionado cielo, déjame volar hacia ti. Ese sentimiento tan unido, estos dos amores"_ cantaron Al y Elysia _"Las brillantes, destellantes estrellas siempre nos reflejan bajo el cielo que no ha cambiado desde el día que nos conocimos e hicimos un voto único" _

"¡Eso fue adorable!" dijo Maes tomando mas y mas fotos, milagrosamente nunca se le terminaba el rollo, era uno de esos misterios que nadie sabía como explicar.

Al llegar a los cuarteles encontraron algo inusual. Riza estaba junto a la ventana leyendo lo que parecía una larga carta escrita en pergamino. Al miró a la mujer con curiosidad mientras Elysia corría alrededor de el escritorio.

"¿Carta de Roy?" preguntó Hughes al ver el material en el que estaba escrita, Riza aformó lentamente con la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos ni un momento del escrito "¿Por qué pareces consternada, pasó algo?" preguntó el teniente-coronel, Riza lo miró sobre su hombro.

"Si" contestó "De hecho pasaron muchas cosas"

Riza se sentó en el escritorio y les contó sobre los ataques y como Roy fue hospitalizado, tomó cuidado con sus palabras que ya Elysia estaba presente y tranquilizó a ambos asegurándoles que el Coronel estaba bien y que Edward había salido ileso. Al menos físicamente.

"Las cosas se están poniendo tensas" murmuró Hughes "¿Al, te puedo pedir que lleves a Elysia a jugar afuera un momento? Te diré detalles de lo que conversemos al regresar"

Al estaba confundido, quería saber mas sobre la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano, pero sabía que nada resolvería con ponerse necio, por lo que tomó la oferta de Hughes y se retiró de la habitación.

"Hay algo mas que te preocupa" dijo Hughes, no era una pregunta.

"Roy acaba de decirme que encontró a una chica con potencial de alquimista en Hogwarts pero lo que mas me sorprende es que esta niña conoce el nombre de mi padre…" dijo Riza entrecerrando los ojos e inconcientemente llevándose una mano al hombro.

"¿Tu padre, el maestro de Roy?" Riza afirmó con la cabeza "Eso es…no se que decir"

"Mi padre siempre dijo que había mucho mas de lo que podemos ver frente a nuestros ojos y en algunas de sus notas había referencias sobre cosas del mundo de la magia…no pensé que aquello que me contó antes de morir fuese realmente a recaer en nuestro presente" comentó Riza "Cuando mi padre dijo que había escogido a un heredero y que ese joven era Roy, sin pensarlo me uní a su causa… no entendí cuando me dijo _'Pero no olvides que hay alguien mas que conoce mis enseñanzas, querida'_ creo que ahora se a que se refería"

"¿Qué harás al respecto?"

Riza se puso de pie y sonrió mientras miraba ala ventana.

"Iré al mundo de la magia" dijo sin un tono en particular "Roy necesita las notas de mi padre, aquellas que cargo conmigo literalmente en mi piel"

Maes miró a su amiga con sorpresa. Riza era muy recelosa de los apuntes de su padre, solamente Roy era quien conocía ese legado y ahora sin embargo estaba dispuesta a ir a otro mundo.

"¿Puedo preguntar la razón, Riza?"

"Claro, la razón es sencilla si lo piensas con cuidado" Riza se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos "Quiero terminar lo que mi padre empezó, su deseo era que su legado fuera entregado a la persona correcta, ese es Roy y ahora Roy quiere seguir con los deseos de mi padre y escoger alguien mas para que el legado del Alquimista de Fuego perdure" Riza miró a Maes sobre su hombro "¿No te parece que nuestro padres hincaron todo esto con la intención de que nosotros lo termináramos, no te parece incluso irónico?"

Maes empujó el puente de sus lentes para acomodarlo y sonrió tranquilamente "Así me parece" dijo el teniente-coronel "Tanto la magia como la alquimia están de cierta forma unidas, nuestro antecesores iniciaron algo que aunque no tenemos pleno conocimiento de ellos, somos parte, creo que es nuestra tarea seguir hasta llegar al final de ese camino que ellos iniciaron"

"Yo también"

_Continuará…_

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:**

- Les recuerdo que como estoy usando el escudo del universo alterno estoy tomando referencias tanto del anime como del manga para hacer la historia  
- El nombre de la madre de Luna fue inventado por mí, ya que se desconoce.  
- Esteban Hawkeye: el nombre lo inventé yo, mas es cierto que el padre de Riza fue el maestro de Roy.  
- Para aquellos que no han visto el manga, las notas mas importantes sobre el uso de la alquimia aplicada al fuego del padre de Riza están tatuadas en la espalda de su hija.  
- La canción que estaban cantando Al y Elysia es la traducción de algunos párrafos de "Yura Yura" de Hearts Grow (noveno opening de la serie Naruto)


	19. Capitulo XVII

_Inspirado por "Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny" de Seito _

**Nota**: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Si no te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

**Vocabulario**:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés  
Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles  
Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés.  
Taisa: coronel  
Baka: tonto  
Hai: si  
Ie: no

**"Magia y Alquimia"**

Por Yersi Fanel

**Capitulo XVII:**** Fragmentos **

Edward abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio no podía ver nada, pero escuchaba los murmullos de algo, ese algo estaba llamándolo, diciendo su nombre en cientos de voces diferentes, unas en una misma. El joven finalmente reunió toda la fuerza que podía y levantó la mirada.

'_Me cuesta trabajo moverme'_ pensó al hacer un esfuerzo de magnitud para levantar su rostro '_Esta sensación…es como si…_'

Ed escuchó el susurro de una serpiente a su lado, al mirar, una enorme víbora lo estaba rodeando, impidiéndole que se moviera, esta criatura lo estaba aprisionando, mientras el estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

El mundo parecía girar a su alrededor, frente a el estaba un hombre encapuchado, en su mano derecha sostenía una varita y su mano izquierda estaba empapada en sangre, dejando caer las gotas del vital liquido carmesí entre sus dedos hasta el suelo. La mirada de Edward siguió las gotas caer y al mirar el suelo bajo los pies de aquella figura sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

Tallado en el piso, labrado con quien sabe que método, estaba un perfecto circulo de alquimia y no era cualquier circulo, era la figura adecuada para el uso de la piedra filosofal.

"¿Qué…qué esta pasando?" dijo en un murmullo de voz, que fue el tono las alto que su garganta lo dejó alcanzar.

"Esto, joven Elric…" dijo la rasposa voz del hombre frente a el "Es el futuro" el hombre se quitó la capucha, revelando un rostro pálido con rasgos semejantes a los de una serpiente "El futuro que me ayudarás a conseguir chiquillo…" Edward se intentó poner de pie mas la serpiente que lo aprisionaba incrementó su poder en su constricción y provocó que Ed cayera al suelo.

Al estar al nivel del suelo, Ed alcanzó a ver la figura de una joven detrás del hombre, un muchacho estaba de rodillas, tratando de mantenerse consiente, frente a el estaba una varita cubierta en sangre, el joven estaba sosteniendo su brazo derecho en su izquierdo, jadeando pesadamente, un par de lentes con el cristal roto cayeron al suelo y Ed pudo ver el rostro lleno de cansancio y dolor de Harry.

Cerca de Harry estaba la inconsciente figura de Luna, quien tenía algunos golpes y raspones, su varita yacía cerca de ella y en sus manos eran cubiertas por unos maltratados guantes.

"¡Este es mi gran regreso!" gritó el hombre y su ser se transformó en viento, el cual rodeó a Harry, quien sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos mientras lanzaba gritos de dolor.

"¡Ed, sal de aquí, rápido!" dijo Harry con su voz mezclada con la de su atacante. Antes de que Ed pudiera gritar, la serpiente clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del joven alquimista, la visión de Ed se nubló y pronto todo se volvió negro.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"¡HAA!" Edward despertó con un grito, Seihi casi golpeó el techo de la cama mientras todo el pelo de su cuerpo se erizó como nunca antes y lanzó un chillido.

Ed se llevó una mano al pecho mientras trataba de restaurar su respiración. Harry había corrido con su amigo y esperaba junto a su cama a que Edward recuperara el sentido del tiempo. Harry tentativamente extendió su mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de Ed. El joven alquimista estaba empapado en sudor frío.

"¿Ed?" llamó Harry en un susurro. Aun era de noche, de hecho el sol no estaba cercano a salir. Ron y Neville se habían despertado al igual que Harry, todos ellos miraban a Ed con preocupación, Ed se abrazó a si mismo, estaba temblando con violencia, Harry estaba muy preocupado.

"Neville, llama a la profesora McGonagall por favor, creo que Ed esta en una ataque de pánico" dijo Harry en tono firme.

Veinte minutos después, Edward estaba en la enfermería, aun dentro de su estado de pánico, Roy había acudido de inmediato, mas no logró mucho. La señora Ponfrey finalmente logró que Ed se tranquilizara un poco.

"¿Solo… solo una pesadilla?" preguntó Ed en un murmullo, Madame Promfrey afirmó con la cabeza mientras frotaba las manos del muchacho en un gesto de cariño.

"Así es Ed, solo fue una pesadilla" aseguró la Medimaga. Ed la miró a los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer el rostro para que su cabello ocultara sus ojos.

"Pero lo que yo vi fue tan real… ese hombre, Harry, Luna…la sangre y… y… fue demasiado real"

"¿A quien viste, Edward?" preguntó Madame Pomfrey. Ed cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama.

"A Voldemort" respondió, Madame Pomfrey ahogó un aliento de asombro y se contuvo, para no asustar al joven a su cargo "Vi a Voldemort dándome su discurso de cómo yo le ayudaría a alcanzar la gloria…"

Madame Pomfrey miró al joven, quien se postraba agotado ante ella sobre la cama, la medimaga le dio una pócima para ayudarlo a dormir y una vez que se aseguró que el joven alquimista estaba en sueño profundo, miró a Roy, esperando que el alquimista de fuego diera alguna orden, ya que era el tutor del joven.

"Creo que lo mas sensato es hablar con el director" dijo Roy en voz baja y decidió ir de inmediato con el director, Dumbledor.

Una vez en el despacho, Roy le contó los pocos detalles que Edward le había contado sobre aquella pesadilla. Dumbledor se acomodó los lentes de media luna y miró al alquimista de fuego.

"Al parecer Edward esta sufriendo algo parecido a aquello que Harry lucha en contra, me refiero a visiones por parte de Voldemort" antes de que Roy pudiera siquiera pedir una explicación, el director levantó la mano para indicar que aun no había terminado "Sin embargo estas mas bien parecen visiones del futuro, de aquellas que obtiene los magos con el don del ojo interno…" Dumbledor suspiró ligeramente "Al parecer Edward lo posee, al menos no es un alto grado, tal vez aquello que ve no sean mas que visiones mezcladas con mal sueño"

"Es como… si algo le quisiera advertir sobre lo que está por venir" dijo Roy en voz baja.

"Es lo mas probable" Dumbledor se apoyó en el escritorio y miró hacía el techo de su oficina "Pero el futuro es algo complicado, ya que nunca es certero…"

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se salió del ala de enfermería sin problemas y se reunió con sus amigos en el gran comedor. Harry y los demás estaban hablando sobre una fuga en Azkaban y como creían que Sirius Black era el punto de reunión, cosa que era imposible, Ed suspiró, el padrino de Harry era culpado de todo atentado últimamente y la realidad es que el hombre ni de su casa salía, literalmente.

Los rumores de la fuga de los mortífagos de Azkaban ahora causaban que los estudiantes empezaran a creer más en la versión de Harry, el que Voldemort había regresado. Ed cerró los ojos pesadamente, podía escuchar a muchos alumnos murmurar a su alrededor y esto no se detuvo en todo el día, en cada clase se exponía el tema entre murmullos y secretos.

Este incidente había servidor para varias cosas positivas, aunque fueses difícil de creer, algunos estaban empezando a tornar su simpatía y su opinión pronto se tornó hacía Harry, quien al parecer tenía mas creyentes tentativos en su versión de los hechos del resurgir de Voldemort.

Las sesiones del ED se habían vuelto mas intensas, los deseos de Harry por ayudar a todos estaban dando frutos, en especial para Neville, quien tras saber que la causante de que sus padres estén internados en San Mungo por tiempo indefinido, había escapado, Bellatrix Lestrange, sus esfuerzos por mejorar eran evidentes y los frutos de su arduo entrenamiento muy sorprendentes.

Angelina estaba extasiada por entrenar, Edward más de una vez creyó que caería inconsciente de tanto seguir a la Snitch y de pronto se encontró extrañando mas que nunca su posición de cazador, mas su fervor por ayuda a Harry, quien no podía jugar, lo hacían continuar, mejorando su vista cada vez mas rápido, para lograr tener en su posición la esfera dorada con tiempo mínimo.

Así pasaron los días de febrero y antes de que Edward y sus amigos pudieran notarlo, ya había llegado Febrero, el fin de semana en Hogsmade y con ello, la cita de Harry con Luna. Esa mañana todos estaban listos para salir, Edward miró a Luna sobre su hombro, quien estaba esperando cerca de las estatuas de las águilas devorando las serpientes en el vestíbulo para salir del castillo.

Harry salió del castillo tropezando con medio mundo, sus lentes estaban mal acomodados y su cabello era una desastre, se arregló tanto la ropa como el cabello en tiempo récord cinco metros antes de llegar a dónde estaba Luna. Ella le sonrió y empezaron a conversar mientras se alejaban junto con el resto del grupo, mientras Edward y Hermione iban a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

"¿Cuando le dirás de tu plan?" preguntó Ed a su amiga mientras ella hacía unos rayones en una pequeña libreta sin mirar por dónde iba, por lo que mas de una vez Ed tuvo que guiarla para evitar que chocara contra algo.

"Luna ya sabe, después de todo ella es clave en este plan, así que lo dejé a su discreción, van a salir y tener su cita y mientras tanto tu y e iremos a las tres escobas a reunirnos con _mi querida amiga la metiche_" esto último la chica lo dijo con un claro tono de sarcasmo mezclado con ira. Edward rió nervioso ante el gesto y siguió su camino hacía Hosgmade junto con Hermione, ya que este plan era entre ellos dos y Luna principalmente, había logrado liberarse por un rato del entrenamiento de Quidditch, contrarío a Ron y los demás quienes seguían bajo la dura mano de Angelina. Quien no les tenía ni el más mínimo gesto de piedad ante sus desvalidas y agotadas figuras.

Después de todo, tenían un titulo que mantener.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"¿Adónde quieres ir?" preguntó Harry a Luna, quien se quedó pensando un momento y encontró la respuesta que estaba buscando, chasqueó los dedos y sonrió emocionada.

"Normalmente las parejas van a un lugar llamado el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipíe" Dijo casualmente, Harry parpadeó, después de todo Luna no era de las personas que caían dentro de de la categoría de _comúnmente_.

"¿Te gustaría ir a ese…lugar?" preguntó Harry no muy seguro y se confundió aun mas cuando Luna negó con la cabeza alegremente.

"Nop, pero frente a es lugar hay un bonito Café nuevo que me gustaría visitar, creo que hay música bueno, ambiente agradable y sobre todo es muy alternativo, uno de esos estilos que definitivamente no ves en Londres"

Ambos se acercaron a lugar, había dos lugares concurridos en esa calle, uno de ellos era le salón de Té. Harry pudo ver como Cho entraba al salón de Té junto con Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw y sonrió de ver que al estaba tratando de seguir con su vida, Harry estaba seguro de que a Cedric no le hubiese gustado que Cho se quedara estancada en el recuerdo de su muerte.

Luna tomó de la mano a Harry y ambos se dirigieron al lugar frente al salón de Té, un bonito negocio con diseño rustico Mexicano que hacía poco se había abierto, un muchacho salió del lugar y dando algunos giros con su varita, escribió en el letrero que colgada en blanco de la entrada el nombre del lugar, que apartar de ese momento quedó grabado como **"Café de Tacvba"**.

Ambos entraron al lugar y escucharon resonar la música romántica y con estilo para esa ocasión tan especial:

_Ayyyyyy...  
Ven y dime todas esas cosas,  
Invítame a sentarme junto a ti.  
Escucharé todos tus sueños  
En mí oído…_

Harry sonrió, definitivamente nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel, ambos fueron guiados hasta una de las mesas y empezaron a ver el menú mientras platicaban alegremente, la tarde sería excelente y lo mejor de todo es que ambos estaban felices de estar con el otro.

Y eso era lo que importaba, mientras la música seguía sonando con la inconfundible voz del Tacuvo.

_No dejes que amanezca,  
No dejes que la noche caiga,  
No dejes que el sol salga,  
Sólo déjame estar junto a ti…  
_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Edward estaba jugando con el adorno de su bebida mientras Hermione miraba con ojos de escopeta a la tercera persona en la mesa, no otra que Rita Skiter, quien alguna vez fue reportera de El Profeta, hoy desempleada, desarreglada y aburrida a morir. La mujer estaba mal sentada en la mesa tomando su tercer baso de Whisky de Fuego sin importarle lo mas mínimo la mirada de Hermione y la indiferencia de Edward.

"Si esto lo mas cercano que voy a tener a un cita en el 14 de Febrero, entonces estoy condenado a permanecer solo como champiñón silvestre" murmuró Ed mientras jugada con la sobrilla de la bebida, Hermione dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras Rita se desparramaba aun mas en la silla.

"Ni lo menciones" dijeron ambas mujeres son todo de fastidio. Edward tuvo que contener una carcajada ante esto.

Tras un par de horas Harry y Luna llegaron a las tres escobas, ambos irradiando felicidad, tomandos de la mano y riendo como si el resto del mundo fuera de azúcar y caramelo.

"Que empalagoso" comentó Hermione en voz baja.

"Estas celosa porque a ti no te llevaron a una cita" dijo Edward, no era una pregunta.

"Hasta la ultima fibra de mi ser… estúpido Ron…" dijo entre dientes y suspiró "Pero debo admitir que se ven lindos y ya era hora de que a Harry le saliera algo bien"

Rita levantó la mirada y vio a la pareja acercarse, se sentaron en la misma mesa que ellos y ambos miraron asombrados s Rita, quien se enderezó y saco una libreta y una pluma de su bolsa y los dejó sobre la mesa.

"De no ser porque estoy extremadamente frustrada en este momento, empezaría a acosarte sobre tu nueva novia" confesó la reportera sin descaro alguno, Harry arqueó una ceja mientras Luna se rió entre dientes.

"Bueno, la razón por la que les pedí que vinieran…" dijo Hermione mientras Edward le entregaba un escrito sobre los planes que tenían.

Hermione les explicó que quería que Harry tuviera una entrevista con Rita, quien accedió a hacer esto gratuitamente a cambio de que Hermione no la delatara como animaga no registrada, esta entrevista contaría toda la verdad del regreso de Voldemort al mundo de la magia y Luna les dijo que había convencido a su padre de publicar el articulo en El Quisquilloso.

Al principio Harry dudo un poco en hacer esto, pero Edward le explicó que lo mejor que podían hacer es que el hablara, algunos lo seguirían tachando de loco, pero otros se darían cuanta de que el Profeta miente por estar bajo la presión del ministerio, y tal y como Rita había dicho, al Profeta solo le importa vender y quedar bien.

Rita estaba tan frustrada por su despido que con gusto hizo la entrevista, aunque fuera para El Quisquilloso, parte de su ser deseaba que todo lo que Harry le estaba contando fuera totalmente cierto, por mas terrible que fuera, porque no podía evitar ser egoísta. Ella quería ver su nombre como reportera realzado de nuevo.

Edward escuchó atentamente toda la entrevista, mas de una vez apretó los puños al escuchar la historia, Harry, enfrenándose ante Voldemort y los mortífagos con desventaja en poder, número, terreno, de no ser porque el destino no lo quiso así, Harry sin duda hubiera muerto esa noche…

De pronto el alquimista se quedó pensando en todas las veces que su propia vida corrió peligro, empezando desde el día en que perdió su brazo y pierna, el pasar de los años, sus acciones, intervenciones, dediciones y la sonrisa del caprichoso destino.

Edward se quedó perdido en sus pensamiento, con la imagen de La Puerta en su mente, aquella imagen abriéndose ante el y detrás de ella vio los penetrantes ojos de Voldemort.

El joven tuvo que ahogar un grito, mientras miraba a su alrededor algo agitado, aun estaban en Las Tres Escobas, Harry seguía hablando mientras Hermione y Luna escuchaban atentamente, rita seguía preguntando y anotando, nadie había presenciado el súbito regreso a la realidad de Edward.

El joven alquimista apoyó su brazo izquierdo en la mesa y su cabeza contra su mano pesadamente y suspiró, concentrándose en aquella inexplicable imagen. No tenía sentido y le preocupaba que se hubiese generado en su mente de aquella manera tan extraña.

"¿Ed, estas bien?" preguntó Luna en voz baja, los ojos de Ed se encontraron con los de su amiga, Ed sonrió ligeramente y afirmó con la cabeza.

"Si, creo que…. Hum, al parecer se me esta subiendo lo que tomó a la cabeza" Luna parpadeó, miró la ultima bebida de Ed y luego a su amigo y ladeó la cabeza.

"Pero solo es cerveza de mantequilla"

Edward miró su bebida y luego a Luna y se dejó caer en la silla, de pronto realizando que acababa de afirmar sin cuidado que no aguanta el alcohol, aunque este solo este en su imaginación.

Como en el caso de la bebida a base de cerveza de mantequilla…

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Pasaron los días, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar que El Quisquilloso publicara la entrevista de Harry, simple cuestión de tiempo, mientras tanto la vida siguió y el partido contra Hufflepuff llegó mas rápido de lo que los jugadores de Griffindor lo hubieran deseado.

Harry, Fred y George estaban en las gradas con cara larga por no poder jugar, mientras Luna a un lado de ellos estaba agitando unos pompones color rojo y amarillo e inventado rimas de apoyo a Griffyndor, detrás de ellos estaba Roy Mustang y Remus Lupin, algo extrañados por las intensas auras de frustración de los tres jóvenes.

"Anímense muchachos, sus compañeros lo harán bien y ustedes podrán regresar a jugar al final de año" trató de consolar Lupin, Harry lo miró sobre su hombro y sonrió fingidamente con un gran esfuerzo, Roy se acercó a Lupin y le dijo en voz baja con un tono plano:

"Creo que tu esfuerzo no va a funcionar, ni un poco"

"No perdía nada con intentarlo" dijo Lupin con sinceridad "Pudo haber funcionado"

"Claro y a Edward le fascina tomar leche…"

"¡A la bio a la bo a la bim bom ba, Griffyndor, Griffyndor ganará!...espero" dijo Luna con una risita nerviosa, mientras Harry se dejaba caer de lleno al piso.

¡Y empezó el partido! Ron lo estaba haciendo bien a pesar de ponerse nervioso por tener tanta gente viéndolo y una par de quaffle se le escaparon de rango, pero los golpes certeros y anotaciones de Ginny compensaron esos descuidos mientras Edward ladeaba con la velocidad y tensión de seguir a la Snitch Dorada.

Las cosas se pusieron tensas cuando Ron detuvo una quaffle, el problema es que lo hizo con la cara, dejándolo con su rostro del mismo color que sus pecas y bastante mareado. Algunos puntos se empezaron a colar desde ese momento y la Canción de los Slythering

de A Weasley Vamos a coronar volvió a sonar, aunque pocos la coreaban ya, afortunadamente.

Ginny tomó venganza lanzado la quaffle al arquero del equipo contrario justo antes de que Edward prácticamente saltara de la escoba para apoderarse de la Snitch Dorada antes que el buscador de Hufflepuff, cuando realizó que la esfera estaba en sus manos ya era tarde, y pronto caería al suelo pero afortunadamente fue auxiliado por Angelina y Alicia, quienes lo tomaron de los brazos para evitar su caída.

"Aprecio tu esfuerzo Ed, pero te necesito vivo para el siguiente partido" le comentó Angelina mientras lo dejaban en el suelo arenoso mientras Ed seguía agitando la Snitch Dorada para que todos pudieran verla.

Harry y Luna se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a sus amigos por su victoria, los gemelos prácticamente gritaron todo pulmón lo orgullosos que estaban de sus hermanos, aunque no fueran tan buenos como ellos dos.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Era increíble como las noticias llegaban a la velocidad del rayo en algunas ocasiones, ese fue el pensar de Edward cuando aquella mañana, más de quince lechuzas llegaron con cartas para Harry.

La razón era simple, El Quisquilloso había publicado el artículo de su entrevista, recibió tanto respuestas buenas como malas, unos solo querían decirle lo loco que pensaban que estaba mientras otros decían que le creían y unos mas que muy a su pesar y que por mas que querían negarlo, pensaban que tal vez Harry tenía razón.

El hecho es que Voldemort había regresado y que el ministerio esta en conspiración para ocultarlo, eso ya era demasiado obvio…

Dolores Umbrige se enteró del asunto y agregó un decreto mas a la larga lista que ya tenía, este les advertía que cualquier alumno que se encontrara con la revista El Quisquilloso sería expulsado.

Edward y Hermione estaban mirando este decreto con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Harry no entendía como eso podía ser algo bueno.

"¿No lo entiendes Harry?" preguntó Hermione "¡Es lo mejor que Umbrige pudo haber hecho para ayudarte!"

"¿Por qué?..." preguntó Harry inseguro, Edward le mostró la señal de victoria.

"Simple, cuando quieres que alguien haga algo, ¡prohíbelo! entonces TODOS lo harán, con esto Umbrige garantiza que todos van a leer tu articulo, aunque ella no quiera, es como psicología inversa, entre mas te dicen que no debes hacerlo, mas quieres hacerlo, te aseguro que dentro de una semana no habrá una sola alma en Hogwarts que no haya leído esa entrevista"

Y así fue, exactamente una semana después, alumnos, maestros, criaturas y fantasmas sabían la verdadera historia del regreso de Voldemort de las vivas palabras de Harry Potter, principal víctima y testigo clave de todo el asunto.

Esa semana todos los amigos de Harry fueron bombardeados por preguntas, hasta Luna y Edward, todos querían saber sobre la historia del regreso de Voldemort, la experiencia de Harry.

Mientras los maestros estaban apoyando silenciosamente la dedición de Harry en haber hablado, porque tenían prohibido el hablar libremente a los alumnos, pero detalles como que la profesora Sprout le dio veinte puntos a Griffyndor porque Harry le acercó unas tijeras de jardín comprobaban ese silencioso aceptar.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Al pasar de dos semanas la situación estaba tensa, los alumnos querían hablar pero no podían, los maestros estaban en igual situación y a pesar de que ese asunto era importante, lo que mas consternaba a Ed era el hecho de que no había visto a Roy en los últimos tres días. Ni siquiera en la clase o biblioteca, el profesor Lupin dijo que estaba en una misión, pero no era nada de cuidado, mas sus palabras no tranquilizaron al joven.

Edward se encontraba en el despacho del profesor Snape, quien estaba haciendo anotaciones simples sobre algunas pociones que necesitaba mientras esperaba que Harry llegara al aula para su sesión de Oclumancia.

"Elric" llamó el profesor. El joven alquimista miró sobre su hombro al profesor, quien estaba con la mirada clavada en sus apuntes.

"El día de hoy tendré una sesión mas dura con Potter, te tendré que pedir que te retires temprano.

"Entiendo Profesor" dijo Edward sin reprochar y se retiró del aula, mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos, empezó a escuchar una voz tarareando una melodía desconocida para el.

El joven siguió aquella melodía hasta llegar al pasillo que sube a la torre de astronomía, donde la profesora Sybill Trelawney estaba sentada en el marco de una ventana más cercana a las escaleras de la torre, mirando el horizonte desde ese lugar.

"¿Profesora?" preguntó Edward algo inseguro. Trelawney estaba completamente en trance, cantando suavemente sin poner atención a su alrededor, Edward podría asegurar que estaba emitiendo un aura de gran fuerza.

Sybill lo miró a los ojos y en ellos, Edward vio aquella borrosa imagen que aparece en sus sueños antes de que pueda despertar.

Voldemort, La Puerta del Conocimiento y su persona, en medio de un círculo de alquimia rojo carmesí, el cabello suelo, la túnica desgarrada y los ojos sin brillo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con marcas similares a tatuajes y en el brazo izquierdo, el símbolo del Oroboros. A su lado yacían sin vida los cuerpos de Roy, Harry y Luna…

Edward se dejó caer de rodillas, no sabía que decir, no entendía la imagen que acaba de ver y las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas, bajó la cabeza mientras la Profesora Trelawney se acercaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

"Lo siento mucho querido niño, siento mucho haberte ayudado a abrir una ventana a una mundo que te causará dolor, pero recuerda, el ver el futuro a veces te ayuda a cambiarlo…" le dijo en voz baja, solo para el.

Ed levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ahora ya genéricos ojos verdes de la profesora y sonrió tristemente.

"¿El ojo interno?..." preguntó en un hilo de voz y cerró los ojos "…¿Siempre es así de triste?"

"No corazón… no siempre, pero lamentablemente, uno no puede elegir lo que ve, simplemente…aparece" Edward cerró los ojos y dejó que el silencio del pasillo lo envolviera, mientras sumido en sus pensamientos, una pregunta se formaba.

_Mis sueños son fragmentos del pasado, recuerdos del futuro, hilos del presente… me pregunto… me pregunto. _

_¿Realmente podré cambiarlo? _

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Saludos a todos, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé y me disculpo por la extrema tardanza, puedo darles todo un detalle de lo que ocurrió, como que estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera universitaria, mi trabajo, cosas familiares, etcétera, etcétera… pero a final de cuentas, no actualicé hasta ahora y ese, básicamente, es el hecho…seee.

En fin, después de este intento de disculpa, vamos a los detalles del capitulo:

- El ojo interno es la habilidad de ver más allá, básicamente te permite ver rastros del pasado, presente y más que todo el futuro, esta habilidad mágica es de las más complicadas de controlar y no todos la poseen.

- Happy, Happy, Love, Love entre Harry y Luna, para que no digan que la historia es pura drama, jaja.

- Café De Tacvba… ¡Soy fan de Café Tacvba y lo digo con orgullo!, no pude evitar poner esa referencia, es mas, ni siquiera intenté evitarlo, lo hice con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja… ¡Demándenme!

- La canción se llama "Las Flores" por cierto.

- Oroboros: símbolo que todo Homunculus posee tatuado en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

- La Puerta del Conocimiento: es la que lleva al otro lado, donde se obtiene el entendimiento de la alquimia y se realiza el intercambio equivalente.

Sigo con vida y esta historia también, dudas o preguntas, comentarios y sugerencias, mi correo esta en mi perfil de usuario. ¡Hasta Luego!


	20. Capitulo XVIII

_Inspirado por "Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny" de Seito _

**Nota**: Todos los personas de Fullmetal Alchemist, junto con su concepto en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix**. Al igual que los personajes y concepto de Harry Potter, propiedad de **JK Rowling.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi, RoyxEd (Si no te agrada, no lo leas, gracias). **Spoilers** (adelantos) de "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix"

**Vocabulario**:

Hagane no: seudónimo de Ed en japonés  
Fullmetal: seudónimo de Ed en ingles  
Honoo no Renkinjutsushi: Alquimista de Fuego, Seudónimo de Roy en japonés.  
Taisa: coronel  
Baka: tonto  
Hai: si  
Ie: no

**"Magia y Alquimia"**

Por Yersi Fanel

**Capitulo XVIII: Cambios y Avances. **

Edward estaba aun algo perdido en sus pensamientos, incluso cuando el escándalo empezó, La Profesora Umbrige había despedido a la Profesora Trelawney, loas maestros se negaban, mas porque la inquisidora quería que la profesora abandonara Hogwarts, que había sido su hogar desde hace dieciséis años.

Pero Dumbledor no lo permitió.

La profesora Trelawney podría permanecer en su hogar sin peligro a perderlo, mientras otro maestro tomaría su lugar hasta nuevo aviso. La profesora Trelawney suspiró ante esto y afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente, miró sobre su hombro y ahí estaba Firenze, un centauro que hacía tiempo había ayudado a Harry.

Edward le llamó la atención que la profesora Trelawney le comentó algo a Firenze en voz baja, ambos profesores miraron en la dirección del joven Elric y el centauro afirmó con la cabeza.

El joven Elric sentía que ya nada mas podría acabar de desanimarlo, pero entonces algo que no esperaba finalmente pasó.

"Ed, deberías sonreír un poco, generalmente no eres así" dijo una voz conocida, Edward miró sobre su hombro, en plena entrada de los jardines, cerca del tumulto, estaba Riza Hawkeye, detrás de ella, Roy Mustang.

"Riza…" murmuró Ed, ella se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la frente, sonriendo tiernamente.

"Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo Ed, todos te mandan saludos, especialmente Al" mientras Riza comentaba sus saludos, Roy se acercó a ellos y miró a Ed con detenimiento, algo no estaba bien con su subordinado y lo pero de todo era que el Alquimista de fuego no tenía ni la menor idea de que era, por lo tanto no podía ayudarlo de inmediato o revelarle mas información sobre la presente situación.

'_Perdóname Ed…_' pensó para si mismo '_Pero por el momento es mejor así'_

"¡Ha, Bienvenida señorita Hawkeye!" se escuchó la alegre voz de Dumbledor, que se acercó a recibir a la joven militar al castillo. "Espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado"

"Así lo fue, Profesor Dumbledor" dijo Riza mientras buscaba a alguien con los ojos, finalmente su mirada se posó en cierta rubia de ojos risueños que se encontraba mirando la reunión junto con su novio, Harry. "Un buen descanso antes de empezar a trabajar…"

Ed no entendió lo que Riza quiso decir, Roy lo notó, el coronel suspiró, por el momento eso era lo más adecuado.

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *-- --* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

"Espero que tengan una clase de astronomía interesante", dijo Hermione con un tono sincero mientras acomodaba sus libros de Aritmancia y Runas Mágicas "Ahora que Firenze tomará el cargo podrán ver otro punto de vista de el arte de la adivinación."

"¿No te arrepientes ahora de haber dado de baja esa materia, Hermione?" Preguntó Parvati mientras la miraba, esperando una respuesta de negación y si era posible un sonrojo por parte de su amiga traga libros.

"En realidad no" Hermione se acomodó el cabello y sonrió "El hecho de que Firenze es guapo, no lo voy a negar, no cambia mi decisión, prefiero estudiar los números y las runas, ¿No es así Ed?"

Edward, quien también estaba acomodando sus libros, levantó la mirada hacia sus compañeros, el joven no había estado prestando toda su atención a la situación, por lo que no estaba seguro si había escuchado correctamente la pregunta, pensó un momento en lo que acaba de oír y luego concluyó en algo adecuado para responder.

"Adivinación es una materia que yo no había considerado" dijo mientras rebuscaba en su mochila "Pero hace unos días la Profesora Trelawney me ayudó en el pasillo tras un incidente… ahí fue cuando descubrí que tengo lo que llaman _el ojo interno_, cosa que no me esperaba" Edward finalmente sacó un manual titulado _Principios de la adivinación_ y otro llamado _Movimiento estelar y Adivinación_, Hermione parpadeó extrañada, mientras Harry analizó los libros, puesto que eran volúmenes que no recordaba haber usado "Ella me sugirió tomar clases extraordinarias para explorar mi don, o mas bien controlarlo para que no me afecte en mi vida diaria, así que seguramente ahora que Firenze ha tomado su lugar, lo tenga que ir a ver a el en lugar de la profesora una vez a la semana."

Hermione hizo un gesto de exclamación mientras Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos sin entender por completo la situación, ya que ninguno de los tres estaba seguro si Edward se encontraba bien o se estaba sumiendo en un ligero estado de depresión. Edward notó la inconformidad con la que sus amigos se estaban mostrando e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír de forma liberal y sin preocupación.

"¡Hey, tal vez hasta puedo saber cuando hay problemas, para poder ayudar más!" dijo con sinceridad, Harry colocó su mano en el hombro del alquimista y afirmó con la cabeza.

"Es hora de ir a clase, se nos va a hacer tarde" dijo Harry, el y Ron se retiraron a su clase de adivinación mientras Edward y Hermione pasaron a la clase de Runas Mágicas.

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *-- --* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

Luna se retorció nerviosa en el asiento mientras meneaba su taza de té. Frente a ella estaba una joven de cabello rubio brillante y ojos cafés, vestida con una túnica casual color azul, su nombre era Riza Hawkeye. La joven teniente dejó la taza de té sobre el platito y miró su vestido con una expresión cómica.

"¿Y Roy se acostumbró a usar este tipo de ropa? Que interesante" dijo mas para ella que para su joven invitada. Riza finalmente suspiró y sonrió, mirando a Luna tranquilamente. "Señorita Lovegood supongo que el Coron—quiero decir Profesor Mustang le informó acerca del propósito de esta reunión"

"Si… algo así." Contestó Luna mientras jugaba nerviosa con un fmechón de su cabello "Pero cuando le comenté sobre las habilidades que había podido desarrollar gracias a los escritos de mi mamá, no me imaginé que invitaría a su novia a Hogwarts" Riza casi se ahoga con el trago de té que estaba tomando ante el comentario de la joven, esto causó que Luna la mirara de forma extraña y contendiera una risa nerviosa. "¿dije algo malo?"

"Claro que no Señorita Lovegood."

"Luna"

"Luna… lo que ocurrió es que tu asumiendo que Mustang y Yo somos pareja me pareció algo… inesperado, después de todo te aseguro que no es el caso… a Roy le interesa alguien mas" esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono pícaro en la voz mientras colocaba su taza de té de vuelta en la mesa.

Luna miró extrañada a Riza por lo que pareció un largo minuto, luego sonrió tranquila para terminar de disfrutar su té.

Esa tarde Roy y Riza le mostraron los principios de la alquimia a Luna. Escritos, leyendas, investigaciones, todo lo necesario para comprender la alquimia desarrollada en el otro mundo, es decir, aquel donde lo predominante era la alquimia y no la magia.

La verdad es que Luna estaba bastante sorprendida y no pudo negar que se asustó con sus propias conclusiones en una o dos ocasiones, en especial cuando llegaron al tema de la piedra filosofal y Riza hizo un nota alterna sobre los homúnculos, solo por conocimiento general.

Aun la verdad fue que lo mas sorprendente de todo fue cuando Riza se quitó su chaqueta, dejando ver con toda su esplendor el tatuaje de su espalda. Símbolos y secretos de la alquimia relacionada con el fuego estaban grabados en su piel, guardando el legado de su padre, la herencia de Roy y finalmente el futuro de Luna.

La jovencita hizo un dibujo lo mas detallado que pudo sobre el tatuaje, para que Riza no tuviera que mostrarse ante ellos tan seguido, después de todo llegaría un momento en que sería considerado una incomodidad.

Los pensamientos de Luna volaban entre la alquimia, Edward, Harry, su familia y sus amigos. Lo que más desea era poder dominar, o por lo menos poder manejar, un arte tan diferente y a la vez igual a la magia para el bien de sus seres queridos.

No pudo evitar pensar en su madre, preguntándose si la razón por la cual su vida llegó a su fin tenía que ver fuertemente con todas estas investigaciones.

Eso era algo que quizá, algún día, podría entender.

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *-- --* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

"Lo mas importante que debe de saber sobre el ver el futuro, joven Elric, es que es completamente incierto. Aun para nosotros los centauros que podemos leerlo y para los humanos como usted que poseen la capacidad de verlo a distancia, no es seguro." Esas fueron las palabras de Firenze, quien desde hacía ya casi un mes había estado ayudando a Edward con su habilidad del ojo interno.

"Entiendo." Dijo Ed mientras analizaba las palabras escritas en su pergamino, no era la primera vez que Firenze le decía esto, de hecho se lo recordaba cada que tenía oportunidad. "¿Por qué hace tanto énfasis en esto, si no es indiscreción?" preguntó Edward al centauro, Firenze suspiró.

"Los seres humanos tienden a ser pesimistas, no es bueno mezclar esto con la habilidad de ver mas allá, tiende a causar desesperanza." Le explicó "Si uno tiene la capacidad de ver los caminos de lo que podría ser el futuro, uno debe usar esa información para el bien, quizá prevenir un mal, mas nunca rendirse ante lo que parezca inevitable, incluso las llamadas profecías pueden tener sus puntos débiles, el futuro no esta escrito, nunca lo ha estado y cuando lo esta, ya no es futuro, sino pasado."

La tutela de Firenze era lo más complicada algunas veces, el centauro lo había estado empujando al explorar su don, lo más curioso es que las pruebas de Firenze eran simples pero a la vez complicadas. Edward tenía un visión, la explicaba, si esta pasaba entonces Firenze le darían un fallo.

Edward no entendía porque, al menos al principio. ¿Había acertado en la visión, no? Firenze le explicó que acertar en el futuro no era el problema, el fallo se lo había dado por no cambiarlo o alterar aunque fuera en lo mas mínimo.

"Rendirse ante un visión es resignarse a vivir, nunca haga eso señor Elric." Le tomó bastantes intentos fallidos el comprender esto, pero Edward al fin había comprendido las palabras de Firenze de la mejor manera:

Solo tú puedes decidir tu futuro.

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *-- --* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

"¿Qué puedo decirte Elric? Eres uno de los peores casos de estrés juvenil que he visto y estoy contándome a mi mismo a tu edad y por supuesto a Potter."

Edward no sabía si reír, enojarse, agradecer o simplemente quedarse en silencio. Votó por la última opción ante la sonrisa burlona del profesor Snape.

"¿Me complico mucho la existencia?"

"Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor." Snape le dio una poción para dormir sin soñar, al chico le hacía falta.

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *-- --* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, su mente estaba indagando en el tiempo y el espacio, buscando entre sus propios recuerdos, tratando de encontrar ese pensamiento especial, un momento que le diera el valor y la fuerza para su conjuro.

A su mente de pronto vino una imagen. Roy estaba con el así como su hermano y sus amigos, Roy tenía en su mano el reloj de los alquimistas, se lo estaba entregando, le estaba sonriendo, reconociendo su fuerza y ofreciéndole su apoyo para el camino que debía seguir, así como su hermano, su presencia siempre constante en su mente, su apoyo incondicional.

Edward sonrió.

Las imágenes empezaron a formar una figura, su hermano, el símbolo de su familia, la serpiente, Roy, los alquimistas, la vida que se convirtió en la suya, todo aquello que se formó gracias a ese camino. La mezcla perfecta entre todos esos factores, aquello que lo ayudó a formar lo que ahora es y en lo que probablemente se convertirá.

Edward alzó la varita con el pensamiento de la sonrisa y Roy y de su hermano en su mente, ese sentimiento lo llenó por completo, no dejando espacio para nada más…

"¡Expecto Patronum!"

Todos presenciaron como la habitación se ilumino cuando la silueta plateada tomó forma, un león, una serpiente, no sabían que era exactamente, más bien parecía una combinación de ambos.

Harry lo reconoció, aquella figura que se había convertido en el patronus de Edward era la misma que estaba grabada en el reloj de bolsillo que tanto atesoraba. Harry sonrió satisfecho, su amigo lo había logrado. No solo el, sino todo el ED lo habían logrado, todos juntos habían llegado a la cumbre de su entrenamiento.

Edward veía como su patronus, la que había llamado león-serpiente a falta de un término mas apropiado, se deslizaba a su alrededor, sus ojos brillando aun mas que el resto de su cuerpo. Harry se había acercado a el.

"Es uno de los mejores que he visto Ed, en serio" le dijo mientras analizaba a protector.

"Lo mas importante es que haga su función, no se exactamente como pelear contra un Dementor, pero por lo que nos has dicho, estos guardianes, estos patronus, son la única manera efectiva de defendernos contra ellos"

"Así es."

Harry estaba por irse cuando notó que Edward parecía estar empezando a marearse, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo justo a tiempo, pues la fuerza le había fallado a Ed y estuvo a punto de caerse. Ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo mientras Ed sostenía su sien con fuerza y ojos nublados.

"Tenemos… que irnos… hay que separarnos…" dijo Edward entre murmullos, después regresó de golpe a la normalidad "Umbrige sospecha algo, tenemos que irnos antes de que nos descubra." Dijo Ed analizando bien lo que había visto, tuvo una visión.

Todos miraron a Harry, quien estaba pensando profundamente en de debían hacer. El joven ayudó a Ed a ponerse de pie y entonces vio a sus compañeros con una expresión bastante seria en su rostro.

"Habrá que posponer reuniones y comunicarnos con mucho cuidado, no podemos dejar que esa mujer nos arruine el progreso que hemos conseguido."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la decesión de Harry, puesto que la consideraron la mas adecuada para la presente situación.

Edward por su parte seguía confundido, no solo había visto a Umbrige tratando de truncar todo el trabajo del Ejercito de Dumbledor, sino había visto una vez mas a Voldemort, esta vez junto a Harry, además de a Luna y Roy.

Y no tenía idea de que quería decir ese destello del futuro.

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *-- --* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

Roy miró su taza de té con poco interés en tomarlo. Riza estaba en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, así que no tendría que preocuparse por su comodidad. El alquimista de fuego chasqueó los dedos, produciendo una flama la cual sostuvo entre ellos por unos cuantos minutos.

"Nunca te dije que admiro esa habilidad tuya, ¿verdad?" Roy levantó la vista, Edward estaba entrando al despacho con la mirada baja.

"No, eres muy orgulloso para admitirlo." Le contestó sin mucho cambie en su voz, Edward levantó los ojos y sonrió, aunque aun así reflejaba algo de tristeza en su mirar.

"Roy…" Coronel, Taisa, superior, todo se le olvidó en ese momento y solo quedó su nombre "Ya dime la verdad, por favor."

Roy sostuvo la respiración por lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque solo habían sido unos cuantos segundos. Le dolía ver a Edward en ese estado.

"Tu y Harry tienen en común mas de lo que parece," le dijo en voz baja, esperando no arrepentirse después "Ambos son blancos ante los ojos de Voldemort."

Edward afirmó con la cabeza, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas. Su visión era correcta: Voldemort ya se había puesto en movimiento para atacar.

Roy se puso de pie y se acercó al joven, quedando cerca de el por tan solo un metro. Edward contuvo la respiración y miró a Roy a los ojos, había decisión en esa mirada, había firmeza.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Edward tenía sus brazos en el cuello de Roy, esta de pie en las pintas de sus dedos, casi saltando, solo para alcanzar a Roy. Sus labios estaban unidos en un beso que se dio por instinto, sentimiento, pasión, necesidad o una mezcla de todos.

La mente de Edward estaba en un solo objetivo: proteger aquello que atesoraba. Y yo era parte de ello.

Por su parte la mente de Roy no estaba presente, estaba sumida en el momento, no entendía la actitud de Edward, no sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza del muchacho, no estaba seguro si realmente quería entenderlo.

Cuando Edward lo soltó, dando un ligero salto hacía atrás y sin mirar, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, no supo que decir, así que el que habló fue Edward.

"Gracias por estar conmigo Roy."

No era una sonrisa de tristeza, ya no, era la desafiante sonrisa de Edward Elric, el alquimista nacional mas joven de la historia, genio de la alquimia, hijo mayor de Hoemheim de la Luz, hermano de Alphonso Elric, primogénito de Trisha Elric, alumno de Izumi Curtis y objeto del afecto de Roy Mustang.

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *-- --* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

Las flamas eran color azul brillante, estas se extendieron por todo el muñeco de trapo una vez que lo alcanzaron, para luego elevarse en una llamarada al aire y regresar al rango de control de su creadora, las flamas escarlata se lanzaron hacía ella, por lo que las flama azules de nuevo atacaron o mas bien, defendieron.

Luna estaba jadeando, sus ojos en su objetivo, estaba combatiendo con Roy, quien hoy mas que en otras ocasiones estaba entrenándola mas duro de lo que podía recordar.

Los guantes de Luna estaban hechos especialmente para ello, el símbolo del fuego en ellos era azul, contrario al de Roy, que es rojo. Un regalo de Riza, quien los observaba desde una distancia segura, tomando el tiempo.

"Algo cambio dentro de Roy," comentó Riza para si misma en voz baja "La flama se ha encendido una vez mas."

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *-- --* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

Harry nunca había visto al recuerdo de su padre con tanta inseguridad como ese momento, en el que yacía en el piso del despacho del profesor Snape con los ojos llorosos entre furia y tristeza.

Su padre había sido un desgraciado para con Severus Snape.

Tomó toda la fuerza física de Edward evitar que Snape se lanzara contra su amigo, quien contra sus mejores prejuicios había visto en el pensadero del profesor de pociones, explorando los recuerdos del que consideró su enemigo, la curiosidad tomó lo mejor de el.

"Elric, suéltame." Gruñó Snape, traía su varita en mano y la furia pintada en el rostro. Edward no lo soltó, temía por la vida de Harry.

"Lo…" Harry tragó saliva "Lo siento, perdón, perdón." Harry no estaba seguro porque se estaba disculpando, hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de Severus, quien estaba respirando profundamente y lo miraba con incredulidad, Harry no notó cuando una lagrima resvaló por su mejilla "Perdóneme…"

Algo en Severus Snape despertó en ese momento, su cuerpo se relajó y Edward lo soltó. El profesor de pociones jaló a Harry, aunque no con fuerza, y lo llevó hasta una silla, donde el joven se dejó caer aun en estado de impresión.

Snape fue a su despacho, trajo un frasco de una poción color azul claro y la dejó en las manos de Edward.

"Haz que la tome," le indicó señalando a Harry "Y los veré a ambos la próxima semana." Snape caminó hacía su oficina, miró sobre su hombro a Harry "No fue tu culpa Potter, es solo el pasado, no lo comentes con nadie."

Harry afirmó con la cabeza y entonces Snape desapareció tras las puertas de la oficina. Harry estaba temblando ligeramente, Edward le costó algo de trabajo que regresara al dormitorio, donde se aseguro que Harry tomara la poción, la reconoció de inmediato, era la poción para dormir sin soñar.

"Era una tontería pensar que mi padre era perfecto…" dijo Harry entre bostezos "Nadie lo es…" Harry se acomodó en su almohada "Quizá Snape le tenía un odio justificado después de todo…" Harry poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos "Espero no cometer sus errores, solo sacar lo mejor de el."

Edward pensó en su propio padre al escuchar decir a Harry estas palabras, se aseguró de que Harry tomara el último trago de la poción y sonrió ligeramente.

"Estoy seguro que lo harás bien."

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *-- --* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

Harry tenía en sus manos el espejo que le había dado Sirius, con este podía comunicarse con el sin necesidad de irrumpir en las chimeneas de los maestros, fue una suerte que haya recordado ese regalo, quizá hasta una bendición.

Edward escuchó como Harry se la pasó hablando con Sirius y Lupin sobre su padre durante horas, Edward y ron iban y venían de la habitación y Harry seguía hablando, aclarando cosas.

"La verdad es que Lili se llevaba bien con Severus," admitió Lupin en voz cansada "Aunque a Severus nunca le gustó que ella lo defendiera de los ataques de James, les tomó los siete años de Hogwarts madurar y dejar de lanzarse maleficios el uno al otro."

"Y mas de dos docenas de bofetadas por parte de Lili hacía ambos, pero mas a James, por supuesto." Agregó Sirius, Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario.

Edward y Ron se miraron entre ellos sin saber exactamente que estaba pasando, pero les daba gusto ver que Harry parecía mucho más animado que hacía un par de días, lo cual era buena señal.

En especial considerando que los TIMOS estaban a prácticamente nada de tiempo para ser evaluados, Ron era un manojo de nervios, Harry estaba mas o menos centrado, mientras Edward y Hermione no parecían tener problemas, al menos no relacionados con los TIMOS…

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *-- --* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

En algún lugar desconocido se movía una sombra, aquella furtiva figura dejaba ver su fría mirada ante los presentes y su cruel sonrisa dejó sentir un escalofrío en todos los presentes.

"Con esto quiero asumir que todo esta listo." Dijo la voz de aquel furtivo líder.

"Es correcto mi señor," dijo uno de los encapuchados "Solo queda esperar que ellos se pongan en movimiento para que todo de inicio como ha sido planeado."

"Entonces eso queda de mi parte" les contestó el líder "Esta noche lanzaré el augurio y pondré todo en movimiento."

Los brillantes ojos de no otro que Lord Voldemort hicieron juego con su despiadada sonrisa, ya las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, la partida ganadora estaba en su mano.

Y el plan ya estaba en movimiento.

_**Continuará…**_

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

Antes que nada, Felices fiestas, estamos en planea época navideña, así la ocasión amerita que lo mencione.

Regresando a la historia, como notarán las cosas están llegando al próximo clímax de la batalla, así como la relación de Roy y Edward. Haré lo posible para que los siguientes capítulos no demoren tanto.

Solo tengo algo que comentar al respecto de mi falta de actualizaciones… aquellos que aun están estudiando, disfrútenlo, porque cuando solo tienes que trabajar, digamos que extrañas la escuela y quieres regresar (el mi caso, me gustaría complementar mis estudios con una maestría) pero ahora es estudiar y trabajar.

Un gran saludo a todos.


End file.
